Coming of Age2: New Life
by AKAJipster
Summary: The sequel to Coming of Age, after Harper's world explodes around him, and the darkness supposedly defeated, despair seems to lead him to an unlikely new home.
1. Chapter 1

To still be getting comments on a story I wrote nearly two years ago was enough to get me thinking about continuing the story. This story however exists in a large part due to a lady called Pat, whom I met recently in Atlanta where we were both seeing Gordon Woolvett at a convention. Her constant talk about Coming of Age amazed me and I found myself on my return re-reading the entire story and knowing I could tell more, so here it is... I'm not convinced that many people read Drom fanfic anymore, I hope to be proved wrong, but rest assured I've never failed to not finish a story I start, so I hope there's enough interest in this that I'm not speaking to myself most of the time:)

If you have not read the first story in this series 'Coming of Age', don't worry too much, although I will make reference to the first story its not essential you read it to know the plot for this one, but it could help in knowing a bit more about the original characters that will appear in time.

thanks again, and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Coming of Age 2: **New Life**

Earth was gone, destroyed by the Abyss before they had finally destroyed that glowing eyed monster once and for all. His nightmares should have ended that day, and with it all that has haunted him since he'd first encountered the darkness, all of that should have died too, but he didn't feel it.

Raising the glass to his lips, he finishes yet another drink in one go, slamming the glass down and ordering another in quick succession.

'Harper.'

'Leave me alone.'

'We're not going anywhere, but you are.'

Seamus Zelazny Harper simply closed his eyes, before letting his head fall down to rest on his arms that in turn rested on the bar he was propping up that day. His drink never arrived, not that he ever noticed, instead he sunk into oblivion not even noticing the females that gathered him up, and physically returned him to the Eureka Maru that was docked in the space port.

* * *

Beka Valentine looked sadly over the slumbered body of her friend. Looking older but not wiser, Seamus Harper was sleeping off another hang over. Beside the bunk sat Doyle, as attentive and tender as Harper had himself programmed her, as she ensured he stayed safe in his sleep. 

'I don't know what to do,' Beka finally conceded, with a hint of desperation.

'He needs time,' Doyle offered.

'It's been six months already,' Beka sighed. 'I thought living on the Maru again would give him back some of his spark, but it's not working, is it?'

Doyle looked as though she wanted to argue but words failed her, and she instead shrugged. 'Maybe we can't help him?'

'Great, so we give up on him?' Beka asked, whilst being reminded of the fact she had never completely warmed to this creation of Harpers.

Doyle looked surprised by Beka's words. 'No, but maybe if we stop trying to help him; if we leave him in peace like he keeps asking, maybe he can help himself?'

'Help himself?' Beka frowned with hidden anger. 'Like he did today, when he helped himself to my credit chip and found himself in the local bar?'

'He only did that to escape our continued attempts to get him to help us fix this ship,' Doyle reminded her.

'He's the engineer, and it's his responsibility to fix this ship!' Beka snapped, before turning and leaving the crew quarters.

Doyle checked on Harper one final time before moving the front section of the ship, knowing she would find Beka there. She was now sat in the pilot's seat, and Doyle could sense she was crying.

'Beka, I know this is hard for you,' Doyle moved around so she could look at the blonde captain.

'He's not the only one suffering,' Beka sniffed.

'He's the only one who has lost the only places he has ever called home, with the destruction of Earth, Seefra no longer the place we knew and with Andromeda being decommissioned,' Doyle pointed out.

'The Maru used to be his home too you know, not that he even seems to remember that,' Beka snapped bitterly.

Doyle could see that she had touched a raw nerve, and moved closer to Beka, putting a comforting hand on the captain's arm. 'Harper will get through this, I know he will, he did last time.'

'Last time?' Beka caught.

'When I first met him, or maybe when he first activated me,' Doyle corrected herself after some thought. 'He was a mess, just like now, and he shut himself away and wouldn't talk to anyone, well, except me and Marika.'

Beka dried her eyes, her own sudden memories of the isolation in Seefra being found and just as quickly pushed back to avoid further emotions. 'Was he really on Seefra for three years before we found him?'

'Yes, Marika told me she had found him wandering the caves disorientated, his clothes nothing but rags and he was badly injured,' Doyle recounted.

'Injured?' Beka frowned, welcoming the distraction.

'He had slashes all over his upper torso, like an animal had attacked him but there were no animals able to inflict that damage on Seefra-1,' Doyle remembered the images Marika had shown her. 'It unfortunately endeared Marika to him, as she was intrigued from that moment by Harper, and the secrets he withheld from her.'

'The Magog,' Beka realised the source of the injuries. 'The station he was on, just before Trance did her tricks in sending us to Seefra, it had been over run by Magog, but I didn't realise he had actually been attacked,' she shuddered slightly, and wished she had known that sooner, knowing it must have affected her friend in a way she hadn't considered.

'It took him a good eighteen months to fully recover, his left arm was useless for a lot of that time and the trauma, he hardly slept and a few times we had to force food into him,' Doyle remembered sadly. 'I suspect now that he built me to not only protect him, but to look after him as well, a lot of my duties involved preparing meals and encouraging him, being a friend,' she smiled fondly.

Beka considered this new information. 'Why am I only learning about this now?'

'By the time you came along he was ok again, fully mobile, eating well and had put the weight back on,' Doyle smiled. 'I guess we just didn't see the need to open up past wounds.'

'So when we arrived, would you say he was ready for a new challenge?' Beka now queried.

'I would say you arrived just as he was starting to establish himself, finding his feet in a world gone mad, yes,' Doyle agreed.

'When Dylan found me, I was finally getting my head together after six months of hell and was able to accept my new position in the universe, going back to my old tricks,' she stressed, sitting up now.

'So are you suggesting that Harper spent three years on Seefra because it was the time he needed to prepare himself for the challenge we faced in destroying the Abyss?' Doyle realised.

'That's exactly what I'm saying,' Beka enthused. 'Rhade only needed nine months to work out his anger to a point he could be semi-reasonable again, and Dylan, well, he just needed a blink of an eye to be ready for that fight.'

'Why did Harper need the longest time? He didn't need to be physically ready for that fight, his mind remained sharp and ready for any challenge,' Doyle then asked. 'He built me, and had tech not been banned in Seefra he could have probably achieved a lot more while there, offered so much to those people in need of something,' she stressed.

'Maybe his mind wasn't ready for the challenge of the Abyss, or the Magog, his greatest fear,' Beka frowned. 'He was in a strange place, mentally, just before we found ourselves in Seefra; he had a lot going on. He'd started to make mistakes that were beginning to cost us, where his decisions raised concerns.'

'I don't understand,' Doyle admitted, and saw Beka frown.

'He started to disobey orders, and mess with systems that shouldn't have been touched, he was losing Dylan's trust,' Beka remembered the time bridge, and reprogramming Andromeda's systems. 'Maybe he had got too comfortable, too reliant on us as a crew to look out for him, to save him,' she pondered idly.

'I never felt that,' Doyle admitted. 'He didn't have much trust from any of you to begin with, you judged him, when you all first arrived on Seefra, if anything you all seemed to resent that Harper had made a life for himself there,' Doyle remarked.

'To us it seemed Harper had slipped back into old ways, survival ways that were not the conventional ways we approved of, but maybe he needed that time away from us to revert back to that state, having him as sharp as he'd been on Earth, that certainly helped us in the long run,' Beka realised.

'Harper felt at the time, when you all reappeared in his life, that you all hated him, he turned back to the drink during that time,' Doyle remembered sadly.

'Let's not get into this again, regardless of our arrival I think I'm beginning to know why Trance did what she did, we weren't ready and we all needed our own space to get ready for the fight, she helped us by separating us for a time so we could grow stronger in our own way for when the final fight arrived,' Beka sighed and let her head drop back against the seat. 'And we won, she did right,' Beka offered sadly and moved from her seat to the back of the Maru's cockpit. 'Doyle, I know you and Harper are close, he made you that way, and you were able to spend a good three years being best buddies, but the fact is we're friends too, and we've been friends a lot longer.'

'You do not own Harper.'

'Neither do you,' Beka returned sharply.

'So why did things change?' Doyle innocently asked. 'Why did Harper start to lose the trust of his crew mates?'

'It all started in a place called Edenia,' Beka frowned and left the cockpit leaving more questions unanswered for Doyle.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harper groaned as consciously rudely brought him back to his senses, and he rolled onto his back. His head hammered loudly, and his stomach churned as he tried to get his bearings.

'Serves you right,' He heard Doyle comment.

'Go to hell,' Harper mumbled, not in the mood for pleasantries, feeling the growth on his chin and wondering how long it had been since he'd shaved.

'Love you too, sweetie,' Doyle simply threw back.

Opening his eyes, Harper pushed himself up with a sigh, seeing Doyle sitting opposite his bunk. 'What time is it?'

'Bedtime, well that would be bed time for normal people,' Doyle remarked and Harper could see she was working on a small project, it looked like a new server board for something but he could barely focus to tell what.

'Did I do anything this time?' Harper asked as he rubbed his face and moved to sit up.

'Upset Beka,' Doyle answered. 'Again.'

'Becoming a bad habit,' Harper frowned.

'You stole her credit chip,' Doyle added.

'Aw man,' Harper rubbed his temples now, willing his head to quit hurting.

'She forgives you, she always does,' Doyle offered. 'Harper, can I ask you something?' she then asked as she put down her work and turned her full attention to Harper.

'I told you before, I don't want to talk about Earth,' Harper pre-empted, and made to lie down again.

'It's not about Earth, it's about Edenia,' Doyle spoke and saw Harper freeze before sitting up again.

'Edenia?' Harper questioned with narrowed eyes. 'Did Beka tell you about that place?'

'Not exactly, she said its where your problems started with Dylan,' Doyle remembered.

'No they didn't,' Harper dismissed all too easily.

'She seemed to think they did,' Doyle returned with a frown.

'I might have maybe started seeing him a little differently there but I had no problem with him, if anyone did she did, because he covered up all the work I did there, so no one knows I was the hero there,' Harper remembered with some confusion.

'So what did happen there?' Doyle asked.

'Bad stuff, good stuff, some in between, ok?' Harper stated, vaguely remembering the stone clad town and the strange three or four weeks of his life that he endured there once. 'But I saved the day, that's all you need to know, I was the hero that mission.'

'But Dylan didn't officially recognise that,' Doyle offered.

'No, but with my consent, there was a lot of other things to consider, look can we just drop this?' Harper asked as he laid down again using his arm to cover his eyes, and Doyle didn't say another word as she watched Harper fall quickly asleep again.

* * *

'Why did you tell her?'

'Harper, you're awake, finally,' Beka acknowledged as she prepared herself some food at the server. 'Tell her what?'

'About Edenia, why did you tell Doyle?' Harper asked, finally feeling well enough to be up and to try and eat again after his drinking session.

'I didn't tell her anything, I just mentioned the place,' Beka calmly answered.

'Well don't, she's like the twenty questions kid when you give her something like that,' Harper moaned as he moved past Beka to grab some hot coffee.

'Sorry, I wasn't thinking,' Beka offered without further comment and began to walk away with her snack.

'Beka, look, I know I'm saying this a hell of a lot lately but I'm sorry,' Harper then spoke up before she left. 'About yesterday, the drinking and taking your credit chip.'

'Don't mention it,' Beka dismissed.

Harper hated her tone, how she was so ready to forget about his actions, it was like she didn't care and he realised in that moment that he wanted more of a reaction, he wanted her to care. 'So does that mean I can do it again then?'

'You take my chip again and you can't even begin to imagine what I'll do,' Beka challenged and Harper was only semi pleased by the response, it lacked any actual fondness but it had been a lot like that lately he realised and he sighed loudly.

'Look, this isn't working, I'm getting tired of this,' Harper offered.

'You're getting tired of this?' Beka now scoffed with disbelief. 'You think I enjoy seeing my friend drink himself to death, do you think I'm enjoying seeing you throw your life away and not being able to do a single thing about it?'

Harper had his response now, although he wished he didn't seeing the accusing look on his friend's face. 'I've got nothing, Beka, what do you expect?'

'You call me nothing? You call my ship nothing? Well thanks for nothing Seamus, considering you're too drunk most of the time to be of any actual use around here I find this a little incredible, you know!' Beka raged and Harper felt the words hit him hard deep inside.

Two times he tried to speak but no words were spoken, and he watched as Beka battled to keep her emotions and anger in check, she had obviously been bottling up her true feelings. 'I should leave, you're right I'm no use to you here,' Harper offered, suddenly wanting to be elsewhere.

'Yeah, good solution, give up on everyone who might just still give a damn about you,' Beka quietly raged. 'Least this time you actually had the decency to tell me you're going to leave, and not just try to disappear like last time.'

'I'll go get my things, make it nice and quick and easy,' Harper stated and moved past Beka, who made no attempt to stop him. She watched Harper leave and then sighed heavily, composing her emotions and dumping her snack before finally following him. By the time she reached the crew quarters Harper was already filling a holdall and was nearly done, a man of very little possessions.

'You don't have to leave, Harper,' Beka quietly spoke.

'I think I do,' Harper continued to pack without looking up. 'You have Doyle, she'll take good care of the Maru, I just need to get out of here and sort my head out, I need some time alone.'

'So is this temporary leaving or for good?'

'Who knows,' Harper shrugged and paused for a moment. 'I need some space, or rather less space more planet,' Harper showed a flash of frustration. 'I just need some time alone for a while to, I don't know, to just remember,' Harper frowned with a shrug.

Beka remembered her realisation with Trance's actions, how being away from his friends had helped Harper prepare for the fight with the Abyss and she understood a little better, even though it hurt. 'If it means you quit the drowning in drink each day then all I ask is you keep in touch, daily contact, just so I can sleep at night, ok?' Beka asked with fondness as she moved to his side and then embraced him.

'I've missed these,' Harper leaned into the hug and held Beka tight. 'But I'm not sure about the daily contact, it depends, but I will keep in touch, I promise.'

'Where are you heading first?' Beka began to help Harper pack.

'Sounds crazy but I was thinking maybe Edenia,' Harper offered. 'It wasn't until Doyle mentioned it that I started to consider it, but seems a good place to start.'

'Are you serious?' Beka exclaimed. 'After what happened the last time you were there? You expect me to just let you go there alone?'

Harper sighed. 'Things have changed and remember I did kind of promise I'd keep an eye on things, to keep in touch and those systems need upgrading, can you think of a better project for me to get my head back together, and stay out of trouble?'

'On Edenia, have you actually forgotten the trouble you got into last time?' Beka argued.

'Beka, it's different now, I had a whole bunch of updates waiting for me when we returned from Seefra, I'm not feared or considered some god anymore, I'll just be going there to see if I can't make their system a little better, in some ways Edenia is all that's left of Earth now,' Harper offered and immediately Beka understood, it made perfect sense now as she relaxed slightly.

'You promise me, you stay in touch, regular scheduled contact, ok?' Beka stated.

Harper half smiled. 'Yes mom,' he mocked.

'I'm serious,' Beka scolded and then embraced him again, as if for the last time.

'I need to do this,' Harper stated. 'Before you end up killing me for my own good,' he added knowingly. 'Now let me go and speak to Doyle; she'll want to come with me but I want to be alone, is it ok if she stays here with you?'

'Of course it is,' Beka nodded her head. 'I just can't believe we're coming to an end, you were the last of my original crew before the whole Andromeda thing, and now it really does feel like an end to an era.'

'Stop being melodramatic, you know you'll be swooping down to Edenia to save my ass at some point,' Harper mocked with a grin.

'I'm going to miss you,' Beka offered, her emotions faltering.

'Not as much as I'll miss you,' Harper reached out and they hugged one final time.

* * *

Harper stood stock still with his bag slung over his shoulder looking upwards as the Maru disappeared towards the upper atmosphere and suddenly he wanted to call it back, and admit a mistake, did he really want to revisit Edenia after the last visit?

Since the Andromeda had been decommissioned and Dylan took retirement, Harper had felt lost in a universe where he no longer felt he had a home. The Maru had been the been the obvious option but Harper found it hard to forget that this had been where he had started, and as much as he loved the ship, the idea of returning to his old life after everything that had happened never appealed and he found himself instead falling into despair.

Beka had tried, and he felt a huge chunk of guilt for not being able to pull himself out of his own misery. Earth was gone, Andromeda was decommissioned, he had needed time to adjust and the Maru with all its problems and Beka's attempts to help him just didn't give him that moment he desperately needed to just think and contemplate, so he had turned to drink to try and forget instead.

Slowly Harper took a deep breath and turned to head into the forest, Beka had made sure no storms were due this time so Harper had a clear journey ahead of him. His pack included all the items he'd need to survive in luxury and he smirked as he remembered Beka fussing over what he was taking. Once under the cover of the trees Harper took a deep breath, and began to relish having soil under foot once again and pretending for just some time that he was home.

* * *

'He's going to be ok?'

'I hope so, Dylan,' Beka frowned, looking sad as she saw Dylan on the view screen. 'I wanted to stop him, I wanted to say no but I think he does need some time alone and away from me and this universe, so where better to go than a place that's completely cut off from it?'

'He could have come to Tarn Vedra if he needed a planet to stay on, it's almost Earth like and I'd of kept an eye on him, or he could have stayed close to where Rhade is now based on Terazed, why Edenia?' Dylan asked with some concern.

'I think because it's no where near any of us, and he's not a kid, Dylan, as you constantly reminded me the last time we were there,' Beka stated with some amusement.

Dylan frowned and then relaxed. 'We're not a crew anymore, we can't really do anything about it but, Beka, keep me informed and if you suspect anything don't hesitate to contact me,' Dylan ordered, even though retired. 'Andromeda may be decommissioned but she's still alive, she's still working albeit on fewer missions and no longer flagship of the fleet, she still is under my command if need be,' he hinted.

'Why do we always expect Harper to get into trouble?' Beka then partly laughed.

'Experience,' Dylan slyly smiled.

* * *

It was a perfect night, and Harper lay on his back looking up at the stars through a break in the trees. It was a still night, and the stars shone bright and Harper suddenly realised that for the first time since he could remember, he wasn't looking at them wishing to be among them, he was more than happy to remain right where he was. It had been a long time since Harper had felt relaxed and at peace with the universe, and he relished its calming effects. Already he knew he was doing something for himself that he should have done a lot earlier, as soon as he knew the Andromeda was being decommissioned, Harper felt that he shouldn't have taken the easy or obvious option. He needed time alone and now he had it. His eyelids grew heavy as he listened to the still night air, hearing only murmurs of life around him as he slowly escaped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rhade greeted Beka with fondness and escorted her towards the dominant building where he now resided. She walked towards the doors and saw the armed guards all around them.

'So making new friends I hear?' Beka remarked.

'Funny,' Rhade smiled. 'So is it true, you've finally dumped Harper?'

'I didn't dump him,' Beka returned sharply. 'He just needed some time alone.'

'Right,' Rhade knowingly nodded. 'Better he be a waste of space in someone else's life,' he added.

'What is your problem? Harper was a good hard worker and he saved our asses enough times to prove that,' Beka snapped.

Rhade took a moment before answering. 'I just could never take him seriously, and I know I do him a disservice but the guy is a joke, as much as he's a genius,' Rhade shrugged.

'You're one to talk about being a joke; you do remember how you were on Seefra?' Beka returned.

'So where has the little man gone?'

'Edenia,' Beka answered and purposely avoided Rhade's reaction as she walked through the main door first.

'Edenia?' Rhade quickly caught up. 'Why?'

'When he said he wanted some time alone, he meant from the universe,' Beka offered and sighed. 'It's what he wanted,' she added.

'I'll have a team on standby, just call if you ever suspect he's in trouble,' Rhade stated and Beka stopped to look at him.

'Seriously?'

'I might mock the guy but,' Rhade frowned. 'I wish him no harm and out of all of us he lost the most saving this sorry universe,' he explained with care.

'Things have changed on Edenia, it's not the place that held us captive, the madmen are either dead or under supervision, he should be fine,' Beka then began to walk again.

'It must have hurt to just leave him behind like that, I know you've done all you can to help him,' Rhade then spoke.

'Not a minute has gone by when I haven't thought about him,' Beka admitted sadly. 'You haven't seen him since we left the Andromeda, he turned to drink and it was all I could do to stop him killing himself,' she paused, as her emotions threatened. 'I couldn't help him anymore,' she managed before looking away.

Rhade instinctively embraced Beka, and held her close. 'You did what you could, what any friend would try to do,' he responded fondly. 'Things change, people change and Harper needs to adjust to that change, I'm sure once he has he'll be right back by your side, you've not seen the last of Seamus Harper I'm sure of it.'

'I hope so,' Beka sniffed, holding onto Rhade as if her life depended on it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trees suddenly thinned out and Harper was glad he put his breathing mask on half an hour earlier as he spotted the bantra plant smothering the area where he now walked, knowing his weakness to their dangerous toxins. Ahead of him he saw the high stone walls of Edenia looming. Approaching with caution, Harper was aware that the force field that protected the city was nearby, and he grabbed a handful of dirt and randomly began to throw it some distance in front of him waiting for the shield to react and make him aware of its presence. Unlike before, he wasn't invited and the spirits within were not going to manipulate the shield to let him in this time. All he could hope for was that his message got through, or that someone would see him outside.

It was another fifty of metres or so of walking before he saw the flicker of discharge and Harper threw some more dirt, a weightier amount to double check he'd reached the edge. The high gate was another hundred meters ahead, shut tight and the shield was in place, so Harper looked around and found a clear patch of grass and set his pack down. It occurred to him then that he only had enough rations for another day or so, and if no one noticed him then he had no ship to return to, or enough rations to get him back to where Beka had left him. Suddenly Harper began to mildly panic that he hadn't planned this trip very well, just assuming they'd open right up straight away and let him in. He looked at the lifeless gate and sighed, retrieving a blanket from his pack he laid it down and got comfortable, staring up at the sky to wait it out.

* * *

The night had fallen and Harper awoke with a start, feeling the chill of the air and then jumped when he saw the whites of another person's eyes staring down at him.

'Seamus Harper?' a man spoke through a breathing mask.

'Yeah,' Harper recovered his breath and composed himself, making sure his mask was still secured.

'Follow me.'

Harper took a deep breath and then repacked the blanket he'd fallen asleep on. Groggily he lifted the pack to put it on his back but another person took it from him, a gesture to suggest he wanted to help and Harper decided to let him.

'So are you my escorts?' Harper asked, the darkness and the masks making it hard to see their features clearly but he recognised the more striking Edenian features, the dark hair and pale skin.

'Follow,' the man repeated.

'What's with the secrecy?' Harper asked as they passed through the space where the shield had previously been in place. Harper glanced around when he heard the feint noise of it being reinstated behind him.

'We are just following orders,' the man ordered as he activated the heavy gates to open.

Harper stood stunned for a moment as suddenly noise and laughter filled his hearing, and then he saw colour and smiles as Edenia greeted him. A carnival or fiesta of some sort was in full swing, drink was flowing and as Harper moved forward he needed the two escorts to help him move through the crowds. For a moment he wondered if it was all for his benefit but he quickly realised it was a festival and he was just someone trying to move through the throng of people. Children's laughter drew Harper's attention, and he found himself struggling to remember if he'd seen any children on his last visit, they seemed so out of place now as they ran around him.

'This way, keep moving.' The man ushered him through the gaps. 'You can lose the mask now,' he then added, and Harper noticed the guards had long removed theirs and he quickly pulled his off and took a deep breath of the clean fresh air.

What had previously been stony dull streets, uninviting and quiet were now full of life. Harper glanced inside the properties and found they were furnished, plants stood proudly outside the doors, people sat outside on chairs talking to their families and Harper was finding it hard to recognise the place he'd still been having nightmares about.

In his time it had been nearly five years since he had last set foot in this city, but he knew it had actually only been two, Seefra had stolen three precious years so it seemed even more incredible to witness the scenes greeting him now. No one noticed him, too wrapped up in their festival to see the new comer despite how different he appeared to them with his shock of blond hair. They were too full of the drink Harper then reasoned, as he was bumped and jostled through the crowds. They finally reached a clearing, as they moved away from the festivities and the men escorting him, their distinctive pale colourings and dark hair contrasting with his own, now walked beside him at a more leisurely pace.

'The easterners know how to party,' one of the men commented.

'Yeah,' Harper could only reply.

'So tell me, why do we let you in?'

'Excuse me?' Harper asked, turning to the man who had first greeted him by name.

'Well, no offence, but we rarely have visitors and none who have been let in so quickly, you only had to wait a couple of hours,' the Edenian explained.

'Long story, short version it's not my first visit,' Harper offered.

'So it's true, you're one of those aliens of a couple years back, one of the freedom saints,' the man asked.

'The what?' Harper checked.

'He's the main one, idiot,' the other man chipped in. 'He's the one who decided our fate, gave us all this,' he stressed. 'Look at his neck, it's right there.'

'Hang on, what are you saying?' Harper asked between the two men.

'Rumours been flying last couple of hours that one of the freedom saints had returned,' the first man shrugged. 'No offence but I was expecting more.'

'I'm just visiting, and I'm nothing special,' Harper frowned, hoping they hadn't exaggerated his past work to be something more than he considered it to be. As much as he boasted about being everything from a god to a saint, he wasn't so keen on the idea anymore since his last visit.

Harper then paused as they entered the main square, one he remembered well and in the darkened skies it looked even more intimidating.

'Come on, not much further,' the first man gestured.

'Sorry, just memories,' Harper partially whispered as he started walking again, remembering how Kenan had tricked them the first time in the very square he now walked, and suddenly he was more aware of being alone without his friends.

They were heading towards the palace that still dominated the square, and Harper grew tense, remembering his brief visit there before when with Rhade they were taken prisoners, ending up under the floorboards soaked to the bone and covered in rodents as a punishment, he could still feel the pain in his arms from being hoisted up in the same manner Dylan had been, causing damage that even today, Harper suspected Dylan still felt even in retirement.

'Is this visit for anything in particular?' the second man casually asked, breaking through his memories.

'Just passing by,' Harper offered not wanting to engage in too much conversation while his mind conflicted over his true feelings and memories that flooded it.

'You pack a lot for just passing,' the man responded, adjusting the pack he carried for Harper on his back.

'What is this, twenty questions?' Harper shot back and then frowned on seeing the man's hurt reaction. 'Sorry, look I've been travelling for two days to get here, I'm cranky, tired, nothing a nice long shower and some sleep won't fix, ok?' Harper explained.

'Sorry, I shouldn't bother you,' the man bowed his head by way of apology.

'I'm not sure what my plans are, I don't exactly have any right now,' Harper admitted.

'Well our boss wanted us to take you straight to him, so consider that your first plan of action,' the first man spoke, ushering them past security with ease before he pushed the door to the palace open. They took a series of corridors and then entered a grand hall, until finally Harper was ushered into a small side room.

'Seamus Harper,' a voice greeted warmly.

'Asa!' Harper smiled in recognition.

'I never thought we'd actually see you again,' Asa moved forward and stood before Harper, and for a moment there was some hesitation. 'You're looking well.'

'First time for everything, right?' Harper grinned remembering his state the previous time he visited. 'It's good to see you, Asa, and see you're still in power.'

'That trick your friend played, with the light, had the desired effect to make people trust me,' Asa warmly spoke. 'Please sit down, let me get you some food and drink.'

Harper wanted to object, he just wanted to sleep but then his stomach growled and he accepted Asa's hospitality, sitting down where indicated. Moments later a few plates of food arrived and Harper heartedly tucked in, as Asa finished up his work and joined him.

'So what have you been doing for the past two years since you left here?' Asa asked. 'I hope staying out of trouble, no more hostage situations!' he joked.

Harper just frowned. 'Well, for me it's actually been five years and afraid to say at least two more mad men took me hostage in that time, along with a whole heap of other crap,' Harper explained between mouthfuls.

'Five years?' Asa checked back.

'About four months after we left here the Magog threat escalated in one region of space, there was this space station it was right in the path of our enemy and we tried to help,' Harper attempted to explain. 'The station got overrun by Magog and I tried to hide but,' Harper paused, staring at his food now. 'They found me, and they were just about to kill or impregnate me again when in a blink of an eye I wasn't in our universe anymore.'

'What?' Asa sat forward with interest.

'We found out later than Trance transported us all to a place called Seefra, she messed with time and I gained three years,' Harper half smiled. 'I was alone and was expected to survive not even knowing what happened to the others, until one day, just as I was getting my life in order, they show up and well…' Harper paused again. 'They were really thoughtful and brought the crap with them'.

'Oh,' Asa tried to understand. 'So you found yourself on a planet where you knew no one and you just had to get on?'

'Pretty much, and it was tough, I had nothing,' Harper explained, sitting up and showing some deep rooted pain. 'But I made do and I did what I had to do to survive and then they show up,' he sighed.

'Sounds like you wish they hadn't,' Asa remarked.

'It wasn't like that, I just,' Harper frowned again. 'I just got use to the idea of them not being there, and it had been tough to just move on, they were a hard act to follow, but I found it even tougher to get back into old routines and they took exception when I wasn't the guy they were expecting, like three years on some dump of a planet doesn't change a guy,' he picked at some food before finishing his drink.

'You were a good team, and even now I can see you are older, wiser than before,' Asa agreed and noted. 'And now you're alone again?'

'Through choice this time,' Harper stated and wondered how the discussion had become so heavy, Asa was not a close friend but Harper felt comfortable talking to him like one, someone who was actually listening to him who hadn't been directly involved in the crap that had been his life since he'd left Edenia. 'Stuff happened, and Asa, I just need a place to lay low for a while, try and get my head around a few things and I thought while I'm at it, maybe I can check the systems, you know?' Harper asked.

'You know you will always be welcomed here,' Asa agreed heartedly. 'And we could do with someone checking the system.'

'Has there been problems?' Harper picked up.

'No, no, everything is working fine but it's only been two years, we're still finding our feet as well and having someone around who understands it would be useful,' Asa smiled fondly. 'But first, you need a place to sleep and I know a perfect location, not far from here.'

Asa got to his feet and Harper joined him, as he followed the older man after picking up his pack that his escorts had left outside. They left the palace building by a side exit and in the darkness they walked a couple of passageways to a quiet row of buildings just behind the main palace. Harper quickly found he was getting use to the eerie sound of the stone streets once again, it wasn't as intimidating as it had felt before, and Harper noticed the plants and small decorations that brightened the stone work a little now. Harper then remembered he hadn't seen much of the haves side where the Palace was situated, he'd spent most of his time with the have nots so wondered if anything had actually changed on this side.

Asa stopped suddenly and opened a wooden door to an empty property. He gestured to Harper and smiled. 'Welcome to your new home.'

'A whole house?' Harper exclaimed with surprise.

'Consider it yours, the least we can do,' Asa offered.

'It's too much, a room would be fine,' Harper stated.

'There's plenty of rooms inside, it had four bedrooms upstairs, a living space, kitchen, basement and a yard out back just through there, it's been empty for a while so you might as well have it while you stay with us, I'll get some more furniture for you in the morning but what is here should suffice till then,' Asa explained. 'Harper, please, just accept this with my thanks, and get the rest you deserve, the waters always hot and flowing now if you need to refresh.'

Harper dropped his pack and when he turned back to protest again he found Asa had already left. He wandered around in a daze, knowing he'd never dreamed of owning such a spacious and beautiful property, on Earth a property like this housed at least twenty people and he tried not to feel any guilt but soon memories of Earth exploding before eyes haunted him again and he forced them from his mind, fearing his emotions getting too close to the surface.

The thought of a nice long hot shower suddenly appealed and on locking the main door he explored the house, his house, in search of the bathroom.

* * *

The sun smothered the room and Harper blinked his eyes open to the new bright day that he could see from the wide bay windows. For a moment Harper lay in the glorious light, feeling rested and calm as he listened to the low hum of sounds coming from outside. Children were playing nearby, some music was being played closer still and Harper wondered if he was still dreaming. Slowly he got to his feet, and wrapped the bed sheet around his waist as he walked to the window to look out. His house from the back looked directly out onto the vast palace square, he could even see the raised platform where his hell had begun on his last visit, but now people had set up stalls exchanging goods around it, money still didn't appear to change hands, and children, so many children seemed to be playing and enjoying life, and he envied their innocence. The huge palace was to the right of him, and in the sunlight and with everyday life happening in front of it, the palace no longer looked intimidating, and for the first time Harper could admire the structure and architecture, the view he decided was something he would never grow bored of.

Harper took his time getting washed and dressed, before realising he had no food or anything to exchange. His home also lacked any kind of furnishing and he wondered if Asa was going to return, hoping he would. Just when Harper was giving some thought to venturing outside for a walk he heard someone banging on his front door and with some relief at the interruption, he hurriedly went to answer the door. No sooner had he opened it then he was met full on with a strangle hold hug, and it took Harper a moment to realise it was friendly.

'Harper!' the familiar voice exclaimed. 'I knew you'd return, I always said you would, I've missed you!'

'Zal,' Harper finally acknowledged and prised himself away, but smiling all the while. 'Never realised I'd missed you so much,' he admitted and realised he'd given little thought to seeing his old friend again. 'How are you?'

'I've beaten the habit, I've got married and now I'm a dad!' Zal exclaimed excitedly.

'What? In two years?' Harper showed his shock at the sudden influx of major news.

'I finally wore poor Junia down, after our experiences with you, you being the aliens, not you you, we realised how much we loved each other, so thanks,' Zal beamed. 'Oh and no thoughts on rekindling your feelings for my wife, ok?' he added by way of warning.

'Don't worry, I'm happy for you both, honest,' Harper offered trying to take it all in and feeling caught up in a sudden wave of Zal, as the man dashed past him.

'The kid's called Zelazny,' Zal then revealed. 'Zelazny Ethan Zal,' he added.

'Seriously?'

'Junia wanted to call him Seamus but I thought that was lame,' Zal grinned. 'But Zelazny worked, I like zee's I can relate to names beginning with zee,' Zal continued to smile. 'He's real smart too, like his namesake,' he added.

'How old is he?' Harper idly asked, amused by Zal's words.

'Nearly a year, you're in time for his first birthday in a couple of weeks,' Zal enthused. 'You'll still be here in a couple of weeks, right?' Zal spoke more as a warning than a question.

'I should still be here,' Harper agreed. 'So here when a child is born they take the fathers name as the surname?' Harper then asked, as he settled down on an old chair that had come with his property. He gestured to Zal to take the seat opposite.

'Yeah, my full name is Zal Jacob, with my dad being called Jacob obviously, and Ethan's was the same but that's not always the case, some kids in one family can have many different surnames if you know what I mean,' Zal offered. 'But tough luck with your kids if they are born here, having Seamus as a surname,' Zal then joked and Harper smirked.

'Not in the plans thankfully,' Harper was quick to offer. 'And if they were I'd insist on keeping Harper as the surname, its what most people call me anyway.'

'True enough,' Zal agreed. 'Look reason I'm here, other than to welcome my best bud home is to say you have a whole heap of furniture on its way so you should make yourself scarce right now, unless you want to get roped into helping moving it in, how about I take you out for some breakfast?' Zal asked.

'Oh,' Harper hesitated, glad to know his home would be furnished but surprised at the same time by the generosity being shown to him. 'Sure, sounds like a plan,' he then got to his feet and following Zal they left his house.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beka Valentine stood by the window overlooking the Tarn-Vedra's plush landscape, she had to concede it was a beautiful sight as admired it, lost in its wonder. The door behind her opened and she smiled on seeing Dylan Hunt enter, looking only slightly older with his hair longer, she greeted him warmly.

'It's good to see you Beka, it's been too long,' Dylan offered.

'Yeah, we should really do this more often,' Beka agreed and then glanced over to the door as it opened again, this time her smile turned to a beam as Trance walked in all smiles. 'Oh my god, I have missed you!' Beka stressed and moved quickly to embrace a surprised Trance.

'Beka, I have missed you too!' Trance exclaimed and then warmly embraced Dylan. 'Are we the first ones?'

'So far,' Dylan agreed.

'Is everyone coming?' Trance then asked eagerly.

'Not everyone,' Beka frowned slightly and then saw the door open again and this time they saw Rhade and Rommie step inside, and another series of warm welcomes and hugs were exchanged before they all settled down.

'I just felt we needed a small reunion, it's been a year since I retired and I wanted to mark our special friendship in some way and this seemed a good idea,' Dylan announced, taking his time to look upon his former crew with fondness. 'Obviously there are a couple of people I would have liked to have seen here, but sadly either word didn't reach them or they've decided for their own reasons not to show up.' For a moment faces fell slightly as they acknowledged the absentees but Dylan was quick to speak again and not dwell. 'But I have organised the best table on Tarn-Vedra for a feast beyond imagination for this evening, but I thought now we'd just catch up with what everyone has been doing,' Dylan glanced to the door as it opened again and then smiled. 'Rev, we weren't sure if you were coming!' he exclaimed and greeted their old crew mate, now looking more human than Magog but still as distinctive as ever.

'I'm sorry I didn't reply, I wasn't sure until the last moment if I would make it and I didn't want to mess up any plans,' Rev greeted each crew member in turn. 'We're missing young Harper are we not?' he noticed and saw the flash of sadness from Beka.

'He's out of contact, we've not heard from him in six months,' Beka offered, trying to sound casual. 'He's on a planet cut off from the universe, it's hard to get messages through,' she finished by way of further explanation.

'I see,' Rev simply answered and took a seat. 'I'm sure he's doing well, he always seems to adapt and land on his feet,' he then added by way of encouragement to Beka as he settled down.

Dylan then began proceedings by explaining his retirement activities that to the others seemed to be as hectic and full as when he was captain of the Andromeda. His words sounded bright and positive but they could see he was missing his old life, as he finished his turn in the spotlight. Rommie then spoke of her activities as part of a diplomatic functions ship, travelling between planets offering a meeting place for Commonwealth functions and conferences and generally staying out of trouble and needing less maintenance. She seemed to be enjoying the quieter life much to everyone's surprise.

Rhade went next, the only one still on active service and in the front line with many men under his command and relishing it. He explained with great detail his missions to keep strongholds in certain regions, and the more volatile races in check. An hour had almost passed when attentions turned to Beka who was adding her brief update before it was the turn of Trance, as she explained how she had used the time to travel dimensions and appreciate the universes around her a little more, feeling more grown up now and less of a child and it was only when Rev stood up to offer his update that the door opened suddenly and Seamus Harper almost crashed into the tranquil atmosphere.

'Harper!' Beka sprang to her feet and embraced the human tightly.

'Hey, sorry I'm late,' Harper offered with a grimace. Trance grabbed him next followed by Rommie, before he was greeted by Dylan and Rhade, finally Rev stood before him and Harper didn't hesitate to embrace his old friend.

'I can't believe you're all here,' Harper enthused. 'I wasn't disturbing anything was I?' he then thought to ask.

'We were just catching up, Rev was about to update us on his activities since we last saw him,' Dylan offered.

'Of no significance now young Harper is here, we were all feeling his absence,' Rev stated glancing at Beka who looked away.

'No, speak, Rev, please, I didn't mean to crash the party,' Harper eagerly took a seat. Rev reluctantly resumed centre stage and Harper glanced at Beka offering the briefest of 'I'm ok' smiles. He could sense Beka still staring at him along with the others when they thought he wasn't looking, and he focused on Rev learning about his many retreats and missions to spread the word. Once Rev had finished Harper felt all attention on him.

'Harper, wish to update us?' Dylan offered finally.

'Hey no fair, I missed all your updates,' Harper moaned.

'You were late,' Rommie pointed out.

'Not my fault, not like Edenia is packed with transports,' Harper stated as he got to his feet. 'It's not easy getting a ride off that planet,' he added followed by a hearty cough, as he stepped forward.

'So you are still on Edenia?' Beka asked.

'Yeah,' Harper nodded his head offering no more as he looked around the room. 'Where's Doyle?' he asked Beka.

'Joining us later for the meal, she had to run an errand in the Maru that couldn't be avoided, she wanted me here just in case,' Beka hinted.

Harper partly smiled, understanding. 'She never did feel truly part of this crew did she,' he offered and everyone seemed to agree.

'So come on, tell us what's going on in the world of Seamus Harper,' Trance enthused.

Harper cleared his throat again, for the past six months he had lived on Edenia and felt he had nothing much to say. 'Well, I'm now living in Edenia, which is a hell of a lot better than the last time we were there,' Harper began. 'I'm not being held hostage for one, and they've not tried to kill me or torture me once,' he stated with a smile and then relaxed. 'I've found a home,' he simply said and paused for a moment almost disbelieving his own words. 'I have a fantastic house, you wouldn't believe it to see it, or that its mine,' he enthused. 'And the people are so friendly and helpful, I've made so many friends and they have made me feel so welcome,' Harper offered with fondness.

'You look really happy,' Beka was forced to admit.

'Because I am,' Harper smiled broadly. 'And you'll be pleased to know Zal has calmed down enough to not only be off the drugs, but to also be married now to Junia and a father to boot,' Harper announced. 'We were celebrating the announcement last night that he's to be a dad again, so maybe that also contributes to me being late today,' Harper admitted with a sly grin.

'Zal has a kid?' Beka stated.

'Zelazny, he's such a handful,' Harper grinned fondly.

'Aww, named after you, that's so sweet,' Trance smiled warmly causing Harper to squirm slightly.

'So no trouble at all?' Rhade asked.

'I know, hard to believe I've found a place to keep out of it,' Harper smirked. 'Not much else to add, I've been keeping busy checking the Edenia systems and generally adapting and settling in,' he shrugged.

'So you're going to stay?' Beka asked.

'Erm…probably, at least for the short term,' Harper agreed looking a little unsure as he shrugged. 'The past six months seriously have just flown by,' he enthused.

'Is that why you didn't keep in touch?' Beka asked pointedly.

Harper lost his smile and sighed. 'Communications are an issue, I didn't get the chance, I didn't think, things have been crazy, and I didn't get this invite till a couple days ago,' he explained hurriedly.

'It was sent six weeks ago,' Dylan stated.

'Something would have been nice, just to let me know you're ok,' Beka stated and got to her feet. 'I don't mean to bring the mood down but I need some air,' she stressed and quickly left the room.

'Crap,' Harper hissed and sighed heavily. 'Thought she'd be pleased to see me, trust me to mess up again and upset her.'

'She is pleased to see you, Seamus,' Trance assured him as she got to her feet.

'She's been worried,' Rhade offered. 'I mean no word at all, come on Harper surely you can see that hurts,' he added softly.

'I kept meaning to, but I don't know, I'd think it and then, forget, I just lost track, stuff you know?' Harper attempted to explain. 'It's nothing personal, just,' he paused. 'I'll go speak to her,' he offered and left the room.

Dylan waited until Harper had left before speaking. 'He looks well at least,' he remarked.

'He's hiding something,' Rommie spoke up to the surprise of the others.

Rhade got to his feet. 'What do you mean?'

'I'm not sure, but there's something not right,' Rommie answered. 'I've been reading his signatures and they don't match up.'

'Don't match up?' Dylan sat forward. 'That is Seamus Harper, right?'

'Yes, of course it is,' Rommie answered mildly amused. 'But there's something different, I'm just unsure what.'

'He's happy?' Trance offered.

'He was happy before,' Rommie returned.

'Was he?' Trance asked and no one answered for a moment. 'Those last couple of years we spent with Harper, he wasn't entirely happy,' she offered.

'Maybe that's all it is, he has less stress now, he can finally relax,' Dylan agreed.

'It could be an explanation,' Rommie was forced to concede.

'But he's living in that place, Edenia,' Rhade reminded them.

'Maybe we should try and talk to him before he returns, make sure he's not covering something up,' Dylan suggested and everyone seemed to agree.

* * *

'Sorry,' Harper offered as he slowly approached, showing some caution.

'Just one message, is that too much to ask, doesn't our friendship mean anything anymore?' Beka asked without turning around.

'You're right, you deserved at least that, and more,' Harper agreed as he moved next to her. 'Just didn't seem so important when I was there, I'd think of it and then it would just as quickly disappear,' he sighed. 'I'm crap, and I'm sorry.'

Beka let her head drop before she turned to him. 'You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you,' Beka then embraced Harper and he returned the hug.

'I've missed you too, Beka,' Harper offered softly, as he rested his head against her shoulder and held onto her tightly.

'Have you? Really?' Beka asked feeling the hug tighten like Harper wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

'Yeah, of course I have,' Harper pulled back slightly to look at her. 'Look, seriously I wish I could turn back time and fix this, send you that message you deserved but things kept coming up, stuff and before I knew it six months had passed and I found out a reunion was happening in under forty-eight hours, time has just flown,' Harper explained.

'I'm just glad you're ok,' Beka smiled. 'I feared the worst, especially when we didn't hear back from you about today, I was just about ready to head down there and blast my way in,' she added defiantly.

'I've strengthened the shields, I'd like to have seen you try,' Harper challenged lightly, with a smile and still wrapping his arms around her. 'So I missed your update, what are you up to now?'

'Not much,' Beka admitted. 'Been spending most of my time planet side would you believe, hanging out at Rhade's place, Doyle takes the Maru out on small relief missions but now I have Uncle Sid's credit chip my desire to make money and find treasure just isn't there, especially with you not by my side anymore, it's not the same,' she admitted.

'I do believe I sense someone is growing old,' Harper teased and Beka lightly hit his shoulder, and panicked on seeing him wince and back away.

'You ok?' Beka asked with concern.

'Yeah,' Harper rubbed his shoulder. 'Just got a knock, been learning the art of Zodd, it's actually not a bad game when you take the hitting and kicking out of it,' he partly smiled remembering his first brief introduction to the game and how Rhade had to pull him to safety before they killed him.

'You play Zodd?' Beka frowned, with her own memories of the game or as she would more accurately describe it as a mass brawl with rules. 'Why?'

Harper looked around and shrugged uneasily. 'Yeah, all the guys do, every Sunday afternoon across the city we congregate in the squares and games happen, I usually represent the palace team and I have to say I'm becoming quite the player, but bottom line, my ass gets kicked more often than not and I keep asking myself why I do it,' he smiled broadly. 'Sunday just gone I got flattened and I think I ripped a muscle,' he rolled his shoulder and grimaced again.

'You really are happy there, aren't you?' Beka realised.

'I guess I am,' Harper admitted with a genuine smile looking towards the horizon. 'Hey, why don't you come and stay with me? You said you hang out at Rhade's place, so why not mine?'

'I'm not sure,' Beka hesitated.

'It's different now and I have more than enough room, it'll be great, come on,' Harper enthused wildly, as if already making up her mind for her. 'Just for a couple of weeks, come and set your mind at rest.'

Beka seemed to be coming around to the idea as she looked at Harper. 'Would be nice to spend some time with you, catch up properly,' Beka admitted.

'Then it's a deal, it'll be a hell of a lot easier getting you in if you come back with me,' Harper stated then frowned. 'But first I want to travel around a bit, you know before I go back, get some supplies, you know they don't stock Sparky Cola on Edenia?' he mocked horror. 'So as soon as I'm done, you can come back with me, but we'll just hang out on the Maru first for a little bit,' he smiled.

'You sure it'll be ok?' Beka checked.

'They are always asking after you, especially Zal,' Harper hinted. 'He asked me to say hi, well actually he asked me to give you a great big kiss on the lips but for fear of major misunderstanding I'm so not going there,' Harper grinned.

'Ok, I will, I'll come and stay for a couple of weeks,' Beka decided with a grin.

'Great! I'm sure the stuff I want to do first won't take long, we'll be back in Edenia in no time,' Harper enthused and turned to return to the reunion but Beka didn't follow.

'Harper,' Beka spoke up causing the younger man to stop and turn back to her. 'Tell me the truth, everything is ok, right?'

'Yeah, of course it is, bar the lack of Sparky Cola, it's great,' Harper returned with some confusion and a convincing smile. 'Why are people expecting the worst? I'm not making this up.'

'You've kept things from me before,' Beka reminded him.

'If I was hiding something would I be inviting you back to my home on Edenia?' Harper asked, and slowly moved towards her. 'If anything I'm worried more about you, Beka, you look down, like you need some Harper cheering up therapy,' he grinned. 'I'm sure having me back on the Maru for a little while will cheer you up, right?'

'Yeah,' Beka smiled genuinely. 'Not had much to get excited about lately,' Beka partly admitted.

'Well, maybe I could stay longer, you know, we could find some old haunts before you come visit?' Harper considered and then noticed Beka was looking past him and he turned to see Doyle staring back at him.

'Doyle!' Harper exclaimed but instinctively didn't move closer when she didn't smile in response. 'You ok?' he asked unsure as she slowly approached him.

'Seamus, it's been so long,' Doyle partly smiled now.

'Yeah, sorry about the lack of contact, I'm just apologising to Beka and you're next on the list, doll, I'm sorry,' Harper tried to win her over with a smile but she remained stony faced, as he put his hand forward to offer a hug but instead Doyle grabbed his wrist and applied pressure.

'Ow, Doyle,' Harper winced. 'Hey come on, loosen up a little,' Harper complained as he tried to prise his hand out of her grip.

'Doyle quit messing around,' Beka stepped forward. 'Let him go.'

'You abandoned me,' Doyle stated.

'What? No I didn't,' Harper argued and then yelped as Doyle twisted his wrist sharply, jarring his arm.

'Doyle, enough, let him go!' Beka ordered.

'You are the only one who can look after me, and you abandoned me,' Doyle responded, and watched as Harper was forced to the ground trying to relieve the pressure she was putting on his wrist.

'Doyle, maybe that was true on Seefra but not here, you have a ton of geniuses just like me to fix you if you need it, Rommie hasn't complained, so what's the big deal?' Harper said with some anger now between breaths, trying to ignore the intense pain he was feeling in his arm from her hold. 'Talk to me Doyle, what the hell's going on with you?'

'Harper,' Doyle suddenly spoke with a hint of despair, the stern look melted and Harper didn't miss the fear in his creation's eyes.

'Doyle, what's wrong?' Harper immediately felt concern when she just stared at him wide eyed, forgetting the pain.

'Stay away from me, it's too dangerous,' her panicked voice stressed before her face flickered and an angry scowl returned, she twisted her grip and the sound of bones breaking was quickly followed by Harper's screaming in agony.

Beka rushed forward and tried to physically remove Doyle's grip from Harper's broken arm but she held firm and simply pushed Beka away.

'Doyle,' Harper spoke between pained breaths now. 'Who's got to you, who did this to you?' he asked closing his eyes to the pain before he felt her grip release his arm, only to then grab his neck. 'No, crap, no, not the windpipe, please Doyle, speak to me,' Harper pleaded as he felt the pressure wrap around his neck and his air supply quickly lessen.

'I can't stop this, I'm trying to fight it, Harper, I'm so sorry,' Doyle spoke again in a panicked whisper. 'I'm sorry,' she added before lifting Harper up and throwing him, watching as he landed heavy against the nearest wall and crumpled to the ground. She strode forward and picked his body up, he was heavier now as his dazed form failed to react to her movements. She dragged him up to full height and then pushed him hard against the wall, her hands tightly gripped around his neck.

A sudden force lance blast momentarily stunned her and Harper limply fell from her grip to the floor, another blast caused Doyle to stagger back slightly.

'You will not lay another finger on Harper,' Rommie ordered.

'Help me,' Doyle pleaded.

'Help you?' Rommie showed her confusion and fired again as Doyle turned and ran away, quickly gathering speed and disappearing into nearby overgrowth.

'Check Harper is ok, and make sure she doesn't have another opportunity,' Rommie ordered as she set off in pursuit.

Beka was quickly by his side and checked his vitals, finding them strong but he was unresponsive. 'What just happened?' she asked.

'I was going to ask the same,' Dylan shrugged.

'Doyle nearly killed him,' Rhade showed his shock.

'Harper was asking her who had got to her, he seemed to think it wasn't her doing this to him,' Beka fussed.

'He needs medical attention,' Trance stepped forward and glanced back at Rev. 'The Andromeda is the best equipped facility nearby,' she stated.

'Then lets go,' Rev encouraged.

'No, don't,' Harper suddenly spoke with alert panic, as he groaned and came too. 'Don't move me,' he stressed. 'Not yet, give me a moment,' he added as he tried to compose himself and regain his senses.

'Harper, you're hurt, you need medical attention,' Beka stated.

'I'm ok,' Harper slowly started to move, and wince as he sat up with Trance's assistance. He blinked his eyes a few times before he focused on Beka, and then the others. 'Where's Doyle?'

'Out there somewhere, with Rommie on her tail,' Beka answered.

'I've got to help her,' Harper fussed.

'You're going no where near her,' Beka objected. 'Not after what happened.'

'No one else can help her, I can't abandon her,' Harper returned sharply and then closed his eyes as a shooting pain momentarily distracted him.

'Harper, let's take care of you first,' Trance suggested. 'Do you think you can walk?'

Harper was already nodding his head and accepted the help from Beka and Trance to find his feet. 'Probably looks worse than it is,' he offered as they slowly began to walk. 'No, I need to know she's ok,' he stopped them from moving him any further.

'Harper,' Dylan began.

'No!' Harper snapped, and looked out to the forest around them. 'I'm not going anywhere until I know she's ok.'

'Seamus, this isn't your fault,' Beka offered.

'She said I abandoned her,' Harper disagreed. 'She needs my help.'

Dylan moved to Harper's side. 'She also tried to kill you.'

'Someone's got to her, they are using her to get to me,' Harper deduced with frenzied panic as he glanced around, as if hoping to see his creation.

'That's some accusation, some leap,' Dylan remarked.

Rhade frowned. 'You've been out of the game for over six months, Harper, before that almost three years, who still has a grudge that big?'

Harper shrugged. 'Someone who's got tired of waiting for me to reappear,' he offered distantly. 'I just can't think who,' he added as an after thought. 'Someone who not only knew about Doyle but could get to her, and seemingly reprogram her as well.'

'I think I know,' Beka spoke up. 'I thought someone had got to Doyle, few weeks back,' she added sadly. 'Your old friends the Drago-Kazov pride.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_'I think I know,' Beka spoke up. 'I thought someone had got to Doyle, few weeks back,' she added sadly. 'Your old friends the Drago-Kazov pride.'_

---

'What the hell do they want with me?' Harper partially snapped.

'They've reprogrammed Doyle, had her nearly kill you, must be something big,' Rhade remarked not helping tensions.

'We should have kept it more of a secret that Doyle was your creation,' Dylan realised.

'Surprised a big deal was made of it, when so many more worthy acts of mine have been kept quiet recently,' Harper remarked and then paused, sensing he'd said the wrong thing by the looks he received. 'Sorry, Dylan, that was low, I didn't mean that to sound like it did.'

'No, you're right,' Dylan agreed. 'I wish circumstances had been that I could have revealed more about your achievements,' he frowned before Harper took a sharp intake of breath as more shooting pains went up his injured arm. 'You really should get that arm looked at, it's swelling quite a bit.'

Harper gingerly cradled his arm and was about to agree when he saw Rommie emerge from the forest carrying the prone figure of Doyle in her arms. Harper rushed forward and immediately went to Doyle's side in Rommie's arms.

'Is she ok?'

'I had to fire repeatedly eight times before it overloaded her systems, why isn't she fitted with an off switch?' Rommie frowned with annoyance.

'Because of the flak I got for putting one on you!' Harper reacted, his eyes locked on Doyle. 'Lay her down; let me take a look at her.'

Rommie did as Harper requested, as the others gathered around and watched Harper retrieve his data cable, he plugged it in and then found the discreet connection behind Doyle's neck. 'Hold her, I'm going in,' Harper showed some apprehension.

There was a flash and a rush of light as Harper connected, he had got use to the Edenia systems, slightly older tech and had missed the rush of newer technology. Once his senses adjusted he focused on the image of Doyle looking directly at him from within her mind.

'You should return to Edenia where it's safe,' Doyle stated firmly. 'No one can hurt you there.'

'Is that a threat?'

'Yes,' Doyle agreed.

'Come on Doyle, do you know who's done this to you?' Harper asked with concern. 'Please don't tell me the Dragans,' he then added but looked as though he already knew it was true.

'Leave!' Doyle insisted. 'Quickly, I can feel it,' she shuddered but Harper immediately began to access her system, he wasn't going to let this continue to his friend as he frantically located the files and command codes he needed, which would effectively reboot Doyle and give her control back. He became aware of a rogue piece of code and he ignored it, it was trying to infiltrate his work but he was too smart, too quick for it to concern him too much.

'Almost there, Doyle, hold on,' Harper stressed and then felt a jab of electricity that momentarily stunned him. Doyle was no longer calling his name, but he regained his senses and remained focused on his job in hand. Another jab tried to stop him and then he felt a creeping sensation as the rogue code tried to surround him, and Harper knew he didn't have much time, the code was powerful and pretty smart but he was smarter and he was so close.

'Seamus Harper, you have a message,' an unfamiliar voice sounded around the engineer who only paused for a fraction before resuming work. 'We know about Edenia, we know your secret.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever,' Harper dismissed, as he remained focused on his task.

'Never underestimate the Drago-Kasov pride, kludge, we've never forgotten you.'

'Well I've never forgotten you, Jerk offs, and you better remember that,' Harper growled, while continuing to fight the code.

'Your lovely creation has been the perfect vessel to deliver this message, and you're already too slow, too late, we know where you are kludge, your help is now demanded in taking Edenia.'

'I've said it once, I'll say it again, go to hell,' Harper stressed, more determined than ever, unable to completely process all that he was being told, so focused on trying to help Doyle.

'You should never have trusted the Commonwealth, especially not with confidential information like your god-like status in a world we covert. We may have lost Earth, but we know there's a substitute and how to get it, you will help us or you will die. End of message.'

'End of your life,' Harper declared and finally activated the file that immediately purged the rogue file from Doyle's mainframe. 'Damn, why couldn't the Abyss have destroyed the Dragans as well as Earth, would have made it almost worthwhile,' he stressed to himself and took a deep breath before rebooting the core system. 'They won't win, they can't win again, I won't let it happen.'

'Harper!' Doyle called out, her mind now free of the rogue code. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine,' Harper declared wearily. 'But we have problems; I'll meet you on the flip side.'

Harper disconnected and found that he was lying on his back on the ground with his former crew mates looking at him with concern. 'I'm fine,' Harper stated and sat up, wincing only slightly as he remembered his injured hand. 'But we have to get out of here, off this planet and as far away as possible!'

'Problems?' Rhade picked up.

'Drago-Kazov, Beka was right,' Harper simply said as he was helped to his feet.

'Harper, I'm sorry, I didn't know,' Doyle tried to explain.

'They tricked you,' Harper simply guessed and began to walk.

'They told me they had found some of your relatives, who had escaped Earth before it had exploded,' Doyle offered with regret. 'They were going to download the images into my mainframe for when I next saw you, but,' she paused.

'It's ok, forget it,' Harper put a hand on Doyle's arm. 'They are heartless bastards, if they want something they don't care who they hurt to get it,' he frowned. 'Now let's go, they'll be here soon, if not already, Doyle's actions have already alerted them to my presence.'

'Why are the Dragans after you?' Rhade asked with confusion.

'They found out about Edenia, so much for confidentiality,' Harper glanced at Dylan. 'They know I'm the key, they want a replacement Earth,' he added with some concern and anger.

'That's not possible, none of the reports I sent to the Council contained any information about you, Harper, especially not relating to Edenia,' Dylan objected.

Rommie stepped forward. 'Those files remained on the Andromeda, which is now under the Commonwealth's direct command as a delegate's ship.'

'A few months ago there were reports of a breach in security, random files had been accessed but nothing was proven and no details were released,' Rhade remembered.

'I should have purged all the documents that contained references to Harper's involvement with Edenia, this is my fault,' Rommie offered.

'Beka and Rhade's original reports,' Dylan sighed. 'I just didn't think, what with everything that happened I just never gave that order.'

'Why wasn't I told of this breach?' Beka demanded. 'We should have been made aware.'

'You had other concerns,' Rhade looked at Harper. 'We thought you had enough to deal with keeping tabs on your little problem,' he hinted.

'We could stand here and point fingers but you know, I'm the guy who is in the Dragans sight and I don't want to be an easy catch, can someone please get me out of here before they find me?' Harper asked frantically. 'Sorry to cut the reunion short, but I really don't want to make this easy for them.'

'We'll take the Maru,' Beka stressed.

'I'm coming with you,' Doyle spoke up.

Harper turned to his creation and frowned. 'I'd love that, truly I would but Doyle, I can't be sure the Dragans didn't do more.'

'You don't trust me?'

'Don't say it like that,' Harper returned quickly, and then sighed. 'Get yourself to Sinti, ask them to check for any Dragan technology and clean you out.'

'I need to know you're safe first,' Doyle pointed out.

'I've already summoned a task force to escort Mr Harper back to Edenia,' Rhade spoke up with authority and just nodded to Harper, who partly smiled a thanks back.

'I'm not sure its safe for me to return to Edenia, lets not make any rash decisions here,' Harper suggested nervously. 'Maybe I should just lay low someplace else.'

'Rommie, inform the Commonwealth that I'm taking command back for the Andromeda, one more time, to assist?' Dylan asked.

Harper found a smile. 'You don't want to protect me, you just wanna ride your spaceship again and play captain,' Harper teased, and everyone seemed to agree.

'I'm sure that would be fine,' Rommie agreed.

'Trance, Rev, wanna ride on the Maru, old times sake?' Beka offered.

'I would like to fix young Harper's arm, but the Maru should suffice in this effort although not as advanced as the Andromeda med deck,' Rev agreed.

'It'll be just like old times!' Trance smiled broadly.

They were just about to start moving when a weapons discharge was heard close by rapidly followed by Harper crying out suddenly and falling forward, to the surprise and shock of his friends as he landed heavily on the ground, his body convulsing from an electric charged hit.

'Everyone stand still!' the order came out, and slowly from the forest a Dragan task force emerged with their weapons raised.

'We're out of practice,' Dylan said under his breath, seeing no way out, as he saw Harper lying on the ground, completely immobilised.

Rhade glanced around, seeing his former crew mates surrounded and just nodded his head. Suddenly a flurry of weapons fire was heard as the Dragan soldiers dove for cover and a task force from Rhade's own fleet worked to clear the threat. 'Some of us are out of practice,' Rhade then remarked and dragged Harper up, who groaned but was still conscious. 'Let's go,' Rhade ordered taking most of Harper's weight, and Dylan grabbed a force lance that Rhade threw to him.

They hurried as a group towards the Maru, Dylan and Rhade sending covering fire as Beka covered the rear to prevent any followers. They had almost reached the Maru when ten Drago-Kasov soldiers blocked their path, stepping out from the shadows of the ship all armed and waiting. Their leader stepped forward as Rhade and Dylan called a halt, Harper still struggling to stand without assistance.

'Make this easy, hand over the kludge,' the Dragan commander ordered.

'You know we won't do that,' Dylan stated.

'Then it leaves me to chose which of these lovely ladies I will shoot first, but I've done my home work, the two pretty androids won't fall to my fire and that gold alien will not die so that leaves Beka Valentine,' the commander aimed his weapon at her and the rest of the soldiers did likewise.

'No!' Harper called out and shrugged Rhade's hold off him, and he saw Beka look uneasy for a moment becoming the target, before she glanced at Harper who could only frown before he turned back to the Dragan officer. 'You've made your point, I'm right here walking,' Harper declared.

'Don't do it, Seamus,' Beka warned.

'I'm not going to just stand here and let them kill you,' Harper dismissed, his eyes locked on the threat, and slowly he moved forward and no one attempted to stop him.

The commander strode forward and roughly grabbed Harper, twisting him around and holding his weapon to Harper's temple. The others could only watch now, fearing for their friend but seeing no other way to stop what was happening. For a moment nothing happened, as the commander sized up the situation, before he gestured to his men to disarm Rhade and Dylan. With reluctance Rhade and Dylan surrendered their weapons, knowing the commander had Harper under control and they could only look on as slowly the commander began to back away with Harper in tow and the weapon still aimed.

Just when it seemed the Dragans were clear the sound of weapons being charged and the call for them to halt and drop weapons was clearly heard and Rhade turned to Dylan. 'Always prepared, I knew my men would show up,' he half smiled, and they moved forward.

Rhade's men had the Dragan's surrounded, and the foot soldiers were dropping their weapons easily outnumbered.

'Give it up,' Rhade took command. 'Let Harper go.'

'Never!' the commander spun around with Harper still firmly in his grasp, still holding the weapon to his head.

'You're defeated, we've taken out all of your men, don't embarrass your pride over a kludge,' Rhade stated and ignored the glare he received from Beka.

The commander holding Harper seemed to hesitate for a moment before he spoke again. 'We're not stupid enough to consider this kludge to be worthless, he's the key to us reaffirming our dominance,' the commander declared.

'In the slave trade? Some dominance, it's a dying business and if you don't let him go you'll be the next to die, along with your stupid plan,' Rhade declared and gestured to his men to take aim.

Clearly panicked now, the commander spun around seeing all weapons trained on him and his men all secured. He held tightly to Harper and showed no signs of letting go.

'Last warning,' Rhade stated. 'Let him go, and call off this worthless witch hunt, it's not worthy of our people,' Rhade added with conviction.

'You insult me and you insult my pride,' the Dragan Commander declared. 'If its so worthless then I assume destroying the key is of no consequence or matter, if the Drago-Kazov can't make use of him, no one will,' he declared and before the first shot could be fired to prevent it, the Commander activated his weapon straight at Harper's head.

The others could only watch in complete horror as Harper made no sound, and his head violently snapped to one side with the force of the discharge before he was thrown by the sheer force to the ground in a heap. Chaos followed as Rhade's task force opened fire and the Nietzschean commander fell in a hail of fire, when order was restored Trance and Beka hurried to Harper's side fearing the worse.

'Oh my god,' Beka breathlessly spoke on seeing the blood covering the side of Harper's head, and she turned away.

Trance hesitantly touched Harper, and her surprise was clear when he jerked slightly and groaned. 'He's alive,' Trance exclaimed, and immediately checked his pulse.

'This weapon isn't a firearm,' Rhade announced, having snatched it from the grasp of the dying commander. 'It's something similar to a stun gun, still hurts and can cause some surface damage but it doesn't penetrate, it hits the target with a forceful electrical charge,' he added.

The slight jerking motions of Harper's body supported Rhade's words, and both Rhade and Dylan moved in to quickly pulled Harper to his feet. 'Let's get him back to the Andromeda,' Dylan simply ordered and they both carried him between them onto the Maru.

* * *

'Drink this,' Doyle offered a hot drink to Beka who was quietly sat in the pilot's chair of the Maru, they were now docked on the Andromeda and it had been a number of hours since Harper had been nearly executed in front of them.

'They'll come back,' Beka spoke with a hollow voice.

'Dylan agrees, Rhade is forming a strategy to protect Harper, and Edenia,' Doyle confirmed. 'It's become a Commonwealth problem, and Dylan has temporarily brought himself out of retirement.'

Beka took a sip of the drink and sighed. 'Harper should have stayed where he was, where he was safe.'

'Neither of us realised he was safe,' Doyle reasoned. 'And I didn't realise I was such a threat to his safety.'

'He doesn't blame you,' Beka was quick to speak.

'I shouldn't have been so trusting, he's told me about the Drago-Kasov,' Doyle frowned. 'You can dress it up as much as you like but this is my fault, and you suspected this, didn't you?'

'What?' Beka offered.

'This is why you didn't want me at the reunion, you didn't trust my meeting with the Dragans, that's why you found that drop off for me to do instead,' Doyle guessed.

'Ok, I suspected but only because I could see no reason why the Dragans would want to reunite Harper with family I knew didn't exist,' Beka shrugged.

'Then why didn't you tell me?' Doyle asked abruptly. 'Harper's nearly died because of me; you should have told me why you wanted me to stay away! I led them straight to him!'

Beka closed her eyes for a moment, tears forming. 'I didn't really believe he'd show up, I didn't think we were a part of his life anymore, he usually moves on without a second thought for those he leaves behind and I thought this was no different.'

'You under-estimated how much we all mean to him,' Doyle considered.

'And now he's suffering again because of me, because of this crew,' Beka sniffed loudly. 'Why the hell did he come back? If he was having such a great time and life on Edenia what made him leave that to see us?'

'You can't make this Harper's fault,' Doyle warned.

'I know,' Beka sighed and finished her drink, before getting to her feet. 'How is he?'

'Trance and Rev are still waiting for results, he's been unconscious for nearly five hours,' Doyle answered. 'But his vitals are strong, and he's no longer in any danger.'

Beka frowned. 'It's bad though, isn't it?'

'He received a disruptive electrical discharge straight to the head,' Doyle simply said. 'Though, Trance believes his data port might have attracted and cushioned a lot of the charge, and that's why he was still semi conscious immediately after, but it was still a major blow to the head by any margin.'

'Today was supposed to be a good day,' Beka frowned and left the cockpit, leaving Doyle to wonder how things could have been if she hadn't been so gullible.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beka hesitated before she walked onto med deck; it had been so long since she had been on the Andromeda that she'd almost forgotten how much she hated this one place. When she saw the familiar sight of her friend on the med bed, she remembered why she hated it. Harper never seemed to be far away from the med deck and today was certainly no different.

To her surprise she saw Trance talking to Harper, and she moved a little faster to his side. Seeing his eyes were open she noticed the heavy bandage to the side of his face and head, before realising he was not responding too well.

'What's going on?' Beka asked Trance.

'Seamus woke up about twenty minutes ago, but he's not quite with us as yet,' she offered.

'What do you mean?'

'Harper took a severe blow to the head, Beka, it's going to take time for things to settle down,' Trance simply said.

'Rebecca,' Rev's voice then spoke, and she glanced over to the Magog who was stood by the console, noticing how more human in appearance he looked now as if for the first time since the reunion. 'Young Harper is simply traumatised, he is unable to respond to us because of his injuries and the shock of what happened.'

'He's ok though, right?' Beka couldn't hide her concern. 'I mean I know he was effectively shot in the head but he's awake, so that's good, right?'

'Correct,' Rev agreed but she sensed a 'but' before he spoke it. 'But the force of the impact of that shot, albeit an electrical discharge rather than a penetrating shot was still enough to cause some damage.'

'Damage?' Beka had dreaded hearing the results.

'I'm afraid some things can not be fixed,' Rev looked troubled as he moved to Harper's side.

'What do you mean?' Beka asked.

'There has been some brain damage, and we also suspect some loss of hearing in the right ear,' Rev revealed and Beka took an intake of breath, as she digested the news.

'I knew it would be serious but hearing it confirmed is still a shock,' Beka spoke with care. 'How serious is the brain damage?'

'It could have been worse,' Trance offered as she returned to Harper's side. 'We believe he'll be ok enough to still function, certainly to work, it's not so bad that he shouldn't make a decent and full recovery, it will not hinder his quality of life.'

'Well that's something,' Beka showed some relief.

'We do however suspect that the part of the brain most affected is long term memory,' Rev then stated.

'But, he needs that, he won't be able to function without that,' Beka stressed.

'He will function perfectly fine, and with his data port any information he needs to do his job will be able to be retained but it will be memories that might not be so easy to recall, unless he kept a very thorough diary. I'm afraid young Mister Harper will not be able to remember much past a month or so at a time for the rest of his life, unless he can become disciplined in making a note of everything,' Rev offered sadly. 'He's fortunate to have the data port at least, and that the area of the brain that utilises the port is intact, it will offer a means to recall information and not have to rely so much on his brain to do that.'

'Will he remember us?' Beka asked with fear.

Trance looked apprehensive. 'Its unlikely judging by the results, he might remember snippets or nothing at all, he may remember the events of the past few months if we're lucky but its likely events leading up to the injury will be hazy at best, its what often happens with brain injuries,' Trance frowned.

'We've not been a part of his life for six months,' Beka realised. 'He only found out about the reunion a day or so ago, there's every chance he wont know who we are,' she wanted to cry but kept her emotions in check, as the impact of Harper's injury hit her more.

'If you have anything that might gain Harper's trust, to show him we are friends and that he should not fear us, then it would be a good idea to gather them together,' Trance suggested. 'Rommie is compiling as much as she can on Harper's life as part of her crew, so if you have anything from the Maru that will help, it will be needed.'

Beka numbly nodded her head, and held Harper's hand noticing his other hand in a cast. 'Is everything else ok?'

'Some bruises and a couple of small fractures in his wrist, nothing too serious and should be healed completely in a couple of days,' Rev responded.

'He didn't deserve this, none of this,' Beka stressed. 'We should have just let him be,' she stated with some anger.

'Beka, what happened couldn't have been prevented, and it could have been a lot worse had Rhade not reacted to the threat in the manner he did,' Trance spoke with assurance.

Beka nodded her head. 'I know,' she stared at Harper who's eyes remained open but he wasn't focused on anything. 'How long is he going to be like this?'

'As long as it takes him to know what to do next, right this minute he's very confused, his brain isn't recovered enough, its still swollen so until that time there's very little we can do to help him,' Rev answered.

Beka frowned and took a seat beside the cot, determined not to leave Harper alone as she began a vigil by his side.

* * *

It was almost missed, but Beka realised a second or two later that Harper had moved his head. She sat up, having rested her head for a moment on the cot; she had been by his side now for nearly seven hours refusing to move.

'Harper?'

'Where am I?' Harper asked quietly.

'It doesn't matter, how are you feeling?' Beka asked getting to her feet so he could see her better.

'Not sure, kinda groggy,' Harper admitted. 'I feel like I should know you,' he then offered and Beka tried not to react, her fears realised when he was unable to recognise her.

'It's ok, you suffered a blow to the head, things are a little confused,' she smiled fondly, hoping not to alarm him too much.

'Ok,' Harper considered. 'I forget your name but I know, somehow, that I know you,' he offered.

Beka smiled at the vote of confidence, taking his good hand into hers. 'I'll look after you, Seamus, don't worry.'

'Is Harper awake?'

Beka glanced around and saw Trance walking over. 'Yeah, and he's aware,' she smiled but felt Harper's hand tense up as Trance moved into view. 'It's ok, Harper, this is Trance, she's a friend.'

'Harper?' Trance seemed a little upset to cause the reaction she did. 'It's ok, we'll make you better.'

Beka still felt tension in Harper's hold on her hand, and gently stroked the side of his head not bandaged. 'You can trust her,' she offered and felt Harper relax slightly.

'This might help clear some of the fog,' Trance pressed an injector to Harper's neck but Beka noticed the fear in his eyes as he stared at the golden alien. 'Try to sit up,' Trance then requested and Beka moved forward to assist as they gently brought Harper to a sitting position. Harper grimaced slightly as he got use to the adjustment in position; his vision wavered slightly before he focused on the area around him.

'Where am I?' Harper asked again.

'You're on the Andromeda,' Beka answered.

'Andromeda, I know that I think,' Harper responded with confusion clear in his voice.

'You used to serve on her crew,' Beka prompted.

'Yeah,' Harper seemed to agree. 'That feels right, did I lose my memory?' he then asked.

Beka smirked. 'You did, and you're smart enough to know it, nothing gets past you, Seamus Harper,' she smiled.

'How bad?' he then asked.

Trance moved to his side to answer. 'It might be tough going at first, but we think from our tests that you may only recall up to two months of your life in memories at the moment,' she answered. 'You're missing quite a bit of your past but already you've displayed instincts that suggest its all still there, just disconnected.'

'So, be a patient patient and I'll be ok?' Harper quipped.

'Shame the bad jokes didn't get disconnected,' Beka rolled her eyes.

'I need to change the dressing on your head, once that's done I would suggest you spend some time walking around the ship, see if you can't jog a few memories to get you on your way,' Trance suggested.

'I'll help you,' Beka offered to Harper. 'I know a few places that might help you to remember.'

Harper was encouraged to lay back down as Trance began to work on removing the heavy bandage from the side of his head. Beka watched and noticed that already the damage was healing, where she had feared it would scar but she also knew it would require more time before it was completely healed. Looking at her friend she also knew it went far deeper than the surface wounds they could see, as Harper seemed unnaturally nervous around Trance and she wondered where that fear was coming from. It took Trance nearly ten minutes to complete her work and clear Harper to leave, and he promptly got to his feet with Beka's help.

'Seamus, if you feel any dizziness or signs of a headache then ask Beka to take you back to your quarters to rest,' Trance ordered and walked up to Beka with a couple of injectors. 'Give him these if he has any complaints or problems.'

'Me?' Beka responded, looking at Trance with confusion.

'I think Harper would prefer you to take care of him,' Trance simply indicated and Beka caught on, realising Trance had sensed how uncomfortable Harper was around her.

'I'll make sure he's ok,' Beka assured her, and gestured to Harper to leave med deck with her.

'Is she mad at me?' Harper asked once they'd walked far enough away.

'No, just sensitive to your well being,' Beka answered and saw Harper was troubled. 'She cares about you, and that includes making sure you're ok, and if she's making you uneasy she won't push,' she added.

'I didn't mean to be like that, I can't explain, she's a stranger to me and I don't know,' Harper shrugged with confusion. 'I mean you're a stranger too, but my gut doesn't fear you.'

'Well, you and Trance have a history that maybe deep down we never appreciated affected you more than we realised,' Beka considered, remembering Harper's initial reluctance to accept the gold Trance after she changed.

'So who else is on this crew?' Harper idly asked.

'There's just five others,' Beka answered. 'Dylan Hunt, a three hundred year old relic from the Old Commonwealth, Rhade, a Nietzschean commander, Rev Bem, a Magog who has evolved, Doyle, who you actually constructed, an android and likewise for Rommie, who is also the avatar for this ship and keeping strangely quiet for her,' Beka paused awaiting some comeback but it seemed Rommie was keeping a respectful distance. 'And then Trance and I make up the motley crew.'

'If you didn't have a straight face right now I'd be telling you to stop mocking me, seriously that's the crew?' Harper asked.

'We're not exactly conventional,' Beka grinned. 'We're also no longer a crew, when you had your accident we were on a sort of reunion,' she added.

'So what I do remember, Edenia, my house and work there, is actually correct?' Harper checked and Beka nodded her head.

'We had a mission there once and you had quiet an experience, that when things disbanded on this ship, you chose to escape to Edenia, to escape some horrors you had experienced,' Beka explained.

'Which I no longer remember,' Harper frowned.

'It may only be temporary,' Beka assured him.

'It feels strange,' Harper began before he paused and stopped walking. 'I know I'm missing whole chunks of memory and data about myself but I don't feel anything towards that, I don't feel a great need to know, all I really want is to go home to what I do know,' he paused for a second. 'On Edenia, no offence,' he quickly offered, sensing he might be saying the wrong thing.

Beka didn't respond immediately, and felt sadness with his words, knowing he was missing so much from his memories but on reflection she realised for the most part it probably wasn't a bad thing with the life he had had. 'We're working on a way to get you home, Harper, its not going to be easy,' she warned. 'The guys that hurt you, we don't think they're done yet.'

'Oh,' Harper simply responded. 'Is it connected to Edenia, I know it's a fortress, a valuable outpost to whoever can claim it, and that's why it's so heavily protected, right?'

'Something like that,' Beka agreed.

'I'm the only one who completely understands that tech,' Harper remembered, seemingly glad to remember something.

'Afraid so,' Beka sighed. 'And we will return you safely to it, I promise.'

Harper half smiled but didn't respond, instead he began to walk again. 'Could you show me to my quarters?'

'Sure, are you feeling ok?' Beka asked.

'Just tired, and maybe the start of a headache coming on,' Harper answered.

'You never used to be so honest or responsible with getting some rest,' Beka half smiled. 'Always claimed we were making a fuss,' she added by way of explanation.

Harper simply smirked. 'Maybe I've forgotten my bad habits?' he suggested, and Beka began to wonder if there would be any personality change with his loss of memory, if he'd forgotten any other traits she was so used to.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Rhade stared at Harper as he was given a hot drink by Trance, who then took her own seat. Like old times Dylan had called them for a meeting in his office and Rhade couldn't help but be amused to see Dylan chomping at the bit to take command again, and for the most part he wasn't going to get in the old man's way. It was still an honour in his mind to have served with Captain Dylan Hunt, even though at times his own thoughts about the great man had been questioned, and he'd lost some of the faith in him. Rhade still admired and respected the guy and listened as he briefed the crew on the latest situation.

'We've heard solid evidence to suggest the Drago-Kazov pride are gathering forces close to the forests around Edenia,' Dylan began. 'This would suggest they expect Mr Harper to return, and provide them with another opportunity to strike again.'

'What would be the point now?' Rhade questioned. 'They damaged him.'

'He still knows enough to hand Edenia over to them,' Dylan answered.

Rhade turned his attention to Harper. 'Is this true?'

Harper felt uneasy as attention turned to him, and he nervously shrugged as he considered his answer. 'Yeah, kinda,' he admitted.

'What do you remember?' Rhade questioned.

'Well it's hard to say for sure, I can communicate and I've not had any problems with short term recall,' Harper stated. 'As far as memories, it's kinda strange and fuzzy on details. I know I live on Edenia, and I can vaguely remember my friends and my job there, the past four months I think we pinned it down to, but I've lost maybe the past three weeks,' Harper looked to Trance for confirmation, seeing her nodding her head he continued. 'I don't remember this ship or any of you, or any of the things I did here but you all do feel familiar in different ways, like a part of me does remember but I have nothing to recall when I do,' he finished.

'Considering what happened to you, Master Harper, I would say your recovery and recall is truly amazing,' Rev Bem spoke up.

'You received a huge blow to the head, a surge of energy went through you that could have killed you instantly,' Trance supported.

'We do believe your data port saved your life that day, it soaked up most of the charge before it did any major damage,' Rev continued. 'However, there is no possible way you could have avoided any long term effects and I do believe your slight loss of hearing and your long term memories was a small price to pay for still having your life, and a good quality of life that you could still have.'

'If it means anything I've enjoyed spending time on this beautiful ship,' Harper offered brightly and looked at Rommie as he spoke. 'It's really like a dream for me being here, and I know that probably sounds weird considering you know me, the me who from what I can tell maintained it twenty four seven, but this is all new to me even though in some ways I feel at home, it's pretty confusing,' Harper tried to explain. 'I'm not sure how I did what I've been told I did, I mean the entire ship?' he asked incredulously.

'Sometimes Mr Harper, we weren't sure how you did it either, but we're glad you did, you saved us on a number of occasions,' Dylan spoke with fondness and smiled.

Beka smiled before speaking. 'I heard from Doyle today, she's still on Sinti and the first scans have removed some minor Dragan technology still in her system,' Beka then announced. 'So hopefully she'll be all cleaned up and off of the Dragan radar.'

'So that only leaves the dilemma of how do we return Mr Harper to what he does remember, even if hazy, so he can try to resume some kind of normality and hopefully recover further?' Dylan asked.

Rhade sat forward. 'I could have a team of men escort Harper to the gates, long enough to get him through.'

'Now the Dragans have come up against your men do you think they'll be so easily overpowered a second time?' Beka doubted.

'I can provide more men,' Rhade shrugged.

'It's that two day hike to even reach the gates that I don't like, it works against us with the Dragans already in the area, they could have already set up the ambush,' Dylan offered concerned.

'Do we have to go through the main gate?' Harper offered.

'Is there another gate?' Rommie asked.

'Not exactly,' Harper shrugged. 'But once we're inside the shield then we can't be touched,' he stated. 'We could enter the shield at any point and then walk within the shield till we reach the main gate, approach from a different side?'

'We might be able to find a nearer landing spot on the other side of the city,' Beka realised.

'Still a hike around the city wall,' Dylan pointed out.

'But protected,' Rhade reminded him. 'Once inside the shield it would take a lot to break through, no one has done it yet,' he added.

'Ok, Rommie, Rhade start looking at our options,' Dylan ordered.

'Can I help?' Harper asked.

Dylan seemed a little taken aback by the request and looked at Trance and Rev who didn't appear to object, he then glanced at Rommie who nodded her head. 'Sure, you know the city better than us,' Dylan confirmed and gestured to Harper to follow the two other crew members.

Beka sat back, watching the three leave before speaking. 'So are you coming out of retirement for good, you still seem pretty able to captain this ship,' Beka smiled, lightly teasing but also curious.

'I'll be the first to admit I've missed this, maybe the first month or two it wasn't the case but just lately I've just been tearing my hair out trying to preoccupy my mind, I could actually kiss Harper right now for giving me this opportunity.' Dylan joked.

Beka frowned and turned to Trance and Rev who were both smirking. 'I'm sure Harper would be thrilled to know that,' she grinned.

* * *

Harper simply looked on as Rhade discussed possible routes into Edenia with Rommie, with nothing to add while they planned strategies he found himself looking at them both to try and find something, some kind of memory that would confirm he had once served with them. Both of them talked to him with a familiarity that didn't seem false, and in some ways it was frustrating as he desperately tried to remember. He glanced around the room they were in, one of the machine shops and again, he could sense a familiarity with the surroundings but couldn't put a precise finger on why he recognised it.

It was an uneasy feeling, to know so much of your life was forgotten and he tried not to think about it too much but all too often he felt himself venturing into territory that he knew wouldn't do him any good. He couldn't recall what his parents looked like, or anyone in his family and no one wanted to tell him much about his childhood, or early years. All he had got so far about his past was that he grew up on a planet called Earth, and it made him curious as to what they were hiding from him. Whenever he brought it up he always saw a sadness flash in their eyes, like they pitied him and yet they wouldn't explain why. They said it was probably better he didn't know just yet, but who were they to make that decision and how had he found himself on Edenia, if these people were his friends then why did he leave them, was there something they weren't telling him?

How had he become the engineer of the Andromeda, and then why had he given it all up? A part of him wanted to know, but he found a larger part of him actually didn't care, he was growing agitated and wanted to return home, to what he did know and remembered, he felt an urgency to his return but couldn't pinpoint what that urgency was.

One thing he was sure about was that they were protecting him from the truth, he got that and a part of him appreciated the sentiment. He felt relaxed, and he felt the people around him had a genuine like or fondness for him, so he desperately tried to let the feeling go that something wasn't right. He now just wanted to return to Edenia, that feeling was pretty strong but he also just wanted a few more answers to fill the blanks. Something didn't feel right and that feeling wouldn't leave him, and as he continued to stare at Rhade and Rommie he became more determined to find out the truth about himself, he needed to know even if it caused him pain.

'So, Harper, ideas?' Rhade suddenly snapped Harper out of his thoughts and he focused on the board that showed the map of Edenia and surrounding areas. 'We think approaching from the west would give us the shortest trek time,' he added.

Harper blinked and began to nod his head. 'Yeah, we can access the shield here at this point,' Harper moved forward and gestured on the map to the suitable location. 'Right here,' he pointed to within Edenia's walls. 'Is a communication relay, always manned so I can easily configure something to get a message over a fairly low frequency to request they lower the shields,' he sniffed.

'Are you ok, Harper?' Rommie asked then frowned. 'Your temperature has risen,' she noted.

'Feeling a little run down, maybe I should go and rest,' Harper suggested and saw Rommie agree.

'We have all we need,' Rhade decided. 'Go and rest,' he offered and Harper left the room. He felt fine, but had a nagging sensation that he was coming down with something and wondered if it was just related to his recent traumas. The anxiety of his memory loss, Trance had told him, could have unsettled his nervous system and he was told to expect some fluctuations in his health, weariness and feeling drained. He felt all three at that moment and was glad to find his quarters were nearby, as he walked the decks before stopping abruptly.

'Is something wrong, Harper?' Rommie's hologram flickered to life.

'I know where I'm going,' Harper realised.

'Which is a good thing,' Rommie answered helpfully.

'But I don't know where I am, it was like my mind and body were working on instinct just then, and it just felt weird,' Harper spoke with caution.

'You will need to get use to that I'm afraid,' Rommie offered.

'Trouble is once I realised it, I lost momentum,' Harper frowned.

'Follow me,' Rommie picked up on his problem and began to walk.

Harper smirked. 'Will have to learn to work more on automatic,' he spoke up as small talk.

'I still hold out hope that your memory loss isn't permanent,' Rommie revealed and glanced at Harper as he gave her a confused look in return. 'It would be a shame to think you would never remember your time as my engineer, you experienced so much, good and bad,' she finished.

'Yeah, kinda getting that,' Harper agreed sadly. 'Just in the way the crew act around me, it's nice, you know?' he half smiled. 'I had a good thing going here, didn't I?'

'You did,' Rommie agreed.

'So what went wrong?' Harper ventured and threw Rommie a glance, to see her reaction but found she simply sighed.

She took her time to respond before looking at Harper. 'To simply tell you what you are missing would do you a great injustice,' she answered.

'Meaning, you're not prepared to tell me my own past,' Harper stated as they reached his quarters.

'Its not that I'm not prepared to tell you,' Rommie disagreed. 'I just don't think I could,' she frowned.

Harper smirked. 'So if a war ship with a brain the size of a planet would struggle to tell me my past, I'm guessing I've forgotten a hell of a lot,' he looked around. 'Look, its ok, actually a part of me doesn't want to know because you can try to disguise it all you want but I know deep down my life has been crap, maybe not all of it but I see that look in everyone's faces when I force them to consider telling me,' he explained with care. 'I don't want to make anyone relive my nightmares so it's cool,' he stated.

'Your temperature has risen by two more degrees, you should rest before it rises any further,' Rommie indicated.

'Thanks,' Harper said genuinely, and entered his quarters to sleep.

* * *

'Rommie, Trance, Rev,' Beka spoke up as she arrived on med deck. 'You wanted to see me?'

Trance and Rommie turned to greet her, while Rev moved forward. 'Rebecca, we thought you should know that Harper is suffering with symptoms similar to a slight fever.'

'Should I be worried?' Beka frowned.

'It's of unknown origin, but it's under control although it seems to have been in his system for a while,' Trance spoke up.

'When he first arrived at our reunion I could tell something wasn't right, and on further investigations I believe it was his health readings, I sensed without realising it this virus was in his system,' Rommie added.

'So, is it serious?' Beka pushed, not understanding what she was being told.

'We don't know,' Trance shrugged. 'Harper appears relatively unaffected by it, a small rise in temperature, lethargic and a little off colour, pretty similar to what he refers to as an Earth cold,' she finished.

'So why call me here if that's all it is?' Beka asked.

'It appears from what readings we've been able to take that Harper has only started to recover from the virus since leaving Edenia,' Rommie spoke up. 'He appeared in good health, although I picked up feint readings of it, when he arrived which would suggest that they do not have sufficient medical knowledge or drugs to help Harper fight the virus on Edenia and it's too strong for his immune system to destroy on its own,' she added.

'It would figure they wouldn't have the medicine, he's an alien to them,' Beka shrugged.

Trance hesitantly stepped forward. 'Are you still planning to go with Harper when he returns to Edenia?'

'Yeah,' Beka agreed. 'I'm sure if or when he recovers memories he'll have questions and I don't have anything better to do.'

Rev looked at Beka. 'May we ask that you observe how they treat Harper in the medical sense, maybe offer some guidance for treating humans? It may be of benefit to him in the long run, possibly take some supplies that they could use?' Rev Bem requested. 'It does appear that Harper has been suffering needlessly, even if only from a cold.'

'Of course,' Beka rapidly agreed.

'I'm sure Harper is more than happy for them to not know how to treat him, you know how he is with medicine and not wanting a fuss made,' Trance smiled.

'I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry,' Beka assured them.

'How long do you intend to stay with Harper?' Trance then asked with interest.

Beka shrugged. 'Before the memory loss he suggested a couple of weeks but I'm thinking I might stay a bit longer, I just think he'll need someone with him, just in case,' she offered a hopeful smile.

'I'm not sure if that will be of any help to him,' Teance offered. 'Beka we need to start considering that what happened to Harper is permanent,' Trance then spoke with seriousness, but Rev Bem was quick to jump in.

'It will be reassuring to know someone we trust is with him,' Rev stated and Trance backed off.

'Of course, Harper needs familiarity around him at this time and he seems to be responding to you,' Trance agreed.

'I don't want him to ever think we abandoned him, whether he remembers or not is not the issue here,' Beka began with purpose. 'He'll have questions, sooner or later they will come and I want him to know he can contact me, trust me,' Beka stated. 'I can only build that kind of trust by staying with him at this time, and earning it,' she finished, looking pointedly at Trance to ensure she understood completely.

Trance half smiled and excused herself, before Rev gently patted Beka's arm. 'You must forgive young Trance, she's upset that Harper is seemingly afraid of her, and she's been away for a while, I fear she feels she has been away too long.'

Beka frowned and closed her eyes. 'I'm sorry, I didn't think about her feelings, I'm just so wrapped up in helping Harper, it never occurred to me that she was hurting too,' Beka worried.

'And you rightly should be concerned about Harper, he needs you now and Trance knows this, don't worry,' Rev assured her.

* * *

'How are you feeling?' Beka asked Harper as they collected their packs, ready to depart. She had just landed in a new spot on Edenia, having evaded the Dragan forces so far, and thankfully they only had a two hour trek ahead of them as opposed to a two day one.

'Better,' Harper simply answered. 'Think I just needed some sleep,' he added.

'I was worried it was something more serious the way Rommie, Trance and Rev summoned me, to let me know about your virus,' Beka smiled with a laugh.

'They said I have a weak immune system,' Harper spoke up.

'Yeah, it just means we gotta keep a closer eye on you sometimes when it comes to health issues,' Beka answered as they headed out past the airlock. 'But don't worry, I'm all stocked up,' she patted one of her packs. 'I'll make sure your doctor gets these supplies and Rev said you only need a few more treatments to completely clear the virus.'

'I don't remember being ill,' Harper then remarked.

'Maybe it was just before you left, you said there's about three weeks maybe that you don't remember before the accident, and that things generally were a little hazy still,' Beka suggested.

Harper slowly nodded his head to agree. 'Maybe, though, I sensed from Rev that he felt it had been in my system for a while,' he frowned. 'Maybe I just read him wrong, I'm guessing that's easily done.'

Beka smiled. 'I'm sure that's all it is.'

Rhade moved into view. 'I have men surrounding us at a distance of 100 metres all round, you're both armed so usual procedure as soon as you hear anything drop to the ground and take the nearest cover, stay small,' Rhade indicated.

'We're not kids,' Beka frowned. 'Done this before.'

'You may have,' Rhade said, then looked at Harper.

'I'm sure I could have worked that out myself, hear gun fire, hit the deck, it's hardly requires years of training,' Harper sniped.

'I'm just making sure everyone is clear, you're my responsibility and technically right now you're both civilians,' Rhade stressed. 'So stay sharp.'

'Yes mom,' Beka teased and gestured to Harper to start moving, as they headed into the forest.

* * *

Dylan glanced from the view screen to the pad he was holding. 'How long till we send the message?'

'Twenty minutes,' Andromeda returned. 'I have prepared the message and aligned communications following the instructions Harper gave me.'

'Good,' Dylan confirmed. 'Hopefully he's right when he says that tower relay we're targeting is manned constantly, we need those shields down to let them through, any delay could give advantage to the Dragans if they are found waiting,' he stressed.

'Harper seemed fairly confident,' Andromeda noted.

'No one else knows the systems as well as him, so that helps,' Dylan agreed.

'Which is why we're in this situation,' Andromeda reminded him.

Dylan looked up. 'Is there any indication that the Dragans suspect Harper is on the ground?'

'Their positioning has remained as it was before the Maru landed,' Andromeda confirmed.

'I wouldn't trust your sensors alone,' Dylan frowned. 'No offence but the Nietzscheans have tricks and we shouldn't be over confident when Harper is a very valuable prize for them,' he added.

'I have wondered,' Andromeda paused before continuing. 'If Harper was still of sound mind, had not lost his memories, would he have chosen to go back to Edenia when the threat is so great?' Andromeda asked.

'You're suggesting he's only going back because he's not of sound mind, that he's crazy to want to even chance it?' Dylan asked with some amusement.

'I understand why he has returned, it's all he knows, and remembers and feels comfortable with,' Andromeda considered. 'But as you have said, the Nietzscheans have tricks, and a lot is at stake.'

'I know,' Dylan agreed with a heavy sigh. 'But as much as that was Harper we had on board, it wasn't Harper, it would have been too much to ask of him to try and be our Harper when all he knows is Edenia. We have to accept that if the damage is permanent, we may have lost the Harper we knew.'

'I would prefer to remain hopeful,' Andromeda commented.

'We all do,' Dylan agreed.

'I hope Beka will be able to help him, I hope she rediscovers our Harper,' Andromeda sadly spoke.

'We all miss Harper, Andromeda,' Dylan simply said, before returning his attention back to the readings from the surface.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Harper checked his data pad and gestured to Beka to stop walking, as he retrieved his oxygen mask. Without word they both put their masks on and slowly began to walk again, fully aware of the Edenian forests around them and the toxic Bantra plant they'd soon be coming across.

'They should be sending the message now,' Harper spoke through the mask.

'How much farther?' Beka asked.

'Hundred meters or so,' Harper answered and picked up a handful of gravel, preparing to find the shield.

'Get down!' an order suddenly sounded, and they recognised Rhade's voice and dropped their packs and hit the deck, staying low as a sudden eruption of gunfire was heard. 'Take cover!' another order was yelled and Harper gestured to a patch of Bantra plants that they could hide amongst.

Beka followed Harper and they made sure they were both covered; they could only hear the gun fire so Harper focused on his data pad. 'The shield is still intact in this section,' he reported, trying to distract them both.

'How long would it take them to respond once the message is sent?' Beka asked.

'Earliest I would say is a ten minute turnaround, it all depends on whether Asa is awake or not,' Harper frowned and looked upwards. 'Just gone noon, and he's not one for afternoon naps,' he added hopefully.

There was a flurry of explosions close by, and instinctively Harper and Beka edged further into the foliage, sensing the Dragans were getting closer to their position. Beka took out her weapon and instructed Harper to do likewise as she charged hers up. She scanned the area but could only see feint movements, nothing that could be a target or that she could easily identify as the enemy.

'Something's happening,' Harper spoke up, still transfixed to his pad. 'There's fluctuations in the shield, they are opening a gateway for us!'

'How long?' Beka asked.

'A minute or so, it will be fully open, but I'll be willing to guess they'll only hold it open for a minute or so,' Harper stressed. 'We should get our packs, the co-ordinates I gave them are just over there,' he gestured to a clearing to his left. She couldn't see the shield but she guessed it was there somewhere, she could feel a buzz nearby, a prickly sensation of energy.

They both scrambled to their feet heading back for their packs when a larger explosion instinctively sent them back down to the ground for cover, it was a lot closer and had almost hit their location. For a moment they were both stunned, having felt a feint sensation of the aftershock.

'Oh crap,' Beka gasped.

'What, are you hurt?' Harper panicked.

'No, but our packs,' Beka pointed to the smouldering ruins of what had been their packs.

'They must have seen them, thought we were still attached,' Harper guessed. 'I'd love to mourn the passing of our packs but we have to go, it's open, we have to go now!' he stressed urgently and dragged Beka to her feet and they both sprinted towards the co-ordinates.

'What if you're wrong? What if the shield isn't down?' Beka yelled.

'Then we're about to crash into a brick wall of energy,' Harper responded but instead they found themselves stopping short of the brick wall of stone, that made the Edenia outer walls. 'Hey, we made it, we're inside the shield!' he exclaimed wildly and then checked his pad. 'Shield is returning to full strength, man we cut that fine,' he gasped, catching his breath.

They both flinched as four Dragon solders crashed into the fully strengthened shield, unable to reach them, they were safe and they both began to laugh, as the Dragans hit the shield with frustration.

'We made it,' Harper smiled broadly. 'I hope Rhade makes it back ok with his men,' he then remarked with some concern.

'He'll be fine,' Beka assured him. 'But you,' she frowned.

'What?' Harper showed his confusion.

'I had your medical supplies in that pack they obliterated,' Beka reminded him. 'You needed that medicine, it was clear Edenia didn't have the resources to treat you.'

'It'll be ok,' Harper dismissed and began to slowly walk.

'Harper, you're an alien within these walls and they don't understand your physiology enough to be able to know what drugs you need to stay healthy,' Beka persisted.

'Wanna go back out there and get some more?' Harper questioned sharply, and she glanced at the growing number of Dragan soldiers who were tracking them on the other side of the shield.

'Not exactly,' she was forced to admit.

'Then there's nothing we can do,' Harper reasoned and then frowned. 'I have a feeling those guys won't be going anywhere for a long while,' he sighed. 'What if they find a way in?'

'Do you think they can?'

'Anything is possible, Beka,' Harper shrugged. 'This shield, this city is stuff of legends, legend says this shield is unbreakable, but you know sometimes the legend is stronger than the fact,' Harper stressed avoiding looking at the trouble outside.

'You think because legend says it's impossible, this city has been largely ignored or taken seriously,' Beka asked. 'But now we've put it on the map, we've given someone reason to want to test that legend?'

'Exactly what I'm saying,' Harper agreed. 'I have to make sure the legend is true, I have to make sure nothing can beat the technology,' he stated firmly. 'I'm not going to go down in history as the man who destroyed the myth, whose actions brought down the legend.'

'We wouldn't let that happen,' Beka assured him, putting an arm around his shoulders. 'You know Rhade said he'd keep a task force on duty until the Dragan's get bored and leave, you know Dylan is in orbit monitoring the situation, and trust me he has nothing better to do.'

'Yeah, I know,' Harper agreed, a little brighter. 'Still, something in my gut tells me to be worried,' he admitted.

'You have a history with the Drago-Kasov pride, maybe you're feeling that?' Beka suggested as they continued to walk, and she caught the look Harper threw her with reference to his past, but she was more concerned with being safe from the Dragans even if just a few meters away behind the shield.

'I think its more, I think its knowledge, I think I might be concerned for a reason,' he dismissed lightly after some thought. 'But I could be wrong,' he offered.

'But you rarely are,' Beka admitted.

Harper smirked. 'That sounded like someone speaking from experience,' he remarked brightly.

Beka smiled. 'You wouldn't believe even half the stuff you've done since I've known you,' she stated.

'How long is that? I mean that you've known me?' Harper asked awkwardly.

'Must be close to eight or nine years,' Beka tried to work it out. 'It's a little screwed, we gained time in another universe, you more than me,' she shrugged.

'How much time?'

'Three years,' Beka answered. 'And don't ask me to explain, I don't know, it just happened, it was Trance,' she tried to offer and then saw Harper's reaction to her final words. 'Trance is ok, she's one of us, you know?'

'I can't see how she's one of us, I don't like her,' Harper returned.

'Yes you do,' Beka corrected.

'Maybe I did,' he looked at Beka. 'There was just something about her I didn't trust, or like, she made me nervous.'

'Harper, you and Trance, you're best friends,' Beka attempted to explain.

'Maybe once,' Harper refused to change his mind. 'Look Beka, you talk to me like you know me and yeah, I get that in your world you do know me but fact remains because of my injuries I don't know you, I don't know who I was, I barely know who I am, all I know is my home is within these walls and as far as I'm concerned that's it.'

Beka didn't speak for a moment, as she let his words sink in and tried not to let her emotions respond. 'I do understand that.'

'I'm not even sure why you've come back with me,' Harper continued, sounding confused and frustrated.

'OK, stop,' Beka gestured and Harper stopped to face her. 'If you want me to leave just say and I will.'

'No you won't,' Harper dismissed.

'Yes I will, if you don't want me here, then I'll go,' Beka stated, but only saw Harper gesturing to something behind her and when she turned she saw the growing number of Dragan soldiers watching them from beyond the shield. With a sigh Beka let her head drop. 'Ok, maybe I won't leave right this minute,' she admitted. 'But Harper, I'm not here to bug you or to cramp your style.'

'Then why are you here?' Harper pushed for an answer.

'I want to say so I can keep an eye on you but clearly you don't need that, you seem more than settled and happy here,' Beka offered. 'Maybe I could say that I hope your memories return and I want to be there if you have any questions, but there's no clear signs that they will ever return,' she sighed. 'Truth is, I don't know why I wanted to come back with you but what I do know is I've missed you, missed having you around and I didn't want to let you go again so soon, we hardly spent any time together as it was.'

'So, what,' Harper looked puzzled. 'You want to get it on with me?'

'No!' Beka sounded horrified.

'Could have fooled me,' Harper stated.

'We're just friends, good friends but friends just the same,' Beka insisted.

Harper looked around and frowned. 'Since I've woken up you've been there a lot for me, taken me under your wing and I'm sorry, but I've just been wondering what was going on with us, you can't blame my confusion, you're either my mother or my sister, or the third option that you've already dismissed.'

'Sister is probably the one I'm most comfortable with,' Beka conceded.

'Great, fine, least now I have a base from which to work,' Harper decided and began to move again. 'Gotta say I'm a little disappointed you weren't the third option, I mean at times it's seemed,' he was cut off.

'Just stop talking,' Beka requested sharply. 'We don't talk about this sort of stuff usually ok, it's a taboo it's a no go area, understand?'

'Why?' Harper asked. 'I mean I'm coming to this fresh and I got to say I like you, I feel something, and I don't understand why one minute you can be all full of the really liking the Harper moments, and the next you're pushing me away like I'm something dirty and icky.'

'Harper, you feel something for anything with breasts,' Beka tried to lighten the mood.

'All humans have breasts, hell most animals do to,' he reasoned and then saw Beka smile. 'Aw man, ruin my day why don't you, I'm not that bad!' he protested. 'Am I?' he then doubted himself.

'Believe it,' Beka teased now.

'OK, dropping subject,' Harper declared and they walked a few meters in silence.

'I do love you,' Beka then spoke up. 'Just not in that way.'

'Like a brother,' Harper reasoned.

'Yeah,' Beka agreed. 'Are you cool with that?'

Harper didn't respond immediately and just looked ahead. 'So you're here because you feel you should be that I'm in need, and you should be at my side as an overly protective sister might?'

'Something like that,' Beka agreed.

'OK, I think I understand now,' Harper glanced at Beka with a reassuring smile, just as they saw the main gate in the distance and they both walked a little bit quicker to finally reach their destination.

* * *

Rhade gestured to Dylan as he strode onto command. 'Both delivered unharmed and safe,' he stated.

'And the Dragans?' Dylan asked, without looking up.

'I think they're planning a long stay,' Rhade frowned. 'My people have been looking at what they know about Edenia's systems, which isn't much and probably about the same as what the Dragan's know,' Rhade began with purpose. 'They say there are possible weaknesses that could be exploited with more recent advances in technology.'

'You think Edenia is under threat?' Andromeda now spoke up.

'I think we should consider the possibility, maybe the technology that's been protecting them all these years has finally been caught up,' Rhade suggested.

'So what do we do?' Dylan asked. 'Do we protect or do we take advantage?'

Rhade narrowed his eyes. 'Are you suggesting we take Edenia for the Commonwealth?'

'It's an outpost we've courted for a long time, and they didn't take up the opportunity to join us,' Dylan offered.

'Harper lives in Edenia, Beka is down there with him,' Rommie spoke up from her console. 'We have friends in Edenia.'

'Edenia didn't want our protection, so if anyone is going to take this city in the foreseeable future is it better the Dragan's or us?' Dylan asked seriously.

Rhade took a moment. 'It would seem unwise to protect a city that has not asked for our protection, simply because one of our former crew now resides there,' he considered.

'More importantly, if anyone gets the break and manages to take control of Edenia, they will acquire Harper's services, at least with the Commonwealth it will be a friendly acquirement,' Dylan proposed.

Rommie looked doubtful as she moved towards them. 'I'm not sure if taking Edenia by force would be a good advert for the new commonwealth, it seems very Neitzschean,' she offered. 'No offence,' she gestured to Rhade.

'I agree, it's not something the Commonwealth would usually entertain,' Rhade conceded.

'We need purpose, why do we want to stop the Dragan's taking Edenia?' Dylan asked.

'To protect the city, and its citizens,' Rommie answered.

'Would we continue to protect the city once word got out that the only habitual area of a most sought after planet is vulnerable?' Rhade then seemed to pick up Dylan's reasoning. 'Or do we protect it as being acquired as part of the Commonwealth, giving it greater protection, a higher no go profile and a more valid reason than we're doing it for some friends we have inside.'

'If Edenia's power is reaching the end of its lifecycle, then I can see the benefit of that power changing over to Commonwealth hands,' Andromeda offered from the screen.

'They've already rejected the chance to join us,' Rhade added. 'And could we hope that Beka and Harper would sing our praises inside, so resistance would be less?'

'Harper has no recollection of his work with the Commonwealth, technically we would only have Beka, and possibly Asa,' Dylan offered.

'Would they understand what we are doing?' Rommie then asked.

Rhade cleared his throat before speaking. 'We're soldiers first; we can't think like that when it's for the greater good.'

'Which in this instance would be to keep Edenia, and its strategic position out of Dragan hands,' Dylan confirmed.

'We should go to the council,' Rhade suggested, and all present agreed.

* * *

Harper gestured to a building and stopped. 'Here we are,' he offered.

Beka looked up at the stone building, it looked exactly like all the other stone buildings in the immediate area, a nice size and from the outside it looked well maintained. 'You live here?' she frowned, not sure if she was correct.

'Yeah,' Harper offered but promptly moved to the other side of the street and a few doors down, his footsteps echoing as he walked.

'So why are you heading over there?' Beka called after him.

'I have no idea what I did with my keys, I assume Zal has a spare set,' Harper called back and knocked on a door.

'Zal,' Beka frowned, speaking under her breath. 'I forgot about him,' she spoke as she caught Harper up, just as the door opened.

'Oh crap, what are you doing back?' Zal asked with an immediate panicked expression. 'Oh hell, man, you weren't supposed to come back!'

Harper showed his confusion as he glanced at Beka, who was equally confused.

'Get inside, quick,' Zal ushered Harper in and then noticed Beka for the first time. 'Oh Beka!' his expression completely melted into a happy one as he embraced her and she struggled to push him off. 'So good to see you, now get inside,' he urgently pushed her through the door.

'What's going on?' a female voice called and then Junia stopped as she entered the room. 'Shay! What?' she showed her confusion.

'Ok, would someone explain what's going on?' Harper asked, feeling uneasy.

'Well, he looks better,' Junia simply responded as she moved closer and stared at Harper. 'But this is still bad,' she moved away clearly troubled.

'Why did you come back?' Zal then asked Harper, sounding slightly desperate. 'I barely managed to get you clearance to leave in the first place, you remember how much trouble it was to get you out of here?' he fussed not waiting for an answer, looking stressed.

'I,' Harper began but couldn't continue.

'He had an accident,' Beka spoke up, moving to his side. 'Lost his memory, so tell us why he shouldn't have returned.'

'Accident,' Junia questioned and then noticed his bandaged wrist.

'It was nothing,' Harper dismissed not allowing her to see his hand.

Beka sighed. 'It was something, Harper,' Beka looked at Junia and Zal. 'He got hit with a ton of electricity that nearly killed him, he was lucky that only a part of his brain was fried, unfortunately it was his long term memory, he has no recollection of his past including the Andromeda, just his recent life here, in Edenia.'

'So that's why you returned,' Junia guessed.

'If you still have short term memory than you should have known it wasn't wise to return to Edenia, Shay,' Zal spoke with concern.

'He's also lost the last three weeks or so,' Beka spoke up.

'I can speak for myself you know, I'm not dumb,' Harper snapped and then realised by the looks on Zal and Junia's faces that he'd spoken out of turn. 'I just don't remember, ok? Even what I do remember is hazy, so I haven't got much,' he finished and moved to the chair in the corner and slumped down into it.

'Look we've had a rough day, so can you just cut to the chase,' Beka requested.

'Where do I begin?' Zal sighed and took a deep breath. 'Shay had a lot going on, stuff he had to deal with but then he got ill, and at first he was stubborn and refused to acknowledge he was ill,' Zal explained. 'Then he had to concede he was getting worse and that's when things got bad, and our medical staff began to 'experiment',' Zal frowned.

'At first they tried the stuff that works for us to clear the virus but it had no effect other than to cause Shay to suffer a reaction to it, making him worse,' Junia continued. 'So then they began to try other things but they were only making him sicker.'

'Then I came across the invitation from Dylan,' Zal remembered. 'So I saw it as a good opportunity for Shay to get the help he needed from people who understood his physiology and immune system,' he then sighed. 'That was when I realised that Harper was no longer a patient, but a project, they were using the opportunity while he was sick to examine and poke the alien,' Zal saw the shock on Beka's face. 'They forgot he was a citizen of this city and I began to fear for him, he wasn't getting any better and I suspected they had forgotten about making him so.'

'Did he realise what was happening?' Beka asked, glancing at the now concerned features of her friend as he simply listened.

'He finally realised about a week ago, and I had to really pull some tricks to get him out of here,' Zal admitted.

'That's why he never responded to the invite and why he turned up unexpected,' Beka realised. 'So before he got sick he just didn't respond to the invite?'

Zal glanced at Harper and then his wife before answering. 'He wanted to,' he simply said.

'I'm sure he did, like he wanted to keep in touch but never did,' Beka crossed her arms.

'It wasn't that simple,' Zal defended his friend quickly. 'He's an alien in this city Beka, as are you now, so maybe over the next few days you might learn what he's had to deal with and why sending you a simple message could have been a very bad move.'

'He told us things were good here, that he had a lot of friends and how everything was going well here, he sounded happy, not like a victim,' Beka countered, again glancing at Harper who stood up.

'I do have a lot of friends, everything is going well here,' Harper stated. 'I'm not a fricking victim,' he stressed agitated. 'Zal just shut the hell up, you're making this stuff up,' he dismissed and moved towards the door.

'But this is a big city, Beka, it is possibly to exist anyway you wish and Shay for the most part learnt how to be happy here,' Junia spoke up. 'Just, sometimes you can't help but be noticed,' Junia glanced at Harper who had paused at the door.

'He's an alien, he's different, there's sections of society who fear him for reasons that are unfounded and totally uncalled for but they exist, and he's had to learn to live with that, and as Junia rightly said, he's done that, he's won a lot of people over,' Zal offered. 'But something as simple as getting sick almost killed him, for no other reason than he's different, he's not like us,' he sighed.

'Its why we told him to leave, the illness showed us that our people are not all as enlightened as we would like them to be,' Junia sadly looked at Harper, and then looked down. 'Maybe it will be different now some people have had a chance to reflect on things,' she offered.

'Why didn't you tell us this, Harper, why did you make it sound so perfect?' Beka asked with confusion clear on her face. 'You gave us no indication that you had quit Edenia, it sounded like you always intended to return,' she added.

'I have a roof, I have food, I have a job and I have friends,' Harper slowly spoke, moving back towards them slowly. 'I can't speak for my pre-accident self but I'm happy, and I'm glad I've come back despite the crap, it's still a good life I have here.'

'You remembered the crap?' Beka narrowed her eyes.

'Yeah, it's hazy but I remember some of it, it's been going on since I arrived,' Harper simply said. 'It wasn't as bad as they say, just some idiots,' he shrugged.

'What about the illness?' Beka now asked.

Harper frowned. 'Now Zal has reminded me I remember denying I was ill but I don't remember all that other stuff, the experiments,' he looked frustrated as he felt the stares of his friends on him. 'I just want to return to my house and get some sleep, Beka is right, it's been a rough day.'

Zal moved to the side cabinet and retrieved a set of keys. 'Go for it, Junior won't need it for another twenty years,' Zal half smiled.

'You'd already given my house to your kid?' Harper acted shocked.

'Didn't think I'd see your ugly face around here again,' Zal teased. 'If it means anything, even though I think you're mad to come back, it's good to see you again,' he genuinely smiled and then looked at Beka. 'And you, Beka, though keep your hands off me I'm taken now,' he grinned as he put his arm around Junia.

'Your wife has nothing to fear,' Beka assured them both.

'Shay, remember to lock all doors, it wont take long for news to spread of your return and bringing a friend as well,' Zal then warned, looking at Beka.

'What might happen?' Beka asked. 'Why do we have to lock doors?'

'Just a precaution,' Harper spoke up.

'Yeah, you can never be too careful,' Zal agreed. 'Not had any serious incidents but there's always a first and sadly, with you both being the aliens around here, if anything does kick off, you'll be the easiest targets.'

'There's an entire squadron of the Drago-Kasov pride currently camping outside the shield wanting Harper's knowledge, they will be trying to break the shield down,' Beka then mentioned and glanced with concern at Harper.

'Yeah, butt ugly aliens attempting to break our defences might just kick off such an incident that could make you both public enemy number one in certain circles, that might just do it,' Zal considered lightly mocking.

'We'll lock the doors,' Harper confirmed and opened the front door, gesturing to Beka to follow him as he headed back to his own house, leaving Zal and Junia to wonder what might be in store now their friends had returned.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harper finished the grand tour of his home in the main bedroom, walking over to the balcony and opening the doors so he could step outside into the night air.

'It's so nice, this house is amazing,' Beka spoke with admiration as she joined him outside. 'And I don't usually like houses,' she added.

'This house is my home,' Harper offered. 'I can't explain it, but ever since I woke up this is the only place I've wanted to be,' he spoke quietly as he leaned on the railing that surrounded the balcony.

'I can kind of see why,' Beka offered, moving to his side and she gazed upon the stony cityscape that surrounded them, a cascade of light from other houses lighting the city before them. 'It's so peaceful and calm.'

'The nights are the best,' Harper smiled fondly. 'Still warm, and that low hum of the city, the echo of the stone streets,' he took a deep breath. 'I can't imagine anything else and really, this,' he gestured. 'This is my strongest memory now, just stood here looking over the city, just like this,' he smiled distantly.

'Its very different to anything else you've known,' Beka responded, as she glanced at him in wonder, and for a moment it felt as though she was only just getting to know Harper. He knew nothing of his own horrors, knew nothing of the bad times he'd experienced and it showed in his face in that moment, relaxed, carefree and happy for the first time since she'd met him all those years ago.

This was a guy who only knew what surrounded them now, Edenia and the sanctuary of its walls, the peace and quiet, a place to call home and she wondered if she really wanted to be the person who would destroy that, who would help him to remember who he was.

'Feels weird,' Harper then commented distantly.

'What does?' Beka asked.

Harper held his head to his left side and his expression frowned. 'I'm noticing the slight loss of hearing in my right ear, I mean I've struggled a little with hearing people speak but this,' he paused, and rubbed his hand over his ear. 'I really notice it now, I can't appreciate the silence,' he offered with distraction.

Beka looked at him before speaking. 'What does it feel like?'

'Feels annoying, it's like a hiss,' Harper tried to explain, and she could tell he wasn't comfortable with it. 'Can't make it stop and it seems louder now,' he added confused.

'Maybe the silence just highlights it more, with less distractions and noise to drown it out,' Beka suggested.

'I forgot,' Harper then pushed himself away from the railings. 'I only have one bed, not use to visitors,' he added quickly.

'Oh,' Beka walked back inside after Harper and noticed the one double bed.

'We could always share, if you trust me,' Harper spoke with a tired air and there was no cheekiness in his suggestion, as he sat down and removed his boots.

'I don't have any night clothes or anything since our packs were destroyed,' Beka frowned unsure.

Harper got to his feet and padded over to a dresser, opening the door he sorted through some shelves and then pulled out an oversized shirt. 'Will this do?' he asked helpfully.

'Yeah,' Beka accepted his offer and took the shirt. 'I trust you, with regards to the sleeping arrangements,' she then added before moving towards the bathroom.

'I'll sort out another bed tomorrow,' Harper called after her and pulled off his shirt and pants, he retrieved some sleep bottoms and quickly undressed to slip them on before Beka returned.

He was in bed by the time she returned and noticed he had put a couple of spare pillows down the centre of the bed. Beka smirked and climbed into her side of the bed. 'Thanks for not making me sleep on the floor,' she offered.

'I figure if our friendship is more than romance, then this can't be all that unusual or awkward,' Harper offered sleepily, as he settled down to sleep having turned off the light. 'I figure we're pretty comfortable in each others presence.'

'Yeah, you could say I've seen it all before,' Beka returned with a small smile, seeing Harper's bare back facing her with the pillows separating them. She saw past scars that she knew littered his body and briefly wondered if he'd noticed them too, if he had wondered or chosen to ignore them.

'Have I seen it all before, with you?' Harper then returned, sounding a little more like the Harper she had known.

'If you have, you've never let on,' Beka returned lightly.

'And would I say if I had?' Harper responded and she could tell by his voice he was smiling, and it made her smile by return.

'It's so hard to remember that you don't remember anything of our friendship,' Beka spoke with sadness.

'I guess it must be tough for you,' Harper agreed, and then turned over so he faced her. 'I'm sorry if I've been an ass to you,' he then spoke sincerely.

'It's ok,' Beka smiled. 'I'm used to it,' she teased and was pleased to see Harper could tell she was teasing.

'Good night,' Harper then turned back over and she felt her eyelids grow steadily heavier as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Beka stirred and then became more aware of the light and noise, before she slowly awoke remembering where she was. Opening her eyes Beka saw she was alone, and the other side of the bed was now empty with the covers bunched up. Hearing running water, Beka rolled onto her back and stretched her limbs before slowly sitting up and glancing out to the blue skies outside.

The water stopped and a couple of minutes later Harper emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't seem to notice she was awake as he headed to the dresser and found some fresh clothes.

'Morning,' Beka offered finally.

'Hey,' Harper returned and moved out of sight into the adjourning room to get dressed. 'Did you sleep ok?' he called out.

'Great thanks,' Beka responded, glancing outside again.

'We can go to the market today, see if we can get you some new clothes,' Harper spoke up. 'I don't think anything I have will fit, but you can borrow another shirt,' he figured.

'A shirt will be fine, my pants will do for a few more hours,' Beka slowly pulled herself out of bed. 'I guess they won't do my usual style here though, but I'll just have to make do,' she added. 'Though I'm not sure my money is good here.'

'We don't use money,' Harper appeared now fully dressed, and she caught him staring at her bare legs before he quickly looked away. 'I usually barter with the offer to repair stuff,' he added.

Beka moved past him and entered the bathroom to freshen up. 'Not sure what I could offer to barter.'

'I'll barter for you, it's not a problem,' Harper offered. 'No offence but it could be dangerous if you try to barter round here with nothing to offer,' he hinted. 'There are some curious people out there when it comes to us.'

'Us?' Beka turned seeing Harper stood in the doorway.

'Aliens,' Harper smirked. 'I was fortunate that Asa gave me this house, it had some furnishings and stuff lying around, but those first few barters some wanted more of me than I was prepared to give,' he suggested. 'They wanted to see more of the novelty alien, lets say,' he strongly hinted.

'Oh my god, you're kidding me?' Beka exclaimed.

'It wasn't so bad but I quickly learnt not to be so eager to barter with the males, I made sure I only made available what I was prepared to give out,' Harper moved away from the door saying no more. 'Are you hungry?' he called as he went down the stairs.

'Actually I'm famished,' Beka admitted as she closed the door and prepared the shower. She noticed it looked modified and guessed Harper had customised it to be more like he was use to in space. She heard Harper reply about preparing something while she got ready, and she stepped under the water feeling relaxed and happy.

Beka had taken her time getting ready and she now slowly descended down the stairs into the open space living area. She saw Harper already at the table with a pad in his hands, but not the usual one that she was use to seeing on her ship or on the Andromeda. This one looked bulkier and it wasn't until she got closer that she saw the text wasn't anything she understood.

'What's that?' she idly asked, before settling down to eat the breakfast he had prepared. It smelt wonderful, and she savoured the smell of the toasted home made bread and then took one piece of the fruit arrangement on the table.

'I'm not sure,' Harper frowned. 'But I remember using this for my work, every day,' he added. 'I can no longer understand this language.'

'Oh,' Beka stopped and looked at Harper. 'You've forgotten Earth's language, that's what that is, right?'

'I guess,' Harper shrugged.

'I was the only one who understood this,' Harper threw the pad down onto the table in frustration, as he leaned back and rubbed his face.

'Maybe you just need some time,' Beka suggested. 'You might be trying too hard,' she added but didn't miss the flash of anger that crossed Harper's expression before he looked away.

'Maybe,' he reluctantly agreed.

'Did I hear you go out?' Beka then asked, wanting to change the subject.

'I had no food in the house, so I went scrounging off Junia,' Harper tried to hide his smirk. 'You didn't think I made the bread did you?' he checked.

Beka just smiled. 'Not for a second,' she admitted.

'I wasn't sure if it was something I ever did,' he frowned and he looked suddenly unsure and confused.

'Are you ok?' Beka asked, putting her food down, concern filling her senses as she looked at her friend staring down at the table.

'I thought being back here would make what happened to me meaningless,' Harper spoke up, as he looked at her again. 'While I was on that ship and away from here I was lost and I felt stupid, everyone knew who I was but me,' he took a deep breath. 'But I'm still lost, I still need my memories, I can't function not knowing who I am, or was, I can't keep pretending I'm ok,' he stressed looking away again.

Beka moved from her seat and over to where Harper sat and simply put her arms protectively around him. 'It'll be ok, I'll stay as long as you need me too and I'll help anyway I can,' she stated firmly. 'I'd brought some stuff from the Andromeda that I thought would help once you reached this stage.'

'Let me guess, it all got destroyed with your pack,' Harper figured.

'Sorry,' Beka frowned. 'But my offer still stands, I'll do what I can to help you.'

'I guess it's just hit me what I've lost,' Harper admitted softly, sounding down.

'We'll find it, you and me,' Beka assured him before moving away. Before she could retake her seat there was a knock on the door and Harper immediately went to answer it. On opening the door he was surprised to find a female Edenian practically jump into his arms and before he could stop her she was kissing him.

'Shay?' the female finally pulled back. 'What's wrong?'

Harper composed himself before glancing at Beka and then back to the female. 'Naomi, I'm sorry, you just surprised me,' Harper admitted and quickly closed the door behind her.

Naomi showed surprise until she glanced over to where Beka sat. 'Oh,' she simply responded.

'Hi,' Beka gestured, but chose to remain finishing her breakfast not wanting to make more of an awkward scene, as she felt the female's stare on her.

'Can we talk?' Naomi then asked, and as she did she brushed Harper's hair back with her hand fondly.

'Yeah, course,' Harper gestured to a side room and closed the door after him.

'Who's the alien?' Naomi asked once they were alone.

'That 'alien' is an old friend, Beka,' Harper answered with a heavy sigh. 'It's not what you think. She's just staying with me for a couple of weeks,' he added.

'Here?' Naomi asked.

'Yeah,' he answered.

'Shay, you only have one bed,' Naomi reminded him.

Harper chose his next words carefully. 'Yeah, right now we're sharing but we're not friends like that, it's purely plutonic, ok?'

'She's wearing your shirt, my shirt, your shirt that I usually wear,' Naomi stressed, and looked like she was trying hard not to be angry.

'She has nothing else, her bags were lost on the way here,' Harper answered. 'Look aren't you just a little bit pleased to see me back?' he asked, and looked interested in her answer, there was a nagging thought in his mind that made Naomi being there just a little odd, but he couldn't remember why.

'Get over yourself it's only been a week, I can survive without you for that long you know,' Naomi answered curtly.

'Fine, whatever,' Harper decided and moved to the door, before he could open it he found her arms suddenly wrapping themselves around his waist and light kissing on the back of his neck.

'Of course I missed you, Shay,' she purred. 'Don't leave like that again, especially when you were so ill.'

'I had to,' Harper answered even though he couldn't remember why, but he guessed Zal must have made it a very quick exit. 'Look, while I was gone, something happened.'

'What?' Naomi asked as Harper turned around in her hold. He took a moment to admire her beauty before answering.

'I had an accident, nothing serious but,' Harper paused seeing her concern and strangely feeling comforted that she cared. 'I lost all my memories, all I remember is some of the last few months, but even that's a blur as well.'

'Oh,' Naomi simply offered. 'What happened?'

'Got hit by an electrical charge, direct into my head, they said I was lucky to be alive and that this port saved my life,' Harper answered, then smiled fondly. 'But I remember us, that's the main thing,' he half smiled, no longer caring about his nagging thought in that moment Naomi being there felt right.

'That's something,' Naomi smiled and this time they both initiated the kiss, and spent a small time getting to know each other again before Harper broke the kiss, a hazy memory hitting him suddenly and he moved back towards the door.

'We shouldn't be rude to my guest,' Harper offered quickly.

'Oh, I forgot about her,' Naomi frowned, but moved towards the door.

'Be nice to Beka, she's not a threat,' Harper stated. 'I promise.'

'Beka, I know that name, was she one of the other aliens who came with you the first time?' Naomi asked, before he opened the door. 'You mentioned her once or twice before,' she added.

'Yeah, I think she was here before,' Harper agreed showing uncertainty.

'Oh, sorry, of course you wouldn't remember, I wasn't thinking,' Naomi quickly apologised.

'It's ok,' Harper smiled. 'We're going out to get Beka some new clothes and her own bed, do you want to join us?'

'I can't, I need to help my parents with their crops, I just heard you were back and I didn't wait to hear if I was allowed to leave to see if it was true,' she admitted. 'So I should get back.'

'Ok, well, I'll see you maybe later?' Harper hinted.

'We'll see, it's papa's birthday in a couple of days, I might need to start preparations but I'll try to escape for an hour or so,' she smiled sweetly and then kissed him on the cheek before moving past him and leaving, offering a short goodbye to Beka before she left the house.

Harper remained in the small side room and sat down on an old chair, putting his head in his hands.

'She seems nice,' Beka's voice interrupted his troubled thoughts, and he looked up to see her stood in the doorway.

'She is, we've been seeing each other for a couple of months, that I can remember,' Harper sat back and just stared ahead.

'So why don't you look like a man who has a lovely girlfriend?' Beka asked with confusion. 'And more importantly why didn't you mention it before?' she teased lightly.

'I also remember breaking up with her,' He simply revealed, the memory he'd seen as they'd kissed hitting him again. 'I caught her sleeping with this other guy, Saul, he was working with me on my team before I convinced him he was no longer required,' he added with a heavy sigh.

'Oh,' Beka offered. 'That didn't look like a girl who was trying to win you back, it looked like a girl who already had if that's the case.'

'I don't remember,' Harper shrugged, looking troubled. 'Why did I take her back? I was angry, Beka, I hated her, she made me look a fool.'

'You didn't seem to object when she threw herself at you,' Beka reminded him.

Harper sighed. 'I guess I like her,' he simply said. 'A lot.'

'She didn't know about your memory loss?' Beka checked.

'I don't think so,' Harper considered. 'I mean, maybe she did and just thought she'd test it, who knows? Not like I feel I can trust her, it could all be a game.'

'Listen,' Beka moved into the room and kneeled in front of Harper, taking his hands into her own. 'If it means anything, I didn't see anything odd about her but what I did see was my friend looking completely at ease with a pretty girl, I could tell you were smitten and it looked to me like the feeling was mutual.'

'You seem happy about it,' Harper noted, looking at Beka's expression.

'Maybe I'm a romantic and maybe I've seen you hurt a few too many times,' Beka offered fondly. 'So all I'm saying is go along with your instinct on this and don't let paranoia destroy it, it seems to me you forgave her and she seems to think everything is back to how it was.'

'Sucks that I only remember the bad, but you're right, we could have made up,' Harper considered.

'Maybe once you got sick?' Beka suggested.

'She did mention that,' Harper remembered, and brightened slightly at the connection. 'We should head out, go and get that stuff,' Harper then got to his feet. 'Not sure Naomi will be so understanding if you keep wearing that shirt.'

'I thought it was yours?' Beka checked.

'It is, but it's her 'my' shirt, whatever that means,' Harper shrugged.

'Ah, boy I'm surprised she didn't slap me,' Beka realised the weight of what she was wearing, even if Harper didn't understand.

There was a sudden commotion at the door, loud banging followed by male voices shouting to be let in. Seconds later the door swung open and crashed against the wall and before Beka or Harper could react, an armed task force of Edenian Palace guards surrounded them.

'What's going on?' Harper asked unsure.

'You're presence is requested in the grand hall,' the leader barked. 'You come with us!'

'What's this about?' Harper checked.

'Our leader needs to speak to you,' he directed to Harper, and then glanced at Beka. 'And you, you must come to, he said he needed to speak to you both.'

'All you really had to do was ask, what's with the dramatics?' Beka checked as they began to move out, both Harper and Beka being jostled to hurry their walking as they left the house.

'I'm not able to say, our orders were to bring you back to the palace as quickly as possible,' the leader simply answered as Harper and Beka were bustled along the stony street towards the palace entrance at the bottom of it.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Asa looked grim as he stared at Harper, who in turn was being examined by an older Edenian. Harper was sat in a chair unmoving, with armed guards surrounding him as the old man checked his reactions and then the inside of his mouth.

'What's this all about?' Beka asked impatiently, sitting to one side and away from Harper, but watching everything that was happening.

'It's good to see you again, Beka,' Asa simply said. 'But right now we're dealing with Harper,' he dismissed and she was about to protest when the guard closest to her reminded her of his presence.

The older Edenian moved away from Harper then turned to Asa. 'He's in moderately good health, but still showing signs of the fever, mainly a raised temperature.'

'How do you feel, Seamus?' Asa asked, looking at the human.

'Ok,' Harper answered with little enthusiasm, and glanced at Beka. 'She asked what this is about, I'd also like to know,' he then stated pointedly.

'Right now our shield is being tested from the outside, it started after you returned yesterday and we want to know why,' Asa responded calmly. 'And we also heard you were looking better, so we were just curious about your health.'

Harper glanced at Beka and then answered. 'From what I can tell those people out there figured out I knew about the mechanics of this place, they value me.'

'Tell me more,' Asa lightly demanded.

'That's all I know,' Harper returned.

'Ridiculous,' Asa snapped with a sudden loss of temper. 'Tell us everything, Seamus, this city is pretty much under attack and I demand to know why!' Asa stressed abruptly.

Beka saw Harper shirk a little and she spoke up. 'He can't, he doesn't remember.'

Asa now turned his attention to her with narrowed eyes. 'Explain,' he requested.

'He was attacked while visiting us off planet,' Beka began. 'Harper received a shock to the head that pretty much wiped out his longer term memory, he's lucky to still be alive,' Beka recounted. 'He remembers some of the last five or so months living here but nothing else, and even that's hazy at best, and he remembers nothing in the past few weeks,' Beka explained and looked at Harper, who didn't seem willing to add any more to the discussion.

'Who are these people outside?' Asa then asked.

'Nietzscheans, the Drago Katsov pride,' Beka answered and then sighed. 'They were the pride who ruled Harper's home planet, pretty nasty and with very little morals.' She took a deep breath and continued, knowing Harper was hanging onto every word she spoke about his past. 'They learned that Harper understood the workings of Edenia, and they wanted to obtain those skills for their own purposes,' Beka tried to explain. 'They want this planet, simple as,' she then shrugged.

'Seamus, is there a threat to our system?' Asa then turned his attention back to Harper.

'I think so,' Harper shrugged.

'You think so?' Asa didn't like his choice of words, clearly not happy.

'I'd need to run some tests, see what they're doing now and how effective it might be in breaking the system down,' Harper tried to explain.

'Do it,' Asa ordered.

Harper hesitated before speaking. 'There could be a small problem.'

'Problem?' Asa asked, spinning round to face Harper again.

'With my memory loss I seem to have forgotten the old language that if I remember correctly, I may be wrong but only I understood,' Harper revealed and could almost see the colour drain from Asa's face.

'Then you are no better than any of my other engineers,' Asa reasoned.

'That's not true and you know it,' Harper stood up now raising his voice, and he heard the guards around him snap alert so he lowered his voice. 'I just need to see the system, I'll remember it, just give me some time.'

'We might not have that time to give,' Asa reminded him of the urgency.

'Then just trust me,' Harper requested strongly, and Beka looked on feeling some of the old Harper ego seeping through.

'Trust him, Asa, he can do most of this stuff with his eyes closed, he's still the best you've got, even with what's happened to him,' Beka supported.

Asa considered the arguments and slowly nodded his head. 'I'm sorry, you're both right, go,' he ordered. 'Go and get me some options.' He then looked at Beka. 'You've dealt with these Neitzsheans before, correct?'

'A few times, I tried to avoid the Dragans as much as possible but we crossed paths,' Beka agreed reluctantly watching Harper leave with an armed escort, clearly not being allowed to go with him.

'I want you to start giving me some options on how we deal with a possible invasion, how we could possibly stand up to them,' Asa spoke with hushed tones.

'They're close, aren't they?' Beka figured.

'The shield is weakening,' Asa whispered. 'You only have to look at the strength to know whatever they are doing out there is doing a good job in finally bringing down our defences, it's like they're draining all we have.'

'Technology has caught up with you, the outside world isn't as stupid as it once looked,' Beka feared. 'But both Dylan and Rhade are out there, they have both shown support for Edenia, they wont let the Dragans just waltz in here and claim the city.'

'That's reassuring to know,' Asa showed his appreciation. 'Maybe I should have signed to your commonwealth, maybe I was too arrogant.'

'We're here, aren't we?' Beka half smiled. 'Even though you didn't sign.'

'True,' Asa smiled back. 'Tell me, is Seamus ok? Truly ok?'

Beka looked away and sighed. 'He has a virus that is easily treatable, but the medicines needed are not here, and the batch I brought with me were destroyed outside during an exchange with the Dragans on our way here.'

'The virus he has, it's not contagious, it seems to only affect him and we tried everything to rid him of it,' Asa frowned. 'Why are you not affected?'

'I have a stronger immune system, had more vaccinations,' Beka considered. 'Harper has a very weak immune system due to his poor upbringing and other things, he has to be careful and I guess any illnesses you may get here could potentially harm him, we never considered it.'

'We don't have that many illnesses or viruses,' Asa spoke. 'Our community is clean, we have no outside influence to infect us, sadly something we don't react to caused Harper to get ill, very ill,' Asa explained. 'How about this accident, the injury to his head, the memory loss?'

'What can I say, he's suffered memory loss and he's lost some hearing in his right ear. It's starting to get him down, he's getting frustrated not being able to recall certain things, he has no memories of me or the Andromeda,' Beka sadly spoke. 'We need to give him time; we need to remember he's suffering with this memory loss.'

'I'll try to go easy on him but the situation might demand action,' Asa stated.

'I'll put some options together, some plans,' Beka assured him, and she was led to a side office by the guards, who remained with her as she settled down to work.

* * *

'If we're going to act it has to be now,' Rhade stated firmly at one end of the table, at the other end Dylan considered his words. 'The Dragans are all but in; they will have that shield down in less than a day.'

'We will not be able to stop them,' Dylan realised.

'We won't be able to stop them bringing the shield down, but we have enough units in the vicinity that we can stop them taking the whole city,' Rhade stated.

'Do you not think Harper will be able to strengthen the shields?' Trance spoke up.

Both men glanced at each other, and then to Trance. 'If he could, he would have done so already, time is running out for everyone,' Dylan stated.

Rommie and Doyle entered the room. 'Dylan, Rhade,' Rommie spoke up. 'We have orders to do what we need to do to ensure the Dragans do not take control of Edenia, more ships have been ordered to join us.'

'We have Commonwealth support,' Dylan brightened. 'Now there's a first.'

Trance looked troubled. 'Is there no way that we can help prevent the shield going down?'

'We could fire on the ships currently weakening the shield from the air, but the other twenty in orbit might take exception, same for if we try to stop the ground crews,' Rommie spoke up sadly. 'We are largely outnumbered at this time, and the Dragans really want this stronghold.'

'Rhade, begin moving your men to the south side of the city, where the Dragan cover is at its weakness,' Dylan ordered. 'As soon as the shield comes down your task is to secure as much of the city as you can, your target is to secure the palace or as close as,' he finished.

'Understood,' Rhade got to his feet.

'As soon as you have an area secured, we will begin plans to take the Dragans out by force,' Dylan continued. 'I will use the information we gathered from our last visit to determine key areas we have to secure to prevent failure in our mission.'

'Dylan,' Trance spoke up. 'We should make finding Harper a priority.'

'Agreed,' Dylan looked grave faced. 'However, we have to be prepared for the fact we might have to take him,' he offered and saw the confusion on Trance's features. 'One, we can't assume the Edenian's will welcome us, as much as they won't welcome the Dragan invasion, and two, Harper has forgotten his allegiances with the Commonwealth, he might not come quietly if we're seen to be a threat to his city.'

'Dylan's right,' Rhade agreed. 'Finding Beka will be another task we should consider.'

'I'm hoping she'll find us once she realises we're counter attacking,' Dylan half smiled.

'Surely if you find Beka, you'll find Harper,' Trance considered.

'Never assume anything in war,' Rhade simply answered, before the meeting was closed and Trance was the only one sitting at the table.

'Trance,' Doyle's voice spoke up. 'I know this is hard but we have to do this, there was no time for negotiation, and the Edenian's had their chance to join the Commonwealth, they couldn't have expected to be safe for ever.'

'I think they did,' Trance sighed. 'They had no reason not to believe it.'

'What are you so afraid of?' Doyle then asked, reading as much as she could into Trance's expression.

'That six months ago Edenia was still considered a valuable but strongly protected outpost; and one that nothing could break through,' Trance turned to Doyle. 'But after Harper arrives out of the blue to make things better, it's suddenly vulnerable and it's suddenly there for the taking.'

'What are you suggesting?' Doyle questioned, a little put out.

'I'm just trying to consider what the Edenian's might start thinking, when they try and figure out how they are suddenly under attack,' Trance's words were spoken precisely.

'We need to find Harper,' Doyle figured.

'No,' Trance answered to Doyle's surprise. 'Dylan is right, Harper does not remember and he will not remember that we're the good guys, he fears me and he's unsure about the rest of us, that is why he was so eager to return to Edenia after his accident, it's all he remembers.'

'So what do you suggest? We can't just stand by and do nothing,' Doyle stressed.

'There's nothing we can do,' Trance spoke as she got to her feet.

'No! You can't tell me that and then expect me to do nothing, you can't just walk away,' Doyle angrily stated.

'Harper planned this, he planned it all,' Trance simply said as she stared straight at Doyle.

'What?' Doyle looked stunned. 'Trance, why are you saying this?'

'Because I believe it is true,' Trance spoke with conviction. 'How else could the Dragans have known about you to put that tracer inside you, to even know how?

How else did he contract a virus that simply doesn't exist within Edenia? How else did they know the exact voltage to feed into Harper's brain so as not to kill him, but to only conveniently wipe his memories?' Trance asked aggressively. 'Because, Doyle, they already have everything they needed to know from him, and they don't want him using that same information against them, so now Harper's the decoy and a scapegoat rolled into one, they've used him, Doyle, and have already tossed him back to the wolves, there's nothing we can do to help him now, Edenia is already lost and so is Harper.'

Doyle was shaking her head in denial. 'You're wrong.'

'Harper feared me for a reason, he subconsciously knew I already had figured it out,' Trance partly smiled. 'Harper has betrayed Edenia, but more importantly he's betrayed us, he might not remember but he feels it, Doyle, he feels his betrayal.'

'Why are you telling me this, why not the others?' Doyle asked, trying to find something to prove Trance wrong, anything.

Trance seemed to consider her question for a moment. 'No one bar you were interested in what I had to say or thought, they were too busy telling me I was wrong, and no one is considering that the reason the Dragans are being successful in their attempts to break Edenia's shields is because the man who would know has told them how.'

'Bull,' Doyle returned, with anger lacing her words. 'You're telling me this to try and get me to turn against Harper, you're trying to throw me off but it won't work,' Doyle insisted. 'The Dragans knew about me because they hacked the Andromeda's mainframe, we have proof. Harper contracted that virus because he wasn't Edenian and he has a weak immune system, and they got lucky with that voltage but seeing as the weapon was just a stun gun it's no surprise it didn't kill him and finally they do not have the information on Edenia because if they did they would not have bothered with using me, or trying to make Harper worthless and failing, and finally if they had been told by Harper how to take Edenia, they would have already taken Edenia,' Doyle argued and then moved closer to Trance. 'So now tell me the real reason why you are trying to confuse me with these lies.'

'I'm not trying to confuse anyone,' Trance answered with a calm composure. 'Just offering a different perspective, some food for thought.'

'To me, but not to the others?' Doyle questioned unconvinced.

'I felt you needed the opportunity to redeem yourself after Harper used you,' Trance suggested.

'Harper hasn't used me,' Doyle countered. 'Tell me when he had the opportunity to?'

'Do you remember those bad couple of months when he completely lost himself to drink? Just when you thought he was pulling through his nightmare he suddenly spiralled out of control, so quickly, so badly?' Trance asked.

'How could I forget, we feared for him, it was all Beka and I could do to keep him from killing himself,' Doyle responded evenly.

'During that time he completely lost himself in various bars around the universe, he'd given up on life, Doyle, he was lost and only spoke in drunken rants on stolen credit and bar fights, and then suddenly he just decided he wanted to set up home on Edenia, he left with neither you or Beka ever working it out, never finding out the real reason he fell so badly, why he just wanted to die,' Trance offered, and then smirked at Doyle. 'The Dragans got to him, Doyle, just as he was coming to terms with Earth being destroyed they found him one night drunk, and ranting in a bar on Stagners Drift, do you remember finding him there roughly about eight months ago?'

Doyle recalled it vividly and her expression said as much. 'We found him beaten and looking the worse for wear, we just figured he'd got into one bar fight too many, he didn't mention any Nietzscheans attacking him.'

'That night amongst other things he told them two blondes would find him, one who they would recognise as Beka but the other would be you, Doyle, they marked your card that night,' Trance revealed.

'This is all lies, all of it is lies,' Doyle rejected, not wanting to hear any more.

'Harper was looking beaten because they'd beaten all of Edenia's secrets out of him, didn't you ever wonder why suddenly Harper was reluctant to work on the Maru, to use his port, to help in anyway after that night?' Trance asked. 'They'd got all the information they needed in a forced download from his port and it hurt him like hell, and then made him think he'd given it to them, had helped the enemy because he was drunk and was unable to stop himself, that he had given them Edenia, he lost what little fight for life he'd had that night in that ally,' Trance spoke with strength, and accusation.

'If that is the case then why did he then want to go to Edenia, if he knew he had betrayed them?' Doyle questioned, hating even considering what Trance was saying to be true.

'Denial,' Trance simply answered. 'When he finally sobered up, he'd convinced himself it never happened, it was just a drunken haze, a blur, a bad dream, but he couldn't forget the possibility that it might have happened, he felt it, Doyle, and he still does,' Trance stated firmly. 'And once it had got so bad, and he saw he was hurting Beka, he felt he had one last chance to redeem himself, to make it so the Dragans couldn't attack Edenia and he almost succeeded,' Trance partly smiled.

'How so?'

'It's taken the Dragans longer than it should to bring down those shields, whatever Harper was doing in the past six months it was enough to slow the Dragans down a little,' she explained. 'But then he got sick, and no one on Edenia could explain it, but the Dragans sent that virus to him in some parts he had ordered and had delivered, they didn't want him to keep working on the system they were preparing to destroy with the information he'd supplied them,' she stated.

'I don't want to believe any of this,' Doyle stated firmly. 'And I especially don't like the part that suggests you just idly watched as all of this happened to your friend, how come you know this play for play, why haven't you tried to stop it?'

'I only know in hindsight, I was too late,' Trance simply answered. 'But I did what I could, he found a transport off of Edenia didn't he?' she suggested.

'You helped him leave?' Doyle frowned.

'When he somehow managed to get clearance and leave Edenia it set your tracer off, and sadly the Dragans saw the perfect opportunity to wipe his mind, he's of no use to Edenia now,' Trance frowned and sat down. 'He's of no use to anyone,' she finished.

Doyle didn't speak and instead sat down opposite Trance, and they both sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke up. 'We need to tell the others.'

'They have other more important concerns, they are all Edenia have now to stop the Dragan's taking control,' Trance stated. 'We can't distract them with this, Harper is of no use to them, and it would be a futile effort.'

'Don't say that about Harper!' Doyle stated firmly, her eyes fixed on the golden alien.

'I do not mean it to sound mean, but there are nearly a hundred and eighty thousand Edenians who's lives are about to be rocked by war, when the Dragans break through, we can't save Harper, but we might be able to save them,' Trance offered.

'There must be something we can do?' Doyle asked. 'I can't give up on Harper, not just like that, he create me, I am his protector, it's what I do,' she reminded Trance with care. 'Please, you must know something we can do, Dylan and Rhade can save the Edenians, but I must save Harper, just tell me how,' Doyle insisted strongly.

'On that, I'm yet to find an answer,' Trance sadly announced. 'Harper fears me, he doesn't trust me and I'm willing to bet the same would be of you, we're not friends that he remembers, his friends are on Edenia and they will soon work out his betrayal,' Trance sighed.

'We have to take him, get him out of there even if it's against his will,' Doyle decided.

'That's one option but Edenia will soon be locked down in a bitter war with three sides fighting,' Trance reminded her. 'It won't be easy to just go in and take someone who is considered a key target.'

'I never said it would be but we have very few options,' Doyle stressed.

'Agreed, but we have a bigger problem,' Trance revealed.

'We do?'

'Beka,' Trance stated. 'She will protect Harper to the death and she might not take kindly to us taking him.'

'I don't understand, Beka won't stop us, she'll know we'll have his best interests at heart,' Doyle countered.

'Doyle, I need you to trust me,' Trance offered, slowly rising to her feet.

'The fact you even have to make that demand makes me suspicious of you, Trance,' Doyle narrowed her eyes. 'The things you've said about Harper, the accusations, I'm not even sure you have Harper's best interests at heart, not like you should,' Doyle challenged. 'You could have helped him, you could have convinced him and us not to let him return to Edenia but instead you just didn't say a word till now,' Doyle accused. 'Even at the reunion you could have said something,' she stressed with anger.

Trance closed her eyes and then opened them slowly. 'I have my orders; Harper's betrayal has upset what fragile balance my people have managed to maintain in this universe, he has to be punished.'

'Punished?' Doyle stood up, and backed away suddenly seeing something for the first time since the reunion. 'You're not Trance; you're one of the others.'

'But I speak the truth otherwise, can you really afford to ignore me?' the Trance double asked.

'What do you want from me?'

'Your help.'

'So you can kill my friend, go to hell,' Doyle spat.

'Harper betrayed you, he betrayed everybody, and he has to be punished,' the impostor continued, looking every bit like Trance and Doyle was struggling to see her as anyone else. 'You will help me, he trusts you more than he trusts me.'

'Because Harper's smart, that's why he trusts me more, and why would I help you?' Doyle questioned unconvinced. 'You want to punish Harper, what exactly would that achieve when your precious universe is about to have a pretty major war declared on an outpost that would put the victor in a very strong position, and you're worrying about one human, who doesn't even remember what he's supposed to have done?' Doyle stressed with disbelief lacing her words.

The Trance double looked at Doyle now and smiled. 'You know the truth now, and you could say my work is done,' Trance smiled with intent, as she slowly moved around the table. 'You will either run to your friends and tell them everything so you go and grab Harper and protect him, keep him out of the public eye and making my job a lot easier to find him,' she guessed. 'Or you will keep quiet, and try to protect Harper yourself making your own friends question your actions against me, question your sanity, wonder if you're truly clean of the Dragan tech, and I will use that distraction just as well, either way, your friend Harper will be punished with your help.'

'Where's our Trance?'

'She's resting.'

'You won't win, and I assure you, whoever you are, you won't get Harper,' Doyle stressed with conviction. 'And I won't help you!'

'You really do want to spoil my fun,' Trance sighed. 'Well if you won't play, fine, I forgot to tell you the third option you would take that makes my job even easier,' she smiled sinisterly. 'Doyle listen carefully, you can't stop me, no one can,' The Trance double announced and before Doyle could react a quick flash of energy suddenly hit Doyle full on, and then in a blink of an eye Trance disappeared from view as Doyle crumpled to the ground lifelessly.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harper let his head drop for second, as he tried to think. Everything seemed familiar but he had no answers, he couldn't think of a way to stop the rapid energy drain that was weakening the shields but he felt he should know the answer. He remembered fearing this could happen, and for the past six months he had vague recollections of working round the clock to try and counter act such an attack but it was happening right now, happening right before his eyes and all he had done was slow it down when he should have stopped it ever happening in the first place. If he'd had the time, had remained fit and well, this wouldn't be happening, he realised.

As much as he had feared it could happen, Harper knew he had been confident that he could prevent it happening so how had it then happened, how had the shields been compromised? The question was confusing him more than the problem itself, and now his mind was just a jumbled mess of not knowing and confusions. His head was pounding, and he felt like he had a furnace burning inside of him as he tried to focus. Harper had tried for a while to ignore the feverish symptoms he felt, but now he guessed the virus had sparked up again, distracting him, to add to his concern and worry. The guards had given him something earlier to try and keep him focused when he was faltering, something to pick him up and it had felt welcomed with instant results, but now he felt worse.

'This is no use, he's as useless as the rest of us, we should prepare now for the invasion,' a man spoke up from a small group in the corner of the room.

'Its really happening, I don't believe it,' another Edenian spoke up with fear.

'Everyone, leave, return to your love ones and prepare for whatever is coming, and be strong,' the first man ordered and soon the men filtered out of the control room leaving only Harper and his armed guard escort, as well as the man giving orders.

'So, Seamus, you no longer have the answers,' the man spoke up. 'Surprised, I'm not.'

Harper looked troubled before he spoke. 'I tried,' he simply offered. 'Abez, believe me, I tried, but the drain is happening too quickly, and there is little any of us can do now to prevent this.'

Abez looked at Harper, up and down, his older features seemed harsher in the low light and he didn't seem too impressed. 'You're held in great esteem with my people, our leader has provided you well, but I'm not impressed with your games, and so called skills, alien, we all know the truth about you,' he spat.

Harper frowned and wiped his brow with his sleeve. 'Not exactly like you've hidden your feelings from me,' he countered. 'Yeah, that's right, don't think I didn't hear your back chat, your sly comments to turn your men against me,' Harper stressed, allowing his frustrations to vent his anger. 'You've waited for this day, the day I finally ran out of answers, and don't you dare enjoy it because I've seen a preview of what's out there and if you think I'm bad, you're gonna get a hell of a shock.'

'I have no doubts about that, Seamus,' Abez glared at him, standing his ground. 'I always suspected this would happen, from the day you and your kind first arrived, bad news, I always said it would lead to this.'

'Ok, enough, we need to get Harper back to the palace,' one of the guards spoke up.

'Yeah, run and hide, while the city burns,' Abez sneered as Harper was escorted away, only able to glare back at the older man, wishing he could have done more than to prove Abez right.

'There has to be something I can do,' Harper stressed once they had gained enough distance from Abez. He wasn't speaking to anyone in particular but the three guards with him seemed to be listening, and waiting for him to continue. 'The shields must have back up power, some other source it can draw from, anything,' he spoke aloud, not expecting an answer 'But my minds a blank, nothing is there, no answers, dammit!' he stressed with obvious frustration.

'Here,' one of the guards got Harper's attention and as he turned to look at the guard Harper inhaled a strong scent that almost disorientated him, another dose of his medicine and Harper felt a small wash of relief as it went to work. The guard quickly steadied him, and the aroma remained strong to his senses. 'You looked ready for another little pick me up,' the guard half smiled.

Harper blinked his eyes and steadied himself. A sudden burst of energy overcame him, as he straightened up and looked around at the guards. 'A pick me up, yeah,' he almost slurred with bliss, and took a breath of fresher air, feeling a buzz inside. 'What the crap is that stuff?' he then asked with curiosity, suddenly aware of the reaction it had on him, and his gut churning as he tried to clear his head.

'Your medicines,' the guard hinted.

'Sure,' Harper returned, trying to focus as he blinked his eyes, he felt better and ready to go but he no longer felt like he was in control.

'Look, I know you're forgetting a lot but don't have a go at us,' the guard protested. 'We're all under orders here,' he complained.

Harper was about to speak when suddenly an explosion shook the ground they were stood on, and all four men fell to the ground for safety as the building rocked.

'What the hell?' one of the guards exclaimed with fright.

'What was that?' the other one asked.

'Hey, Harper are you ok?' the lead guard asked, as Harper looked up and wiped blood from his nose with his sleeve. Harper cleared the rest of the dust that had been kicked up from his face and held his sleeve to his nose.

'I'm fine, but,' Harper looked upwards as another explosion rocked the city. 'That however means only one thing, the shield is down and the city is under attack,' he stressed as another explosion shook the ground they lay upon.

* * *

Rhade took cover as he felt the force of the third explosion to rock the city of Edenia, already inside its perimeter walls thanks to the shield coming down, Rhade called his men to action and ordered them into the city, the war had started and now it was all about getting as much territory secured in the name of the Commonwealth as possible. He stood and watched as nearly two hundred of his troops entered the city, and he hoped the reinforcements promised would be arriving soon to assist.

* * *

Beka glance up and checked to see if the coast was clear, taking refuge underneath a solid table while the building had been under fire, she slowly got up and tentatively walked towards a window and saw the bellowing smoke that now covered the once peaceful skyline. She could see all of the eastern part of the city, buildings that had been demolished by the explosions and there were distant screams, innocents caught up in the mess around them and she could hear distinct shouting of Nietzschean task forces gathering prisoners and taking over the city. She was scared, this felt too real, too close for comfort and for the first time in her life she felt vulnerable to the attack and she numbly felt the empty space on her thigh where her weapon would normally sit, cursing herself for leaving it at the house.

Taking some deep composed breaths she tried to figure out her next move, her thoughts turned to Harper and hoping he was safe, knowing he was with palace guards calmed her slightly but she knew she needed to find him. Her thoughts then turned to Dylan and Rhade, they were supposed to be protecting them from the outside but obviously the Dragans had still managed to break through, and she wondered if there was any cost to that.

'Beka.'

Beka spun around and almost forgot to breath again on seeing Trance now stood in her room, looking immaculate and as if a raging war hadn't just begun right on their doorstep.

'Trance, I forgot you'd mastered the teleportation thing,' Beka recovered her senses and tried to calm down. 'What's going on?'

'The Commonwealth are at war with the Dragans, and unfortunately the location is right here in Edenia,' Trance answered.

'The Commonwealth are fighting; you mean this is now a territorial war?' Beka checked and saw Trance agree. 'I guess it's a strategic position to have but the commonwealth are fighting for it, not defending it?'

'Edenia had its chance to be protected, now it's there for the taking,' Trance simply answered and Beka tried not to react, knowing Trance was just the messenger.

'Fine, ok, whatever, but I need to find Harper,' Beka suddenly spoke.

'Harper is fine, you don't have to worry, he is safe,' Trance assured her.

'He is?' Beka asked unsure.

'You should stay here where it's safe also, you will be of no use to anyone running around the streets as they are, and you wouldn't find Harper,' Trance simply said and before Beka could argue her point, Trance disappeared.

'But,' Beka offered and tried to remain calm. 'That makes no sense, how can anyone be safe in this city right now?' she finished, speaking to herself, and then wondering why she was doubting her friend.

* * *

'We have to get back to the palace,' the lead guard spoke with urgency.

'Don't let me stop you,' Harper gestured and the four men all got to their feet and began moving again. The explosions had for the moment ceased and they made good progress, leaving the building that had sheltered them from the aerial onslaught.

As they stepped outside they saw other Edenian's also venturing out to see the damage to their city. The once indestructible stone city was in parts reduced to nothing but rubble, entire buildings had been destroyed and it became clear that those buildings hadn't been empty by the sudden wails that began to erupt as people realised the price that had been paid for the attack.

Harper stopped, hearing the wails he froze, stricken with fear, deep down it had reminded him of something, something bad yet familiar but he couldn't place what or where. The grief he now felt, the sense of loss was something he felt he knew all too well, but didn't recollect. The situation suddenly hit him, as he began to appreciate the events around him, seeing those distraught by grief and rage that the attack had provoked. These people had never known war, had never experienced another race just bombarding their city and taking it over, yet Harper felt something ugly and familiar about it all and he felt sick, sick for the people who were now just beginning to realise their lives were about to change, and possibly would never be the same again.

'Come on, we have to go,' the lead guard encouraged Harper to move.

'No,' Harper dismissed as he continued to stare at the devastation around him, his gut twisting more and more as he felt weak suddenly, both with fever and with despair.

'Come on,' the guard further encouraged, grabbing Harper's arm.

'You!' a shaky voice announced and Harper spun around to see an Edenian speaking directly to him. 'You did this.'

'No,' Harper protested.

'You brought this upon us, things were fine before your kind turned up,' the Edenian scowled, his words biting.

'I helped you,' Harper stressed.

'We have to go,' the guard grabbed Harper's arm with more force and began to drag him through the growing group of Edenians now looking at Harper.

Harper felt his other arm being grabbed and pulled roughly back, stopping the guard from moving any further, but he didn't let go as Harper found himself being pulled between the guard and the Edenian citizen.

'He did this, can't you see?' the Edenian questioned the guard.

'This is not the answer,' the guard remained level headed. 'Don't take this out on this man, he doesn't deserve that.'

'He deserves everything we can give him,' the man sneered.

Harper felt suddenly weak and short of breath, unable to remain standing, and he was burning up. He slumped in both their holds, falling to his knees, letting his head drop as the effects of the medicine seemed to rapidly disappear.

'He's sick, we're trying to get him back to the palace, you don't need to find yourself trapped with a sick alien, so let me take him away from here,' the guard quickly said, thinking on his feet.

The Edenian hastily let go of Harper, seeing the state Harper was in and he backed away. 'Take him and his diseased being away, you deserve each other,' the man sneered, as the guard gathered Harper up and slung him over his shoulder. Without further delay he gestured to the other two guards to follow him and they headed back to the palace.

* * *

Beka paced the room, Asa sat at the large round table and no one spoke as his aides and assistants tried to figure out what was happening.

'Are you sure the Commonwealth are also trying to take this city?' Asa checked, as Beka turned to him.

'It's what Trance said, but I don't know, doesn't seem like their usual tactic,' Beka shrugged.

'So far we have lost pretty much all the East side, the Nietzschean forces have pretty much secured the main entrance and a large area of the city,' a man spoke up, gesturing to a large map of Edenia spread out on the table before them. 'They have set up camp in this area,' he pointed out. 'I suspect they plan to take the city in stages, as more of their men arrive.'

'If the Commonwealth are also taking this city I would guess this could be them,' Beka gestured to the small activity that had been recorded on the West side of the city. 'It's not usual for the Dragans to do a two prong attack, this isn't their style, they like to overpower in one huge force,' she added. 'If the Commonwealth are here, that's them,' she stressed.

'As I see it the palace is equal distance now between both camps, and far enough away that we have some time to think of defence,' Asa noted. 'But we have no armed forces, none that could take on either side.'

'I would say use what you have to protect the palace,' Beka stated. 'And protect the tunnels beneath the city; it's likely the Dragans do not know about those.'

'The commonwealth do, however,' Asa stated.

'If I were to chose who I would like to take over a city I would chose the Commonwealth,' Beka simply said. 'You are not strong enough to fight both sides but you have the option of an allegiance, and I would strongly recommend you chose the side of Dylan Hunt if you want your people to survive this war.'

'I would second that,' the first man spoke up and soon the room was murmuring in agreement.

'I think we have a plan,' Asa half smiled, and then turned as the door opened and three guards rushed in, one carrying a man on his back who Asa quickly recognised.

'Seamus!' Asa got to his feet, as Beka spun around to see her friend being laid out onto one of the long seats.

Beka moved to where they were all stood around Harper, and she quickly moved to his side, seeing he was perspiring and barely conscious. 'His virus has flared up again,' Beka fussed, seeing red blotches now covering her friends face and neck.

'He's looked pretty rough for the past couple of hours,' the guard spoke with some uncertainty. 'He seemed to be getting more and more stressed with his work and then this,' the guard gestured generally to the situation outside.

'His temperature is high,' Beka noted more calmly. 'Can we get some cold water, anything to help bring it down?' she asked and saw a person dash off. 'He seems fine otherwise, no obvious sign of fever,' she closely observed his breathing and didn't hear any blocked airways, as Harper began to lightly doze. 'These marks,' she then gestured to the red blotches that were sporadically placed and she cautiously moved the sleeves of his shirt up his arms seeing the marks on both arms before she checked his stomach and chest. 'They're less flared under the shirt, less irritated,' she frowned.

'They look more like a reaction than an illness,' Asa now observed.

Beka gently moved Harper as she removed his shirt to more closely examine the red marks and found herself agreeing with Asa. 'Did anyone else close to the explosions suffer this reaction?' Beka asked the guards.

'Not to my knowledge, I was right with him and I'm ok,' the guard responded.

Beka checked Harper was asleep before she spoke. 'The Drago-Kasov pride used to control Harper's home planet, Earth,' she began. 'They were known to use chemical warfare so its possible the weapons they used to destroy parts of this city were ones originally intended for Earth, as a means of controlling the humans there,' Beka sighed. 'If Harper was already weak with the virus flaring up again, and his weak immune system I would say he probably had some sort of contact with a toxin the explosions released into the air on impact, thankfully if there is a silver lining it doesn't seem to have the same effect on the Edenians.'

'Will he be ok?' Asa asked.

'I think so, he's sleeping easily enough and his breathing is fine,' Beka considered. 'I just want to try and get his temperature down,' she gestured for the cold water to be brought forward and she found a cloth had been brought with it. Carefully she arranged the cloth and soaked it in the water before gently placing it across Harper's forehead. Immediately he shirked but quickly settled down, as the soothing effect soon overcame him.

'Asa, we need to ensure this palace is guarded,' one of the men spoke, and Beka guessed he was one of the men in charge of the guards.

'Lock down the palace and make sure all points are protected, especially the tunnels, give me a report on potential weak spots as soon as you know,' Asa ordered and a small group of men left the room to follow his orders and he turned to another guy. 'Rosh, I want to set up a safe zone,' he glanced at Beka who nodded her head. 'In the report Beka did, it details how to station men at certain points, get volunteers, any man willing and arm them as best you can, give what training you can, we must protect at least some of this city,' he stressed and sighed as Rosh left the room, in search of a ad-hoc army.

'My people do not know war,' Asa shook his head sadly.

'Nothing can prepare you,' Beka offered.

'I'm sure an army would have been good, though,' Asa remarked and moved away.

With less people around now, Beka found herself relaxing, seeing Harper was comfortable, as she moved away to let him sleep. She saw one of the guards assigned to him retrieve a blanket and cover him up, and she had to smile at how far he was taking his role seriously.

'Have we heard from Zal or Junia?' Beka then asked Asa.

'Not yet,' Asa frowned.

'And Naomi, I think she's Harper's girl?' Beka then thought to ask.

Asa looked at Beka with surprise. 'You know about Naomi?'

'She stopped by this morning,' Beka stated. 'She seemed pretty happy to see Harper,' Beka smiled.

'Well it's no surprise really,' Asa grinned. 'She was worried when he left like he did; I think she feared he wouldn't come back.'

'About that, Zal seemed pretty annoyed that Harper did come back,' Beka stated. 'I got the impression Zal didn't think it was a good idea that he returned.'

'Come, sit with me,' Asa requested and moved Beka away from the small group of people who continued to discuss the situation. He gestured to a window seat and they both sat down, for a moment they stared outside the palace at the destruction, both knowing there was little they could do. 'Zal is a good man, I would usually say boy but he's done a lot of growing up since you were last here, but he still tends to exaggerate minor details, he has a vivid imagination that he always lets himself get carried away with.'

'I can see that,' Beka smiled fondly. 'He means no harm, correct?'

'Correct but you know, sometimes he does something that just makes us all stop and think and when he physically removed Seamus from our care and sent him off planet, he made us realise that we'd ceased to see him as a person, but as an object of scientific interest in our bid to cure him of the mystery virus, that was wrong and it took Zal's crazy methods to make us see that,' Asa explained.

'Zal is someone I like, but I'm never sure why, he's everything I usually hate,' Beka grinned. 'But he's a smart one, if his methods aren't exactly orthodox, he seems to look after his own, I'm glad he helped you to see sense in how you were looking after Harper,' she offered. 'I can see that you care about Harper,' she added and saw Asa slowly nod his head fondly. 'The house you gave him, and seeing how happy he was when he first returned to see us, I've never seen Harper like this before,' she smiled.

'I do care about Harper, and I do want what's best for him,' Asa agreed. 'I know what he means to us as a people, but as a person his heart is in the right place, when he first came back we did a lot of talking, soul searching he called it and I think he just needed something to believe in again, and I think we have that something here,' Asa smiled warmly. 'And with Zal, well that's as good an explanation as any for that boy,' Asa agreed, and then looked at Beka with seriousness. 'Zal doesn't like Naomi; just as a warning I wouldn't mention her around him.'

'Oh, ok, thanks for the warning, any reason?' Beka asked with interest.

'He thinks she's just interested in Seamus because he's different, because he's an alien, Zal has said many hurtful things to suggest she's using him,' Asa frowned, as he gazed outside. 'He thinks he's protecting Seamus, but to everyone else he seems to just be getting in the way, confusing Seamus over his feelings for her.'

'And what do you think?' Beka asked, seeing more in the older man's expression.

'Naomi is my niece,' Asa simply responded. 'It's how she even got introduced to Seamus, so you could say I'm not exactly seeing eye to eye with Zal right at the moment.'

'I see,' Beka responded, it made sense she figured and it led to another question she could ask. 'Harper seemed to be surprised this morning that she was all over him, with his memory loss he was confused. It seemed he remembered they broke up, after she was caught with someone else?' Beka ventured.

'With Saul, one of my researchers,' Asa simply said, and then looked at Beka before frowning. 'I've never seen Harper so upset or angry, it really wasn't pretty and it made Naomi realise the true extent of her actions, but then Harper got ill and she was by his side everyday,' Asa remembered. 'Which didn't please Zal, but Harper was in my care when he became sick so I wasn't going to stop my niece seeing him. They are good for each other,' he finished with some purpose.

Beka considered his words, seeing a look in Asa's expression she began to recognise and she narrowed her eyes. 'You knew Harper had lost his memories,' Beka stated with realisation. 'Naomi and Harper never made it up, did they?'

'Junia came by yesterday evening, she needed my authorisation on a project she's conducting and she mentioned Harper had stopped by on his return, and of his memory loss,' Asa admitted. 'Naomi was in the next room with her mother who was visiting me, my sister, she over heard everything.'

'I don't believe she'd do that,' Beka got to her feet with obvious disgust.

'Beka, Naomi cares for Harper, she loves him,' Asa stressed.

'I don't think now is the time to discuss this,' Beka returned and moved over to where the discussions regarding the war were taking place.

'Beka, please,' Asa caught her up. 'Give Naomi a chance to show Harper that she's learnt her lesson.'

'Asa, I know she's your family but she's building this new trust on a lie, and that's never going to bode well,' Beka simply said. 'Don't ask me not to let Harper know about this, he's my friend and I love him, I don't want to see him get hurt.'

Asa's head dropped. 'I will let Naomi know she's to stop the pretence,' he offered.

'Look, I saw the two of them this morning,' Beka offered with some compassion, as she looked at Asa. 'I can tell he's smitten with her, as much as she is with him, truth be told it made me smile, I guess I've never seen Harper like that before,' she admitted. 'I only saw them for a few minutes but it was enough, so all I would say is encourage Naomi to stop holding things back from Harper, he's strong, he's smart and he's a fair guy underneath the surface, he just doesn't like games, ok? Enough women have played him in the past that he's a lot wiser to it than you think.'

'I will let her know, and thank you,' Asa then smiled. 'It's good to know you don't think she's a total monster like Zal and Junia seem to think.'

'In Zal's case he's probably just jealous,' Beka teased.

'Well there is that, regardless of his now married state and being a father, with another child on the way, I think he still has a small flame for a certain someone,' Asa grinned cheekily.

Beka laughed to herself and she knew as she looked on to where men continued to discuss plans, that there was very little she could do or contribute. Looking around she moved back to the window, as Asa joined in the debate, receiving updates and she looked outside as the nights skies drew in. Things seemed to have settled, and she saw a convey of residents who were seen moving in small groups, physically hauling themselves and their possessions away from where the Dragans were setting up camp to the east. She hoped Zal, Junia and the little one was safe, as well as Naomi, knowing there was definitely something between her and Harper. Thankfully their homes were not in any of the affected areas but that could change so quickly, depending on which front moved first, which territories were claimed next. She didn't like being in the middle of a war zone.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harper slowly became aware, opening his eyes he knew he wasn't alone as he tried to figure out where he was. He wasn't in his own bed, and he could hear people talking nearby, but it was dark and only the flicker of lamps gave any illumination.

He then awoke with a start when he realised he was in a much larger room, and that there were close to ten people stood around a table across the room. He felt disorientated and couldn't remember where he was, or why.

'Seamus,' a voice spoke up and Harper saw Asa approaching, quickly followed by Beka.

'Where am I?'

'Inside the palace, you're safe, but Edenia is under attack, do you remember?' Asa brought him up to speed, placing his hand on Harper's chest so he wouldn't move too quickly.

'Of course,' Harper suddenly remembered the explosions after the Dragans finally disabled the shields. 'Oh man,' he rubbed his head and tried to focus, as he relaxed and lay back.

'How you feeling?' Beka then asked.

'Fine, just a bit spaced,' Harper answered and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as he moved to sit up on the lounger he'd been placed on. 'What happened?'

'You passed out, part exhaustion, part virus flaring up and part, I suspect, exposure to Dragan warfare,' Beka brushed Harper's hair back from his face and checked the marks. 'Seems the marks are less prominent now,' she commented.

'Drink this, I think you need it,' Asa offered Harper a green bottle.

'You still drink that crap?' Beka frowned at Asa.

Asa smiled. 'It's still the best tonic and Shay looks like he needs it,' he added.

'Thanks,' Harper grinned as he took a couple of gulps from the bottle. He then grabbed his shirt from the side of the bed and put it on. 'Are we trapped in here?'

'No, you just found yourself here,' Asa answered.

'So it's ok to return home?' Harper asked, as he slowly got to his feet.

'Are you crazy?' Beka checked, as she moved closer to Harper.

Harper looked at her. 'I want to go home, I want to freshen up and I'm hungry,' he argued.

'We do have washrooms and food here,' Asa remarked before Beka could speak.

'I know, but homes home,' Harper made to move.

'It's not safe out there, Harper, there's a war going on,' Beka gestured.

'The Dragans are east side and we're not, we're at least three miles from where they are,' Harper dismissed looking over to the map on the large table. 'No offence but I want to go home to my own bed,' he then paused. 'Oh crap, we didn't get you a bed,' he stressed looking at Beka.

'So we have to stay here, you're not going home alone,' Beka stressed.

'What?' Harper narrowed his eyes. 'Why the hell not?' he questioned with some annoyance.

'Seamus, Shay, it's ok, I'll have some guards bring one of the beds from here to your house within the hour, Beka's right, no one should be alone at the moment,' Asa quickly interjected.

'Ok,' Harper reluctantly agreed. 'Sorry,' the then offered to Beka. 'I'm just not use to being told what to do.'

'No, it's ok,' Beka dismissed. 'You're right, I can't tell you what to do anymore, it's not like I'm your captain.' She looked at Asa and then to Harper. 'Look, if you don't want me staying with you I could always stay here, right?' Beka offered and Asa readily agreed.

'No, its fine, I'm sorry, of course you should come back with me, you're my guest,' Harper gestured to Beka to join him.

'Keep an eye on him,' Asa then requested of Beka as she moved to Harper's side.

'Asa,' Harper complained in a whine. 'I don't need looking after.'

'We all do, especially now, there's a war brewing outside and we don't know who's going to reach this side of the city first,' Asa warned, and then watched the two aliens leave the room, knowing it was a risk to let them leave the safety of the palace so easily. He looked over to the two guards who had remained after bringing Harper back, and Asa just nodded to them, before they quickly left the room with silent orders.

Beka paused at the door before they left the palace, and Harper stopped to look at her.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'This feels wrong, Harper,' Beka admitted. 'We shouldn't leave this place, it's protected.'

Harper looked at her. 'I don't like it here, never have done, I just want to go home, this place gives me the creeps,' he looked around with distraction.

'It's safe here,' Beka reminded him.

'Maybe so,' Harper reluctantly agreed, but looked troubled. 'I can't explain it but I can't stay here, I just don't feel safe.'

Beka looked at Harper with curiosity. 'A gut feeling?' she questioned and just saw Harper nod his head. 'Well ok, let's get going then,' Beka agreed, and they opened the door and headed the short distance to Harper's home.

'Man, I forgot how cold it gets here at night,' Harper offered, wrapping his arms around himself.

'You're also recovering from a virus, probably feeling the cold more than you usually would,' Beka pointed out.

'I feel fine,' Harper responded, but still looked cold while Beka found it comfortable enough.

'What are the Dragan's planning?' Beka thought out loud. 'I don't like not doing anything.'

'What can we do, they've attacked already,' Harper moved to his front door and unlocked it.

'Try and stop them doing anymore damage,' Beka suggested as she followed Harper into the house.

'How the hell would we do that, we're just two people, and they have an entire army!' Harper exclaimed and quickly lit the open fire.

'You really don't remember anything of your past life, do you?' Beka sadly spoke after a moment of watching the fire take hold and illuminate the room.

Harper stopped warming his hands and let his head drop; he was crouched in front of the open fire. 'Are you trying to suggest I would normally go head first into battle with a defiant war cry?' Harper mocked. 'Forgive me, but I kinda find that hard to believe.'

'You didn't do that, but you also didn't pretend it wasn't happening, you'd do something,' Beka countered, not appreciating his attitude.

'I don't know how to fix this! I tried, ok, I really tried but I have nothing!' he yelled and then Harper paused, taking a deep breath. 'I tried, but I don't know the solution to this,' he simply finished in a calmer manner.

'I know, and I'm sorry, I wasn't implying you hadn't tried,' Beka offered moving closer to him. 'Just not use to not doing anything,' she frowned sadly.

Harper looked at her with a stern stare. 'Earlier, when those explosions had died down and I went outside I felt something,' he began with some uncertainty. 'It was strong and I couldn't stop this overwhelming sense of loss that I was feeling, I could hear people crying, there was all this despair around me and I felt something familiar about it all.'

Beka moved to his side and crouched down. 'I'd say you probably experienced very similar events on your home world, and subconsciously today reminded you of those times.'

'On Earth?' Harper questioned and saw Beka nod. 'It was bad wasn't it?'

'You could say that,' Beka agreed. 'But this isn't the time or place to discuss this, now we're here you should freshen up and then get some sleep.'

'But you don't have a bed,' Harper noted.

'I can stay up and wait for the one Asa promised, but you need to sleep this virus out of your system, its growing weaker but while it's still inside you it could cause the same results that happened today,' Beka stated and helped Harper to his feet. 'You can't afford to be sick at the moment, especially with the Dragans up to their usual dirty tricks.'

'I said I feel fine,' Harper repeated himself.

'Even so, you've had a rough day so get some rest while you still can, I'm not so sure things will settle down around here for a while,' Beka frowned.

'Beka,' Harper then spoke, and looked uneasy as he looked at her. 'I know I keep saying I feel fine, but in some ways I don't feel fine,' he stated.

'How so?' Beka asked concerned.

'I don't know,' he admitted and looked away. 'I know something isn't right, and its part the reason why I wanted to leave the palace, I can't explain but I knew I shouldn't stay there,' a flash of anger crossed his face. 'This is just so frustrating, why can't I remember anything!' he stressed, and took a deep calming breath. 'It's like I know I'm forgetting something important but its not there, even what I do remember is hazy, Beka, I can fix this but I don't know how,' he stated with despair.

'Before, when you were on Edenia, do you remember anything of being ill?' Beka chose to ask, concerned by Harper's frustration and wanting to help.

'I remember Zal and Junia fussing,' Harper considered. 'They tried to get me to stop working but I was stubborn, I just had to get something done.'

'What?' Beka asked.

'I think it was increasing security, strengthening the shield, it was like I feared or suspected this would happen, that there was a weakness,' Harper remembered. 'I knew there was a vulnerability to the defensive shield, but then I got ill, and I finally conceded that I couldn't keep working and now look what's happened,' Harper spoke with a hollow voice. 'This is my fault, I didn't complete my work and now I don't remember how.'

'Harper, I'm sure you did all you could but we suspect technology just finally caught up with Edenia tech,' Beka comforted him, putting a hand on his arm fondly.

Harper moved away, still troubled. 'Part of the reason I think I wanted to get away from the palace was because when I first woke up I had this overwhelming feeling that I'd been captured, found out,' Harper explained with confusion in his eyes. 'Just like that feeling I had when I heard those people crying for their loss, it was the same feeling, Beka,' he stressed with a trace of fear in his voice.

'It doesn't mean a thing,' Beka assured him. 'You were unconscious, confused, you woke up in a strange place, of course you would panic.'

'No,' Harper shook his head. 'This was real, I felt like I was a prisoner.'

Beka looked at the genuine fear on her friends face and she couldn't help believing his sentiments. 'Do you think you've been a prisoner in the palace before maybe?'

'Yeah,' Harper nodded his head.

Beka thought back to the previous time she'd been to Edenia and then she remembered. 'You were once,' she recalled. 'With Rhade, I remember you were both taken to the palace, and you both said you were held in compartments under the floorboards,' Beka stated.

Harper frowned. 'What?'

'Long story, but that's what you felt, it had nothing to do with the work you were doing in the past few months,' Beka enthused.

'I don't know,' Harper considered. 'It was waking up in that room, with all those people around,' he offered with a shrug. 'It felt recent.' At that moment Harper froze and almost stumbled, as Beka quickly moved to his side.

'Harper, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, nothing I'm fine,' Harper quickly recovered. 'Just, wow, I saw something, like a memory I think but it felt detached.'

'What of?' Beka asked anxiously.

'Asa,' Harper revealed. 'And I think he was torturing me,' Harper remembered.

'Asa?'

'Yeah,' Harper numbly spoke now. 'I was in that room I woke up in and I felt scared, Asa was torturing me, and I felt pain.'

Beka considered Harper's words but they didn't make sense, but she remembered Asa betraying them once before, when he tried to stop Harper reaching the control room. He'd only acted on what he'd believed in; it wasn't against Harper as such. 'Harper, are you sure it wasn't Asa trying to help you, I'm sure when you were ill you could have been delusional, you may have thought he was hurting you when he might have been just trying to make you more comfortable through your illness.'

'I guess,' Harper reluctantly admitted. 'But I know what I felt when I had that feeling earlier with the crying, and I know what I felt just then,' he looked troubled as he moved to a chair.

'Harper, how was he hurting you, do you remember?' Beka asked with care.

Harper sat forward and looked at his arm, immediately he moved his sleeve up and held his forearm, his hand brushed over the skin just below his elbow. 'I have scars,' he noticed.

Beka moved forward and as she did she hoped to find old scars, she wanted to find some way to prove Asa was innocent not wishing to believe the alternative but she saw the recent looking scars that looked like they had once been deep looking slashes across his arm. 'This is what Asa was doing?'

'Yeah, and some others,' Harper stated, his stare fixed on the scars.

'They weren't tending to them?' Beka checked.

Harper considered her question. 'I don't think so,' he admitted.

'But he could have been?' Beka offered with some hope.

'I don't know, I just saw a flash and felt pain, saw Asa and I was scared,' Harper replaced his shirt sleeve and sat back, rubbing his temples. 'I don't know what to think, I just want to remember!'

'Don't be so hard on yourself,' Beka suggested and heard a knock at the door quickly followed by a voice announcing a bed delivery. 'Go and get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning, don't worry,' Beka offered and Harper wearily got to his feet, and without warning hugged Beka goodnight before moving up the stairs as Beka went to answer the door.

The guards were efficient and quick at moving the bed inside and into one of the spare rooms upstairs. Once they were done and leaving, Beka began to relish the chance for a good nights sleep until she noticed one of the guards hanging back looking at the closed door to Harper's room.

'Problem?' Beka prompted when he didn't notice her looking at him.

'No, no,' the guard offered and quickly moved to leave, but he stopped and turned back to Beka. 'Is it true that he's lost his memory?'

'Any reason why you're asking?' Beka frowned.

The guard struggled for a moment to find an answer. 'Just curious, he plays on our Zodd team, the palace team, he's getting pretty good so I guess I'm just wondering if he remembers what he's learnt,' the guard offered.

'It's hard to tell but remembers some of the past few months or so, give or take the last week or two,' Beka informed him.

'So he would remember he plays Zodd, that's good,' the guard smiled.

'Now tell me the real reason,' Beka stepped closer, her face stern.

The guard backed away slightly, unnerved. 'That was the real reason, honest, I'm the team captain, I need to know,' he stammered.

'A war was waged in your city today and you're concerned about the Zodd team?' Beka considered. 'You really think there will be a game anytime soon?'

'Might be a distraction,' the guard flustered.

'What is your name and rank?' Beka then asked, and she saw the hesitation and quickly pulled her gun from its holster. She had finally reacquainted herself with it having felt naked without it for much of the day, after not having a chance to put it on that morning. 'I asked you a question,' Beka demanded. At that moment the door to Harper's room opened. 'Harper! Stay inside!' Beka yelled but it was too late, the would be guard ceased the opportunity and grabbed Harper in a headlock and Harper had no time to react, finding himself caught in a strong hold.

'I think enough with the questions,' the guard mocked.

'Who are you and what do you want?' Beka asked.

'None of your business, alien, and I have what I want,' the man stated with a smile and using Harper as a shield began to walk down the stairs backwards.

Beka felt helpless and was about to fire a warning shot when she saw Harper purposely push back, unsteadying the man holding him and they both fell back, tumbling down the stairs and landing in a heap at the bottom. The would-be-kidnapper took all the impact as Harper landed heavily on top of him and quickly rolled away. Beka began to descend the stairs but already the guy got to his feet and grabbed the nearest object, throwing it with force towards her, and Beka had to duck to narrowly miss being hit. She heard a crash once she'd recovered her composure and hurried down the rest of the stairs to find the man and Harper grappling in the living area, falling over the furniture and crashing into the walls as both of them tried to get the upper hand.

Beka fired her weapon and for a moment they both froze and looked at her, but Harper was too distracted to notice as the guy sent him crashing to the ground with a left hook that completely stunned him. Beka fired off another shot and she saw the intruder grunt and then fall to the ground, Harper groaned as the man landed across him.

Hurrying to his side, Beka pushed the weighty if unconscious intruder off of Harper and checked his reactions. She saw blood pouring down the side of his face from a cut to his eyelid from the left hook the guy had dealt him. 'Harper, come on, speak to me,' Beka encouraged and found Harper was semi-conscious as he scrunched up his face in pain. 'Come on, to your feet,' Beka gently moved him to a sitting position and then checked his eyes, they were unfocused and dazed. 'Stay here, don't move, just have some housekeeping to deal with,' Beka ordered as she gently lay Harper back down on his side.

She moved to the intruder's side and roughly pulled his arms back; securing them with a belt she retrieved from Harper's pants. She then found some fabric ties on the chairs Harper had and she rapidly used them to secure the intruder's feet and then put one around his mouth. Once happy that he was secured and not going anywhere, she put him in the small side room and locked the door.

Moving back to Harper's side, Beka found he was still groaning and with some effort got him to his feet before dragging him up the stairs and to his room. He was reactive enough that she could get him to take some of his own weight, but for the most part she was struggling with him until she could lay him down on his bed. 'Come on, Harper, it was just a small punch,' Beka fussed, finding a first aid kit and quickly cleaning up the wound above his eye. She put some temporary stitches across it and finally Harper began to stir.

'What happened?'

'Not exactly sure,' Beka admitted. 'Some guy posed as one of the guards, and I think he was planning to take you away someplace, it didn't look good,' Beka frowned.

'And you saved my ass?' Harper checked.

'You did some of the work as well, to save your own ass,' Beka pointed out.

'Ow,' Harper grimaced rubbing his shoulder.

'Falling down a flight of stairs would do that to a guy,' Beka frowned again.

'Seemed a good idea at the time,' Harper winced as he rolled his shoulder.

'You realise now that I won't be able to let you sleep for longer than two hours,' Beka sighed.

'Sorry,' Harper offered, wearily looking at her.

'Don't apologise, you did well,' Beka gently rubbed his good shoulder in a comforting way.

'What if more people come like him?' Harper then asked.

'Then we'll have to keep fighting them off,' Beka shrugged.

'What did he want me for?' Harper frowned.

Beka considered the question, but had no answer. 'I don't know, but I'll soon find out, he's still alive and in this house and I have some questions.'

'You seem used to this sort of thing,' Harper observed.

'Because I am, it's what I do,' Beka smiled. 'Least what I used to do, I might be a little rusty but it's been too long, I knew tagging along with you again would bring back the adventure in my life,' Beka teased now, but Harper just looked more confused. 'Just try to sleep and don't worry, I have your back.'

'Ok,' Harper settled down and his eyelids became heavy, as he began to succumb to sleep.

'I'll be waking you up every two hours as a precaution ok, so no growling when I do,' Beka warned as she got to her feet, seeing the faintest of smiles from Harper to her words but she could see he was already rapidly falling into sleep.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The touch panel deactivated and Beka sat back in the chair. For the past ninety minutes she had tried to grill the prisoner but he wasn't giving anything away. Finally she decided enough was enough and using the communications Harper had in his house, she'd called for the palace guards to come round, informing Asa of developments with the intruder. Asa had seemed shocked by the events, and asked a lot of questions that Beka had no answer for.

It was another five minutes before the small group of soldiers arrived and they quickly took the prisoner away, leaving Beka to lock up and finally make her way up to bed. She noticed the time and knew she'd have to wake Harper soon, to check he was ok, so she quietly entered his room. As her eyes adjusted to the low light she observed that he wasn't having a restful sleep, in fact he seemed distressed as he turned and tensed in his sleep. Moving to his side she reached out and tried to wake him but he only groaned and shirked away clearly troubled as he experienced some sort of nightmare in his sleep.

'Harper, come on, wake up,' Beka encouraged and decided to get more of a hold on him, becoming concerned by his state. He struggled in her hold, almost whined as he tried to free himself, still asleep and oblivious to her presence. 'Harper, it's ok, wake up, it's just a nightmare,' she stressed, and had to stay alert as he thrashed about with more strength suddenly. She got a firm hold around him, moving onto the bed, sitting behind him so she could both protect Harper from himself, and attempt to wake him up. 'Harper!' Beka spoke louder now, her arms wrapped around his chest, trying to keep him still. Suddenly he tensed and stopped moving, and she sensed he was finally awake.

'Get them off me!' Harper yelled, struggling harder to free himself.

'Harper, it's ok, I've got you, you're safe,' Beka insisted, and she was reminded of earlier times when Harper used to suffer nightmares on the Maru, shortly after leaving Earth. It had been quite a while since she'd had to do this, and she never remembered it being this hard to snap him out of his nightmares. 'Seamus, calm down,' she encouraged feeling his rapid breathing and uncertainty.

'Help me!' Harper stressed with panic.

'I'm helping you, it's safe now,' Beka soothed.

'It hurts,' Harper whined now, almost deflated as he finally realised he wasn't being attacked.

Beka gently removed her hold around him and rested against the wall behind the bed, letting Harper lean back to rest against her, his head rolled against her shoulder. 'You're safe now, Harper.'

'What were those things?' Harper wearily asked; his face caked in perspiration.

'Nothing was here, it was just a nightmare,' Beka responded calmly.

'But,' Harper's breathing quickened slightly. 'I'm bleeding, it's hurts, I feel so weak,' he murmured tiredly.

'Harper you're not bleeding,' Beka insisted, but checked the cut above his eye finding it was still sealed and healing.

'All over, they ripped me to shreds! Can't you see?' Harper protested wildly.

'Open your eyes, Harper, look at yourself, you're not bleeding, I promise,' Beka insisted and watched as Harper slowly brought his arms into view and he could clearly see he was unharmed, he then felt his bare chest and found no cuts.

'It felt so real,' he offered in shock. 'I was being attacked, they were all over me.'

Beka gently stroked his forehead, trying to calm him down and by the way he was relaxing into her hold Beka knew her actions were working. 'It was just a nightmare, a pretty vivid one but that's all it was.'

'What were those things?' Harper asked. 'They were all fur and claws, teeth and they paralysed me, I couldn't move or stop them,' his panic rose again.

Beka closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. 'Magog.'

'Wait,' Harper spoke with confusion. 'Rev Bem, on the ship, you said he was one of those.'

'He is,' Beka agreed. 'He's different; he's not a monster like the ones you saw in your nightmares.'

'I remember hearing myself curse that word, I didn't think I meant Rev,' Harper remembered. 'My nightmares felt so real, Beka, why?'

The question Beka was hoping Harper wouldn't ask. 'A few years ago you were attacked,' she simply said.

'I think I was seeing my memories of those times,' Harper offered unsure. 'I saw two different attacks, one with this big dude with dreadlocks, I think we were on that ship, and there was another place, not sure where but the Magog looked different but they attacked me the same,' Harper remembered. 'How did I escape? I mean I assume this really happened, so how did I escape?' Harper asked and Beka saw him tracing a feint scar across his chest, one she assumed was courtesy of one of his encounters with the Magog, probably the latter one just before Seefra.

'The first time they took you to their ship and Dylan rescued you,' Beka answered.

'Dylan rescued me?' Harper questioned. 'That must have been pretty brave, I mean these creatures are monsters,' he stressed.

'It was crazy, but he didn't fail and you lived to fight another day,' Beka brightened, purposely avoiding telling Harper about the eggs he also came away with.

'The other attack,' Harper then began with confusion. 'It was like the first, except for the slight appearance changes, but they disappeared, one minute they were carving me up for lunch and the next they'd gone,' he frowned. 'It was like I was suddenly falling, and then you woke me up.'

'Seefra,' Beka sighed. 'The second time Trance pulled you out of their attack using magic, took you right from the attack and placed you in another universe,' she tried to explain.

Harper just stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath. 'I guess its one way for my memories to return,' Harper frowned. 'Though I don't think I'll get much sleep if my memories are all that bad.'

'I wish it wasn't like this,' Beka admitted, seeing how shaken and disorientated Harper was.

'Did you learn anything from that guy?' Harper then asked.

'He wasn't talking,' Beka responded. 'I called the guards to take him away.'

'Beka,' Harper then spoke, and she noticed his tone was slightly different. 'I should have said something earlier but I think I know that guy.'

'You do?' Beka asked.

'My Zodd captain,' Harper offered.

'Oh crap, he was telling the truth about that?' Beka realised with horror, but sensed Harper was holding back. 'What else?'

'What?' Harper tried to act dismissive.

'Harper, I've known you long enough to know when you have more to say,' Beka stated.

'It's nothing,' Harper shook his head.

'Harper, talk to me.'

'You said that before, 'talk to me', what is that, do I never talk to you?' Harper questioned, as if avoiding the subject.

'I say it because I do know you Harper, and I know when you want to talk but for reasons unknown choose not to,' Beka stated. 'It's a habit you developed in the months before you moved to Edenia, you suddenly became quiet and trust me, you were rarely quiet before,' Beka half smiled, but remembered her concern for her friend as he slowly drank himself to despair, and most likely death if he hadn't decided to move to Edenia.

'Why would I do that?' Harper asked, genuinely confused.

'I don't know,' Beka admitted. 'But you scared me, more than I let on during those months, I was unable to help you, and it's how you ended up here.'

'What did I do?' Harper shifted slightly so he could look at Beka.

'You turned to drink initially, but it was after one particularly bad session where I don't know what happened but you were on a binge for a couple of days before we found you worse for wear, looked like you'd been in at least two or three bar fights,' Beka remembered gravely. 'After that it was as if you'd let go, given up,' she frowned.

'Sorry,' Harper offered.

'Don't apologise, having you still here and at least motivated again is more than enough for me,' Beka squeezed him gently. 'So come on, talk to me about this guy.'

'I don't remember clear details but I used to meet with him, I don't think I particularly liked him but he got me to join his Zodd team, and we used to talk about the security of the place, and Edenia in general,' Harper half shrugged.

'He's not a guard though, or security, the guards recognise him but not as one of their own when they collected him, they said he was a known trouble maker,' Beka pointed out.

Harper took a deep breath. 'Beka, I'm starting to suspect that I might not have been involved in totally legal activities.'

'Keep talking,' Beka encouraged.

'My memories are sketchy at best but the ones I do have, it's like I'm viewing them as a different person,' Harper tried to explain. 'And the more I try to make sense of them the more I'm beginning to suspect I wasn't exactly playing onside with the law.'

'It wouldn't be the first time,' Beka tried to sound calm, but inside she began to feel a creeping dread.

'I think I remember doing stuff that at the time it was like I was trying to cover my tracks,' Harper continued. 'I remember being anxious, I was desperately trying to do something without alerting people to what I was doing.'

'Oh god, Harper,' Beka frowned as she held his head against her. 'You have to keep this information between you and me, ok? Until we can be sure, it might be that you're just confused and interpreting it wrong,' she offered.

'I know I'm missing several pieces of the jigsaw but I can't help being suspicious of my own actions, Beka, something isn't right and I think I'm pretty much involved in that something,' Harper feared.

'And if that guy is connected, then we've just handed him over to the Palace guards to be interrogated,' Beka then realised.

There was a knock on the main door downstairs and then the sound of a door opening. Beka and Harper seemed to freeze before Beka reached for her gun that was resting in its holder on her hip. 'They have a key,' Beka stated as they heard the door close.

'I can't remember where my own key is, let alone who I may have given copies to,' Harper frowned, as they heard someone coming up the stairs.

There was a light knock on the door and a voice they recognised. 'Come in, Asa, we're still awake,' Beka called out, and rested her gun on the bed, relaxing slightly.

'I'm not disturbing anything am I?' Asa asked seeing the two of them on the bed with Harper resting against Beka, looking cosy.

'No, no, just Harper having a nightmare, so I'm trying to calm him down,' Beka half smiled.

'Are you ok, Shay?' Asa asked him.

'Better now,' Harper simply said, as he sat up and away from Beka.

'I just wanted to check you were both ok after that incident earlier,' Asa motioned and moved to Harper, putting his hand to Harper's face to check the injury to his eye. 'That eye is going to be closed in the morning,' he noted, seeing it was already partially closed.

Beka watched with interest as Harper seemed completely at ease with Asa checking his injury, especially after his earlier unease in the Palace and then the fear he'd shown when he thought he saw Asa torturing him in a flashback. It occurred to her that neither Harper or Asa found this whole exchange strange, it was nearly 3am and Asa had just entered Harper's house as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

'We're fine,' Harper offered. 'I'm just having trouble sleeping, seems my memories are trying to entertain me.'

'Probably the blow to the head mixed with everything else fighting for attention in that head of yours,' Asa teased. 'Well you both look fine, just remember if you need anything just let me know, I have guards posted all around this area as well as the Palace, I'm hoping it will be enough to keep trouble at bay,' he stated.

'The intruder,' Beka then spoke up. 'What will happen to him?'

'We'll interrogate him, he's a regular to the palace prisons,' Asa considered. 'We'll get the reasons for his troubling you, and then probably sentence him to some time in prison.'

Beka watched as Asa left, and waiting until she heard the front door lock again before she spoke. 'Does he do that often?'

'Do what?' Harper absently asked.

'Check on you in the middle of the night?'

Harper shrugged. 'He's like the king here, it's not like I can stop him. He's come round a few times I think, woken me up if he's needed me to check something with the system and he used to send the guards round quite a bit. I think he feels responsible for me, he doesn't like people giving me any crap.'

'Harper he doesn't own you and last time I checked you were still a free man,' Beka stated.

'He's a friend Beka, closest thing I have to family here, what's the problem?' Harper dismissed. 'He's often said he sees me as a son, so he's just concerned, he's not the problem, just that palace,' he added by way of explanation.

'You said you saw him torturing you,' Beka argued lightly.

'And the more I think about it the more I think you're right, I misinterpreted it, my brain is all jumbled, I mean, Asa wouldn't hurt me,' Harper offered sincerely.

'I guess,' Beka decided to drop the subject, and then moved from behind Harper and off his bed. 'Get some more rest,' she ordered as she got to her feet. 'I'll be back in a couple of hours.'

'I'm ok, you know,' Harper offered.

'Just to be sure,' Beka spoke fondly and then sighed. 'I think tomorrow we should find Dylan and Rhade, we should find the Commonwealth camp,' she suggested.

'Why? We're safe here,' Harper answered.

'After what you've just told me I'm not sure we are,' Beka stated and couldn't help the bad feeling she had. 'Something isn't right, and I think you feel the same,' she added.

Harper settled down and brought the covers up over him again. 'You're asking me to trust you when I hardly even know you,' Harper spoke.

'Yet you admit to me that you think you might be betraying this city, that you suspect you were up to illegal activities when you also claim the man in charge of this place, the king, sees you as a son?' Beka frowned. 'You trusted me with that information, yet you can't trust my judgement on where we're safest?'

Harper didn't answer and instead closed his eyes, and Beka saw her cue to leave and find a couple of hours sleep. She couldn't help but wonder what Harper had been doing for the past six months, why Asa seemed so fatherly to him and who that guy was who tried to take him.

Beka left his room and sighed heavily, before retreating to her own room and closing the door behind her. Out of the shadows, Asa slowly moved down the stairs, having over heard there last exchange after leaving, he glanced at the door to Harper's room before slowly moving down the stairs, and leaving the house.

* * *

Beka was finally in her own bed, and she found herself remembering back to when Harper arrived at the reunion, wanting to remember some clue she may have missed, as she settled down for bed. Beka had been convinced by his declaration that everything was great and he was keeping out of trouble. The more she relayed his words from memory, the more convinced she became that he was hiding the truth, putting on a brave face and she remembered now how he was in no hurry to return.

He had definitely talked about doing a bit of travelling on the Maru with her, like old times, and making no hasty decisions to return to Edenia too soon. Why hadn't she picked up on these statements, it was clear to her now that Harper was trying to tell her something without making it obvious he was in trouble and she'd missed all the signs.

Beka tried to imagine what it must be like for Harper, the more she spent time with him, the more she became convinced that the memory loss was greater than he was letting on. He seemed to have no clear memories, not even of his time on Edenia, and she knew he was scared, lost and unsure about everything, even himself. It was an unsettling feeling to know her friend was struggling to even trust himself, and she knew she had to work harder to convince him that she was a friend, and had his best interests at heart but Harper's instincts were for his own survival and she could see those instincts in everything he was doing. With a heavy sigh, Beka closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

'Trance, how can I help you?' Dylan asked, seeing the golden alien at the door to his office.

'I was wondering how things were progressing on Edenia?' Trance asked.

'Rhade's men have secured a small area to the west side of the city,' Dylan explained and brought up a map of the city and began to point out the area. 'Men are advancing to these points and I think by day light we should have most of the West secured, we're concentrating on moving as many citizens as we can below ground into the tunnels to protect them from the Dragan forces, and getting supplies to them,' Dylan stressed.

Trance looked at Dylan. 'The Andromeda has a full compliment of Commonwealth staff, you should go down to the Edenia and truly get back into the field, I'm sure Rhade would appreciate the support.'

Dylan smiled knowingly. 'I'm not sure I could be of any use down there, I'm an old man now.'

'Don't be so silly, Dylan, you've only been retired for a year and your experience in battle could prove vital, you and Rommie should go down and assist, properly reform the old crew,' Trance stressed.

Dylan frowned. 'It would be good to give Rommie something else to think about, since she found Doyle incapacitated, she's been a little distracted when we could use her help.'

'How is Doyle?' Trance asked.

'It seems from first tests that she simply overloaded,' Dylan frowned. 'Seems hard to believe Harper could have built something that could have done that, but there's no other explanation for her ceasing to be, Doyle is effectively dead at the moment,' he sighed.

'It's so sad, especially as it seems now Harper wouldn't have the ability to rebuild her,' Trance offered sadly.

'Let's not dwell, I'm sure we can help Doyle just right now we have to focus on making sure Edenia doesn't fall into Dragan control,' Dylan stated.

'You should go down, lead from the front,' Trance encouraged. 'They need you.'

'The Andromeda does seem to be in good hands, Captain Roseby although not military is very capable of following orders,' Dylan agreed. 'Maybe I could be of more use down there,' he considered and seemed to brighten. 'I will talk to the council and then to Rommie, thanks Trance, I think I needed to hear it, to believe it,' he grinned.

'My pleasure,' Trance offered, as Dylan quickly left his office to return to command, and with a sly smile she blinked out of sight.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Beka wearily opened her eyes and stretched, before taking her time to sit up and find her clothes. She sighed, she desperately wanted some fresh clothes but the situation wasn't helping her. She moved to the bathroom to freshen up and then got dressed. It seemed quiet outside, it was still early morning and for a moment it was as if yesterday hadn't happened. She moved quietly to Harper's door and slowly opened it, finding him still fast asleep but she didn't fail to notice the perspiration that caked his skin.

She moved to his side and found his temperature had risen again, concerning her as she moved to the bathroom to soak a cloth in cold water. Returning to his side she placed the cloth over his forehead and tried to wake him.

'Harper? Wake up,' Beka spoke with urgency and saw him stir a little, as he appeared to hold onto unconsciousness. She saw the red marks had flared up again, as she moved the cold cloth over his chest and shoulders. 'Come on, Harper, wake up,' she encouraged gently, and slowly his eyes flickered.

'Beka?' Harper mumbled.

'Well remembered,' Beka smiled.

'I don't feel too good,' he admitted.

'Your temperature is high again, it's the virus,' Beka noted, as he opened his eyes fully and sat up, resting on his elbows. 'I wish we still had that medicine to clear this up once and for all.'

'It was like this before,' Harper remembered. 'No energy but feeling restless, and feels like I was on fire,' he added with a tired sigh.

'Lay back down,' Beka requested and he didn't argue, doing as he was told. 'I'm going to see if Junia is around, she might be able to help, I could tell her some of what I understand about medicine,' Beka offered.

'I'll be here when you return,' Harper half smiled.

'Don't say that,' Beka thought to say. 'You wouldn't believe how many times you haven't been, I have this bad habit of loosing you.'

Harper gave her a strange but amused look. 'What if I promise?'

'Never worked before, just leave me some clues if you do suddenly go missing,' Beka teased and got to her feet. 'I promise not to be long.'

Harper watched her leave and settled back down, feeling tired as he closed his eyes again, quickly letting himself fall back into a restless sleep. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but he soon became aware that he wasn't alone, as he opened his eyes, and froze at what he saw.

'Seamus.'

'You?' Harper couldn't move; he felt paralysed as he remembered to breathe.

'We need to talk, it's time.'

'What?' he questioned unsure.

'I need your help, again.'

Harper struggled to move, but he couldn't as he felt a hand touch the side of his face, and he panicked. He felt the additional warmth from their touch, the golden glow to the side of his head and he looked at the golden alien with fear in his eyes. 'What are you doing?' he frantically asked, feeling something happening.

'Making you better, Harper, it's what I do,' Trance smiled warmly.

'But,' Harper froze as he suddenly remembered. 'You made me sick in the first place.'

'Now, now, you know that's not true but you were trying to ruin my plan,' Trance stated with a stern look. 'Just a little more,' she smiled, as if concentrating on her task, her hand still firmly in place on the side of Harper's head. 'I've got us this far, Harper, you were just a little too eager to start correcting your mistakes, I wasn't ready for you yet.'

Harper suddenly tensed, as his eyes closed and he struggled against her hold that held firm. He was no longer able to respond, as he lay prone to her touch before he lost consciousness.

'All better, to a point,' the Trance impostor announced. 'Now fix what you broke and I'll finally have what I want.' She removed her hand and gently stroked the side of Harper's face, until he stirred once again and blinked his eyes; once again he froze on seeing her and quickly scooted back on the bed and away from her.

'You!' Harper stressed not remembering her arrival.

'Harper, I have brought some of the medicine you require,' Trance smiled, and held an injector for him to see. 'It contains enough of the medicine you need to completely rid your system of the virus; Rev helped me perfect it as a one dose deal.'

Harper took some measured breaths to calm down. 'Seriously?'

'Yes.'

'How did you get here?' Harper asked, wishing Beka was there to confirm again how he should trust Trance, even when his gut feared her.

'I am able to teleport, it's a little tricky sometimes when there's a lot of activity in the area but things are relatively calm at the moment, so I was able to make the jump down here but I can't stay,' Trance offered the injector. 'Here, use it, I don't have to administer it if it makes you uncomfortable, I only want what's best for you,' Trance offered and simply stared at him, willing him to act.

Harper waited a few moments before he tentatively reached out and grabbed the injector. His gut screamed at him not to do it but he hated feeling weak and ill so without a second thought he pressed the injector to his neck and heard the hiss of something being pushed into his system.

The results were almost instantaneous as he felt some energy surge through him, and the red marks on his skin rapidly began to fade as he felt the chill of the room. Something else happened in that moment as Harper's mind cleared of the virus, he jumped up out of bed and stood with shock, knowing that suddenly he remembered what he had to do to reinstate and strengthen the shields.

'Harper?' Trance's voice interrupted his rapid thoughts. 'What is it?'

'I remember,' Harper gasped, his mind consumed with the sudden memories he could remember. It wasn't everything, he already knew that but it was more than what he had previously remembered, and more importantly what he needed to do to complete his work on the shields. 'I know how they've weakened the shields, I can easily counter act their work and make the shields stronger, I remember how!' he stressed with a manic grin and grabbed his clothes, quickly putting them on feeling cured and ready for action.

'I can get you to the control room,' Trance encouraged.

Harper glanced at her for a moment, pausing as he looked at her. 'I should wait for Beka, I promised I'd still be here when she returned,' he stated.

'We have to act quickly,' Trance pushed.

'Yeah, I get that but a few minutes won't hurt, we'll wait and then go,' Harper stated firmly.

'We should go now, while it's quiet,' Trance persisted and moved closer, Harper instinctively backed away and then narrowed his eyes.

'You did something to me, you were here before,' he closed his eyes before opening them again. 'You did something to my head, you made me sick, you were here just now, doing something to me,' he stressed. 'Stay away from me,' Harper warned and his voice was low while he continued to back away.

'I'm your friend, Seamus, don't be afraid of me, I just want to help,' Trance offered sweetly. 'I did cure you of the virus, you feel better now right?'

'Maybe,' Harper had to admit, he no longer felt ill but he still lacked his long term memories and his gut was still a good indicator for him, he didn't trust this woman and even with her efforts to help him, Harper couldn't help but not trust her motives. 'Just wait for Beka, and then maybe we'll go,' he stated again.

Harper had no where else to go as he reached the far wall, and Trance soon closed the distance between them, until she was stood in front of him and her hand came up to touch his face. Harper tried to shirk away from her hold, but she just smiled as she stared at him.

'You're, you're not who they think you are, are you?' Harper stammered nervously.

'What makes you say that?' Trance asked curiously with amusement clear on her face.

'Beka says you're my friend, that we're best friends but you're scaring the crap out of me right now, best friends wouldn't do that,' Harper stated.

'You're so adorable,' Trance half smiled. 'So paranoid, so human,' she leaned forward and kissed him gently before looking at him. 'You remember, don't you?' she then suggested.

'Get away from me,' Harper requested weakly, trying to stand up to Trance but his fear was clearly written on his face as she continued to torment him with her close proximity, and he remembered that wasn't their first kiss; that he already knew she wasn't Trance, at least not the Trance who had been his best friend.

'You can save Edenia, Seamus, just raise the shields, protect it again,' Trance softly spoke, her lips brushing his neck, her hand gently stroking the side of Harper's face.

'I will,' Harper tried to find some strength in his voice. 'Just as soon as Beka returns,' he stressed and failed to see the rapid reflex of Trance as she swung hard at his head, and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Harper recovered quickly and scooted back across the floor, trying to put some distance between him and Trance as she moved towards him. The cut above his eye had been reopened by her actions, and he felt the blood pouring down the side of his face, but he was more concerned by Trance as she easily made up the distance and hauled Harper up. Her grip on his arm caused Harper to wince and she held him tight.

'No!' Harper yelled, as he tried to push her off him. He sensed she was planning on teleporting him and he fought in vain to stop her. The distraction of his actions proved enough, as Trance struck him again but Beka calling Harper's name and running up the stairs caused Trance to curse, and disappear just as Beka arrived finding Harper sprawled on the floor.

'Harper?' Beka called out, quickly followed by Junia.

'Oh my, what happened?' Junia hurried with Beka to Harper's side.

Harper groaned and rolled onto his back, a smile on his face as he saw Beka's concerned features looking back at him. 'See, I promised I wouldn't go anywhere,' he croaked.

'I'll get a cloth to clean him up,' Junia stated, seeing blood from two facial wounds.

'What happened, Harper?' Beka asked, seeing Harper blinking his eyes.

'She tried to take me,' Harper managed, between heavy breaths.

'Who?' Beka asked, taking the damp cloth from Junia who arrived back with a medical kit. She immediately wiped the blood from Harper's face, seeing the cut above his eye reopened, and a fresh wound on his cheek.

'My friend, Trance,' Harper bitterly spoke, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. 'You know I don't think we're friends anymore,' Harper offered as he tentatively felt his cheek.

'Trance did this to you?' Beka questioned.

'She's not Trance, Trance,' Harper answered. 'Does she have a twin sister maybe?' he hinted, already knowing the answer.

Beka took a deep fearful breath. 'She has several,' she responded glumly.

'Good news though, before she beat the crap out of me she did cure me of the virus, and I remember stuff now,' Harper brightened.

'What stuff? Everything?' Beka asked with hope.

'Not everything,' Harper replied as he accepted Beka's help in getting back to his feet. 'But things are a little less hazy about my time on Edenia, basically I remember what I was trying to do to protect this city and I think I can reinstate the shield,' Harper stated with conviction.

'What use is that now?' Junia asked. 'The war is already here, we're under attack.'

'I'm not sure,' Harper offered. 'But Trance, evil-Trance really wanted me to reinstate that shield.'

'I'm thinking that would be a bad thing then,' Beka figured.

'But while the shield is down, we're vulnerable to more attacks, more bad guys turning up to lay claim,' Harper considered.

'Putting the shield back up would trap us all with we don't know how many hundred bad guys, and we have no army,' Junia stated.

'We have the Commonwealth, they have some numbers here,' Beka shrugged. 'Maybe not as many as the Dragans but they're still handy, they'd protect Edenia,' she added.

'I think we need to see Asa,' Harper suggested.

'First we clean you up, and then we'll go speak to Asa,' Beka confirmed, and moved Harper over to his bed before letting Junia patch him up.

* * *

'So you got bored up there and decided to come down here and bug me,' Rhade grinned as he walked through the hastily set up camp on Edenia, Dylan Hunt by his side.

'I gave it some consideration and felt it was better I was down here,' Dylan explained, as he checked the area and liked the set up Rhade had sorted out.

'And Rommie?' Rhade gestured to the avatar walking beside Dylan.

'It was felt I could be of more use down here to,' Rommie simply answered.

'How is Doyle?' Rhade then thought to ask.

Rommie noticeably paused before answering. 'I think we've lost her to a systems fault, or something similar,' she explained with sadness.

'I'm sorry, hey, maybe if we find Harper amongst all this, you know, he could maybe,' Rhade tried to sound positive.

'There's every likelihood he would have no idea what to do either,' Rommie frowned. 'Doyle has been taken to Sinti in a last gasp effort to try and save her.'

'So I guess Rev is the only one not mad enough to want to join in this war?' Rhade remarked.

'He's never been one for fighting,' Rommie spoke.

'Which is irony in itself,' Rhade commented.

'I'm sure he'll do his bit up there,' Dylan responded. 'He won't be far away.'

'Well I only hope our reinforcements aren't far away, last time I checked they were seven hours away, we have to hold firm till then, I think the entire Dragan army is down here,' Rhade reported.

'All their known battle cruisers are in orbit, we've disabled a few of them and they seem to be running on skeleton crews, we didn't get much by way of return so I would guess they really want this planet as their own, they are putting all their efforts into claiming it,' Dylan stated grimly.

'Can we really stop them?' Rhade asked.

'We have to, Rhade, if we don't try now then we might never get another good opportunity,' Dylan stated. 'They know how to take over planets and they know how to keep them so no one else can try, if we lose this war then Edenia will be lost forever.'

'Edenia is insignificant on its own, but its positioning is vital, it could be described as the centre of the known universes, any one able to set up a military stronghold here will have the means to observe practically everything that goes on simply because its alignment with the universe is ideal,' Rommie explained.

'Why do you think I had you all trek your asses here in the first place all those years ago, if we could have secured Edenia then to the Commonwealth we would have been able to track the World Ship before the World Ship even knew it was moving,' Dylan stressed.

'I knew it was kind of important, but,' Rhade shook his head. 'We can't let any Nietzschean pride take this place, if the Dragans secure this planet they will be inundated with requests from other prides to form allegiances,' Rhade figured.

'It could be enough to form a united Nietzschean front, and we want to avoid that at all costs,' Dylan stated. 'The Dragans are currently the strongest of the prides out there, and since the destruction of Earth they have been restless and in need of fresh blood, fresh slaves to serve their empire, they need Edenia to re-establish their stronghold, Earth was always a great supplier in their slave trade business but Edenia would be priceless.'

'If any pride could unite the Nietzscheans, it's the Drago-Kazov, and with Beka on this planet we have to ensure we reach her first, if she falls into Dragan hands we could have a much bigger problem on our hands,' Rhade suddenly feared.

'You concentrate on what you were doing, and keep doing it well,' Dylan simply said. 'Rommie and myself will worry about Beka, and Harper, that is why we've come down here, the two of them could make things a lot harder for us if they fall into Dragan hands,' Dylan warned and glanced at Rommie. 'I'm just glad Trance made me see sense when she did,' he remarked before gesturing to Rommie to follow him, leaving Rhade to continue his work on securing the city.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They hurried towards the palace, in the distance the sounds of weapon fire and explosions could be heard, the Dragans were starting up again. Harper couldn't explain why he feared the troubles more today than he had previously, he guessed it was because he remembered more of his time on Edenia, the past six months were not so hazy now, it felt more real. He remembered definitely breaking up with Naomi, and the hurt he had felt, and he remembered being ill and his desperation to finish his work. More importantly he remembered why he was so desperate to finish, he had been so close to ensuring there was no weakness.

His fears became more real as they entered the palace, being ushered in by the guards, and once they had gone down a couple of corridors Harper stopped, seeing Beka and Junia look back at him with confusion.

'What is it?' Beka asked.

'That gut feeling again,' Harper admitted. 'I remember more now.'

'Harper, we should keep moving, keep focused,' Junia encouraged.

Harper narrowed his eyes. 'They kept me here, against my will.'

'What?' Beka questioned.

'For his own safety,' Junia explained and found all eyes on her. 'Many people began to suspect him; this was the only place where he could be safe and where we could attempt to cure him of his ills.'

'Suspect him of what?' Beka asked.

'Some said, among the technicians we have here, that he was purposely weakening the shield, that his work wasn't in this cities best interest, ridiculous claims,' Junia explained dismissively but both Harper and Beka exchanged concerned glances.

'I remember being questioned,' Harper spoke slowly. 'Interrogated,' he added heavily.

'Harper, there was a lot of circumstantial evidence to suggest that you were not working with us,' Junia offered. 'But Zal found your last efforts and it proved beyond doubt that your work was to fix a weakness you had discovered not helped create, but after being allowed to return to that work, you fell ill.'

'Then it all becomes a little hazy again,' Harper sighed.

'You were pretty well out of it once the illness took hold,' Junia remembered. 'That's when myself and Zal got you out of here, just one night in our house before we could get you transport off this planet and you were looking a lot healthier,' she added quietly.

'What did they do to me in here?' Harper asked, looking around the palace.

'I'm not sure, but they were not making you better,' Junia offered sadly. 'Seemed as soon as we decided to get you off the planet, luck was on our side, it was amazingly easy to rescue you from here and then get you transport out, you suddenly had supporters where we didn't realise you had them,' she remembered with confusion. 'Once you were out of this place Zal laid into Asa, verbally, and I think everyone seemed to wake up and realise what they had been doing to you, it was a very strange few weeks,' Junia took a deep breath. 'But its cool now, I don't think you have anything to fear, everyone who was involved has shown incredible remorse, they are genuinely sorry for what they did to you.'

'What did they exactly do to me?' Harper asked, as Beka listened intently.

'We'll never know for sure, all evidence was destroyed but I think it's safe to say they never came close to curing your virus,' Junia sighed. 'I'm just glad we were able to get you out of here.'

'Why are these people still in power if they lost their heads over Harper's illness?' Beka questioned.

Junia looked at her strangely. 'Their leadership was never in doubt; they just became caught up in discovering more about humans.'

'It doesn't sound like they treated Harper with any respect,' Beka argued. 'Why are we even trusting them now? Why are you so happy for Harper to even be here if you are aware of what they did to him?'

Harper suddenly froze, a guard was right behind him and Harper sensed it wasn't because he was in the way.

'Asa knows you are here and wants to speak to you all, without delay,' the guard ordered.

Harper suddenly had a bad feeling about things, and wondered if he might have been better going with Trance's evil twin after all. He glanced at Beka who seemed equally concerned, as they were marched towards the middle chamber, summoned by Asa.

* * *

'This could take a while,' Dylan sheltered from another nearby blast.

'We should head towards the palace,' Rommie suggested. 'Harper is close to Asa, it would make sense that if Asa did provide a home for Harper that it would be close to the palace,' she figured.

'Or it could be anywhere,' Dylan sighed, leaning back against the wall.

'I'm betting Harper would not be anywhere near the Dragans, whether he remembers or not, he would go where it's still relatively safe so he could be of help,' Rommie considered.

Dylan slowly nodded his head. 'We're just making it easy to be captured ourselves by staying in this part of the city. It's also probably safe to assume that Harper when he first arrived wouldn't have wanted to settle in the areas where they made his life hell before,' he then realised.

'I would agree, Harper is a creature of habit and his habits usually involve staying safe, despite his abilities to rarely stay safe, his intentions are always with that aim,' Rommie half smiled.

'So tell me,' Dylan asked as they began to walk with caution along the streets. 'Have you missed this?'

'Dylan I'm a warship, and no matter how many diplomatic functions happen on board I will always be a warship,' Rommie answered.

'I'll take that as a yes,' Dylan smiled.

'Dylan,' Rommie then ventured. 'Would you ever consider coming out of retirement? It's only been a year, it's hardly any time at all, I'm sure it would be easy enough for you to return,' she paused. 'If you wanted to,' she finished checking for his reaction with interest.

'I'm here aren't I?' Dylan simply answered before moving ahead, leaving Rommie to smile broadly, as she kept pace.

* * *

Harper stepped forward and enthusiastically approached Asa. 'I can fix the shield, I remember how!' he announced.

Asa looked at him. 'You do?'

'The virus has cleared, I can think straight again and I remember, I can fix this,' he enthused.

Asa put a hand on Harper's shoulder. 'No, you won't,' Asa declared.

'What?' Harper asked with obvious surprise.

Beka watched the exchange, despite Junia's confession about what Asa and his men did to Harper, albeit without the actual details, all of that seemed to no longer matter as Harper tried to encourage Asa to trust him, they spoke as old friends.

'Shay, we can not reinstate the shield, there are close to seven hundred hostiles in this city, we'd be trapping innocent Edenian's with these monsters,' Asa explained.

'Not all of them are monsters,' Beka spoke up. 'At least two hundred of them are friendly, from the Commonwealth.'

'They wage war on this city, they are all monsters,' Asa stated.

'But by raising the shield we stop any more arriving, we cancel out their air support,' Harper continued.

'No!' Asa raised his voice and Harper abruptly stopped. 'We have decided on another plan,' Asa then calmly stated. 'I want you to destroy all of the tech.'

'What?' Harper questioned.

'If it can be of no use to us, then it won't be of any use to anyone, take away the one thing everyone wants of this city,' Asa decided.

'Asa, that's madness,' Beka spoke up. 'The Dragans only see the tech as a bonus, it's the position of this city that's the real prize, not what's here,' she explained with force. 'The Commonwealth are here because they want the strategic position in this universe, why do you think that shield was put in place in the first place?'

Asa turned to Beka. 'Are you suggesting that myself and my council are fools?'

'If you think this war is over the technology then, sorry, but yes,' Beka admitted.

Asa considered her words and then turned to Harper. 'Destroy the technology, inside and out I don't want any of it to be salvageable.'

'I can't do that,' Harper stated. 'That's not the solution here.'

Looking more agitated, Asa turned away from his visitors and looked upwards. 'Don't make me use force, Seamus.'

'Asa, this isn't about disobeying you, its about trying to save this city so your people can be at peace again,' Harper stressed.

'By trapping the aliens in with us and letting them fight it out while innocents die?' Asa snapped, turning round with fury.

Beka moved forward. 'The tunnels Asa, your people can escape to the tunnels and you can form an alliance with the Commonwealth, let them fight this war with trained military men until the Neitzscheans surrender,' Beka explained.

'We live like creatures underground, while our city gets destroyed above us?' Asa didn't seem impressed.

'It sounds like our city is going to get destroyed either way,' Junia spoke up sadly.

Harper sighed. 'Can't we form an alliance with the Commonwealth, then maybe get them to do something that would drive the Ubers out side of the Edenia walls so we can then raise the shields and maybe have more even sides?' Harper asked.

'Ubers?' Beka caught Harper's words.

'Why did I call them that?' Harper seemed just as confused, as he looked at Beka.

'An old pet name for them,' Beka half smiled and then turned to Asa. 'It's a plan, Asa, a good one, at least consider it.'

'No,' Asa dismissed. 'This isn't us, and we don't need that technology so I say destroy it now, and end this.'

'Destroying the tech will not end this,' Harper stressed.

'Asa, that technology holds great importance to a number of your people,' Junia reminded him. 'Destroying it could be very bad for a number of reasons, they believe in the power and the strength, if you take that away you take away hope.'

'The moment those monsters entered our city and began killing our people hope was destroyed, Junia, don't you see?' Asa snapped. 'The shield was our only hope and it was good enough for a number of our lifetimes but our hope is gone, and I will not give our hope to aliens.'

'It's technology, Asa, it's not a belief system,' Harper calmly spoke with care. 'It can be fixed and restored; it can still serve your people.'

'Didn't I give you an order, alien?' Asa yelled, and Harper simply frowned clearly hurt by his words and backed away.

'Don't you dare talk to Harper like that!' Beka moved closer to Asa.

'Beka, don't,' Junia warned and put an arm on Beka's to move her away.

'That's not acceptable talk, he can't just say that to Harper,' Beka seethed and looked at Harper, who remained staring at Asa.

'I'm not going to destroy anything,' Harper finally announced. 'I'm going to fix this, and make things right.'

Asa just laughed a bitter expressionless laugh, and as Harper turned to leave he found two guards blocking his way. 'You will follow my orders, Shay.'

'We're not your prisoners,' Beka moved to Harper's side. 'Let us go.'

'And what for? To take matters into your own hands?' Asa challenged.

'They are just trying to help, Asa,' Junia attempted to defuse a possible situation.

Asa sighed and moved to Harper's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'You swore allegiance to me, Seamus Harper, but I'm guessing you forgot that minor detail,' he stressed. 'As such, you're excused for temporary loss of obedience to the leader due to your unfortunate injuries.'

'Harper swore an oath to you?' Beka asked.

'I can bring the document to the table, if I must prove it,' Asa casually spoke, as he returned to his desk.

Beka glanced at Harper who could only shrug unsure before she looked at Junia who moved closer. 'Shay signed the documents as a show of solidarity and to stop the rising rumours that he was not working in the best interests of Edenia, it served a purpose at the time.'

Asa stood up. 'So you see, Seamus Harper, you are obliged to follow my orders or accept the severe punishment of being classed a traitor if you don't, and Shay, I consider you in the highest regard and I beg of you, please don't make me issue that order,' Asa genuinely spoke.

'That's not fair, you're asking too much of Harper,' Beka stressed. 'He can help this city if you give him the chance to.'

'Seamus?' Asa prompted him for an answer.

Harper had been quiet till that point, he remembered seeing what happened to traitors and suddenly the idea of playing hero no longer appealed. He knew it pained Asa to make the demands he was, and he knew deep down that Beka would expect him to fight but his gut was churning and he knew what he had to do. 'I remember the oath,' Harper frowned. 'I will destroy the control room, as ordered but I don't agree with it.'

'Good,' Asa gestured to the door, and to his guards. 'Go, and report back to me once you are done,' he finished without looking up.

'Harper no, don't do this,' Beka stressed but found Junia stopping her going after Harper as he was led from the room with the guards escorting him. 'This is wrong, Asa, what you've just done is low, real low, you have to earn respect, not force it,' she sneered.

'Junia I would suggest you take Beka back to your house and make sure she is treated well, I wouldn't want her stay on Edenia to be marred by any troubles,' Asa didn't look up from the texts he was reading, as he spoke.

'Asa, I beg you to just listen to me for one minute,' Beka stated. 'If you really care for Harper you wouldn't make him do what you've just ordered him to do, this could destroy him, you said yourself he needed something to believe in and now you've just forced him to destroy that,' she spoke with passion.

Asa closed his eyes before slowly getting to his feet and moving to the window, he gestured to Beka to follow him and he looked outside. 'It's already destroyed Beka Valentine,' he spoke gravely, and Beka looked at the rising smoke and the movement of people visible about a mile away from the palace. 'What choice do I really have? Reinstating the shield will not solve this,' he stressed.

'It looks bad now, but myself and Harper we've both seen these scenes before, what Harper can't remember he still feels, and we both know it can get better, and it will make your people stronger,' Beka persisted.

'Junia, there's a medical station that had been set up a few blocks from here, I want you to report for duty,' Asa spoke evenly.

Junia looked uneasy as she realised she was being excused and after a moment of hesitation and a desperate look to Beka, she left the room to report for duty.

'Asa, I'm just trying to help,' Beka spoke calmly.

'And I'm just trying to do my job,' Asa spoke with tiredness as he gestured to his guards. 'This is for the best, I can't afford to have the distractions.'

Beka felt her arms being grabbed and she immediately struggled. 'Don't do this Asa, you need me, I can help you!'

'Don't make this harder,' Asa simply said.

'I swear Asa, you will pay for this, you're out of your depth, admit it!' she yelled as she was dragged away and led to the cells.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Keep moving,' the guard encouraged as Harper stopped, before feeling the nudge in his back.

Harper felt agitated and looked around for something, anything that he could use to distract or delay the arrival at the control room. The tunnels seemed to be closing in around him, and he felt some anxiety close to that of suffocating. He thought about Beka, her words ran round his head but somehow he knew he had little choice, once Asa mentioned the oath it was like a trigger and he knew what he had to do, he just had no idea why he had felt it so strongly.

'Keep moving!' the guard barked again, and Harper hadn't even realised he had stopped. Ever since Asa had spoken to him about the oath he had felt different, something wasn't right and he didn't feel like he was in total control, there was something so very close in his mind that he just couldn't see, a memory, a feeling, something that was distracting his every being.

Harper suddenly felt himself being pushed up against the tunnel wall; he stared wide eyed into the face of one of the guards who held his arm across Harper's throat. It was as if his mind was working five seconds slower than his body, he wasn't feeling too great.

'You look like you're about due a pick me up, might as well get back into the routine, alien, we're pretty close and you know how it goes,' the guard stated and Harper had no choice as he was suddenly overwhelmed by the strong scent once again. It totally overpowered his senses for a moment and he felt his body suddenly relax as the guards held him up. He felt a hand holding onto his hair, keeping his head from falling forward, before slowly his vision focused and he felt more alert. With renewed energy he was pushed forward and quickly found his balance, now walking with purpose as he wiped the blood from his nose without reaction.

'What's your orders, alien?' one of the guards asked.

'Destroy everything,' Harper answered without missing a beat.

* * *

'You're wasting your time with that alien, but I guess he's not so much an alien to you, is he? More of a what, exactly?'

Beka opened her eyes and tried to figure out who had just spoken, she glanced to her right and saw the intruder from the previous night stood at the bars, in the adjacent cell.

'He's drugged, controlled, you realise that right?' the man asked. 'Surprised to see you here though, you must have really pissed Asa off, usually anyone that close to the kid is protected, part of the inner sanctum of all that is alien; it's the only explanation for that waste of space Zal.'

'Who are you?' Beka asked tiredly, not really listening to him.

'Jashen,' he revealed.

'Forgive me if I don't act pleased to see you but people who threaten my friends tend to have that effect on me,' Beka explained and returned to pretending to sleep, she then opened her eyes. 'Drugged, controlled?' she questioned sitting up.

Jashen smiled with amusement. 'Wondered if you caught that.'

Beka got to her feet and moved to the bars. 'Keep talking.'

'I would, but this place is more bugged than,' Jashen considered it for a moment. 'Never mind, the walls just have ears and you know; I'm not in a good position here at the moment.'

'Wimp,' Beka dismissed and moved away again.

'So what did you do?' Jashen asked.

'To be honest, I don't know,' Beka admitted. 'Tried to help,' she offered.

'Asa isn't big on help, he's more of a control freak,' Jashen frowned. 'Doesn't trust anyone since that bitch of a wife made a fool of him a few years back.'

'I remember that,' Beka thought back to her previous time on Edenia when Ezra, Asa's ex-wife, had cheated on him.

'I remember you from before,' Jashen then smiled. 'I was one of Asa's followers back then, and I saw that magic he did just before you guys left; I believed that magic but then Seamus Harper returned.'

'What's Harper got to do with it?' Beka idly asked, trying not to sound interested.

'Six months ago I was put on a special assignment by Asa, I worked in his security forces, I used to spy on those who needed an eye kept on them,' Jashen looked around. 'It's why I know this place is bugged,' Jashen purposely waved to the wall and Beka guessed it contained a hidden camera. 'That assignment was to keep an eye on Harper.'

'What did Harper do to need that sort of monitoring?' Beka asked.

'He showed up,' Jashen simply said.

'You mean from day one?' Beka checked.

'Practically from the first hour,' Jashen frowned, and then looked towards the wall again. 'You know I'd love to say more, but I don't think the guys are smart enough to keep up, so maybe I should let them rest before I start the next chapter,' Jashen sneered.

'Just tell me one thing,' Beka asked her voice low. 'Asa?'

Jashen looked Beka in eye and the slightest of movements confirmed to her, his head moving just a fraction from side to side, that Asa was not a man to trust. She took a deep breath, not totally prepared to believe a guy she had hours earlier called the guards on, but she was willing to bet that there was a lot more she needed to find out. The last six months, it seemed even clearer now, had been anything but trouble free for Harper.

* * *

Harper used the palm of his hand to rub his forehead, it wasn't exactly a head ache but he needed to focus and was having trouble doing so.

'Just destroy the thing so we can get out of here, alien,' the guard ordered, growing tired of waiting.

'I can't just destroy it, I have to think of how to best disable it, so no one else can rebuild it, and it takes time,' Harper sneered, continuing to work as he spoke.

'Well hurry up, Asa doesn't want any delays,' the guard insisted and Harper sensed the guard was under some pressure to make sure he did as Asa wanted. Harper frowned, his head was a little fuzzy but he was beginning to remember moments like these previously, when he'd suddenly become aware of being in places he had no recollection of being in before. He knew he was being drugged, and it wasn't the first time. Harper was starting to remember more things now, and during the last few minutes his brain had triggered a load of old memories from the past six months, but he couldn't remember how it started or why. With frustration Harper hit out at the machine in front of him and rolled his shoulders, wanting his mind to be cleared of the confusion and haze.

'Hey, quit messing about, and do your work, alien,' the guard ordered loudly.

'I'm trying ok, but for some reason I can't think too straight at the moment,' Harper sneered, and took his pad. 'Maybe if you quit hitting me with that shit, I might work faster?'

'Asa gave me orders, ok?'

'Well tell Asa it doesn't help, I need what I still have of my mind to think, and drugging it up doesn't exactly help,' Harper snapped, as he continued to work, his mind rapidly clearing of the haze as he was finally able to focus.

The guards remained silent, letting him get to work before Harper stopped and realised what he was doing and he froze with the realisation. He was almost working on automatic, he didn't want to destroy the control room but there he was actively and very automatically preparing to destroy it. What had got into him he frantically thought, he wasn't in control he realised and stepped away from the controls.

'Hey, alien,' the guard immediately moved towards him. 'Back to work, what's got into you?'

'I can't do this,' Harper stressed, slightly panicked.

'Oh I don't think you have a choice, alien,' the guard sneered, and shoved Harper back towards the controls. Harper braced himself; leaning on the controls he took some steady breaths. 'Work!' the guard yelled, and moved behind him. 'Or I'll use this,' he stated waving his weapon.

'Yeah, that's a good plan,' Harper mocked. 'You do remember I'm the only one who knows how to do this stuff, right?'

Harper felt his hair being grabbed as he was with force turned around and pushed back against the controls, the guard going nose to nose. 'Don't get above yourself, alien, we still have this,' he waved the container holding the strong smelling substance. 'Makes you do what we want, remember?'

Harper stared at the liquid as it moved about in the container and he slowly conceded that maybe he didn't have the advantage.

'Now, do as ordered,' the guard reasoned and let go of Harper's hair. 'Anymore stoppages and you get another dose, understand?'

Straightening up, Harper rolled his shoulders and then looked at the controls again. He felt a huge sense of wanting to destroy the controls, even though he had the desire not to, and the conflicting thoughts were giving him a headache. Slowly he let the strength of suggestion take over as he saw himself begin to activate the necessary commands to self destruct the console, which would ultimately make the unit unusable.

This wasn't right, and Harper began to fight the impulses again, unable to stop himself he was suddenly aware of a bright light and then a couple of grunts, before he found the strength to turn around and showed his surprise.

'Trance,' Harper spoke, and saw the guards had been incapacitated. He semi collapsed against the controls, weakened by the drug as his body finally buckled under the strain.

'Harper, please, reactivate the shield,' Trance calmly requested.

'I can't,' Harper gasped, and felt Trance help him back up and support some of his weight. 'I don't remember the language.'

'Stop trying, it'll come back,' Trance softly spoke.

Perspiration caked Harper now as his body attempted to recover some of its strength, he felt the warm touch of Trance's hand on his back and it energised him as he felt some control return. 'You're not Trance, are you?'

'I've never been able to fool you,' Trance remarked. 'It's the second time in as many months you've worked it out.'

'I don't remember the first time,' Harper spoke as he tried to relax, willing the characters to make sense on the screen.

Trance's hand moved up his back and gently massaged the back of his neck. 'I can't fix everything, Seamus, but I'll do what I can for you,' she offered.

Harper glanced at her, and partly returned the smile. 'What do I call you, if you're not Trance?'

'I'm still Trance,' she offered.

'Doesn't that get confusing?' he idly asked, and found himself beginning to program the sequence into the controls, enjoying her touch and no longer fearing the golden alien.

'Only when we exist in the same time, we just try not to,' Trance offered.

'The Trance they remember, where is she?'

'She's someplace,' Trance simply responded.

'They miss her,' Harper continued to work, picking up the pace and letting his instincts and experience lead the way. 'You're not like their Trance; you're not exactly fighting on the right side.'

'Didn't bother you before,' Trance secretly smiled.

Harper paused, before turning to Trance. 'You're taking advantage of me.'

'You wish,' Trance coyly smiled.

'Stop mocking me,' Harper yelled with frustration, and moved away from the controls, finding with relief that he had full control of his actions. 'Tell me what's going on, tell me everything! Why the hell do you want me to raise the shields again?'

Trance calmly walked up to Harper and put her hand on his chest, staring directly into his eyes and he visibly calmed down. 'Raise the shields,' she simply said.

'Why?' Harper asked.

'You know why,' Trance stated. 'It's what you want, remember?'

Harper looked away with frustration. 'That's not an answer; I need to know why you want the shield raised.'

'In five minutes the guards will wake up, I'm not sure you should be here for that, now whether you've raised the shields or not in that time be sure of one thing, you won't be allowed near these controls of your own free will again for a long while, if ever,' Trance stated very precisely and with an edge to her voice. 'You have a choice, Seamus Harper, do you raise the shields or do you not? How can you best serve Edenia?'

Harper glanced at the controls and then at the unconscious guards, estimating if he did anything he had to act now so he could give himself the chance to escape once he was done.

'I know you will make the smart decision,' Trance half smiled and then reached forward and kissed him, taking Harper by surprise before she backed off and then in the blink of an eye disappeared.

Stunned momentarily, Harper gathered his senses and moved to the controls. Pausing for a second he made his decision, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he knew he had to believe in himself.

* * *

Rhade glanced over to the central command position; the building housed all their operations and served as the strong hold for their army. He could see Dylan Hunt issuing orders and he half smiled, knowing many others in his position would feel threatened but Rhade knew they needed all the help they could get for this war.

Moving over to his former captain, Rhade grinned. 'You're enjoying this a little too much,' he commented.

'Me?' Dylan acted surprised. 'Just doing what I can to help.'

'Getting us more men would be great about now,' Rhade remarked.

'We have three more units on their way, should be here by nightfall,' Dylan stated. 'That should give us a bit more backbone,' he offered.

'That's something, we're seriously outnumbered, and we need to gain more ground before the Dragans start moving,' Rhade stressed.

'I'm planning to return to the Andromeda to make our case to the council to supply more forces here, especially air support,' Dylan looked upwards and as he did so a suddenly eruption of power seemed to light up the air. 'What the hell?'

'The shield,' Rhade figured immediately. 'I thought the defences had been destroyed by the Dragans,' he frowned, and then glanced around.

'Sir!' a young man came running towards Rhade. 'Reports are saying the shield is back, it's all around the city, and we're cut off from the outside!'

Rhade glanced at Dylan who looked equally bemused, as the news sunk in. 'It has to be Harper,' Dylan remarked finally. 'He's trapped us all inside this city.'

'We have enough supplies for maybe two weeks, but we also have a pretty strong Dragan army in here with us,' Rhade stressed. 'We need to get word out, we need that shield back down, and we need to find that pain in the ass Harper!' Rhade fumed and turned on his heels to begin issuing new orders.

Dylan could only slyly smile as he looked upwards. 'I hope you were of sound mind when you activated the shield, Mr Harper, you better know what you're doing,' he simply said.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Asa hurried through the corridors and entered the main meeting room to find all his senior staff gathered around the grand table. They poured over the map marked with their latest intelligence, looking up at Asa as he approached.

'Is it true?' Asa asked hurriedly.

'The shield is back and it's as strong as it always has been, our hope has been restored,' one of the men commented, a smile creeping across his face.

'Don't speak to soon about hope,' Asa gravely warned. 'As much as no more of the monsters can come in, we also have it that none of those monsters can leave,' he spun around. 'Guards, bring me Seamus Harper now! I want him here by any means before nightfall, understand!' he yelled with sudden anger.

The room fell silent as Asa's orders were immediately acted on, with guards leaving the room. Asa slowly calmed his breathing and walked to the window, the earlier sounds of conflict had ceased for a moment, and he knew there was confusion all around about developments. The Drago Kasov had obviously assumed they had destroyed the shield, yet somehow Harper had reactivated it and returned it to full power. Asa closed his eyes, knowing the Dragans would now destroy his beautiful city, with no where else to go they wouldn't stop until they had found a way to destroy that shield, but a smaller part of him feared for his alien friend, knowing Harper had just made himself an even bigger target.

* * *

Harper pressed himself tightly against the stone wall, hearing the footfall echos of a Dragan squadron against the stone streets scurry past. He knew they'd be looking for him and Harper was doing his best to avoid the open streets, keeping to the shadows and side lanes. He needed to get to the west of the city, knowing the Commonwealth were there, deciding to take the chance to trust them and believe they could fight the other side in this war.

He was terrified as he tried to calm his breathing, and tried to work on instinct alone as he continued to move at pace along the streets. He had vague memories of good shortcuts and routes to take but he still wished his memories were firmer. One small mercy was that he felt clear headed finally, after being hit with a double dose of whatever those guards were making him inhale. Harper still felt confused however, Asa was his friend and he trusted him but then there was the whole issue with the drugs, he was obviously addicted in some way but it didn't seem like he craved the drug, just responded to it or maybe he just didn't realise he had the craving, nothing made sense lately.

Harper took a deep breath as he paused again, always listening to any noise around him. A woman's scream caught his attention, and almost ran through him with an icy chill, there was more shouting, and it sounded like three or four males but the woman's cry for help was so desperate that Harper couldn't keep hiding. Slowly he moved forward, unable to ignore her pleas any longer and peered around a corner to see a legion of Nietzschean soldiers were rounding up a few of the residents, but had taken a particular interest in one of the women, singling her out as they secured her to a timber frame.

'Tell us what you know, lady!' the Dragan soldier then demanded.

'I know nothing,' the woman pleaded.

'You expect me to believe that?'

'I don't know, we're never told anything, we just live and raise our family, we don't get involved in the running of the city, please, don't hurt me,' she begged.

'Anyone out there,' the guard then turned to the gathered people, all looking every bit as terrified as the next person, all cowering under the presence of the Dragan soldiers as they lorded over them. 'Anyone who might know anything about how the shields were raised, speak now or watch your friend suffer!'

'The alien did it!' a voice cried out, followed by murmurs of agreement and Harper leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

'Who knows where I might find this alien? Don't try and hide him, I have ten more of our forces across the eastern part of the city doing the exact same exercise, so it's really pointless trying to protect him!' the guard announced with pleasure.

'We wouldn't try and hide that scum, he lives around the Palace, go and find that traitor there!' a voice defiantly called out.

Harper moved quickly, as much as he wanted to put that woman out of her misery he couldn't give himself up so easily, not when he felt he still had something to offer, and with no support from the locals. With some speed now he moved swiftly, hearing the Dragan soldiers around every corner, they were tormenting the people of Edenia and it was in a single quest to find him, Harper knew he had to get off the street soon, it was getting too dangerous.

After nearly twenty minutes of moving through the shadows, and down the side passages avoiding all contact with anyone, Harper was met with a barricade that separated him from the rest of the city. He paused and kept out of sight before seeing some drying clothes and more importantly a cloak. With haste he took the cloak and even though it was still slightly damp he wrapped it around himself and put the hood up. Moving away from the barricade, Harper scanned the area for an opportunity and wished he had Trance's ability to teleport as he saw no openings in the crudely constructed wall that now separated the East of the city from the rest of Edenia. It wasn't a large construction, the buildings were all linked and close together, so the Nietzscheans only had to ensure the walkways to the rest of the city were blocked but finally Harper saw an opportunity, where a building with a balcony was pretty close to a building outside the zone, and Harper was confident he could make up the space between by either jumping or climbing.

Harper listened at the door and didn't hear anyone inside, so with a quick glance in both directions he kicked the door open and entered. The building was in darkness and Harper easily moved up the stairs and found the front facing room with the view. He stepped onto the balcony, making sure to keep out of sight of the soldiers and surveyed the distance between both buildings. It wasn't far and Harper surmised that it was a blind spot in the enemy lines that he had to exploit. With care he climbed up onto the stone wall that surrounding the balcony and immediately heard shouting from below, some soldier had got lucky and had spotted him by chance and it drove Harper on to jump. He pushed off the wall with everything he had, he felt the air around him and then with as much determination as he could summon he reached out to grab the other side. Harper barely made the space between the two buildings but he got enough to cling desperately to the other balcony wall. He caught his breath for a moment as his feet dangled over the street and the safe side of the barricade below, before hearing the soldiers enter the building he had just jumped from and he scrambled up, using all the strength he had in his upper body to pull himself up. As the shouts grew nearer, Harper fell onto the opposite balcony and then pushed himself up to his feet ignoring the pain of his muscles as he ran, barely missing being hit by gunfire, as the soldiers all reached the balcony opposite.

Knowing the soldiers wouldn't follow; Harper still ran and bolted out of the building into a quiet street. He looked back wide eyed at the other side of the barricade and finally allowed himself to breath, as he began to walk with pace once again, taking care to ensure his cloak was wrapped around him and the hood was up. He knew Asa would not be happy, so now he was avoiding the palace guards, having got past the soldiers of the Drago Kasov.

He noticed in the distance the dominating presence of the palace and he saw people were gathered. Curiosity got the better of him as he changed direction from heading west to see what was happening. It took him a good few minutes to finally reach the square and when he did he froze, seeing Beka on the platform with some palace guards for company. Harper pushed forward, eager to find out what was happening and then heard a guard speak.

'So, as punishment for Seamus Harper who is yet to be caught,' the guard announced mid-sentence. 'His cohort, Beka Valentine, will take the punishment for the city.' The crowd jeered Beka as she was marched forward.

Harper flinched suddenly; his memory flashed an image as the feeling of something familiar rushed over him. He remembered something similar, he saw himself on the platform, and he saw Beka, Rhade and Dylan and his excitement at finally seeing a memory containing these people was quickly over ridden when he saw Beka being attached to the device.

'No,' Harper whispered with fear and pushed himself further forward, the cloak still disguising his appearance. Frantically he pushed forward, with no idea of his intentions but he knew he had to stop what was about to happen to his friend. But what could he do? At that moment he was in the thick of a rowdy mob who would tear him limb from limb the second he made it known who he was, he panicked, but still drove forward, intending to approach the platform and then once out of the crowd he would reveal his identity.

The crowd began to cheer with expectation and Harper was finding it harder to push through as he got closer to the front, bodies surrounded him, packed in and all jostling for the best positions near the front. People were starting to get annoyed with him, shoving him away and blocking his progress. Harper used his lithe and small frame to find the gaps, and finally after a lot of effort, he made it to the front, only to hear the first of Beka's screams as they struck her secured body. Harper felt every bit of the strike as if it had been him who had been hit, and he realised without thinking too much that he knew all too well what it felt like to be on the receiving end without remembering why.

Harper knew he had to stop this and suddenly jumped up, as he did so he yelled for them to stop drawing attention to himself; while placing his foot on the top of the barrier that separated the crowd from the showpiece. The moment he did this, he found a masked hooded and heavily cloaked guy immediately pull him from the crowd with aggression, clearly not happy at what he saw as an attempt to disrupt proceedings and with a heavy hand clamped over Harper's mouth; he was literally carried away. Harper hit, kicked and bit the giant carrying him, as he desperately tried to free himself of the hold, finding he was slung over one shoulder, but he needed to stop them hurting Beka and he wasn't going to let this oath stop him. Suddenly the oath stopped and turned Harper around abruptly, placing him in an upright position and straightening him up, but still with the hand over his mouth as Harper was shoved around until his back was to the oath.

'Look,' a voice spoke and Harper instinctively looked to where the oath pointed.

Harper wanted to keep fighting the man but when he focused he saw a swarm of men taking on the palace guards, and he saw Beka was being untied, she was being rescued. The crowds in fear were rapidly dispersing and mayhem ensured. Harper felt himself being grabbed and lifted once again by the oath, a hand still clamped tightly over his mouth, but this time Harper didn't struggle as he tried to work out what was going on, before he looked at the figure that had grabbed him, seeing they had removed their mask and hood, recognising Rhade.

Harper bit down hard on the hand covering his mouth and heard Rhade exclaim and let go of him, pushing him down to the ground in the angered reaction.

'You stupid little ass, I'm saving your life, you ungrateful,' Rhade cursed and then paused as he examined the bite wound on his hand.

'I can walk myself,' Harper simply picked himself up and adjusted his cloak, and began to walk.

'Not without me,' Rhade grabbed Harper's shoulder roughly and ensured Harper was in step with him. 'You have such a way with people, you know that?'

'How did you know I'd be there?' Harper idly asked.

'Once we figured Beka was in trouble, we second guessed that you might show up if you could, it's something of a certainty with you, and seeing as it was your fault she was there at all,' Rhade remarked testily. 'I had men infiltrate the crowd control the palace hired, I got lucky you chose my area to jump the fence,' he answered but noticed the lack of comment from Harper, but with the hood covering his face it was hard to tell what Harper reaction was. 'You're quiet,' Rhade then offered.

'Am I your prisoner, did you win the catch the Harper contest?' Harper asked with some spite in his voice.

'More walking, less talking,' Rhade encouraged Harper to walk faster as they made their way back to the Commonwealth camp, they had ventured too close to the palace today and he wanted to be back on safe and secured territory before he began talking to Harper.

'I don't know who to trust, I don't even trust myself,' Harper stated, as he kept pace with Rhade.

Rhade looked upwards; they were only a couple of streets away from the barricade of the commonwealth zone. 'Just keep walking, and then we'll talk.'

'Halt!'

Rhade instinctively grabbed Harper and made sure he was close to him and that he was still hidden by the cloak, as the palace guards stood their ground.

'They're not soldiers, they just open doors,' Harper hissed. 'They might have weapons but they're not trained for battle.'

'We know,' Rhade hissed back. 'In answer to your question, right now you're our prisoner, do your role and do it well,' Rhade stressed and roughly grabbed Harper, causing the human to struggle on instinct. Around Rhade a cluster of his men revealed their guns, and the palace guards hesitated.

'We don't mean you any harm, our war is with the others,' Rhade announced loudly.

'Who have your captured and why?' the guard asked, standing his ground.

Harper felt Rhade hesitate and remained unmoving. 'It's of no interest to you,' Rhade returned.

'Remove the hood, let us see their face,' the guard persisted.

Rhade didn't respond, and instead got a firmer grip on Harper, moving a hand around his throat to ensure Harper didn't move. Harper tensed, he didn't want to be revealed and he played the part of prisoner as well as he could, which considering that's how he was being treated by Rhade, wasn't too difficult.

'Move aside, don't make war where we could form an allegiance,' Rhade reasoned.

There was a low rumbling of voices and Rhade glanced over, recognising the arrival of Asa to proceedings, flanked by more men.

'You have Seamus Harper,' Asa guessed. 'Let me see him, if that's not Seamus Harper then I'd like to know who this person is and why you infiltrated my security to take the opportunity, and I further commend you for your strike, you have shown us we have a lot to learn.'

Harper felt the rough removal of his hood, and he stared at Asa before looking away, seeing anger in the old man's eyes.

'Harper is our prisoner now, even with your men we outnumber you,' Rhade declared. 'And we have what you want, let us go now and we might negotiate a deal.'

'I am willing to listen to a deal, but we find ourselves in an impossible position thanks to that man,' Asa directed at Harper. 'We know you are good people, we know Harper controls our hope, and we would be foolish to disregard that.'

'Are you proposing an allegiance?' Rhade questioned.

'Let's save us all some time and I'll simply say yes, we wish to join you, and we will follow your lead,' Asa stated. 'I want Harper secured in the palace where he can be best protected, I'm sure you can appreciate that we can't let him fall into enemy hands.'

'We keep Harper with us, until things are secured,' Rhade stated and Harper shifted uncomfortably, not appreciating being treated like some piece of property.

'Very well,' Asa conceded a little too easily for Rhade's liking, and he remained alert, as Asa continued. 'You will move your barricades to include the palace and surrounding streets, and we will relinquish all military control to you, effectively given you the western region,' Asa declared.

'You submit easily,' Rhade remarked.

'We have no army, as you well know,' Asa stated. 'And with the shields now raised we have to do what we can to protect our survival, and most of my people have moved to the west from the east during the night,' Asa informed them. 'We feel you were more open to negotiations and your people, Beka and Seamus Harper, have encouraged me at length to consider an allegiance,' Asa confirmed. 'Don't let it be said that I don't listen to reason.'

'Very well, my men will move out and secure as much of the city as we can at this time, with the aim being to secure the west, but for now Harper stays with us in our strong hold until such a time we are in a position to do otherwise,' Rhade decided.

'Shay,' Asa then spoke up with familiarity and fondness, and Harper glanced at him unsure. 'I want you to know that I understand why you did what you did, I'm not angry,' Asa simply said before moving away.

'What was all that about?' Rhade asked as he began to roughly move Harper along, all too aware of possible tricks, he wasn't so stupid as to trust Asa completely.

'Damned if I know,' Harper answered, still feeling Rhade's hold around his neck albeit not so tightly now. 'I disobeyed him, usually he's not so understanding.'

'How so, has he punished you before?' Rhade asked by way of conversation.

'Yeah,' Harper simply said not offering any more.

They remained walking in silence until they reached a small previously disused building that had been converted by the commonwealth into a secure holding facility. Rhade opened a hatch once they were inside and led Harper down the stairs before pushing him into a small holding cell in the basement, the only one.

'You'll be safe here for now,' Rhade stated. 'We have this building occupied at all times and there's only one way in, one way out,' Rhade gestured as he tested the bars to the cell.

'So I am a prisoner,' Harper figured.

'For your own safety,' Rhade repeated, and then took hold of Harper's chin. 'Who gave you the black eye?'

Harper appeared tired and reluctant to talk but finally sighed when Rhade didn't get the hint. 'Well technically it was this guy who I can't remember the name of, he captains my Zodd team, but then Trance took a swing at me too, I think she made it look worse than it feels.'

'Trance?' Rhade questioned, checking he heard right.

'Not your Trance, the other one,' Harper said, with Rhade keeping a tight grip on his face, still examining the damage.

'Other one?' Rhade asked confused.

Harper took a deep breath and finally shoved Rhade's hold off him. 'The Trance who was on Andromeda when I woke up wasn't Trance, at least that's what I'm guessing anyway, and that none of you noticed,' Harper said as he sat down on the bunk. 'Though my memory isn't what it was, and I don't know what I'm saying half the time, it's all nonsense to me,' he frowned, as he lay down and put his hands behind his head.

'One of her doubles?' Rhade said with annoyance. 'I can't believe we were fooled again,' he hissed with anger.

'She wanted me to raise the shield, I refused, so she tried to force me,' Harper remembered.

'But you raised them anyway,' Rhade reminded him.

'Didn't have much choice, Asa was trying to force me to destroy the entire system, and I couldn't do that, it's all Edenia has as a defence,' Harper reasoned.

'Asa was trying to force you?' Rhade seemed as lost as Harper had recently been in trying to work out what was going on.

'He's the boss around here,' Harper shrugged.

'But you defied him?'

'For the greater good,' Harper answered with little conviction.

'And you gave other Trance exactly what she wanted, which is?' Rhade tried to prompt him.

'She never said why,' Harper offered.

'Where is she now?'

'She left, she needed to teleport out before the shields were raised so she didn't get trapped in Edenia I guess,' Harper shrugged.

'So she's out there, and we're all in here,' Rhade suddenly began to think about things. 'She told Dylan and Rommie they should come down to the front line, she particularly told Dylan to come down here, encouraged him.'

'Sounds like she wanted him trapped in Edenia,' Harper offered.

'All the commonwealths best men are down here, and I'm guessing the Dragans have pretty much their best fighters down here too, we're all trapped inside this freaking shield with no means of communicating with the outside universe,' Rhade fumed as he began to realise the bigger picture.

'What does that mean?' Harper idly asked, feeling tiredness creeping up on him, and his energy waning.

'That the two of the main superpowers in this universe are effectively trapped, caught and out of action,' Rhade feared. 'You have to take the shields down.'

'I can't do that,' Harper shook his head, and felt Rhade suddenly grab his shirt, roughly pulling him up and pushing him against the holding cell wall.

'This is no longer about Edenia, Harper, it's bigger than that, this is about the universe!' Rhade stressed angrily. 'You will release us! You have to disable the shields!'

'The control room is in Dragan territory but they don't know it,' Harper said, while trying to struggle against Rhade's hold. 'Its underground and you know, it's not the easiest place to find, and the only people who can find it via those tunnels are Asa's men,' he frowned. 'I might have worked there for however long but I was never allowed to know how to get there, I always needed an escort and they did stuff to make sure I forgot the way,' Harper explained with an edge to his voice.

'But we've been there before, we have plans, we remember,' Rhade countered.

'They changed security after the original means of reaching the room were destroyed,' Harper frowned.

'The building that used to hide the control bunker underneath it was destroyed when I was last here, I thought the city layout was different in that area in the plans, smaller buildings are located around there now and its hard to know which one exactly sits on top of the bunker, I guess they changed the access tunnels beneath the city as well during reconstruction,' Rhade reasoned and sighed.

'Oh and Asa might act like he likes me, but I really think it is just an act to keep me sweet so I don't take over the city, because technically I could having the access to the controls that I do,' Harper shrugged. 'Just not interested, and I'd have to give my whole self to the system to be any kind of threat to Asa, he just doesn't get that, it's too technical for him to appreciate,' Harper stressed.

'So now you've raised the shields, and gone against Asa's orders?' Rhade prompted.

'I think they'll kill me first opportunity they get,' Harper answered truthfully. 'I signed a contract to Asa swearing my allegiance and I broke that by reinstating the shield against direct orders, I'm as good as dead,' Harper closed his eyes. 'I've made myself a threat.'

'Asa will not get the opportunity to kill you,' Rhade assured him and let him go. 'Can't make any promises about me however if you don't at least consider helping us.'

Harper remained by the wall and let his head fall back against it, tiredness mixed with fear overwhelmed him for a moment and he felt weak, as the days events caught up with him, adrenalin suddenly ran out, before Harper felt light headed. The room began to spin, and Harper leaned into the wall to try and focus and steady himself, he heard Rhade speaking and felt his weight being taken, and Rhade helping him to the bunk, before being laid down. He was shaking, and felt suddenly hot as his breathing became rapid, his eyes stung as he closed them tight.

After a few minutes the initial rush died down and Harper found awareness returning, what had been confused noise slowly became understood words as Rhade's voice finally made sense.

'Come on, Harper speak to me, you're scaring me here,' Rhade spoke, as if not expecting an answer. Harper opened his eyes and saw Rhade glancing with urgency to the door, before looking back and seeing Harper was awake. 'Harper? Can you hear me?'

'Yeah,' Harper whispered.

'What the hell just happened?' Rhade asked with concern.

'I don't know,' Harper spoke with his own confusion clear, hugging himself, as he felt the after effects of the attack, then he felt a strange sensation in his nose and saw Rhade freeze for a moment.

'No, no way,' Rhade began shaking his head. 'I don't believe this.' The warm liquid felt strange to Harper, as it suddenly began to flow down his nose and onto the bunk. 'I just gave you a quick dose of smelling salts, not enough to cause this again, Harper, not unless,' he paused, and didn't say anymore.

Harper felt a cloth being placed against his nose and his head being moved forward. 'Not unless what?' Harper asked.

'Last time we were here we came across addicts, and we were told that those with long exposure to the bantra drug got nose bleeds like this,' Rhade explained as he fussed over Harper. 'You also got bleeds but it wasn't because of the bantra plant, you had a past addiction that just made you vulnerable but only after a few lengthy exposures, which now begs the question, why is your nose bleeding now?'

'Asa,' Harper mumbled, his energy levels low. 'His guards keep giving me this stuff, they call it pick me ups, this strong smelling stuff,' Harper remembered the overwhelming qualities and suddenly felt a need for another dose, needing some energy from somewhere. 'Their way of making sure I'm distracted enough not to remember how to get to the control room unaided, they must have really feared me,' he smirked ironically, and then began to cough as his body seized up again before he just stopped, the need growing stronger inside.

'Harper, Harper, snap out of it,' Rhade suddenly clicked his fingers and Harper realised he had become distracted by the thought of the drug, and he froze slightly.

'What just happened?' Harper hesitantly asked.

'You zoned,' Rhade answered. 'Your eyes just glazed and it was weird,' he admitted. 'What the hell has happened to you on this damn planet, Harper,' Rhade then spoke with some concern as the truth dawned on him. 'There is no way, even at your lowest, you would have voluntarily become an addict, I can't believe that for a second.'

'I don't' know for sure, I just know I remember being hit with the stuff twice while at the control room last,' Harper groggily spoke, as he was laid back down. 'Did Asa know about my weakness for the drug?'

'Yeah,' Rhade nodded his head. 'It was his ex-wife who tried to convince us you were an addict before,' he remembered sadly.

'I don't think what those ubers did to me is the only reason things are hazy, of all the things to freaking remember, why did I have to remember I'm an addict?' Harper complained as he moaned into his bunk, the need crippling him, as he fought another wave of discomfort.

'You're not an addict, this is just a set back and you're strong enough to beat this, Harper,' Rhade stated with conviction. 'Whatever they've done to you, Harper, you're safe now, I promise,' Rhade assured him. 'Get some rest if you can, and I'll make sure someone is keeping an eye on you at all times ok?' Rhade stated but Harper was already asleep.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rev Bem walked the corridors of the Andromeda, and he knew things were bad. Trance was by Captain Roseby's side for much of the time, and he now more than suspected her motives. She was no longer acting like the Trance he knew, she seemed calculating and not the least bit interested in helping Edenia, especially since the shields were raised again and most of the Commonwealth army trapped inside.

He continued his urgent pace, knowing Roseby was suggesting to the council that they were making futile gestures to try and break a shield that has remained intact all this time. There was something much more concerning however, a suggestion that had come to his attention. Rumours were now flying between Commonwealth and Dragan forces, that Seamus Harper had orchestrated all of this, that he had somehow betrayed the Commonwealth and Edenia, and purposely helped the Dragans to break into Edenia.

'Rev,' Trance's voice stopped him in his tracks. 'I hear you are leaving us.'

'Trance, I must return to my retreat, now my services are no longer required here and you seem to have things in hand,' Rev bowed slightly.

'But Dylan, Rhade, Beka and Harper are still trapped on Edenia,' Trance offered with surprise.

'I will be praying for them,' Rev returned. 'But I can't help them up here, I can however help a great many others who need me elsewhere, and I can only hope the Divine grants them a path to safety soon.'

'Have you heard about the evidence against Harper?' Trance asked.

'I'm aware of the rumours, the accusations, and would be interested to know from whom they were started,' Rev stared at Trance, tension growing as he tried to appear calm in Trance's presence but increasingly becoming aware of her intimidating stance. 'I believe they are false.'

'I do too, but the evidence is quite substantial,' Trance responded innocently.

'Is there any word on Doyle?' Rev Bem then asked, and noted the flash of anger across Trance's features before she answered.

'Nothing new,' she spoke with no care.

'I will be leaving soon, I just need to gather my few possessions and pray for early resolution to the dilemmas we face,' Rev offered, bowing his head again.

'You don't have to leave,' Trance spoke up.

'I think I do,' Rev responded with conviction.

'Very well,' Trance simply said, and turned on her heels, leaving Rev alone.

'And I'll miss you too, Miss Gemini,' Rev frowned, and took a deep breath, more convinced than before that she was up to something and that he had to do something. With a determined air, Rev Bem moved quickly back to his quarters to ensure he left the ship, he suddenly didn't feel quite so at home on board the Andromeda.

* * *

'Harper,' Beka called out as the soldier unlocked the cell door and let her into the cell. Harper was sleeping on his cot, a light sheen of perspiration covered him but he seemed to be sleeping soundly, as she ran a hand through his hair and tried to stir him. 'Harper?'

There was a groan and Harper shifted slightly, more into Beka's hold as she knelt down, keeping her hand in his hair, concern etched across her face. 'Harper, please wake up, come on,' she encouraged.

'Let him be,' Rhade's voice gently spoke up, as he joined her in the cell.

'He looks weak,' Beka remained by Harper's side.

'He needs to sleep it off, he's had a tough few days,' Rhade stated. 'And you're not exactly out of the woods, Beka, you shouldn't be up, you're still hurt.'

'I'm fine, I've been patched up so quit the mother hen act,' she said knowingly, giving Rhade a half smile. 'Seriously, I'm ok.'

'Ok, but we need to be careful,' Rhade looked at Harper, making it obvious who he was referring to.

'Careful?' he had Beka's full attention.

'I don't think we can trust Asa with Harper,' Rhade offered, moving closer and then gave some consideration to his next words. 'Harper had a fit earlier, a pretty bad one.'

'I thought he had one the other night too, but it was just a bad dream,' Beka remembered.

Rhade was shaking his head. 'No, this was a proper fit, scared the crap out of me,' he frowned. 'Harper's been exposed more than once to the Bantra drug recently.'

'What?' Beka frowned, and glanced at her friend.

'I think he's dependant on it, but not quite lost to it yet, not like an addict but it's become a weakness again, like the last time,' Rhade surmised. 'His nose bled when I gave him a small dose of smelling salts.'

'I knew Asa was being too nice, too perfect,' Beka got to her feet and paced the cell. 'On one hand he seemed to have Harper completely convinced he was his friend, almost a father figure, and with the other hand he seemed quite prepared to knock Harper into touch,' she stressed. 'Its just weird, one minute Harper seemed completely at ease with Asa, the next he'd be terrified.'

'Sounds like Asa has been abusing him with this drug, and probably confused him, especially with his memory loss, the confusion is most likely ten fold,' Rhade considered. 'Doesn't know who to trust or why, his instinct is shot when it comes to Asa.'

'But why would Asa do that to him? When he speaks of Harper I can sense a genuine like for Harper, so why do this to him?' Beka asked with confusion.

'I think Harper is right, Asa fears him, he was the promised one, he knows more about the systems than Asa,' Rhade shrugged. 'I think the drug was used to make Harper forget how to get to the control room, although I suspect it might have got out of hand,' Rhade shrugged. 'It was a dangerous tactic to purposely expose Harper to a drug he has a known weakness for, maybe it backfired on him.'

'I just keep thinking back, replaying in my mind the moment Harper turned up at the reunion all smiles, all about how good Edenia had been and I fell for it, Rhade,' Beka seethed with anger. 'How could he have played us like that? He convinced me, convinced all of us that everything was fine!'

'We might never know the truth behind that,' Rhade glumly predicted. 'He never fooled Rommie, she knew something wasn't right about him, said so at the time.'

'We should assign Rommie to keep an eye on Harper,' Beka realised. 'She wouldn't let anyone near him, she could help him.'

'I can make sure Rommie is freed from her current duties, I would feel happier about things if she was here,' Rhade agreed. 'This alliance Dylan is finalising with the Edenians isn't sitting right with me,' Rhade then threw his arms up. 'And once again we find ourselves in a situation on Edenia and it's all about Harper,' he frowned and moved to the door.

'Rhade,' Beka stopped him. 'Thanks,' she half smiled.

'For what?' Rhade enquired.

'Looking out for Harper, bringing me here, rescuing us both, not giving up on him, among other things,' she smiled.

'Stop it,' Rhade complained. 'You'll be claiming I like him next,' he smirked before leaving the cell.

Beka moved back to Harper's side, and tried to encourage him to wake up, fearing for him as she watched him sleep.

* * *

Dylan walked into the room and stopped, before sighing loudly and rubbing his face.

'Hard day in the office?' Rhade asked, he looked out towards the window and saw that night had rapidly descended over the city.

'We're now allies with the Edenians,' Dylan simply said before sitting down.

'Easy deal,' Rhade commented.

'Yeah,' Dylan agreed and grabbed himself a drink. 'Maybe too easy.'

'They do seem to have rolled over,' Rhade agreed. 'But Asa was right, they have no army they can speak of, no means to defend themselves and we are the more attractive of the parties to side with.'

'Something isn't right and I kept trying to find out what it was, kept looking between the lines, but everything checks out,' Dylan stated. 'I even wonder if it's not just a lingering distrust for this city that is clouding our judgement, we were tricked so many times before.'

'I might have agreed, had I not seen what they've done to Harper,' Rhade stood up.

Dylan looked at Rhade with confusion. 'Explain.'

'Memory loss or not, Harper's messed up in more ways than one,' Rhade began with an anger lacing his words. 'They've exposed him more than once to the Bantra plant as a means of ensuring he didn't remember certain things, like the new route to the control room.'

'Purposely exposed him to it?' Dylan checked and saw Rhade agreed.

'And Harper didn't say much but he mentioned Asa had him sign an agreement, and when he's strayed from that he's been punished, the guy now thinks he's as good as dead for raising the shields,' Rhade stressed.

'So all that talk about a great life, it was lies?' Dylan considered.

'I don't think it was, I think Harper genuinely did think he had something good going on here but on reflection maybe he was too drugged up to know for sure, that or he was just too ashamed to admit Asa was using him like a puppet,' Rhade sat down again.

Dylan shook his head. 'I didn't get the impression he was in any way under the influence, or wasn't happy, something isn't right, that's all I know,' he frowned.

'We have another problem.'

'Go on,' Dylan stated sounding tired.

'I think Trance has master minded this whole thing to ensure the best of the Commonwealth and the Drago-Kasov Pride are trapped inside this shield,' Rhade informed him. 'Apparently Harper was attacked by her, she's not our Trance and she was strongly encouraging him to raise the shields.'

'Is that why Harper raised them?'

'He said he had little choice, and I believe him,' Rhade shrugged. 'Either he destroyed the controls as Asa ordered, or he raised the shields as Trance requested.'

'Or see the city burn to the ground if he left the shields down,' Dylan shook his head. 'Tough decisions to face, it sounds like Harper's had it coming from all sides and chose the option he felt more comfortable with, saving the tech and giving Edenia some hope of a future.'

'I've assigned Rommie to Harper for the time being, I'm not sure what else to do with him, he needs medical help and he needs protection, from probably just about everyone,' Rhade stated. 'Dylan, as a priority we have to make him lower the shields, who knows what Trance and her people are doing up there, and not to mention we need the extra man and fire power to defeat the Dragans, as things stand.'

'No, we're not going to make Harper do anything and add to his problems,' Dylan countered. 'There are more than enough forces to protect the universe outside, lets just focus on the job at hand and that is to give Edenia back to its people.'

'But,' Rhade glanced around. 'We can't destroy an entire army of Dragans and I'm pretty sure they are not the negotiating type,' he added angrily. 'We need to just count our losses and focus on the bigger picture to ensure we have a universe to return to! The shield has to come back down and Harper is the only one who can do that!'

'Maybe so,' Dylan offered. 'But lowering the shield will destroy all hope for Edenia and I'm not prepared to give that order.'

'It's just a city like any other,' Rhade dismissed. 'Though a little bit freakier.'

'It's stuff of legend, Rhade, it has history and we only know a small fraction of it, we can't just let it burn and allow this location to be put under constant power struggles as each new super power attempts to secure this outpost for nothing more than strategic gain,' Dylan explained firmly, and with passion. 'I will not be able to live with myself if Edenia lost all that makes it special, and makes it unique in this universe, we have to fight to protect places like this, especially now with Earth having been destroyed!'

'But you want it for the Commonwealth,' Rhade pointed out.

'I want it because I will ensure the Commonwealth extends respect to the Edenian people, to the culture and allows the two to exist in harmony, no other force out there would give them that,' Dylan stressed as he got to his feet.

'Are we doing this for Earth, for Harper?' Rhade then asked calmly.

Dylan glanced down and then sighed loudly. 'Earth was obliterated, Rhade, nothing exists there anymore but Edenia has a unique connection to what Earth used to represent and what so many of us have forgotten or have never known, before the dark times and I think it's worth preserving at least a small part of that while we still can,' he answered.

'So you are doing this for Harper,' Rhade prompted.

'Yes, ok, I'm doing this for Harper, Rhade, is that such a bad thing?' Dylan asked loudly, and with frustration and then took a deep breath as Rhade simply looked on. 'I just can't help thinking that Harper is mixed up in something big, I feel it in my gut and I don't know the facts or if its true but one thing is clear; he needs our help, and I think we're the only friends he's got mad enough to want to try to give him that help,' Dylan offered a small smile.

'You know you're fighting a losing battle right?' Rhade frowned.

'When has it ever been anything else?' Dylan offered casually and left Rhade to consider how the captain was right.

* * *

Harper groaned and Beka hurried to his side, taking a nearby cup of water as she saw him slowly come around. It took Harper a moment to focus before he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

'Beka?'

'Drink this,' Beka encouraged him to slowly sit up, and Harper did so, albeit a little shakily.

'What happened? Where are we?' Harper asked, before taking some more water. 'My head is killing,' he stressed and then looked around. 'I'm in prison?' he finally asked.

Beka brushed her hand through his hair in no hurry to answer the questions, a slight smile of amusement on her face. 'Just take it easy, you might feel a bit rough for a few hours or so.'

'Why don't I remember anything?' Harper asked.

'Long story.'

'Looks like I have time,' Harper offered.

Beka was about to speak when she heard a soldier cough behind her, and on turning he spoke. 'Mam, there's a man outside asking after you, says he needs to speak to you,' the soldier offered.

'Tell him to wait, I'm busy,' Beka stated.

'I have done for the past couple of hours, he's getting impatient,' the soldier shrugged.

Beka showed a flash of frustration before turning back to Harper. 'Will you be ok for a couple of minutes?' She saw Harper nod his head. 'Finish your drink, then we'll talk,' Beka offered with a quick smile and left with the guard.

On reaching the top of the stairs Beka rolled her eyes, recognising the man from the holding cell at the palace. 'Jashen, what the hell do you want?' Beka asked.

'To thank you, I'm a free man thanks to your Commonwealth comrades,' Jashen announced happily.

'Fine, now go, I'm busy,' Beka started to move back down the stairs but Jashen grabbed her arm.

'Is Harper down there?' Jashen asked.

'I said go away,' Beka shook free of Jashen, suddenly concerned for her friend.

'Is there a problem, Beka?' Rommie spoke up as she moved forward, having quietly observed the man for the past two hours to allow Beka time with Harper, and she wasn't about to let him attack Beka.

'We were in holding cells together at the palace and now thinks we're best buddies, and he was just leaving,' Beka returned sharply, glaring at Jashen.

'Look, I wanted to warn you, Harper's not safe,' Jashen offered quickly and saw he had some of Beka's attention, and it was enough. 'Those allegations against him, that he was conspiring against Edenia,' he lowered his voice. 'They were true.'

'Just get out of here, Jashen, and take your lies with you,' Beka stated.

'Harper is perfectly safe,' Rommie then added. 'I will personally make sure of that, regardless of these allegations you speak of.'

'If I know its true, then Asa and his men almost certainly do as well, fact,' Jashen stated. 'Harper would have been safer being captured by the Dragans,' he added.

'I don't think so somehow,' Beka stated but paused before moving back down the stairs. 'Anyway, why are you here, why even warn us? Just a couple of days ago you tried to attack Harper, so why should I trust you or anything you say?'

'I worked for the Dragans too, with Harper, I was his contact and the Zodd team was our cover and well, things haven't exactly gone to plan, stuff happened, bad stuff,' Jashen frowned and paused for a moment in reflection. 'I'm not the only one from the team who is on this side of the fence, but I'm the only one who wants to help Harper not kill him, so think about it,' Jashen hinted. 'I don't work for the Dragans anymore, so I have to watch my back as well, but I want to help,' Jashen showed some compassion in his expression and lowered his voice further. 'The Dragans infiltrated Edenia with people like me long before they arrived.'

Beka showed her surprise and looked at Rommie before turning back to Jashen. 'Why are Edenian's working with the Dragans? They are monsters, you chose the wrong side,' Beka stated.

'Harper,' Jashen simply said, and offered a confident smirk with no further explanation.

'Get out, before I call the soldiers on you,' Beka warned but saw Rommie step forward. 'Or better still before I set Rommie on you, and trust me, you don't want to upset Rommie.'

Jashen gave a weary glance towards Rommie. 'I'll be around if you want any questions answered, I won't go far, and always remember I want to help,' Jashen stated.

'Help how exactly?' Beka scoffed. 'By giving him to the Dragans, it's never going to happen; I saw what they did to him when I rescued him the first time!'

Jashen looked at Beka without any emotion. 'Not all Edenian's support Asa and his controlling nature, not all Edenian's appreciate how your magic gave Asa status in this city, not all Edenians like seeing Asa controlling Harper as a means to stay in power, not all Edenians like Harper, and worst of all, not all Edenians are against this war the Dragans have started.'

'You're crazy,' Beka could only respond.

'I know,' Jashen flashed her a smile. 'Find me, when you have had time to think about my words.'

Beka watched as Jashen then turned and left, and she stared at the door as it closed unsure of what to think, knowing she couldn't trust the man who had already threatened Harper in his own home.

'If you stay here to look after Harper I will keep an eye on Jashen for now, I don't trust him or what he's telling us, I think he's exaggerating some possible half truths at best, maybe, and I think he's probably a threat,' Rommie offered. 'I will make sure he is closely monitored so he can't get to Harper.'

'Thanks,' Beka agreed and watched Rommie leave. She closed her eyes and took a moment to think, while still stood on the stairs. Jashen had been the one to tell her Harper was being controlled with drugs, he seemed to know Asa's motives and more importantly, he knew what Harper was up to before he lost his memories, so he had answers they still sought. With a sigh she began to descend the stairs, wondering what she should do.

'Who was that, I recognised the voice I think,' Harper spoke up as Beka slowly walked over to the cell.

'Then you tell me,' Beka responded.

'Minds a blank, literally,' Harper frowned and in that moment he looked so lost but at the same time in complete control unnerving Beka for a moment before she dismissed it, and opened the cell door moving to his side and putting her arms around him in a fond embrace.

'What were you mixed up in, Harper?' Beka asked, as she rested her head against his, and he didn't answer as he stayed silent in her arms.

--

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rommie paced the room as Dylan and Rhade sat eating their breakfast. Outside there were distance sounds of explosions, as the day settled into the usual battles for territory.

'We can't keep him locked up like a prisoner,' Rommie announced.

'We don't have time or resource to do anything else,' Rhade spoke up. 'There's a war going on outside and I need to stay focused on my men and their progress, not Seamus Harper.'

'We can't keep Rommie assigned to Harper, we need her on the front line, she could be put to better use,' Dylan suggested.

'I'm not leaving my post, I'm staying with Harper,' Rommie stated, and Rhade just gave Dylan a knowing look. 'There was a visit yesterday by some guy Beka had met in the holding cells. He was trying to warn us that Harper is in danger, and I think there was some truth to his words. I tracked him for a few hours after he left, but as yet, there is no cause for concern but we can't ignore the threat to Harper in this city.'

'Rommie, if we don't defeat the Dragans then things will be a lot worse for Harper,' Dylan offered. 'For all of us,' he added. 'We can take shifts keeping an eye on him but I need you on other projects as well.'

'Ideally we'd prefer to have Harper as far away from this precise spot as possible, the other side of the universe is my personal preference but we can't do it,' Rhade stated. 'Now while I agree he needs additional protection, and I agree its not perfect to keep him locked up all day, and it seemed a good idea at the time to assign you to him as that additional protection but truth is, it's only been a day and already we could use your skills in gaining information, rather than in babysitting,' Rhade reasoned. 'And Beka is refusing to leave his side, so he's covered, ok?'

Rommie stared at Rhade trying to find a counter argument but she had nothing, as she conceded to him. 'Ok, I do understand, but we have to think of an alternative solution.'

'I will give it some thought, I promise,' Rhade responded and Dylan agreed. 'Now, please report to base two, they have some teams going out today on scouting missions.'

Rommie still seemed to be at odds but simply assumed a military stance. 'Understood,' before she left them.

'She will check up on us, and she's right, we can't keep him locked up,' Rhade shrugged. 'Beka will be the next to complain.'

'I know,' Dylan frowned. 'But what are our options? The palace? His house?'

'Not exactly secure or safe,' Rhade offered.

'We could put him to work, once he's fit again,' Dylan suggested.

'Doing what?' Rhade asked.

'He's still an engineer last time I checked, he knows how to fix things, and I saw the rising pile of damaged weapons out there, he'd have a field day with those,' Dylan half smiled.

Rhade joined in the smiling and rubbed his face. 'I'll let Beka know, she'll tell us when he's fit to do some light duties,' he decided.

'Just make sure when he does leave the cell that we don't lose him,' Dylan said as he got to his feet. 'Around here it's a bad habit he's got.'

* * *

Rev Bem only thought positive thoughts as he calmly meditated, focusing his energies on praying for a resolution to the current crisis he faced. With deep and measured breaths, Rev slowly opened his eyes and saw the entourage approaching from the west. From his vantage point high on the mountain, his peaceful retreat, he could consider his next actions and run over the possibilities in his mind. He had to act for the greater good and his main objective had to be to free those trapped by Trance's sister in Edenia.

The other Trance had not yet completely revealed her true plans, but that didn't surprise Rev who had seen enough of her in action to know that the creature calling herself Trance could never be 'his' Trance, and that she had plans beyond the best interests of the universe. She stayed by Roseby's side constantly speaking to her, manipulating her into thinking the decisions she was making were her own, when Rev could see Trance was leading her. It wasn't Roseby's fault, a fine officer with years of experience, Trance unfortunately had centuries over her, and that experience and ability to lead discussions were too much for Roseby, plus the ability to see every possible outcome was a disadvantage for the Commonwealth captain.

Rev had a great fear of the true damage fake Trance could do if she were allowed to continue, and he regretted that it had come to this, that he hadn't acted sooner, but he had no idea how he could stop her so he had taken a decision that only he could probably take. He simply watched as the self confirmed leader of the new Magog regime approached, following him were the scraps of Magog who had survived, their numbers greatly lower now, but Rev Bem hoped and prayed to the Divine that he was making the right decision in calling his people to the table and bringing them back into the fray.

* * *

'Come on, get up,' Beka announced as she moved down the stairs to the cell and then looked surprised when she saw Harper was already up, wide awake considering the still early hour. 'We have some work for you to do, stuff to fix,' she continued as she unlocked the cell door, seeing him sat on his bunk. 'Harper?' Beka spoke when he hadn't reacted, he slowly looked at her and she couldn't help the look of surprise. 'Have you slept at all?'

Harper hugged his arms around himself and looked upwards. 'I tried,' he finally spoke, his voice sounding hoarse, and Beka noticed how tightly he was hugging himself now trying to contain his emotions.

'Are you in pain?' Beka asked as she moved closer.

His body tensed and he let his head drop. 'I can't help it,' Harper spoke with some despair, his breathing rapid.

'Come here,' Beka was quick to recognise the signs as she embraced him and held Harper close. 'The withdrawal is always the bitch,' she spoke calmly. 'I shouldn't have left you, you just seemed fine when I did, I was stupid,' she berated herself.

'It just started to grow, the intensity,' Harper spoke shakily. 'I couldn't sleep and then it's all I could think about,' he stressed.

'It's ok,' Beka spoke with understanding, rubbing his back.

'I want it to stop,' Harper begged. 'It hurts so much.'

'We can't give you anything, it will only make things worse, you have to just see it through, sorry,' Beka closed her eyes, almost feeling his pain as she had flashbacks to her own withdrawal from an addiction that had almost crippled her.

Harper was shaking now, seeking the comfort she offered he held her like his life depended on it and she realised he probably thought it did. 'It's ok, come on, let's go for a walk, you need the distraction, right?'

With hesitation Harper let Beka pull herself away from him, and then numbly followed her as she led him up the stairs. Two soldiers immediately fell into line behind them as they approached the exit.

'I can't do this,' Harper suddenly panicked and tried to back away but the soldiers blocked his path back to the cell.

'Harper its ok,' Beka assured him. 'It's just a walk.'

Harper sized up the door, and squinted slightly as the light of the day outside seeped into the room. With more light, Beka could see how bad Harper was looking, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked weak and exhausted, his skin was a deathly pale and his hair nearly matted, with dark bags under his eyes.

'Seamus, trust me,' Beka further encouraged and put her arm around his shoulders, as she slowly began to lead him towards the exit. 'Lets just go outside, we won't go far.'

Harper clung to himself as he allowed himself to be led and he kept his eyes and head down, as they exited the building and stepped outside. Harper tensed immediately, the sudden change in noise and activity was all consuming and he tried to stop moving but Beka didn't let him stay still, she kept him moving with words of encouragement as they walked.

'I need to stop,' Harper offered.

'Ok, we'll stop here,' Beka agreed. 'Look around.'

Harper slowly lifted his head and squinted in the daylight as he glanced around the makeshift courtyard. 'I remember pushing through some crowds, trying to get to you,' Harper then offered.

'A couple of days ago I was brought in front of a crowd of people, Asa had ordered his men to punish me,' Beka reminded him.

'I was pulled from the crowd before I could help, Rhade, he did it,' Harper remembered.

'That's right,' Beka smiled.

'Did they hurt you?' Harper then asked.

'Nothing bad, just a couple of hits to the back before the Commonwealth interrupted proceedings,' Beka put her hands on both his shoulders and got his attention before speaking again. 'You have to beat this, rise above it, ok?'

'OK,' Harper nodded his head.

'How are you feeling now?'

'Little less panicked,' Harper attempted to smile but grimaced instead. 'Change of scenery helps,' he added, trying to calm down. 'I just need some sleep, but it's the last thing I can do, the need won't let me sleep,' he stressed.

'We need some weapons fixed if you want a distraction?' Beka mentioned.

'Not sure I could,' Harper showed his doubts. 'Not really focused right now,' he added with panic.

'Just see how far you get, there's no rush, just if you can,' Beka encouraged and with an arm around his shoulders she led him towards the building where the faulty weapons were being dumped.

'Beka,' Harper then spoke up and then paused.

'What?' Beka asked.

'I,' he began and then stopped a further three times before finally speaking, his voice shaking. 'I'm sorry,' he offered.

'Sorry?'

'I can't do this,' Harper stressed. 'I just need it, I need more.'

'No Harper, you don't, it's just the drug talking, come on, be strong,' Beka insisted and grabbed both his upper arms, seeing he was falling apart. 'Harper, you're just at the worst stage, in a few hours this will pass and you'll be over the worst, I promise.'

There were tears of desperation in Harper's face now as he tried to fight Beka's hold off him, but he was weakened by lack of sleep and addiction, he could only fall to his knees and let the tears fall with him.

'Seamus, don't do this to yourself, come on,' Beka was close to losing her emotions too as she fell to her knees and embraced him, frantic with worry as he seemingly broke down before her.

'We should get him back to the cell, mam,' one of the soldiers suggested. 'It would be best not to let too many people see this.'

Beka quickly took some of Harper's weight with the soldier, and they escorted Harper back to the prison cell, avoiding eye contact with all who had stopped to watch the break down. Harper wasn't even aware of the scene he had caused, lost in his own desperation, as he allowed the confusion and hurt to take him over.

* * *

Dylan looked up as Asa entered the room followed by four of his guards flanking him. The Palace room looked far too stately to be on Edenia, and was a stark contrast to the stone buildings outside, that were barely furnished. The frontline was only a few miles away but it could have been a million miles away at that moment as Dylan watched Asa take his seat.

Asa put a box on the table, and looked at Dylan. 'The boy needs this.'

'No, he doesn't,' Dylan pushed the box back towards Asa.

'I heard about the incident this morning, Shay is not strong enough to go without, he needs it like a medicine,' Asa warned.

'And why does he need it?' Dylan pointedly asked.

Asa took a deep breath. 'We had an agreement.'

'You and Harper?' Dylan questioned. 'The Harper I know would never have agreed to anything like this, he's too smart.'

Asa gestured to one of his guards and a folder was passed to him that was then placed on the desk between them. Asa carefully opened the folder and Dylan saw a contract in front of him, noticing immediately the signature of Seamus Harper.

'This is what Seamus signed to show allegiance to Edenia,' Asa spoke with authority.

'Why did he have to sign this document?' Dylan asked as he quickly read through the wording, and he stopped at the point that gave Asa permission to administer a 'medicine' that would guarantee loyalty and security for Edenia.

Asa gestured again to his guard who produced another folder, a bulkier one that was placed on the table. 'Evidence we accrued that made us suspicious of Seamus Harper's loyalty, he denied any attempts on his part to betray us and agreed to sign this document to prove his loyalty, it was a simple gesture.'

Dylan brought the evidence file closer and quickly went through the documents, scanning the various accusations and even photographs. 'I would like to have time to go through these documents, and draw my own conclusions.'

'I would like Seamus to be allowed his medicine so he no longer suffers,' Asa stated.

'I will take the box,' Dylan began as he reached out to take it, but Asa put his hand down on the box first to prevent it.

'Shay would be better treated here, at the Palace,' Asa stated.

'No, no way,' Dylan disagreed and Asa just stared at him.

'I do not believe you would treat Harper, you would just take this box and declare that I'm a fool by not using it,' Asa stressed. 'I would like nothing else than to believe Seamus Harper is innocent, but even I have to concede the evidence is very strongly in favour of the fact he has betrayed us.'

'If that is the case, then this final point on the contract Harper signed concerns me,' Dylan spoke up, still looking through the documents.

'It's what he agreed to, if he had been loyal then there wouldn't be a problem,' Asa responded.

'If undeniable proof is presented that you have betrayed the people of Edenia, and their city, then the resulting punishment will be almost certain death,' Dylan read out gravely.

'Sadly, I fear that proof is now in my hands,' Asa then presented a final document and Dylan took it, already knowing that he was looking at a document of Dragan origin. 'This has been distributed amongst Dragan soldiers, they are on a bonus that is worth three months of their salary to find the traitor who worked for them, and then tried to work against them in their quest for Edenia.'

Dylan looked at the image of Harper on the document, and frowned with his gut churning thinking of the mess Harper was in. 'The fact Harper tried to right his apparent wrong, that he turned traitor to the Dragans?' Dylan prompted.

'Is the only thing keeping him alive at the moment,' Asa stated.

'Asa, listen, I'm not dismissing anything that you've told or shown me, and I'd like the chance to look at it myself in my own time, come to my own conclusions and try and work out what has been going on,' Dylan spoke with an air of haste. 'Naturally the injuries Harper has suffered will make finding out the absolute truth harder, he wouldn't know and all we're left with is accusations,' he frowned.

'I want Harper held in the palace,' Asa interrupted. 'And I will give you all the time you need.'

'I can't do that,' Dylan stated. 'Not when I know you are legally entitled to execute him if you so decide.'

'You have my word that I will not kill him before your own investigation is complete, and Dylan, please believe me when I say it's the very last thing I want to do, but I can't ignore the fact my people will expect some kind of retribution, and I'm not the only one to have come into possession of this document,' Asa warned.

'I will try and find the answers,' Dylan assured him.

'And you will bring him to the palace so we can better look after him,' Asa stated glancing at the box containing the medicine. 'He's dying if you are forcing him to go without.'

'He's withdrawing, not dying,' Dylan corrected.

'You under estimate the effects of the medicine, it wasn't designed for Harper to recover from, he signed up for life,' Asa indicated.

'Designed?' Dylan questioned.

'The medicine is not natural, it's manufactured from the Bantra plant, and designed for users to become solely dependant on it,' Asa stressed. 'You might think you're helping him, when in fact you're only killing him, and his blood might be on your hands rather than ours or the Dragans by the time this war is over.'

'It's not the drug we encountered before,' Dylan realised.

'That is simply a recreational drug, the pure toxin of the Bantra plant, this,' Asa gestured to the box. 'Is for guaranteed results.'

'Why would you do this to Harper, when you claim he's like a son to you?' Dylan questioned.

'For exactly that reason, in my position I can not afford for the people of this city to see me weakened by my 'son', Harper is an alien to us and there are people here who would not hesitate to kill him on sight if I fail to act appropriately, and be seen to have no control over him,' Asa simply answered as he got to his feet. 'I expect Harper to be here no later than sundown, I fear for his life if you defy me, he can't be off his medicine for that long.'

Dylan took a deep breath and gathered up the papers Asa had left behind, knowing they were just copies, but determined to find something that could prove beyond doubt that Harper was in fact innocent. He owed Harper that much, and he was damned if he'd just give Harper over without a fight, there was no way he'd let Harper be exposed to the drug again if he could help it.

--

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Part Twenty

'Just try and sleep, Seamus,' Beka asked softly, as she watched over Harper who was lying down, but staring blankly up.

'I'm trying,' Harper responded with his arms wrapped tightly around himself, and his body tense with perspiration caking him.

'Drink some more water then,' Beka sighed, she didn't feel Harper was purposely being difficult but she was at her wits end as to how to help him, she was exhausted, just as he was and they both just wanted to sleep.

Harper propped himself up on his elbows and took the water from Beka, taking some gulps he sighed as he handed the cup back, only to find Beka had rested her head for a moment on the side of the bunk, and had drifted asleep. Harper's eyes darted to the open cell door, with Beka there no one felt it was necessary to keep it locked, and he wasn't a prisoner after all; at least that's what they kept telling him. The need grew stronger and the opportunity was suddenly present as Harper slowly lifted himself off the bunk, cautious of not making a sound as he slowly crept across the floor.

His eyes fixed on Beka, watching for any sign that she was going to wake up. His heart beat quickly as he reached the cell door, and then stepped outside. Harper was convinced he wouldn't get away with it as he crept up the stairs expecting to be caught, and he heard voices as he got nearer the top, making out three different tones of the soldiers who were there to protect him. They seemed engrossed in a game of cards as Harper peered over the edge of the floor, none of them were looking in his direction and he was thankful that stone didn't creak as he reached the top and stayed low against the wall, seeing the exit in sight and the door was open to allow the late afternoon breeze to flow in.

Squinting in the sunshine, Harper stepped outside unnoticed and quickly darted around the corner of the building before the soldier on guard outside could notice him. The guard was too busy watching the people going by to see what was going on behind him. Harper took some deep breaths to calm his breathing, unable to believe he had made it this far before he dashed off down the side of the building, unsure of where he was heading but then failed to see the strong hands reach out and grab him, covering his mouth as the other arm secured his upper body.

'Mr Harper,' Dylan's voice spoke up. 'It's ok, don't panic, it's me, it's Dylan, remember me?' Dylan spoke quickly and calmly, as Harper began to frantically fight against his capture and once Dylan was sure Harper wouldn't hurt himself, he slowly let him go but not enough so Harper would panic and run.

'Dylan,' Harper finally spoke. 'I just need,' Harper began to then explain with panic, taking deep breaths as he worked himself up.

'Calm down, I know, I know what you need,' Dylan frowned. 'You also know you're better off without it.'

'I know,' Harper conceded, struggling to control his breathing. 'But I still need it.'

'Is that why you escaped?'

'Yeah, the temptation, Dylan,' Harper paused and his look was desperate. 'I'm not strong enough,' he offered and then frowned. 'What are you doing back here in the side streets?'

Dylan had to smirk, realising that even with all his problems Harper was still sharp and aware enough of his surroundings. 'It's a short cut from the Palace; I've been there all day.'

'Oh,' Harper wiped his brow and slid down the wall to crouch, putting his head in his hands. 'I hate this. I just need to sleep, I need, I just need.'

'It's pretty painful to watch someone you care about like this,' Dylan offered sincerely, as he crouched down with him. 'Harper, I only know some of the serious mess you're in here, and I want to help. Do you remember anything of your time here before?'

'I barely remember what I had for breakfast, hell I can't remember the last time I slept,' he spoke with desperation and tiredness.

'You can fight this, Harper, I know you can,' Dylan assured him. 'Come with me, I want you to have a check up, I need to know what shape you're in, how bad it is.'

'I've already been checked out, on your ship?' Harper stressed, as Dylan helped him back up to his feet.

'By Trance, who if I'm understanding correctly was already fully aware of the abuse you were getting down here with drugs, I think she overlooked that in her report instead only telling us you were sick with a fever,' Dylan stated.

'She cured me of that illness,' Harper then offered distantly.

'I don't think it was an illness,' Dylan stated on giving it some thought, and suddenly he had a theory. 'I think what we actually saw was you suffering the effects of a cure to your addiction, whatever that virus was, it nullified the effect the drug had on you, and that's why we didn't notice you had a drug problem till now,' Dylan shook his head. 'So when you say Trance cured you, she took away the thing that was fighting your addiction, she must have known, if she is what we suspect she is, she planned that,' he theorised.

'Dylan, I'm scared,' Harper admitted with frantic tones. 'I don't understand what I've done or why,' he stressed.

Dylan stopped Harper and put his hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. 'I need you to trust that I can help you, I know your memories are shot and its likely you have no idea who I am but all I ask is that you let me help you,' Dylan spoke with care.

'I don't get any of this,' Harper complained as he started to walk with Dylan again through the back streets of Edenia.

'Whatever was going on, you were stuck right in the middle,' Dylan frowned. 'I just wish you could remember what part you were playing in it all.'

'Dylan,' Harper began with some hesitation. 'I don't think I was doing the right thing,' he began but suddenly felt Dylan's arm pulling him closer to him, and then he saw they had company as a gang of five men surrounded them both, guns aimed.

'We just want Harper.'

'We're on the same side,' Dylan stated loudly, his force lance drawn. 'Your boss, Asa, he signed an alliance with us, don't screw that up over one guy!'

'We don't work for Asa,' the leader spoke up, his eyes fixed on Harper.

'Who do you work for?' Dylan asked with confusion, they looked like Edenians and he hadn't been aware of another faction.

'The Drago-Kasov pride,' the Edenian smiled.

'What?' Dylan checked and then heard gun fire coming from another direction and they all took cover, Dylan made sure he kept Harper close as chaos suddenly erupted in the back allies with Commonwealth soldiers arriving, and the other faction dispersing quickly. 'Are you ok, Harper?'

'Yeah,' Harper offered unsure, his eyes wide as he looked around.

'Let's get out of here,' Dylan stressed and pulled Harper to his feet, thankful for the intervention by the Commonwealth soldiers.

* * *

'Beka.'

'Not now, Jashen,' Beka stressed, as she walked with urgency through the streets.

'I told you Harper was in danger,' Jashen spoke as he got into step. 'You were lucky I noticed him escape from the building, and that I saw that old man was leading him towards a gang of traitors, I warned your soldier guys there was trouble about to kick off.'

'Thank you, now go.'

'Why so much hostility, Beka, I'm trying to help,' Jashen spoke with sadness.

'I really don't have time for this,' Beka dismissed.

'Would you have preferred me not to interfere? To have let the old man and Harper try and fight their way out when they were outnumbered?' Jashen persisted.

Beka stopped and faced Jashen. 'Thank you, ok?' She abruptly spoke.

'Listen, I heard news that you might want to know,' Jashen then looked serious. 'The Dragans have got Zal, Junia and their little one,' he stated.

'What?' Beka questioned, a little thrown by the announcement.

'I have my contacts and I thought you should know, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, they got caught up in one of the sweeps and now they are prisoners, they are in one of the camps on the East side,' Jashen spoke with compassion.

Beka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Thanks,' she spoke with a more genuine tone. 'I still don't know your motives though.'

'I've been used by Asa, used by the Dragans, hell even Seamus Harper used me, I guess out of the three I was less upset when I was doubled crossed by him,' Jashen offered a half smile. 'I want to help win back Edenia for Edenia and I'm smart enough to realise the Commonwealth, and Seamus Harper are a pretty good bet.'

'Just like that?' Beka questioned. 'I can't trust you.'

'There's been one constant, Beka, I've done what I've done to help Harper, nothing has changed there,' Jashen assured her.

'You're working for the Dragans,' Beka stated and began to walk again.

'I worked for them, as did Harper, its how we met and teamed up,' Jashen stressed.

Beka stopped and showed her disbelief. 'Harper would never work with the Dragans, you should do some research, it just would never happen.'

'I know, and I agree, that's if he had the choice,' Jashen chose his words with care.

Beka stopped walking again and faced Jashen. 'Do you seriously know what's going on around here, with Harper, the Dragans and Asa?'

'Pretty much,' Jashen agreed casually. 'I want in, that's all I want.'

'Why?' Beka narrowed her eyes.

'Because I think you're hot, or do I need more than pure attraction to a very beautiful and spirited lady?' Jashen asked with an innocent frown.

Beka rolled her eyes. 'What price have the Dragans got on your head?'

'Two months salary,' Jashen admitted.

Beka had to smirk, as much as she wanted to resist the guy's charms it was pretty hard to ignore that she found something about him interesting. 'Ok, because you have thrown me a little with your forwardness I'll give you one chance, but just the one and you don't want to try your luck, ok?' Beka warned. 'One chance, one chance only, follow me.'

Jashen grinned broadly and followed Beka through the streets heading back to base.

* * *

'His heart rate, blood pressure, stress levels are all dangerously high, he needs to rest, definitely needs to sleep or he's heading for a pretty damaging heart attack, his body can't cope at current levels,' the doctor spoke gravely.

Dylan glanced over to Harper who appeared restless and tense on the cot, and frowned. 'Is there anything you can give him?'

'I could but I'm not sure anything we have will help,' the doctor offered. 'He's past exhaustion and rapidly into meltdown.'

'I don't want to give up on him, and I definitely can't resort to giving him that drug,' Dylan dismissed and turned away to try and think of another plan. 'He was given something, it appeared to be like a virus but it acted like a cure,' Dylan then offered to the doctor.

The doctor considered the new information and tried to think on his feet. 'I'm sure it's possible but I'm not sure I have time to search all known illnesses to find the right strand, we don't have that time,' he stressed.

'How long do we have?' Dylan asked.

'I'm sorry, but we could be talking hours, and not many at the rate he's going,' the doctor spoke quietly. 'I could knock him out, put him in a coma state but it won't stop his body responding to the need his body desperately craves, it would probably just speed up the inevitable. In all my time practicing I have never seen this level of dependency; it's an extreme reaction to something that is not natural for the body to need'

Dylan rubbed his face, feeling the weight of responsibility suddenly; could he really deny Harper what he needed, could he make his friend suffer because he'd developed a dependency to a toxin that he didn't agree with morally?

Moving to Harper's side, Dylan saw how much Harper was deteriorating before his eyes, in the short time they had been at the make shift medical center Harper had developed breathing difficulties, as his heart rate increased and it looked like he'd just run a marathon.

'Hang in there, Harper, I'm trying to find a solution,' Dylan assured him fondly.

Harper weakly smiled, his dark rimmed eyes dulled, he was almost in a daze as his breaths came short and quick, and perspiration caked him.

'We need oxygen,' the doctor ordered calmly, glancing at Dylan for some form of instruction.

'Keep him alive,' Dylan simply said before moving past the doctor and leaving the room, needing to decide the best course of action.

* * *

Asa wanted the door to open but it was becoming more obvious that it wasn't going to happen. The deadline had passed, and Dylan had not returned with Harper. He got to his feet and gestured to his guard.

'Gather our best men, we might not have the strength to win this war but I will not simply give up all hope, our hope is the one man who understands this city. Seamus Harper signed his loyalty to me and Edenia, I own him and we will not give him up without a fight,' Asa declared.

'Sir!' the guard stated in understanding, and left the room, leaving Asa to plan how he was going to take Harper back, and by force.

* * *

'Dylan? Are you ok?' Beka asked as she arrived at the medical facility with Jashen.

'Not really,' Dylan sighed and then looked at Jashen. 'Who's this?'

'Someone who will help us,' Beka simply said. 'Now what's wrong, where's Harper?'

'Lets go and sit down, there's a spare office back here,' Dylan gestured and Beka showed her concern but without complaint she followed Dylan into the small quiet office, with Jashen in tow. Dylan gestured to the seats and then looked at Jashen before glancing at Beka.

'He's cool, he knows Harper,' Beka pre-empted Dylan's question. 'Just tell me what's wrong.'

'This is usually when I tell you everything is ok, and not to panic, especially when Harper's involved but Beka,' Dylan paused before speaking again. 'It's serious, he's deteriorating fast.'

'What?' Beka questioned unsure.

'The dependency he has, it's taken a hold and it's getting to dangerous levels, its killing him,' Dylan explained with care. 'Last couple of hours what seemed to be the worst of his problems, got a lot worse, he can hardly breathe unaided at the moment.'

Beka digested the news and Jashen offered her a comforting hand. 'Maybe its been unfair to completely deny him the drug, I mean when Zal was coming off the drug he still needed boosts to just get him through,' she remembered.

'It's not the same strand that Zal was addicted to, Asa it seems has exposed Harper to a more programmed drug, designed never to be beaten,' Dylan revealed.

'So we're effectively killing Harper by denying him the drug?' Beka checked.

'Pretty much,' Dylan frowned.

'There has to be a way for Harper to become less dependant,' Beka stressed.

Jashen cleared his throat. 'If there is, no one has discovered it yet.'

'You knew Harper was on this unbeatable drug?' Beka asked.

'Didn't I try to warn you in the first instance, back in prison, that he was a lost cause?' Jashen defended. 'Now don't get me wrong,' he quickly added seeing the flash of anger in Beka's features that he wanted to avoid. 'Harper to be fair functions pretty well with the drug, it's only a problem if he forgets to take it.'

'And if he takes it then he's under the influence, meaning he's not himself, how is that not a problem?' Beka snapped. 'There has to be a way to get him off the drug!'

'Remember when he came to the reunion, none of us suspected he was on anything, and he was with us for almost a week with none of these withdrawal problems,' Dylan reminded her.

'He was sick, but not due to the drug,' Beka remembered brightening slightly.

'That would explain it,' Jashen suddenly perked up. 'Why Asa panicked when Harper got ill, pretty much locked him up, if it turned off Harper's dependency no wonder Asa panicked, probably thought Harper had planned it, would explain why the poor guy got treated like he did,' Jashen continued in his own thoughts.

'The illness was a cure, how did Harper get ill?' Dylan asked.

'Oh,' Jashen then let his face fall as he glanced between Beka and Dylan, seeing their expectation. 'I exposed him to the illness.'

'You did what?' Beka checked.

'I didn't realise it had that affect, I didn't join the dots, I was just following orders and suddenly Harper was out of action with illness, which is what they wanted,' Jashen explained.

'Who?' Beka asked.

'My bosses at that time,' Jashen answered. 'The Drago-Kasov.'

'You're kidding me, the Dragans have the cure?' Dylan sat back in his chair.

'They wanted Harper stopped, they feared he would jeopardise their attack plans for Edenia by strengthening the same weak spots he had told them about a couple of months earlier,' Jashen shrugged. 'So they gave me this vial to expose Harper too, it was to make him sick so he couldn't work, buying them some time, the original plan was that I kept exposing him to it so he stayed sick, they knew about his weak immune system,' Jashen finished.

'And you didn't realise it was also a cure against the drug the Edenians were controlling Harper with?' Beka checked.

'No, after a few doses, and once Harper got sicker, the guards captured him and moved him to the Palace, all I heard after that were rumours,' Jashen explained. 'I thought it was because they wanted to cure him, not because they realised the sickness removed their control.'

'We should never have let Harper out of our sights, trouble just can't leave the kid alone, why didn't he contact us or ask for our help? If he was up to something he knows better than to do go it alone,' Dylan spoke tiredly and rubbed his face again, before he realised the time. 'Damn, I really need to catch up with Rhade, see how we're doing on the front line.'

'Seems to be pretty much a stale mate at the moment, both sides waiting for the other to act,' Beka considered.

'We're hearing disturbing reports of their camps on the East side, they're abusing their prisoners by all accounts, so we're going to have to act soon,' Dylan warned, as he got to his feet.

'Harper needs me,' Beka simply said and Dylan nodded his head with no further comment, before heading to the door but as he reached it there was a sudden commotion of noise outside, the sound of shouts and raised voices, men issuing orders and quickly Dylan, Beka and Jashen rushed outside.

'They're here for your friend!' a nurse spoke hurriedly, on spotting Dylan.

'Who?' Dylan asked.

'Asa, and his guards,' she panicked.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

The guards roughly took hold of Harper, having dragged him off the cot where he had been resting, and his oxygen mask now swung by the side of the bed. Harper calmed his breathing as much as he could as he faced Asa, knowing if the guards holding him let go he'd just collapse to the floor.

'Lets go, enough time has been wasted,' Asa decided.

'I'm not leaving,' Harper spoke up between heavy breaths.

'You're better off with me, at the palace, Seamus,' Asa stated firmly.

There was a scuffle outside the door before Dylan, Beka and Jashen duly stormed in. 'What is going on?' Dylan demanded.

'I am taking what is mine,' Asa announced.

'You don't own Harper!' Beka stressed.

'I think you'll find that technically I do,' Asa stated. 'He signed his loyalty to me, and to Edenia, he wanted to confirm his allegiance,' Asa added, moving to Harper's side. Harper weakly struggled in the guards hold but remained silent to Asa's declaration.

'Harper?' Beka checked when Harper didn't protest.

'It's true, Beka, I've seen the document Harper signed,' Dylan supported. 'But he still has free will; he's not your property.'

'You are killing him, how is that better for the boy?' Asa then asked. 'I can help him, and he can help Edenia, I'm sorry Dylan Hunt but Seamus Harper is no longer a member of your crew and anything you say here is just hot air, Shay belongs to Edenia now.'

'I don't want to go to the palace!' Harper then stressed. 'They can help me here.'

Asa turned to face Harper, clearly angered by his words. 'Look at yourself, you need your medicine.' Asa removed a small bottle from his cloak and showed Harper who instinctively tried to back away with fear, only for the guards to push him back forward, and prevent him getting away.

'I don't want that,' Harper weakly stressed.

'It's not a case of what you want, Shay, it's what you need,' Asa spoke with care.

'Please, don't do this!' One of the doctors moved forward. 'It won't help him.'

'I think it will,' Asa declared.

'Asa, you told me yourself that you cared for Harper, but this isn't helping him,' Beka moved forward.

'None of you seem to understand that this isn't cruel, this isn't some punishment, Seamus needs this medicine to survive,' Asa declared.

'And you made him dependant,' Beka responded coldly.

'A means to an end,' Asa shrugged.

'I'd rather die than take another dose of my medicine,' Harper then spoke up with more conviction, and Asa spun around to face him again. 'I don't want my medicine, and I don't want to live like the zombie you want me to be.'

Beka and Dylan looked on as Harper showed some strength to Asa, they could see he was weakening in the guards hold, he looked worn out as he struggled to remain awake.

'Shay,' Asa softened his voice, and his hand went to Harper's face tenderly. 'I know these people are brainwashing you against me, but you're sick and I can make you better, you know I care, right?'

Beka and Dylan exchanged concerned glances before seeing Harper falter and meekly nod his head. 'Yeah,' Harper managed, before letting his head drop.

'I only want to help, isn't that all I've ever done for you, Shay?' Asa continued, his hand brushing Harper's hair back.

'Yeah,' Harper admitted, looking up again.

'Harper, you don't have to take any medicine, don't let him play you,' Beka stressed edging forward until one of Asa's guards blocked her path. 'Harper, you can beat this, this isn't you!'

'But I still don't want my medicine,' Harper half smiled at Asa, defiance in his eyes.

Asa backhanded Harper with pure frustration, causing Harper to stumble into the hold the guards still had on him. They immediately pulled him back up, as the guards moved in quickly to contain Dylan and Beka to prevent them rushing forward to help.

'Asa, stop this now!' Dylan demanded.

'You have no say in this!' Asa declared, clearly angered and he grabbed Harper's hair, forcing the human to face him. 'And you, my boy, will take his medicine!' Asa took the bottle and opened it and before anyone could stop him, Asa made Harper inhale the contents until Harper's body visibly relaxed, and he was quickly laid down on the floor by the guards.

'No!' Beka yelled, the guards almost throwing her across the room to prevent her going to Harper's side.

'Asa, you will regret this,' Dylan warned.

'Seamus?' Asa crouched down beside the unmoving human. 'Come on, Seamus, wake up.'

'There's blood, quick, get me the emergency medical kits,' the doctor immediately ordered to his staff, as he tried to reach the patient but was stopped by the guards.

'It's normal,' Asa dismissed. 'The nose always bleeds after a dose,' he added but still could not stir Harper. 'Come on, boy, wake up.'

'Asa, let the medical staff look at him, this isn't normal is it?' Dylan demanded.

Harper suddenly let out a cry of agony and a sharp intake of breath, before his body began to shake involuntarily.

'Help him!' Asa pleaded in panic to the medical staff who all glared at him, as they were finally allowed access to their patient. Quickly they lifted Harper up onto the cot and began to take his vital readings, as Asa looked on with concern before glancing round to Beka and Dylan, then Jashen. 'I want all these people removed, clear them out of here!'

'Sir with respect, you have no jurisdiction in my hospital, and this is Commonwealth territory now,' the doctor stressed having finally lost his cool. 'Captain Hunt, Valentine and their friend stays, under my orders!'

'I won't leave,' Asa stated.

'I haven't asked you to,' the doctor confirmed, while still working on Harper. 'Stop giving me reasons to give that order and you won't be asked to.'

'Will he be ok?' Asa then asked with concern.

'He's suffered a reaction of some sort, caused by your medicine, I will need to take a sample for testing,' the doctor held out his hand, and reluctantly Asa handed the bottle over.

'Just help him,' Asa stated but before he could leave Dylan held out a hand to prevent him, and immediately Asa's guards closed in until Asa waved them away.

'We're not the enemy you think we are,' Dylan calmly spoke.

'I just want what is best for Seamus, and I seem to be the only one who wants to help him!' Asa stressed.

'You call this helping him?' Beka gestured. 'Asa, I know you are smart and we trusted you to run this city, but for some reason you just keep making the wrong decisions when it comes to Harper, what's the story?'

'I don't understand what you mean, I care for Harper like he's my own,' Asa stressed. 'I didn't mean for this to happen, and if he'd of just kept taking his medicine he would have been ok! You are the ones harming him!'

'Asa, why was Harper put on this medicine in the first place?' Dylan asked.

'You know why!' Asa snapped. 'It was part of the agreement, Seamus agreed to it as a measure by which he could confirm his loyalty, and had he just been loyal in the first place,' Asa hinted.

'So it's Harper's fault he's fighting for his life?' Beka spoke up. 'Or his fault for being different, being an alien? His fault that you don't consider his life is as important as an Edenian?'

Asa took some measured breaths before looking at Beka. 'I have never treated Shay differently for being human,' he spoke sincerely and with a lot of control.

'How many Edenians are on this 'medicine'?' Beka pushed.

Asa glanced away, and then to Dylan. 'You've seen the evidence Captain Hunt, and I trust that you can't deny we were right to be suspicious,' Asa simply said. 'I did what I could to protect him, to stop Seamus being killed for betraying us, I gave him an option and he took it, so don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy around here, I saved him more than once!'

'Harper wouldn't have agreed to take drugs,' Beka dismissed.

'I have evidence to prove otherwise, don't I, Captain Hunt?' Asa stressed and Dylan could only agree.

'Harper did sign an agreement,' Dylan offered.

'Under what circumstances,' Beka threw back.

'He was of sound mind when he signed that document!' Asa yelled with fury. 'Don't you dare suggest we forced him or obtained his signature under false pretences, Seamus was desperate to prove to me he could be trusted, and he agreed whole heartedly to take the medicines as a means to prove his loyalty to Edenia and be under my control,' he stressed with passion. 'It was all the people of Edenia were willing to accept other than his very painful death!'

'He's stable, for now,' the doctor announced. 'Maybe you should all continue this discussion elsewhere, so Harper can rest.'

'We're done talking,' Asa stressed. 'And Shay will be returning to the palace as soon as he is strong enough to be moved, I have had it up to here with the Commonwealth and their accusations, just take my city if you so desire but don't expect any more of my co-operation, you have outstayed your welcome!'

'You're welcome,' Beka called after him. 'Gee we try and help and that's the thanks we get.'

'Of all the messes Harper has got himself into over the years, this has to beat them all,' Dylan sighed.

'Asa is going no where near Harper ever again,' Beka fumed.

'Now come on,' Jashen spoke up, having observed proceedings up until then. 'Asa was speaking the truth, he has kept this kid alive, without Asa Harper would of been murdered months ago so cut him some slack, all he's done is try to keep Harper out of trouble and alive.'

'He has a funny way of showing it,' Beka disagreed.

'Asa has been accused of putting the welfare of this alien ahead of his own people, he's fought many battles to get his people to accept Harper, you can't just judge him on the fact he got Harper hooked on some drug,' Jashen stressed.

'A drug that is killing him,' Beka returned.

'Only because you stopped him taking it,' Jashen casually returned. 'There are people all over the city that need certain drugs to stay alive, how is this any different to that?'

'Harper was perfectly healthy,' Beka snapped.

'Was he?' Jashen simply returned. 'By all accounts he was in the high risk category for anything health related with his weak immune system, how can you know for sure this drug doesn't make him stronger against illnesses.'

'Because it took an illness to wipe out the dependency,' Dylan offered.

'Ok, maybe I haven't thought this argument through but all I'm saying is don't be so hard on Asa, he does actually see Harper as a somewhat wayward son,' Jashen shrugged.

'But why does that make it ok?' Beka questioned. 'We can't hate Asa because he has some twisted fondness for Harper? That's just sick, and Harper shouldn't have to suffer because of it.'

'Because I think Harper sees Asa as a father figure, that's the difference,' Jashen offered. 'You saw him defying Asa, like any son would their father, Harper knew exactly how to play Asa, to get a reaction that would cause Asa to lose his cool so he could get his own way, come on surely you didn't fall for that act?' Jashen mocked. 'Harper wanted that dose, but he wanted you to think he didn't and his plan worked, you were conned and Asa was made to force him to take it, it was all an act and Harper played his part well.'

'That wasn't an act, Harper didn't want that drug,' Beka disputed.

'If you say so,' Jashen shrugged, and Beka stopped herself before she responded and looked away, rubbing her face.

'It would explain a lot about Harper's weird reactions to Asa,' she admitted tiredly, before slowly moving to Harper's side with a frown, seeing him all hooked up and his vital organs monitored.

'We should leave him in peace, we need to get some rest ourselves,' Dylan suggested. 'I'll make sure plenty of soldiers are around so Asa doesn't strike again.'

Beka reluctantly let herself be escorted from the room, with both Dylan and Jashen by her side.

* * *

'Thank you for agreeing to see me at this late hour,' the man spoke confidently, his outfit that of a warrior.

'It's been a long day but I'm willing to listen to what you have to say,' Asa gestured to the chair opposite his desk, and the visitor duly accepted it.

'I am willing to occupy no more of your city than what we have secured so far,' the warrior began. 'The Drago Kasov has no interest in conquering the entire city, or engaging in mindless battles with the Commonwealth, but we need a show of unity from yourselves before we lay down our weapons.'

'What would we have to do?'

'Hand Seamus Harper over to us as part of a treaty, in the capacity of working with us to maintain as well as educate us about Edenia's controls, giving us the access and protection this city offers when required,' the Drago Kasov warrior requested.

Asa considered the offer. 'I will not hand Seamus Harper over to you if your intentions for him are anything other than him helping you.'

'We have to be realistic, at this time Seamus Harper is the only man who knows how to control this city, we need him onside before anything can be resolved between our two peoples,' the warrior reasoned. 'As I understand it, he's not well right now, so why would we wish to further endanger him? We simply need to ensure that any treaty with you will guarantee us the services of the one man who knows how the system works.'

'I am not so ignorant of the universe not to know your people are an enemy of his, that your people murdered his family,' Asa stated firmly. 'I would need your absolute guarantee that for the duration of our treaty and your occupation of this city that no harm would come to Seamus Harper.'

'On that you not only have mine, but all of my peoples word,' The Dragan confirmed.

'And this war will cease, my people will be freed to live their lives as before?' Asa double checked.

'All we ask is that you allow us to work with Seamus Harper and set up a base in your city, I am right in thinking that the kludge is under contract to you, exclusively?' the warrior asked.

'Seamus Harper signed a loyalty agreement to myself and Edenia, we own him effectively,' Asa confirmed.

'Then I see no reason for this treaty not to be signed immediately and the hostilities to end,' the warrior stood up, and then hesitated. 'Your allegiance with the Commonwealth would have to be terminated, effective immediately for us to guarantee full support.'

'I have no problem with that, they have done nothing but judge me and my people since we agreed to an alliance, and I see no further actions on their part,' Asa stated.

'I took the liberty of drawing up a treaty, if you would like to follow me to the next room where my team are waiting,' the warrior gestured, and Asa didn't hesitate to follow. 'And there are those who believe the Dragans are incapable of negotiation,' he offered a hearty mocking laugh.

--

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

'Hey sleepy,' Beka fondly smiled as Harper slowly woke up, and blinked his eyes for a moment to gather his senses.

'Man, what was I drinking this time?' Harper asked as he squinted, shielding his eyes to the light of the room.

'A lethal combination of prescription drugs mixed with the Bantra plant toxins, I was told it gave you quite a kick, you scared us for a while,' Beka stated softly.

'That explains the floaty head,' Harper frowned and then looked at Beka. 'Bantra plant? Where am I?'

'Just concentrate on getting better,' Beka requested.

'No seriously, where am I?' Harper asked.

'In a field hospital, where you last were,' Beka half smiled but Harper still looked confused so with a frown she added more. 'Edenia?' She prompted a little unsure.

'Edenia?' Harper checked. 'How'd I end up back here?'

Beka sat up and checked Harper wasn't joking. 'What do you mean?'

'I thought,' Harper then paused mid-sentence and sighed. 'I was at the reunion, right? I must have made it, that's why you're here now. I did leave this place, right? What happened? Why don't I remember anything?' Harper frantically spoke as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

'Harper, stay lying down,' Beka quickly encouraged.

'No, tell me what's going on, why are we here and why is this hospital here? What happened to me, I need to know!' Harper gestured around him.

'Just relax for a moment and let me think,' Beka requested. 'Do you remember the Andromeda?'

'Of course I do, I'm not dumb, five years is a long time to forget, don't you think?' Harper responded with annoyance and frustration. 'Why are you even asking that?'

'Your memories have chosen the worst time to return,' Beka sighed deeply, and let her head drop before she took a breath and faced him again. 'Look, Harper, you had an accident at the reunion, or rather a run in and you got hurt, received a blow to the head that caused you to lose your memories,' Beka explained.

'Crap, she did it, and they found me,' Harper whispered. 'I knew there was a chance, I knew it was a risk, but how'd they do it? She was supposed to protect me, we had a deal, I must have messed up again,' he stressed more to himself.

'Who found you?' Beka wanted to check.

'The Dragans, who else,' Harper spat. 'How did they find me?'

'Doyle,' Beka said.

'Man!' Harper snapped. 'Assholes, they made me do that, well she did, you know?' Harper explained, without explaining, with anger lacing his words. 'Made me, no, scrub that. They forced me to reprogram my own fricking masterpiece to betray me, to work against me.'

'Hang on a second, you did that to Doyle?' Beka checked.

'Yeah, kinda, well it might as well of been,' Harper brushed his hand through his hair. 'Made me explain to every last detail how to reprogram her, not that I put up much of a fight, I mean I couldn't,' he stressed with quickened breaths.

'Harper, what the hell is going on?' Beka asked. 'And who was supposed to protect you, was Doyle supposed to?' Beka added with confusion.

Harper didn't speak immediately, looking troubled and weaker by the second he couldn't look Beka in the eye as he spoke. 'No, not Doyle, she was innocent and I abused her trust,' he sighed heavily. 'Bottom line is they broke me, the Dragans finally got what they wanted from me, I couldn't fight them anymore,' he admitted before resting his forehead on his knees. 'Beka, I've messed up so bad I don't even want you to try and fix this, it can't be fixed, this is all my fault isn't it?'

'Harper, we're here, we are trying to help and no one is blaming you.'

'Don't help me, just help the Edenians please, try and make this better for them,' he pleaded. 'I brought this war to them, I tried to stop it but I just dug a deeper hole, got in with the wrong people in trying to fix the mess I started, got into a worse mess,' he sighed heavily. 'I'm right in thinking the Drago Kasov are here, they are taking control of Edenia, right?' Harper asked.

'Yeah, and the Commonwealth are here to try and stop them,' Beka confirmed.

'Good I guess, but don't help me, please, I don't deserve it,' Harper stressed. 'I got myself into this mess and I've got to take the fall for it, I thought I could fix things but I just made things worse haven't I?'

'To be honest, I don't know, Harper, I don't even know exactly what you're talking about or what you did when you were down here, we're hearing things, rumours, accusations, but you only had vague memories at best, Harper, we just don't know the exact mess you're in,' Beka admitted. 'All we do know is you're not well, and we are doing all we can to help and protect you,' she confirmed.

'Well stop, trust me Beka, I'm beyond help, don't waste any more time on me, just try and fix the mess I created here on Edenia,' Harper stressed with passion.

'Harper, it's more complicated than that,' Beka stated.

'No, it's not, it really isn't, Beka,' Harper looked at his friend. 'I know what I have to do, I have to finish what I started and I have to do it alone,' he stated firmly. 'I betrayed them and I don't deserve anything less, all I can do is try to help them but I can't see how if the Dragans are already here,' Harper stressed with sadness and then he tensed up, holding himself.

'Harper?' Beka stood up with concern.

'I need my medicine,' Harper gasped.

'No, no you don't,' Beka stressed.

'I need it,' Harper stressed. 'It's not an option, you don't understand.'

'Harper, listen to me, you are not giving up and you are not going to take the fall for just one mistake,' Beka stressed. 'I do understand about the medicine, I understand it completely and you do not need it, you just think you do because Asa has made it that way!'

'You really don't understand,' Harper complained as he held himself tightly, struggling with the need. 'This isn't just a mistake I didn't account for, I knew what I was doing from the first instance, I knew full well about what the consequences would be if I failed but I did it anyway!'

'And you were drunk a lot of the time too, Harper, that's hardly of sound mind,' Beka remembered.

'No excuse,' Harper responded. 'I was still sober enough to what I was doing was wrong, I only turned to drink after I'd taken the first few steps, Beka, I just didn't fight, I just broke, and I still hear myself telling them all they wanted to know just to save my own worthless skin, it's pathetic,' Harper then looked up at Beka. 'I've been real dumb, Beka, mess up like you probably always feared I would, admit it, you knew I would do this one day, it's been your biggest fear,' he frowned sadly. 'You just don't know how badly I've messed up this time, you don't know the half of it,' Harper looked genuinely lost as he looked away.

'Look, let me get Dylan, now you have your memories back I know we both have a lot of questions that might make this fight easier,' Beka stated as she moved to the door.

'Beka,' Harper called after her. 'Sorry.'

'Don't Harper,' Beka returned.

'I went away to make things easier for you, when I knew I was in too deep, not to drag you down with me,' Harper offered sadly. 'Its all coming back to me now, the past few weeks, I shouldn't have brought you back here, I shouldn't have been such a fricking idiot!'

'Harper, listen to me,' Beka stood by the doorway. 'I'm here because I want to be here, I want to help and I don't care what you're punishing yourself for, I'm not giving up on you that easily.'

'You're here because I trapped you here, Beka, I was the one who raised the shield so no one could leave, I was weak and stupid, you can't make excuses for me this time Beka, I messed up and I deserve what's coming to me,' Harper stated firmly, his emotions rising.

'And what is that exactly?' Beka questioned.

Harper frowned. 'I'd rather Asa be the one to end it, but really do I have a say, seems I'm fair game for anyone at the moment.'

'No one is going to kill you for this, Harper, I won't let them,' Beka stressed but only saw Harper half smile in response. 'I mean it, Seamus, if you die for this, I'll never forgive myself, you made a mistake and I've heard enough to know you've tried to correct it and I want to help you, don't give up on me,' she added defiantly, staring at Harper until he looked away and then she quickly left to get a message to Dylan.

Harper sat back on the cot and looked upwards, his head felt like a jumbled mess but he was glad he could finally remember things again, recalling his frustrations at not being able to remember his past and relying on his gut. With a churning gut he recalled defying Asa and he knew he would pay for that, the look on Asa's face had said it all and the back hand that followed was not a surprise. Harper brought his hands up to his face and tried to relax, but deep down he knew his time was coming, especially now he couldn't hide behind the memory loss, he had to finally stand up and be counted for what he had become, a traitor and a coward.

Harper looked up as he heard the sounds of a scuffle outside, he quickly detached himself from the monitors and got to his feet, needing to steady himself before he could move. The door opened and four of Asa's guards walked in.

'I'm ready to go now,' Harper simply said, but they still roughly grabbed hold of him, pushing him face down on the cot to secure his wrists behind his back.

'What is going on?' the doctor demanded rushing into the room.

'I'm being transferred,' Harper shrugged when the guards didn't answer.

'Harper, this isn't for the best,' the doctor warned. 'If this was above board then Commonwealth soldiers wouldn't be passed out on the floor outside, Harper stay here, stay with us, you're Commonwealth.'

'I was, and I can't,' Harper simply said.

'At least let me check you are fit enough to be moved,' the doctor asked.

'He's just buying time, guys, if you want to get me out of here you should hurry before the back up arrives,' Harper advised and found himself roughly hauled away.

'Harper!' the doctor called, but knew it was a hopeless cause.

* * *

Beka ran, not caring for her own safety as she blindly ran through the streets until she saw a clutch of guards, and then her friend between them.

'Harper!' Beka cried out, and she saw Harper instinctively turn before being hurried along. 'Harper!' she called again as she got closer.

As she got nearer she saw some of the local Edenians pick up stuff from the ground and hurl it at her friend in anger, and Beka could only watch as rocks and rotten food hit Harper and the guards did little to protect him.

'Stop this!' Beka yelled at the locals but they just laughed at her, and she heard curse words aimed at her, she was an outsider as well and soon she felt objects flying past her as she finally caught up with the guards dragging Harper towards the palace.

'Alien, move on,' the lead guard warned.

'Where are you taking him?' Beka asked, glancing around hoping to see some of the back up she'd requested arriving but there was no sign.

'The palace where he belongs,' the guard answered undeterred.

'Harper, fight this, you can't give yourself up to Asa, he's using you!' Beka stressed.

'Beka, let me go,' Harper simply requested. 'Remember what I said.'

Beka rushed forward and physically grabbed hold of Harper, managing for a few moments to struggle against the guards. 'Harper, we'll never see you again if you go inside that palace, you know that right?' she stressed with concern. 'Remember what I said and keep remembering!' she stressed with force.

'I got to accept this, Beka,' Harper stressed, his emotions threatening. 'Asa will look after me, he won't make me suffer.'

'Don't speak like that Harper, please, I need you,' Beka pleaded, as she physically pushed Harper in her hold hoping to shake some sense into him. 'This isn't what you deserve, not by a long shot, fight this!'

'This is exactly what I deserve, Beka!' Harper yelled back at her, stunning her for a moment with his conviction. 'I did this because of Earth, because I stopped caring, I just stopped giving a damn, so this is my fault and I deserve to pay the price for being an idiot, for not realising Earth was never that important anyway!'

'Harper,' Beka could only speak as she saw the defeat in his eyes. 'All we've done is try to help you through the pain of Earth; we were always there for you.'

'I was blind,' Harper simply said. 'All I kept seeing was my home exploding before my eyes and nothing else mattered, until it was too late,' Harper glanced away for a moment. 'I'm sorry, but I did this, and I betrayed everyone who ever meant anything to me, Beka, just promise me one thing, find Trance and tell her I'm sorry.'

'Trance?' Beka questioned.

'Our Trance, my Trance, tell her I'm sorry but don't let her ever forgive me,' Harper stressed.

Beka was finally torn away from Harper and she saw the regret in his eyes as they teared up, but the guards pushed him forward and he duly got back into step. 'Harper!' Beka yelled one last time and then saw a troop of Commonwealth soldiers arrive and block the path of the guards.

'Release him!' Rhade demanded as he stepped forward. 'We are allies and this in direct conflict with our agreed alliance.

'You will step aside and let us continue,' the guard spoke up.

'I don't think so,' Rhade cockily returned, but as he gestured to his men to move in he heard the sound of weapons and looked around to see they were surrounded by Asa's guards. Beka glanced at Rhade with surprise and then realised they were outnumbered and outflanked.

'Step aside, or we'll open fire,' the guard half smiled.

'This could seriously jeopardise our allegiance, think about what you are doing,' Rhade offered his surrender as he spoke, then gestured to his men to stand aside.

'Things are going to change around here,' the guard simply announced.

'Harper,' Rhade spoke up and noticed Harper kept his eyes to the ground. 'For goodness sake, Harper, fight this, don't just walk into certain death!'

Harper glanced up at Rhade, making eye contact. 'Look after Beka for me,' he simply said before he was pushed forward and the team walked through the gates of the palace.

'What did he say?' Beka asked as she hurried over.

'Nothing important, I can't believe he's just walked in there, under his own steam,' Rhade fumed. 'Always knew he was an idiot underneath it all,' he seethed.

'Rhade,' Beka then spoke up. 'What's odd about this picture?' she gestured to the palace guards still observing them from their positions.

Rhade narrowed his eyes. 'The fact they are suddenly armed?'

'Those are Dragan weapons,' Beka said with some fear in her voice.

'Asa's dumb, but he's not stupid,' Rhade offered. 'Is he?' he checked.

'We did get him pretty angry,' Beka conceded.

'Enough to jump sides? It was just over Harper, it wasn't like we killed his first born or anything!' Rhade fumed. 'Was it really enough to do any kind of business with the Dragans?' Rhade questioned. 'We need to find Dylan, this is not looking good.'

--

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Harper found himself led to a room on the lower floors once they were inside the palace, a barely furnished room that he recognised immediately as he glanced at the floor, seeing the loose floor panels he knew so well from his first visit to the palace a few years earlier.

The guards led him to the middle of the room and he saw the chain above him, it was no surprise when the guards took his secured wrists, adjusting the restraints and position of his arms, before hoisting them above his head to attach them to the chain. The chain from the ceiling was tightened and Harper felt his weight slowly lift until he had no contact with the ground, left to hang as the guards departed the room.

His shoulders already ached and his wrists began to burn as he waited, time moved slower than ever and it seemed like hours had passed by the time the door opened again and Asa walked in, followed by a well dressed man.

'Seamus, good to see that you are up,' Asa half smiled and he activated the mechanism to lower Harper back down to the ground.

With numbed feet Harper found his balance and just stared at the stranger, his arms still raised above his head and the chain still taut, he'd only been lowered enough that he was no longer hanging.

'Early today you defied me,' Asa began.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight,' Harper offered quickly.

Asa grabbed his hair, glancing at the stranger before returning his attention to Harper. 'It seems that was the case, and I would love to let you off of that crime but what good would that really do you in the long run?'

'I remember now,' Harper spoke with a pained expression, Asa's hold on his hair hurting now. 'I remember everything, our agreement, everything,' he stated desperately.

'Your memories have returned?' Asa checked, removing his hold and he grabbed Harper's face with both hands, staring into his eyes for some sort of confirmation.

'Yeah,' he nodded.

'Even better,' Asa smiled and Harper didn't miss the glance to the stranger with the news. Asa then checked Harper's face. 'You've been in the wars lately, did she return?'

'Not since the shields were raised, must be too much activity above the shield with the war, she struggles with teleporting when there's interference but she's not gone,' he offered closing his eyes for a moment. 'I'm sorry I stopped taking my medicine, it was a risk, I know that now but I didn't know what I was doing,' he further explained.

'It was a stupid risk, but thankfully you're ok despite it,' Asa spoke. 'It's good the risk wasn't exploited, we don't need her distractions and interruptions, especially not now Seamus, because we need your full attention,' Asa explained. 'This is Commander Hertzler, and you, Seamus, are about to bring peace to this world, it's the least you can do, considering,' Asa hinted.

'He's an uber, Asa, he's Dragan, crap, you haven't?' Harper suddenly realised and panicked slightly.

'And you are now a part of the Drago-Kasov workforce,' Hertlzer smiled.

'No way, I won't, no way,' Harper stressed as he struggled for the first time against his binds. 'Didn't I tell you countless times about these jerks? Didn't I say don't do business with them ever?' he stated with anger, remembering the one thing he had tried to drill into Asa as he saw his plans crumbling.

'Seamus,' Asa spoke and it was enough to make Harper stop struggling. 'I have agreed to this, he's given me his word that you will only serve them as a teacher in using the system.'

'And you believed him?' Harper panicked, and he noticed Hertzler laugh to himself.

'Seamus, I have signed a treaty with the Dragans that is fully above board and I have ensured your safety,' Asa explained, but before he could say anymore Harper could only watch as the uber delivered a harsh blow to the side of the head, rendering Asa unconscious.

'The old man really cares for you Seamus, it's almost touching, in a sick weird way,' Hertzler laughed. 'Shame he's so gullible about my people, he really should have taken your advice but then you're only a kludge, and right now,' he paused for effect as the distance sounds of gunfire were heard. 'My people are completely overpowering his and I think we're now claiming the palace, and winning this war. The Commonwealth will not be able to overthrow us now that we have the palace and the only kludge in the universe who knows the system like you do.'

'I won't help you,' Harper defiantly declared.

The uber looked Harper up and down. 'You're hardly in a position not to.'

'We're not in the control room, and I'm not much use to you chained up in here,' Harper reminded him.

'You were easier to deal with drunk, I admit,' Hertzler conceded. 'But this should hurt just the same,' he declared and Harper yelled out as he felt a harsh blow from a stick strike his unprotected back. 'Now that I have your attention, kludge, speaking your language shall we say, how about a little co-operation?'

'Go to hell,' Harper sneered and received a further five painful blows, as he collapsed against the chain.

'Your family were always the most fun to catch and beat,' Hertzler taunted. 'You just never seem to break like other kludges, always a glutton for more punishment I might dare say you enjoy it,' he stressed as he delivered another three blows to his back. 'Now, Asa kindly informed me that you have a small dependency for this stuff,' the uber shook a bottle of the medicine in front of Harper. 'Told me very helpfully that a few sniffs of this and you're practically a robot, that you're weak to this stuff.'

'Yeah, but you're clearly too dumb to know what it does,' Harper moved his head away from the bottle.

'But you need it and if you need it that gives me control of you, so be a good boy and inhale deeply,' Hertzler declared, and Harper was helpless against the strong smelling substance as he inhaled a small amount, already tasting the blood as his body rebelled against it and the wave of nausea overwhelmed him momentarily.

'Is that the best you got? You don't even know what you're doing,' Harper declared with a slur and felt his head snap to the side as Hertzler hit out, growing impatient with the insults.

'Well you know as well as any worthless kludge that we also have a far more effective method of control,' Hertzler announced and Harper couldn't avoid the dart that flew into his skin, piercing it deeply. 'Control bots, you're more that familiar with these I know,' he smiled sinisterly.

'I hate you,' Harper groaned and then involuntarily shrieked as his body tensed up painfully with the electric charge that suddenly cursed through him.

'Some respect if you please,' Hertzler grinned.

* * *

'Took less than half an hour, the palace is now under Dragan control,' Rommie announced.

Rhade, Dylan and Beka all looked at each other, not having to say a word, knowing the Dragans had Harper as well.

'Asa is a fool,' Rhade spat. 'To think after everything we said he still gave those idiots the time of day, enough to sign some pointless and worthless treaty.'

'We can't even move out,' Beka sighed. 'We're trapped in this damned place!'

'We can't give up,' Dylan countered. 'They have the palace but they do not have control.'

'They have Harper, they pretty much have the means of gaining full control now,' Rhade objected.

Dylan got to his feet. 'They would not allow a kludge to rule their destiny, they have too much pride, I think they'll first ensure he's no longer the only person who can work the system.'

'Which could buy us some needed time,' Beka brightened.

'Can we trust Harper to buy us that time?' Rhade asked, looking at Beka. 'He seemed all too eager to give himself up.'

'When he thought he was giving himself up to Asa, not the Dragans, this could be the kick up the butt he needs to start fighting again, to start fixing this mess,' Beka stressed. 'Dylan,' Beka began.

'I know,' Dylan interrupted. 'We have to save Harper,' he pre-empted.

'No,' Beka surprised Rhade, Dylan and Rommie with her response. 'Harper doesn't want saving, that's what he told me, begged me, he wants Edenia saved more, so we do that and if we can save him along the way then great, but we focus on Edenia.'

'Beka, are you sure?' Dylan checked. 'Right now Harper is in the hands of the Dragans and it won't be pretty.'

Beka took a deep breath. 'Harper's done stuff to cause this, stuff he's not proud off but he did it anyway and he says we don't know the half of it, we have to concentrate on fixing this mess he's created, because I'm not sure if Harper can be saved.'

Everyone seemed to understand, and they quietly accepted Beka's words. Dylan moved to her side and offered a comforting arm. 'We'll focus on Edenia but we won't forget Harper, ok?'

'Ok,' Beka agreed whilst battling with her conflicting emotions, remembering Harper's words that went against everything she believed in.

'Lets find out our options, and Rommie, keep up the surveillance, we need you more than ever now to try and keep one step ahead of the game, try and find out what the Dragans are doing with Harper,' Dylan ordered.

'Aye,' Rommie simply said and left the room.

* * *

Rev Bem surveyed the landscape; the barren rock face taunted him as he stumbled over the uneven surface. The sun was low, and he knew it would be dark soon but it didn't trouble him, his night vision was good and he never felt the cold chill of the night.

After days of walking he glanced over to the west and saw the sign he had been looking for, a flickering light that seemed to call to him. With renewed energy he hurried across the last hundred or so meters with optimism. On reaching the entrance to a cave, in the middle of nowhere amongst the rocks, Rev slowly entered and then smiled as best he could as his eyes focused on a long lost friend.

'Trance, it has been too long.'

'Rev, I've been expecting you,' Trance smiled warmly.

'I guess you have,' Rev accepted and entered the small abode as Trance gestured for him to come closer.

'The universe is in turmoil,' Trance offered. 'My thoughts and feelings feel confused and awry, my energies are low.'

'You need to find a focus, the balance has been restored but at what cost to your people?' Rev asked.

'Our purpose used to be so clear but now, I see too much and can help only very little,' Trance spoke with some despair. 'I fulfilled my destiny, I should be happy but instead I feel helpless and weak, I live without purpose.'

'Your people shouldn't still be in this universe, should they?' Rev guessed, and saw Trance meekly nod her head to agree. 'Your sister has gone astray, she has been tarnished by the evil within, you stayed to try and guide her,' Rev spoke with care.

'I stayed because I was too afraid to leave, I have friends and they are my weakness,' Trance frowned. 'With the Abyss destroyed our purpose in this universe was complete, we should have moved on, new suns were born that we had to draw new energies from and guide, but my sister forgot her own strength, ignored her calling and saw only opportunity in remaining here, betraying our ancestors and abusing their powers,' Trance agreed. 'My sister is too strong despite being weak, and she was able to assume my place, she took it over because I was weak and worst she has abused my best friend while I could only walk away.'

'The Abyss did far greater damage than purely existing,' Rev remarked. 'To all those he influence and led, he left a small piece of himself within them all, and without his direct guidance some have fallen to the darker side, consume by his desires and needs.'

'My people for the most part recognised the wrongs, and they left this universe to seek solace in other causes, but my sister remains and she has let the dark consume her,' Trance frowned. 'I stayed to help her but only made things worse, I betrayed Harper, I don't think I could ever forgive myself.'

'Harper needs our help, Edenia and the crew need our help, Trance,' Rev then stated.

'I've seen what has happened, but I am powerless to help,' Trance moved away, with some distress.

'My people,' Rev began. 'Without the influence of the abyss, they too are trying to find their path, their way, most of my people wish they were dead, they wish they had been destroyed along the Abyss, they lost their drive and hunger and many have simply stopped and eventually just starved to death,' Rev explained with a pained expression. 'I have been helping a small number, I have shown them the way of the Divine and now there are more like me, they still have the hunger but they are controlling their instincts, and they want to help others.'

Trance looked at Rev and moved back over to where he stood. 'I have seen many possible futures, but I can not see which path to take, it weakens me to try, I am not well, Rev.'

'In life we rarely see even the possible futures that lie ahead,' Rev explained gently. 'Trance, you are probably more alive now than you've ever been, and your friends need you.'

'How can I help?' Trance asked.

'You know your sister, and you know your friends, I simply ask that you be by my side to act as another voice to my own,' Rev asked with a smile. 'Trance, I fear we may be the only two people with the experience and desire to fix the mess the Abyss left behind, this universe is ignorant of the monsters that are growing to assume the space left by the Abyss's destruction.'

'My sister is not a monster,' Trance objected.

'But she's not far off, and I know a fair bit about the monsters within the good,' Rev countered. 'I fear my people are vulnerable, they can smell evil and power and already I am fighting a losing battle to assist them, they sense a new power growing and I see only dark times ahead if we do nothing to stop her.'

'She's not my problem, I am too weak and ill to stop her,' Trance simply said looking away.

'Trance, she has infiltrated your friends, manipulated your best friend, and they all know deep down that she is not you but she's blinding them into believing she is you,' Rev explained. 'She has control over them, and now she has them trapped, all hope for this universe, the good and the bad, she's outwitted them all so her task is a simpler one and by you choosing to do nothing, she has beaten you too, her biggest threat,' Rev stepped closer. 'Edenia is just the first stop; you think she'll stop there? She'll keep growing stronger until she has this entire universe, and then no one, not even you or your people can stop her, then what future do you see for any of us?'

Trance took a deep breath and sighed. 'You are right, I can't ignore the inevitable, I need to be the one to stop her.'

'We both need to stop her,' Rev corrected. 'We need to get into Edenia and stop the war she has created there, and make the only two forces strong enough in this sector to fight her realise that destroying each other is what she wants.'

'Thank you Rev, for finding me, for making me see the path I need to take,' Trance then offered, with a fond smile.

'We need to get moving,' Rev encouraged, and with Trance by his side they headed back outside, with a new determination.

--

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Harper had long forgotten what feeling felt like, as he hung limply from the chain in the middle of the room. His body was numb from weakness and pain, his head felt like a ten ton weight as he struggled to lift it. He was unable to sleep, with the drug still in his system and Harper knew his dependency was growing stronger, he wanted another dose, he felt the need within unable to relax.

Cursing his inability to lose consciousness, because of the drug, Harper longed for something to happen that might bring an end to the pain he now felt. His mind, now full again of the memories his life had given him, replayed those moments of weakness that had led to this day. She was beautiful, and he always knew he had a weakness for her, purple or gold she was always just out of reach until that fateful day. Harper sighed, from the moment she'd open the door to more he had become a lost cause, he had been looking for something, anything, having lost everything and she was right there like a siren leading the way to soothe the loss of Earth and life after they had finally destroyed the big bad.

He remembered the grief and depression that followed, how confused and mixed up he had felt in those weeks, and then the bar where he had just been keeping himself to himself, his only concern being his next drink and that he couldn't be found by those wishing to stop him losing himself to the despair he wanted to feel. Then the very worst people he could have got mixed up with showed up to destroy his life, she had been first, and without even a fight he'd been sucker punched into betraying everything he stood for, working for the pretty much the same ubers who had made his life hell on the planet he was now mourning.

Had the destruction of Earth really been that bad? It was a dump and he hadn't even stepped foot on it for a good number of years, it wasn't like he had any family left to mourn, he had already mourned them all, as the sole survivor of his line.

A single tear fell as Harper realised his mistakes, his clouded thoughts on what he had felt was important when all along the most important things in his life had been right there, around him, supporting him and he'd pushed them all away. His true family had never left him, but he'd been too blind to appreciate this fact. The destruction of Earth had been nothing more than a closure to his past, his future had been left intact and could not be destroyed by the darkness, but he now realised that he hadn't needed any enemies or evil monsters to destroy the riches of what he had left, he'd done that all by himself.

Now he was alone, in pain, with no control, and no future at all that he could see and the tears fell as he finally let go.

* * *

Beka looked at the map and her finger hovered over the area she felt they needed to attack, as Rhade and Dylan looked on.

'We know there are tunnels here and from surveillance reports the Dragans are not aware of the access point, they are not heavily guarding this area,' Beka stressed.

'We also know these tunnels do not link to the main control room,' Rhade offered.

'But they provide us with a means to navigate enemy territory,' Beka countered.

'There's an exit point here from those tunnels,' Dylan now offered. 'And we know the control room is in this area,' he gestured to the map. 'I think its close enough that we could spring a surprise attack in an area that matters.'

'Do we know if the Dragans have found the control room?' Rhade asked looking at Rommie.

'All reports suggest they have not, but they now have Asa's guards under interrogation, it could just be a matter of time before they do locate it,' she responded.

'If we over power this point,' Beka gestured again to the point of entry. 'We could get two to three hundred of our soldiers under the city and ready to fight in this area here,' she gestured to the exit point Dylan had mentioned. 'We could severely dent their plans, delay their progress, and maybe even assume control of the room ourselves.'

'It's possible we could also walk into a strong hold of Dragan soldiers, we don't know how many men they have in this area, all we know is that they are all congregating somewhere for these other areas to be so lightly guarded,' Rhade warned. 'It might be they are in the right area, even if they haven't located the room yet.'

'It might be a risk we need to take,' Dylan stated.

'Dylan,' Rommie suddenly spoke up, with the strangest expression on her face. 'Something is happening,' she then offered.

'What?' Dylan asked with concern.

'I'm not sure, but,' Rommie then moved to the door, and fresh shouts and noise could be heard outside, as Rhade, Dylan and Beka followed with urgency to the disturbance.

They all instantly looked upwards and they saw the flashes against the strong shield of Edenia above.

'What is going on up there?' Rhade asked.

'I don't know,' Dylan offered. 'Rommie?' he looked at the android.

'Whatever it is, I am involved, my ship self, I'm feeling pangs of connection, there is a lot of activity up there and it is weakening the shield enough for me to feel feint traces of it,' Rommie explained.

'Should we be worried?' Dylan asked unsure.

'The last time I felt these reactions,' Rommie looked suddenly grave. 'Was when my hull was punctured by the Magog.'

'That can't be possible, the Magog are now a spent force, without the Abyss they have no means of control, last I heard those who had survived the destruction, were dying out by starvation too weak to survive!' Beka explained.

'We also thought Trance's people were no longer a threat,' Rhade pointed out. 'And yet one of Trance's sisters has been engineering this whole mess, or so it seems.'

Beka suddenly stare at Rhade. 'My god, that's it.'

'What?' Dylan asked.

'Harper said we didn't know the half of what he had done to create this mess, he also said she was suppose to protect him, what if the she he was referring to was that Trance, what if he purposely chose to work with her?' Beka offered. 'He always shone a light for Trance, and she always kept him at arms length but the state he was in, if that other Trance had given him even an inch he'd of taken it without a care!'

'So it's not so much Harper's doing, but evil Trance?' Rhade figured.

'I knew deep down this was too big to be solely Harper's work, that even at his lowest point he couldn't have engineered so much mess, I just didn't realise how much that other Trance had been involved but it makes sense, its so obvious it's been staring us in the face all along!' Beka enthused. 'Harper's guilt seems to be that he always knew it wasn't his Trance, he just maybe chose to ignore that fact to live out a fantasy.'

'When he told me about the other Trance, even with his lack of memories, he seemed to suggest it was obvious she was fake, where we had been duped,' Rhade agreed.

'No one knows our Trance as well as Harper, they've always had a special connection since their days on the Maru, so its no surprise he can tell the difference,' Beka stated.

'What we really need to figure out is what that other Trance is up to,' Rhade offered. 'She made sure Dylan and Rommie were trapped inside Edenia with the rest of us, including the Dragans, she wanted us out of the way for something.'

'If Harper did chose to side with her, he may know the answer,' Dylan suggested.

'Surely he would have said something?' Beka checked.

'He's barely got his memories back, and he's already said to you that we only know the half of it, maybe that's what he was implying, that he actually knows what the hell is going on around here and what Trance was using him for,' Rhade stated with a touch of anger in his voice.

'If he knew what she was doing, he would have said so, not imply and then say nothing,' Beka dismissed.

'What if he's protecting her?' Rhade then broached.

'If she has any hold over Harper, and we can't assume she doesn't, then can he be trusted?' Dylan began.

'I don't think she has, or if she did then not anymore,' Beka interrupted. 'She tried to force him to reinstate the shields and he defied her, I found him in a bloody heap after her attempt.'

Dylan and Rhade looked upwards. 'The shield was reinstated however,' Rhade noted.

'Doesn't mean he buckled necessarily to her, he told me he was put in an impossible situation, Asa wanted him to destroy the controls and he wasn't prepared to take all hope away from Edenia,' Beka explained. 'It was merely a coincidence that what he wanted, and what that other Trance wanted was the same thing,' Beka added.

'But I'm guessing Trance was there, wasn't she, when he made that decision to raise the shields,' Rhade spoke with care.

'We don't know all the facts, but Harper is right, we only know half of what's going on here,' Beka stressed. 'We can't afford to jump to conclusions, all we know is the Trance who's been on board the Andromeda for however long isn't our Trance, and Harper was fully aware of this fact, even after his memory loss, Beka began to pace as she considered what she knew. 'She wanted us all trapped down here, and tried to get Harper to raise the shields before he eventually did.'

Dylan looked upwards, still seeing the specks of light as trouble brewed above them. 'Well we need to focus on what we do know and what we can do to restore order down here, let's agree our plan of attack and start taking some action and hope whatever is going on up there is quickly resolved.'

* * *

Trance took a moment before she began to move, it had been a while since she had teleported and it took a lot out of her to do so. With some hesitation she found herself once again walking the corridors of Andromeda, and as much as she felt she was home, she knew she was in enemy territory.

'What are you doing here?'

Trance spun around and came face to face with her own image, an angrier more confident version of herself.

'This has to stop,' Trance spoke.

The fake Trance approached, looking her up and down. 'This universe needs guidance and that is all I am doing.'

'You are taking control, manipulating people and that is not our role in this universe, we act only as guardians, we're not rulers, and if you remember our business here is done!' Trance countered.

'You didn't seem to mind when I first began my work,' the other Trance smiled.

Trance glanced away. 'I felt I could trust you, you appeared to have this universes best interests at heart, and I was wrong.'

'You knew what I was planning so why do you choose now to stop me? You ran away sister, you ran away because you couldn't stand that I stole your man, that he preferred me to you.'

'Don't be so childish!' Trance argued.

'Admit it, the moment you knew he had chosen to follow me, rather than stop me, you couldn't take it and that's why you left,' her sister teased. 'You were angry and didn't want to face up to the reality.'

'You used my friend, manipulated his feelings for us to your own advantage,' Trance returned with anger.

'He didn't seem to complain,' the fake Trance smiled. 'He even calls me Trance, he's so sweet.'

Trance needed to contain her emotions, but she could feel herself losing her cool as she moved forward. 'I will not let you continue this charade, right now your allies are running from here, the Magog have seen to that, and you will soon find you are alone in your quest.'

'Call the Magog off,' her sister requested.

'Stop what you have started on Edenia, free my friends, whatever you have planned for this universe you can't just expect them to stay neatly out of the way behind that shield for ever,' Trance responded firmly.

'It's no longer my concern, it's out of my hands.'

'You can't keep them trapped like that forever,' Trance stressed. 'You can't just assume they will remain trapped, you know how good both sides are, they will find a way to remove that shield and rest assured dear sister, their first point of call will be you.'

'It's out of my hands,' she repeated calmly. 'My sweet boy, Harper, he's the only one who can lower that shield and free those who are trapped and I don't think he's in any position right now to do anything, he's public enemy number one down there and I doubt he'll be alive much longer,' she then looked at Trance. 'And you know Harper won't lower the shield while he still breathes, and you know why.'

'You shouldn't be so confident that he'll protect you, you've hardly held up your side of the bargain and protected him,' Trance objected. 'He has no reason to keep to your plan, Harper will know what he has to do when the time comes and I fear you might find his decision a surprise,' Trance then challenged.

'You seem to think you know Harper so well,' her sister half grinned. 'But he hasn't failed me so far, and he's taking the fall so well, I almost feel like I should reward him but what good would that do? He's protecting me even as we speak, for as long as that shield remains, he's helping me.'

Trance slowly shook her head. 'He will grow tired of your lack of support, one thing you should have learnt by now is that Harper is not stupid; he will realise what he needs to do, you trapped him down there with enough mentors he respects that your voice and influence will quickly be forgotten.'

Her words seemed to have an effect on her sister, who noticeably hesitated. 'My work is nearly complete, I have nothing to fear, Harper is no longer a concern and everything is going to plan.'

'Except the Magog who are scaring off any allies you might have acquired, the Andromeda is the only ship left, you have no fleet no power,' Trance challenged. 'You are no second coming of the Abyss, dear sister, no matter how much you want to believe it! That much has been proved by your inability to overwhelm the Magog, if you truly were the next coming of darkness, you would have the Magog eating out of your hand right now, a race devoid of a leading voice, and you have failed.'

'Enough!' the fake Trance raised her voice. 'I do not plan to simply step into the Abyss's position, and I do not want mindless killing monsters as my army, I have what I want, the Commonwealth and one Seamus Harper eating out of my hand for it is I, dear sister, who is on the Andromeda alongside one of the most talked about Captains coming through the ranks from the Academy, my work is already done.'

Trance considered what her sister had said and realised that it was very possible her sister was aiming for a more intelligent army, if her plans to manipulate her powers for evil succeeded. 'You will fail,' she simply said.

'Admit it, I've already won,' her sister mocked. 'Your toy, Harper, he won't lower that shield, he is a part of my army and I hardly had to convince him to sacrifice his freedom to Edenia to serve my purpose, he will ensure my greatest threats are secured long enough on that dreadful planet for me to complete my work, so when they do break him I'll hardly notice their attempts to stop me,' she grinned manically. 'He has given me my power and strength, sister, and I know you can feel it, and he's the one who has given me all I need and he gave it to me simply because I asked.'

'Then I will fix this, and I will not call off the Magog until I have succeeded,' Trance declared. 'As far as I'm concerned, right now, you're still an army of one.'

'My allies will soon realise that the Magog are not the threat they used to be, they are misguided and confused, lacking any real leadership, and if my reports are correct they are now weak with the Divine teachings, they are no threat,' the fake Trance smiled.

'They are still monsters and will do what is necessary the only way they know how if they are convinced it's what they need to do,' Trance offered. 'Yes, they needed guidance but they've got that guidance, myself and Rev Bem have seen to that, they know what they have to do to keep your allies at bay,' Trance half smiled.

'You're leading the Magog?' her sister couldn't hide her amusement. 'You have to be a certain level of evil to get them to be what they once were, a skill I know you lack, and that's the only way they'll ever be a threat to us.'

Trance moved closer to her sister, her face expressionless. 'Don't push me.'

'Am I supposed to be scared?' her sister asked mockingly.

'No, you're supposed to be warned and there's no second chances,' Trance remained stony faced and her sister offered a moment of hesitation. 'I am the one who defied my own people to protect my friend, risked the balance of the universe to ensure I got what I wanted, and you dare mock me, challenge me?'

Her sister took a deep breath and recovered some of her composure. 'I will not stop what I am doing, and I will not fail.'

'You may act and talk like me, but sister, you are no Trance Gemini,' Trance half smiled and then blinked out of sight, leaving her sister to look uneasy for a moment.

She composed her thoughts and quickly activated a wrist communicator, 'Captain Roseby, I'm needed elsewhere, continue with the plans I put forward and I'll be back as soon as I can', she offered before also blinking out of sight.

* * *

Trance stumbled as she appeared suddenly, and Rev Bem was quick to steady her. 'Trance, are you ok?'

'Just takes a lot out of me to do that, and discussions with my sister are never an easy affair for me, I think I might have just made things worse,' Trance explained, as she recovered. 'This is why I ran away in the first place,' she frowned.

'How have you made things worse?' Rev asked.

'We just can't fail, Rev, we need to defeat her now or she'll never be stopped,' Trance explained with fear. 'If she defeats me now, there will be no stopping her and she's stronger than before, I really felt it,' Trance said with concern. 'I never believed she could, but now I know she has all the makings of a new spirit of the Abyss, it felt so strong as I spoke to her. She has acquired power and claims it is Harper who has given it to her willingly, it's too late to try and bring her back; she has to be stopped permanently.'

'But how has she become so strong, could she still be drawing it from her sun?' Rev asked.

'Impossible, no,' Trance looked at Rev with sadness. 'All she told me was that Harper had given her all the power she needs, I just don't know how, there are no new suns in this system.'

'Then we should get to work,' Rev decided. 'Harper might well be the biggest threat to this universe and not even realise it.'

'I need my strength, and once it's returned I will use it all to get through that shield and find Harper, even if it eventually kills me, I need to see him and try to fix this mess,' Trance stressed. 'I have to stop him, stop whatever he's doing for her, if I'm to have any chance against my sister.'

'We are trying to weaken the shield but it has been returned to a full working state,' Rev warned. 'The Dragans are also throwing everything they have at it, what was previously a weakness Harper had identified has now fixed so it's even harder to get through,' Rev frowned. 'I fear it's true that Harper has made your sister's work a lot easier so with regret I concede he also needs to be stopped.'

'I can teleport through the shield once, and once only, I'm not experienced or strong enough now to make the journey twice,' Trance said with fear, knowing her sister was even stronger now had shaken her. 'After I arrive I will not have the strength for a long while to return, so once I do this, I'm trapped down there with the rest of them, do you think you can keep my sister at bay for however long it takes for me to fix this mess?' Trance asked.

'We can only try, and I can promise to not give up,' Rev offered. 'I have a good number of Magog responding to my teachings, they want to help, and some even realise that the sides are uneven with those who are trapped on Edenia.'

'We have to keep them under some control, Rev, I never thought I'd say this but the Magog offer the Commonwealth its only hope in these circumstances,' Trance sighed. 'We need those shields lowered, we need the sides to be even again. I will prepare myself and gather all my strength to attempt this last teleport, I should be good to go soon,' Trance offered and left Rev, as she retreated to her cabin.

--

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

'Eat.'

He could smell the food but he had no desire to open his mouth and accept it. Harper knew what was coming, and he didn't care as he felt his head being yanked back and the spoon containing the food being forced into his mouth. A couple of harsh slaps to the face followed, and Harper reluctantly went through the motions of eating, taking his time before swallowing. After five rounds of this the uber grew quickly bored and threw the rest of the food across the floor in frustration, finally leaving Harper in peace as he stormed out of the room.

Moments later the door opened again and Harper didn't react, as he heard footsteps approach. No words were said as Harper felt the strain on his arms suddenly relax and he was lowered to the ground, with no strength or willpower left, Harper just let himself collapse to the floor ignoring the agony in his arms as feeling rapidly returned. He was easily moved onto his back without a fight, and through half opened eyes Harper recognised Hertzler looking down on him, probably checking he was still alive.

There were still no words said as Hertzler removed the heavy bindings around Harper's wrists and ankles, he was practically free but with no energy to move it meant very little. Without a struggle Harper was lifted up and slung over the ubers shoulder, and for the first time in days he left the room that had been his prison.

Wearily Harper tried not to let the nausea he suddenly felt overwhelm him as the uber transported him to another room, where he was un-ceremonially dumped on the carpeted floor. He didn't move, but was aware he wasn't alone as he heard voices and then realised someone was trying to get his attention with fingers clicking in his face, Harper tried to bat them away but he was too exhausted to do anything but move his head from side to side.

'Seamus?' Harper focused for the first time and realised it was Asa speaking to him. 'What have they done to you?'

'Your fault,' Harper weakly answered, he wasn't in the mood to be social but he saw the reaction it received from Asa, and he knew he had hurt him and deep down this pleased him.

Asa was then dragged away and Harper noticed the chains for the first time that secured the leader, as two Nietzschean soldiers contained him. Hertzler came back into view and dragged Harper up to a standing position, it took Harper a moment to get his bearings and balance before he could stand unaided.

'Asa wasn't co-operating, he wanted to check you were still alive and ok,' Hertzler explained. 'He tells us you are owned by Edenia, and now we own Edenia by default that means, Seamus Harper, that the Drago-Kasov own you now.'

'Go to hell,' Harper murmured, but Hertzler only laughed.

'I expect no less from a member of the Harper family line,' Hertzler spoke with fondness. 'And am I right in thinking you would be the last in that line, correct?'

'You made sure of that, seeing as you killed all the others,' Harper sneered.

'Asa tells me that you have no idea where the control room is, and that's what the drugs were for, so you couldn't remember the route,' Hertzler began and Harper was already bored, his mind wandering as the uber continued to talk. 'We will find that control room, and as soon as we do your orders are to lower the shields, understand?'

Harper weakly smiled; showing defiance even though he was weak. He was starting to sway slightly where he stood and an Uber soldier stepped closer to ensure Harper remained standing while Hertzler addressed him. 'I can't remember what to do,' Harper shrugged with arrogance.

Hertzler moved quickly and grabbed the back of Harper's head, getting a firm grip on his hair as he caused Harper to tense up with the sudden pain. 'The time for games is over, Seamus Harper, you will do as we say or,' he spoke before Harper interrupted.

'Or what? You'll go get the next guy who knows the tech here, oh wait, that would only be me,' Harper beamed, despite the pain he was in with Hertzler's hold remaining firm.

'Don't get too confident, kludge,' Hertzler sneered into Harper's face, and then proceeding to push him roughly back, causing Harper to lose his balance and stumble to the floor in a heap. As Harper attempted to recover and pick himself up, Hertzler crouched down and easily applied enough pressure on Harper's chest to keep him flat out on the floor. 'Time for your medicine, kludge,' Hertzler announced, as he brought a bottle of the strong smelling liquid into view.

Harper simply smirked and failed to struggle as he was forced to inhale a dose of the liquid, and almost instantly his nose began to bleed in reaction. Still smiling, Harper felt his eyelids grow heavy and unable to stop the overwhelming need to sleep, he drifted unconscious.

Hertzler checked Harper, and then grabbed his shirt and shook him a couple of times. 'Why is he sleeping?' he demanded loudly.

'Seems to happen lately when he gets a dose,' Asa spoke up calmly, almost pleased. 'If he's not given the drug regularly he falls unconscious with the next dose,' he added with a smile.

'I need him awake!' Hertzler yelled. 'You!' he pointed to one of his guards. 'Wake him up; I don't care how you do it!'

The soldier gestured to a couple of others and they proceeded to pick the unconscious human up and took him out of the room.

'Where are they taking him?' Asa asked with concern.

'I don't care, so long as they bring him back awake! Your ridiculous drug has to go, it serves no purpose,' Hertzler yelled.

'Oh but it does,' Asa responded knowingly but straightened up as Hertzler approached.

'He will not get any more, I need him awake and I have better means of control!' Hertzler seethed with anger.

'He needs that medicine, going without will kill him, you just have to make sure he receives it regularly,' Asa explained firmly. 'Trust me, you don't want to see what happens if he doesn't take it!'

'I'm not his nurse, and neither are my soldiers, we will find alternative means of making sure he kicks the habit, he's already come close once,' Hertzler explained. 'You, soldier, get the best medics on the case immediately, if they want to survive another day they work on finding a means to make sure the kludge is no longer reliant on that pathetic drug!'

Asa watched as Hertzler began to calm down, before speaking. 'If you can guarantee me that Harper will not be killed or mistreated, I will tell you where the control room is.'

'You seem to think you're still in a position to make demands,' Hertzler snapped with impatience.

'You showed me Harper was still alive, and you really want to know where the control room is,' Asa simply said. 'So far none of my men have spoken, have they?'

'I'm beginning to think this control room doesn't exist,' Hertzler stated.

'It exists, but only two of my guards know the complete route and access procedures,' Asa said. 'And one of those guards is dead. I could save you time asking every single guard, all of whom are very loyal and would take time to break, or you could just grant me my simple request and I'll tell you all you want to know.'

'Why?' Hertzler asked. 'Why are you so hell bent on protecting Harper, a kludge, why do you even care what we do to him?'

'He's family,' Asa simply said.

'Family?' Hertzler questioned.

'That's all I'm prepared to say.'

'I want to know more,' Hertzler demanded.

'To tell you more would serve you no purpose, but you wanted to know why I care, well I look after my own, it's the Edenian way, and in turn they show me the respect my position demands,' Asa stated firmly.

'The kludge has betrayed you left, right and center, fool, he's brought this city to its knees by his own hand and you still feel you need to look out for him, because he's supposedly family?' Hertzler questioned with amusement.

'I have acted accordingly each and every time he's stepped out of line, rest assured I am fully aware of his wrongs, and he has been punished but fact remains, I will always look after my own first and foremost,' Asa simply stared at Hertzler. 'I don't expect you to understand, but he might be all I have left because of your people, because of this war and seeing as he's also the one, I need to start taking stock of what I have and what's best for Edenia.'

'You are no longer anything to do with Edenia, old man, we own Edenia now, it's ours and you are only a prisoner now,' Hertzler informed him. 'Harper is ours also, and we are going to work hard to remove his so called pathetic 'one' status here, he's just a kludge and he needs to remember his place in society.'

Asa just smiled. 'You are powerless in Edenia until you have control and I don't see you making good progress there; you don't even know where the control room is,' Asa mocked. 'You need me if you want the will of the Edenian people, and you need Seamus if you want control, yet you seem to think beating co-operation out of us, and forcing us to comply is the best method of persuasion.'

'Don't test me old man,' Hertzler warned. 'Don't you dare try and outsmart me; you're nothing to this city anymore. The Drago-Kasov pride has taken more planets as slaves than you've had hot meals, so don't try and tell us our tactics are poor, do you hear me?'

'I hear you, I just don't believe you,' Asa offered confidently.

'Take him back to his cell, let him starve until I tell you otherwise, I'm sick of his voice,' Hertzler stated loudly, and turned his back as Asa was roughly escorted from the room.

* * *

'So now what do we do with him?'

'I dunno, boss wants him awake so get some cold water, maybe that will wake him up,' the Neitzshean soldier suggested, they had just spent the past ten minutes trying to get the unconscious dead weight of the human back into the restraints and hanging in the center of the room.

Harper hung limply in a deep sleep caused by the drugs that had finally allowed his sleep deprived body to relax, and fall into an unconscious state. The soldier returned with two buckets of cold water. He placed them down, and then looked at the other soldier.

'He seems pretty much out of it,' he observed.

'You know something, Lars, when I served my duty on Earth I heard about this kludge, he was something of an urban underground hero come legend in the Boston camp, he escaped Earth and somehow hooked up with the Commonwealth, made a name for himself but now look at his sorry excuse of a life,' the uber solider recounted.

Lars looked at him, and then to Harper. 'He's nothing but a scrap, how'd he manage to survive and then escape Earth?'

'And then find himself one of the leading engineers of that new Commonwealth set up, serving with the infamous fossil Dylan Hunt,' the soldier seemed impressed in a disgusted way.

'Well all I know is he's our prisoner now and we have a job to do, Tark, so let's wake the kludge before we start thinking he's a hero or legend,' Lars remarked.

Tark smiled and then picked up one of the cold water buckets, and without another word he proceeded to throw the contents over the prone human. The water splashed loudly against Harper's form, and his body jerked involuntarily with the rapid change in temperature, a small groan was heard but all too quickly it became obvious that Harper hadn't been woken up.

'Try the other bucket,' Tark suggested. 'Then maybe just throw the bucket at him,' he added as Lars picked up the final bucket and like before he didn't say a word as he threw the contents over Harper.

This time Harper's body flinched and shivered, his head then rolled as if stirring. Lars and Tark waited before Lars went over to Harper and lightly slapped his face, before his light slaps became harder.

'Stop,' Tark then intervened. 'This kludge will not be easy to wake; he's too under the influence.'

'Don't be afraid.'

Both Tark and Lars drew their weapons at the sudden appearance of the strange female who walked from the shadows.

'Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get past security?' Lars demanded.

'Please, I'm here to help, my name is Trance and I'm a friend of Harper,' Trance announced and smiled, showing no threat but her warrior appearance kept the two guards alert to her threat.

'You shouldn't be here,' Tark spoke up, but both men were in awe of her beauty as she moved to Harper's side.

'We both want the same thing,' Trance simply spoke. 'Harper awake.'

'Yeah, but,' Lars hesitated as he watched the female place her hand on the human's forehead. 'You can't stay, get away from him!' Lars stressed and armed his weapon, and Tark quickly followed.

Trance closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she concentrated. 'Seamus, wake up, hurry,' she spoke softly.

There was a light groan, and on instinct he leaned into Trance's touch. 'Trance?' Harper murmured only half awake, his eyes still closed. 'I'm dreaming, going mad, you can't be here,' he added with a slur.

'I'm really here, Seamus, open your eyes,' Trance encouraged but then snapped her attention towards the doors. 'Be strong, I will be back, I promise,' Trance urgently spoke. 'Look after him, please,' she pleaded before she stepped back into the shadows.

Lars immediately moved to where Trance had been standing and found no one there, as he glanced at Tark with confusion. At that moment a team of four medical staff entered the room, they looked menacing with their equipment and uniforms and Tark quickly recovered to greet the lead guy.

'I am Tark, son of-'

'Spare me, I just want to get this kludge awake and aware,' the doctor dismissed angrily and with arrogance. 'My name is Doctor Uriah, you may of heard of me in which case you know you do not want to exchange pointless pleasantries, if you haven't heard of me then you really need to take a more active interest in this camp.'

Tark and Lars exchanged frowns as Doctor Uriah's team efficiently set up their equipment around their subject, who still hung unconscious from the ceiling.

'Cold water had no effect?' Doctor Uriah prompted the two guards to answer.

Lars cleared his throat before speaking. 'He twitched, moaned, head roll but no actual awake moments,' Lars answered then under his breath added. 'And does he look awake, I thought you were a doctor,' he murmured quietly, as Tark smirked and tried to disguise it as a cough.

'I see,' Uriah turned his attention back to the wet looking Harper, oblivious to the mocking. 'Is he fitted with a control bug?'

'Yes, standard controller should work,' Tark responded to Uriah's back as the doctor quickly checked Harper's reflexes or lack of them. 'I guess you think just because we're guards we're dumb asses who don't know the procedures for prisoners,' he added under his breath, and this time Lars had to disguise his smirk with a cough.

'Excellent, Joseph, controller please,' Uriah ordered and a controller was put into his hand seconds later. Uriah checked the settings and then activated the small box and immediately Harper's body tensed and went rigid, as the shock cursed through his sleeping body, before the doctor released his control and Harper's body went limp again. 'Joseph, I need a blocker, the Stansy strain, do you know why I chose this?' Uriah asked his young assistant.

'The subject already has a powerful dependent drug inside him, adding to that will only further stimulate his body, the Stansy strain is designed to block and can not enhance a dependency,' Joseph answered diligently.

'Very good, very good,' Uriah commended and took the injector Joseph had prepared whilst answering the question, whilst Lars and Tark simply frowned unimpressed by the side show in medical knowledge. The injector was pressed firmly into the upper thigh of Harper's left leg where his pants had ripped, and Harper's breathing changed a few seconds later.

'Is he waking up?' Lars asked, seeing the human stir once again.

Uriah turned with some amusement, looking at the two guards as if they were pets rather than ruthless soldiers; even Joseph seemed to find some amusement to their being there.

'The electric shock woke up the body, the blocker has caused the drug currently controlling his body to find what can only be described as a brick wall, combined we should find this kludge will be waking up,' Uriah answered.

'I thought so, just testing,' Lars smiled mockingly, but the doctor was already ignoring him as he turned back to the patient.

Right on cue, Harper blinked his eyes a few times and then moaned as he slowly looked up and saw his bound wrists above him, and the chain holding him up from the ceiling.

'Kludge,' Uriah spoke firmly and Harper looked at him wearily, still trying to clear the fog in his head. 'Tell me what you know about the last time you were treated, what did they do?'

'Huh?' Harper spoke in almost a slur showing his confusion having just woken up, and instantly yelled out as his body went into spasm with an electric charge cursing through him.

'Think,' Uriah encouraged.

'Nice bedside manner,' Tark remarked quietly.

Harper recovered his senses, totally secured and at the mercy of the ubers who surrounded him and now very aware of his predicament as he took in the room around him. 'I got a few injections,' Harper began uneasily, still shaking the fog in his head. 'They had me on drips; I didn't ask details, I wasn't really with it. Who the hell are you?' Harper asked and felt another charge of electricity shock him as he tensed up painfully.

'I see,' Uriah frowned casually, as Harper panted and recovered. 'Looks like I might need to experiment, unfortunately all records and accounts on what we previously supplied are outside the shield you raised, so it's your fault we have to start from scratch,' he frowned and then smiled. 'Actually it should be fun, I'd rather experiment on willing subjects than just treat them, no fun in that, Joseph, go and request a sample of the drug this mudfoot is addicted to, I will need it to test his reactions.'

Joseph quickly left the room, and Uriah gestured to his two other helpers to prepare all his medicines and equipment on a table they had hastily set up in the room. 'This could be a long night boys and girls,' he then warned before turning to the two soldiers. 'I want you here; I need your help to discipline the kludge.'

'He's secured, sir, he won't cause you any problems,' Lars offered and then lowered his voice. 'It's not the kludge I'm worried about needing securing,' he frowned looking at Tark.

'That's not my concern,' Uriah didn't look up from his preparations. 'I simply believe sometimes the human body appears to react more when in pain, and weak, and I don't think he's quite in enough of either element yet.'

'Of course you're from the psycho wing obviously, we couldn't have requested the normal doctor could we?' Tark sighed under his breath.

'What was that guard? Speak up!' Uriah ordered with agitation.

'I said we would gladly like to assist, sir,' Tark enthusiastically stepped forward, covering his tracks.

'In good time,' Uriah gestured for Tark to step back. 'Can we lower the kludge so he is on his knees, a more suitable working environment, I do not wish neck strain on myself,' Uriah then requested and Lars rolled his eyes as he moved to the controls and lowered the chain.

Harper felt some relief in his wrists and shoulders as his legs made contact with the ground, and he assumed the kneeling position. His arms were still painfully positioned above his head, as the chain attached to the ceiling secured him. The uber doctor now looked down on Harper as he slowly walked a full circle around him, he then grabbed his head and began to roughly examine his hair, ears and mouth giving no reasons as to why.

Joseph re-entered the room carrying two of the bottles of the drug Harper was beginning to crave again, he could feel the desire deep inside and the longing to just fall back into a deep sleep once again. His body felt drained and exhausted, he could probably just lie down and sleep for a month if the situation allowed. As it was, he couldn't sleep now, his body was running on automatic as it waited for it's next dose to relax, he felt both hyper and withdrawn, lacklustre and bright and the confusion it caused within him was becoming too much of a conflict for him to totally ignore, as it played on his senses and mind.

Doctor Uriah retrieved a tray from one of the tables, on it lay several long pins, with points that looked lethal. He took one from the tray and showed it to the room. 'Whilst I was on Earth I was introduced to a procedure the ancient Humans referred to as acupuncture, it was therapeutic but at the same time sadistic by its nature,' Uriah grinned. 'I took this art and modified the technique to serve as both a torture and healing device, and in human's especially the pain threshold can became insanely intolerable that their mind can become distracted by the pain that they forget they are ill.'

'He's not serious, tell me he's not serious,' Tark frowned to his friend Lars.

'He's just a kludge, Tark, get a grip, this is what we do remember?' Lars warned lightly and Tark growled quietly to indicate he got the point.

'The distraction could cause the body to forget its dependency on the drug as it deals with the pain it is in,' Joseph figured.

'It's a working theory, so following the training I have given you, lets work on our first live subject with this technique,' Uriah announced and his three assistants eagerly took positions around Harper.

Harper had vaguely caught the words of Uriah, and in normal circumstances might have been beginning to panic but he realised there was little he could do, he couldn't fight, and he couldn't stop the inevitable. His mind churned with the anxiety of need, and the mistakes he had made, they could torture his body but he was already torturing himself inside because of his weaknesses. He felt the first sharp pain of a pin being inserted just below his shoulder blade, he involuntarily flinched but he welcomed the pain, he wanted the distraction the doctor had described, and with that thought Harper knew he was on the road to giving up, and for the first time he was walking that road gladly.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Apologies for the long delay - work and then vacations have distracted but I'm back, and so it's on with the story... thanks!

Part 26

Beka glanced back and she saw the determination in everyone's faces, they knew they were finally taking the fight to the Nietzsheans and the time was nearly upon them to spring their attack. They were in the tunnels under a part of the city currently occupied by the Nietzscheans, ready to strike.

'You ok?' Rhade asked Beka when she looked back.

'Yeah, just anxious,' she admitted.

'We've made it this far without being spotted,' Rhade offered. 'Seems they really didn't know about that entrance to the tunnel, the fools.'

'Or maybe they did and now they have an entire Commonwealth squadron trapped under the city,' Beka spoke under her breath.

'Hey, we need you to stay positive,' Dylan now added. 'We need to believe this can work if we're to have any chance of surviving it, first rule of attack!'

'I know, I know,' Beka frowned. 'Just been a while since I was this close to the front line, having so much fun,' she checked her weapon again and then looked at Dylan. 'Just say when.'

Dylan took his cue and then moved to the hatch above him, it would bring them out into the centre of Dragan operations, and they had no idea how much resistance they would immediately find but Dylan did a final check on his force lance, gestured for his team to do likewise then gave the order to prepare. With one final glance at his squadron, every one of them already a hero in his book, Dylan activated the hatch and with planned precision he was lifted up, and four other soldiers quickly followed.

The surprise of the arrival enabled Dylan and the four soldiers to quickly assemble a crudely put together shield as they tightly formed a barrier around the hatch that grew stronger as more soldiers were lifted up. They began firing shots and the ubers were not prepared as many fell in the initial rounds of fire. The surprise didn't last long and soon more Nietzschean soldiers arrived and began returning fire.

Dylan glanced back and saw the entire squadron had now surfaced and in good time, he looked at Rhade. 'Take your team, go!' Dylan ordered and then he looked at Beka. 'Go with Rhade, and stay safe.'

'That wasn't the plan,' Beka protested.

'Go, Rhade will need your cunning if he reaches the control room, you've been there before you're more useful to him,' Dylan ordered.

Beka seemed about to protest but seeing Rhade about to move out she decided to go, leaving Dylan and the rest of the squadron to create a smokescreen for them whilst protecting their only means of escape.

* * *

'There, the kludge is cured my work is done,' Uriah arrogantly declared and without another word his team began to pack up their equipment. 'Tell your boss he can inspect his kludge at any time. The pins have to stay in for at least two days to guarantee the dependency waning with the side effect unfortunately being a touch of madness.'

Tark glanced at the human, kneeling on the floor and only the chain attached to his wrists keeping him upright. The kludge was still conscious but he had seemed to check out very early, showing little or no reaction to the many pins that now covered his torso.

'I will tell him,' Tark finally answered, still frowning at the work.

'It works, it's quick and it's what the boss ordered,' Uriah further spoke as if reading the doubts in Tark's mind, and then with a simple gesture to his team they left the room.

'Do you think this is what the boss had in mind?' Lars finally spoke and edged closer to inspect the human.

'Do you think the boss will care? It if has removed the dependency through distraction then I think he'll be thrilled,' Tark responded, also stepping closer to inspect the damage. 'Man, that's one sick method though, wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy,' he remarked and then considered his own words. 'Actually, maybe my second wife's mother, but only in extreme circumstances.'

'Do you think he can even hear us, he looks pretty much out of it,' Lars then mentioned.

'He's not asleep again is he?' Tark moved around to see for himself.

'No, he's just not there, his eyes are open but he's not there,' Lars spoke with a hint of concern.

Tark moved to grab him but there was no available space to grab without making contact with the pins that neither uber were keen to disturb. 'How is it possible to get so much coverage with these things, I mean can pins really be inserted in the head?'

'Where there is skin,' Lars simply said now in awe of the handiwork.

'This just isn't right, something about this is just sick,' Tark offered with sigh. 'I mean I know he's just a kludge but look at him, a glorified pin cushion.'

'Don't joke,' But Lars couldn't hide the smirk. 'I'm just not sure this is what the boss had in mind.'

'We should call him down, let him see for himself,' Tark suggested and having had enough of looking at the mass of pins now covering Harper's body, they left the room to call up their boss.

Harper felt numb and had the second volume of basic engineering running around his head, oblivious to the outside world as he escaped to the stored files on his dataport memory.

'I thought they would never leave,' a familiar voice spoke up and Harper was aware of it's feminine tones that for a moment he paused in his reading, though didn't appear any different outwardly as he remained limp against his chain. 'Seamus?'

Harper didn't respond, but as the female moved into his line of sight, he knew who was there, and with his eyes blankly open what little hope he had immediately fell.

'Come on, talk to me my love, I know you can hear me,' Trance encouraged, but it was the other one, and Harper realised how much he missed the real one. 'We need to speak urgently and I need to assess just what trouble you've managed to get yourself into this time, I mean look at you!' she scolded and then took stock. 'But this is interesting, whilst you remain like this you are unable to raise the shields which is good,' she smiled. 'You suffer for me, you give me my energy, and I appreciate that dear Seamus.'

Harper still failed to respond, and his mind drifted back to reviewing the engineering manual but a sharp pain in his chest reverted him back to reality and he saw Trance toying with one of the pins inserted in the center of his chest.

'I need your full attention, you must stop taking the medicine, a part of me suspect you want to take it, Seamus, you know that's wrong,' she scolded.

'Sorry,' Harper murmured. 'I will try,' he offered weakly.

'Try harder, you know I don't like seeing you under the influence, it makes things difficult,' Trance spoke softly and she appeared a little distant with her thoughts, as Harper's eyes glanced at her, and he smiled briefly. 'I just need to remind you that you must not lower the shields under any circumstances, to do so would ensure you will feel more than this pain for the rest of your days, always remember that I would not give you the escape of death, do I make myself clear?' Harper tiredly blinked his eyes, blankly looking at Trance but offered the slightest of nods of understanding.

Trance sighed. 'Why have they done this to you?'

'Ubers get bored,' Harper murmured as a possible explanation, his throat dry.

The fake Trance frowned, and examined their work. 'I guess it's some sort of logical attempt to remove your addiction but it won't work, a commendable effort however, and at this time a necessary one,' she sighed. 'Well, I never did like seeing you at the will of others with that drug. It served only to keep Asa happy but that is not a priority anymore,' she considered and held her hand to Harper's face, ignoring the pain that now flashed through him as the pins under her hand stabbed deeper into his face as a result. A golden glow then erupted and Trance closed her eyes as Harper tried in vain to avoid her touch, but he felt the warmth around him and then a wave of calm wash over him.

'There,' Trance proclaimed finally. 'I may not be the nice Trance, but I don't like to see you suffer needlessly, I've removed your dependency, or rather used the heat of my powers to adjust your inner balance to be less dependant on the drug,' she explained with a sigh. 'Now, by return, don't lower the shields or I'll make the dependency so strong you'll become nothing more than a vegetable, alive but dead inside.'

Harper looked at her expectantly, as she stepped closer and got down on her knees to replicate the position he was in, kneeling opposite her. 'Seamus, I know you have done so much for me, and I will protect you so long as you stay by my side, and help me.'

'I know,' Harper spoke with sudden enthusiasm, his eyes now locked with Trance's.

'As an extra precaution, you must understand I need to do this, I can't afford to take any chances and your hands are as dangerous as your brain,' Trance then reached up and covered both his hands that were secured to the chain above him.

'Do it,' Harper agreed without question. 'Protect me, protect you,' he closed his eyes.

She then began to apply pressure and Harper began to squirm, and then moan as she squeezed his hands tightly until he screamed out with sudden pain, and slowly bones began to crack under the pressure.

Trance then soothed Harper, having broken enough bones in his hands and fingers to cause damage. She moved closer to him, waiting until he got his breathing back under control. 'You're in pain, and you feel like giving up,' Trance spoke softly, and she found he was trying to lean towards her as she attempted to hold him, despite the pins stabbing his skin. 'I know I'm not your Trance, but haven't I given you what you want, what you always desired when she held back from you?' Harper felt her lips on his, and he couldn't help the sudden desire he felt in a hopeless situation. 'Never forget me, Seamus, don't forget our dreams.'

Harper felt her pull away, and then she was gone and he was alone once again as he suddenly blinked his eyes and looked around the room breathlessly. All his pains seemed to flair up suddenly and he cried out, as the true extent of the hurt hit home, he felt every single pin and broken bones as if they were on fire. Controlling his breathing, Harper attempted to calm down, knowing the fake Trance had distracted him enough from the pain, as well as caused it; she was in many ways just like his Trance, just had different methods of leading him on and hurting him, but there was more, she didn't seem disgusted by him, she wanted to be close to him.

Slowly, Harper then began to laugh, it started as a smirk and then he found himself laughing out loud. 'Finally,' he sighed with great relief against the pain. 'Finally, thank you faker, thanks to you I can do it, finally!' he said to himself, as if a weight had been lifted, and the smile grew wider.

The doors suddenly opened and Tark, Lars and Hertzler strode in, as Harper quickly lost his grin. Hertzler immediately circled Harper and then carefully lifted his chin to look at the kludge.

'What exactly is this?' Hertzler let go of Harper and looked to his guards.

'The doc says it will work, a distraction of pain to beat the dependency,' Lars offered.

The door swung open again. 'Boss, there's trouble, the Commonwealth have sprung a surprise attack.'

'What?' Hertzler asked with genuine surprise. 'Quash it as soon as possible, we have enough men,' Hertzler then looked at the two soldiers. 'Guard him with your life, and don't let anyone enter this room.'

Lars and Tark saluted and then moved over to the door and locked it after Hertzler, remaining inside the room to keep an eye on Harper.

* * *

'Rommie?' Rhade spoke urgently into his communicator.

Beka looked on as Rommie responded. 'You are right by where the old building protecting the control room use to be,' Rommie returned, who was with another team across the square to where Rhade now stood. He glanced up and looked over to where she was, and then looked around.

'We need to get into this building,' Rhade issued the order to his team. 'It seems the Dragans have no idea, or they'd be protecting this place a little better.'

Beka listened to the gun shots and explosions in the distance. 'Do you think they can hold out over there?' she asked with concern.

'Once we have this building secured, they'll have a place to run,' Rhade said, and then gestured to Rommie and her team to head over.

Gunfire suddenly erupted and everyone dived for cover, as five Dragan soldiers appeared from the side with guns blazing. They fired all around where Rhade and Beka hid, and debris fell around and over them.

'Get inside!' Rhade ordered on seeing the main doors opened by his men, and the empty building began to be secured.

Beka waited for her turn to move and got to her feet to run the short distance to the door but as she did so she felt a sudden burning in her back, just below her rib cage and she found herself falling forward, as it slowly began to dawn on her that she'd been hit by the enemy gunfire.

'Beka!' Rhade called out with panic, but everything seemed to be in slow motion as Beka landed heavily on the steps trying to catch her breath. She felt herself being dragged hastily inside and then silence, as the doors closed and somehow everyone else had made it safely inside and now Rommie was looking at her, speaking but Beka felt tired suddenly, and then began to drift to sleep.

* * *

'Sir.'

'Questor, you do not have to address me as sir, Rev is good enough,' Rev answered, as he greeted a fellow Magog.

'Rev, they are getting restless, I fear hunger is starting to cloud their judgement,' Questor gestured loosely to the back of the ship where the Magog who had decided to follow Rev were gathered. 'We hear reports the Andromeda is now only crewed by fresh Academy recruits.'

'How did you hear this?' Rev asked.

'Transmission we caught between Andromeda and some other smaller Commonwealth vessel that decided to stick it out,' Questor offered. 'The captain of the Andromeda mentioned 'Trance' had temporarily departed but would return with further orders.'

'A good time therefore to maybe try to negotiate,' Rev realised, and without delay he opened communications. 'This is Rev Bem, wishing to contact the Andromeda Ascendant.'

'This is Captain Roseby, it's good to hear from you Rev, will you be returning to the ship?' she asked brightly.

'I wish to discuss the current situation, I am with the Magog task force you have previously engaged with, we want to negotiate,' Rev spoke calmly.

There was hesitation from Roseby but she quickly responded. 'Knowing you are with the Magog puts a different light on the situation, a meeting would be a good idea, please proceed to dock but understand we will take necessarily security procedures in light of your travelling companions,' Roseby warned.

'I would expect nothing less,' Rev agreed with a smile and closed transmissions.

'Just like that she let's you dock?' Questor offered with confusion.

Rev turned to Questor. 'I would suggest you and I reiterate the teachings of the Way to your men, I have worked tirelessly over the years to earn the level of trust you have just witnessed, do not ruin my life's work,' he lightly warned.

* * *

Lars looked at Tark, and frowned. 'Must have been more serious that I thought,' he remarked.

'What?' Tark asked tiredly.

'The coup by the Commonwealth, Hertzler would have been back by now if it had been a small thing,' Lars shrugged.

'Yeah,' Tark agreed with bored tones.

'Look,' Lars then hushed his voice. 'That kludge there is worth something to this city, and we're just stood here like idiots staring at him.'

Tark raised his eyebrows and looked at his colleague. 'What are you suggesting?'

'You want to be a stupid soldier all your life, or do you want to be someone who can command how many wives he desires?' Lars responded.

Tark glanced over to where Harper still knelt on the ground unmoving, his arms limp in the chains that held him up. 'Careless talk, Lars.'

'There are risks, I know,' Lars offered. 'But it's an opportunity in a city gone mad,' Lars stated. 'We just tell the people around here the kludge has spoken, has told us where the control room is and take him out of here.'

Tark offered a brief smirk. 'The old man said he would talk if we could guarantee the kludge's safety, Hertzler hasn't taken that option, maybe we can?'

'That freaky alien woman did ask us to take care of him,' Lars reasoned.

'She did,' Tark agreed nodding his head as he considered their plan.

'Now or never,' Lars prompted and saw Tark look at him with a flash of spirit in his eyes.

'Now,' Tark proposed and they both moved towards Harper. 'Let's get these damn stupid pins out of the kid.'

'He's still kludge, don't grow attached,' Lars warned as he rapidly pulled at the pins causing Harper to stir and then flinch as they cleared him of the needles.

Tark got hold of the chain and then noticed Harper's hands. 'What the hell happened to his hands?'

'Let me see,' Lars moved closer and frowned. 'They were not like that earlier, and he's not been anywhere we haven't.'

'His hands have been crushed, they're twice the size they should be,' Tark looked disgusted, and showing some rare compassion he assisted Harper, as he lowered the human's arms down. 'Kludge or not, this kid has suffered enough, he hasn't even done anything wrong.'

'Don't lose sight of our objectives, he still has the power to control this city,' Lars warned. 'We show no mercy, he needs to know we're the boss.'

'You gonna house train me too?' Harper murmured.

Tark and Lars showed surprise that Harper was awake and aware of their discussion, but quickly composed themselves. 'We're taking you out of this mad house, if you play nicely, we'll try to make it more comfortable for you to work with us.'

'Not like I'm in any position to argue,' Harper wearily spoke.

'Never stopped you before,' Lars offered.

'I'll cut you a deal, you get me out of here, protect me against all others who want me dead, and get me to the control room,' Harper took a needed breath. 'And I'll be a good little kludge, how's that?'

'You'll lower the shield?' Lars checked.

'If you uphold your end of the bargain,' Harper replied. 'I'll think about it.'

Tark and Lars exchanged glances and silently they reached an agreement. 'Deal,' Lars offered his hand before realising Harper's injuries. 'You'll just have to trust us.'

Harper responded with only a laugh, before he was dragged to his feet and then marched between the two ubers, as they took matters into their own hands. Behind them, emerging from the shadows Trance stepped forward, her features cold and her eyes narrowed as she watched the two Nietzscheans drag Harper away. 'I don't have time for your games, Seamus Harper, I warned you, so don't try to take me on,' she quietly seethed before she disappeared from sight.

* * *

Rev sat opposite Captain Roseby, his hands clasped together on the table as he listened to her talk. She was definitely Commonwealth, Rev considered as he heard her say phrases he would normally associate with Dylan Hunt, and he instinctively knew he could trust her.

'The Trance you have been dealing with is not the same Trance who used to serve on this ship, you need to inform the Commonwealth,' Rev offered.

'I will,' Roseby confirmed. 'It's the plan to stop her that concerns me.'

'If she returns,' Rev began and then paused as he was distracted by a disturbance in the far corner, and then a figure appeared.

'If she returns, what?' Trance asked arrogantly. 'Do continue Rev.'

'You need to leave,' Rev stood up. 'You are no longer welcome here.'

'And who is going to enforce that?' Trance asked and in a split second teleported from the corner where she had materialised to just a foot in front of Rev.

'Not I,' Rev calmly spoke, not flinching with her tricks.

'Your friends, they can try,' Trance mocked. 'They'd have to catch me first, I'm growing stronger as this universe gives in to me, my sister isn't fairing so well.'

'What have you done to her?' Rev demanded.

'I didn't have to do anything,' Trance smiled, with a sinister look in her eyes. 'Her attempt to teleport to Edenia just took a lot out of her and she may have got her co-ordinates a little confused, she's ended up in the prison camp and was too weak to stop them taking her as a prisoner.'

A security team turned up at the door fully armed and Captain Roseby stood up. 'Trance, don't make this difficult.'

'Make it easy? There's no fun in that,' Trance playfully smirked. 'None of you realise how ridiculous you are sounding, you can't defeat me!'

'I think we can,' Rev offered, and suddenly the ship lurched as it entered slipstream, travelling a rough stream that had Trance looking a little uneasy suddenly. 'Your kind are not as well equipped as others to travel in the slipstream for long periods of time, especially the more rougher routes,' he looked up. 'And this is a particularly rough route I believe.'

'Stop this, you can't travel the slip stream for ever!' Trance demanded, as she tried to remain steady but couldn't hide how green she was feeling.

'We can travel it long enough to secure you, security,' Roseby gestured to her team who successfully overpowered Trance, still fighting the nausea she felt.

'Seamus Harper will give me victory, and when he does you will all pay for this, he knows who has the true power, like the genius he is!' She stressed, still trying to fight the high powered restraints now securing her.

'You're right, young Harper is a genius,' Rev agreed. 'But his true genius is his ability to surprise you when you least expect, and his strength, I hope you have accounted for these qualities,' he warned knowingly.

Trance simply offered a crooked smile. 'I have accounted for all possibilities, Seamus Harper will not defy me, even if it appears that he has,' she stated confidently.

Rev didn't respond and only stared as Trance keeled over once again from the prolonged and rough travelling in slipstream, he glanced over to Roseby and he prayed that his friends would be safe, his fears growing for the situation Harper was in.

* * *

The two Nietzsheans cleared the main doors and were outside, practically dragging Harper between them. When he stumbled with a moan for nearly the sixth time they let him fall to the ground and watched as he instinctively moved into the foetal position.

'What's the problem?' Lars asked loudly, knowing they could still be being watched, not wanting to arouse suspicion he kicked Harper's lower back for effect and noted the lack of reaction from the kludge, and he assumed because he was use to it and played the part well.

'Knee,' Harper managed, his face clearly showing the pain he was in. 'Keeps giving way.'

Tark got down and roughly examined the offended joints, noting on the right leg that two pins remained and they were embedded deep into the knee joint. 'Crap, when he fell over in the room he must have pushed these pins in deep, we missed them.'

'Yeah, blame me,' Harper back chatted through gritted teeth, and Tark back handed him.

'Can you take them out?' Lars asked.

'Too deep, and we haven't got time, you gotta walk kludge, if you want to make a successful escape,' Tark stated firmly.

Harper didn't respond but took a deep breath as they both pulled him back to his feet, and they began to walk again, offering slightly more support either side to keep Harper moving. Once they were clear of the palace and the eyes of the other soldiers, Harper looked up and focused on the surrounding area, realising they were on the very outskirts of the main square.

'Over there,' he gestured only with his eyes. 'My house, last place anyone would look for us,' he shrugged.

'Kid has a point, it's so obvious they would dismiss it,' Lars agreed. 'I need to get to Asa and we need a place to lay low while I do this, Tark, sling him over your shoulder, it will be quicker and people will notice you less without a cripple,' he gestured to Harper. 'I'll see what I can get from Asa.'

'Be quick,' Tark offered. 'We might not have much time, if Hertzler gets back anytime soon.'

'I'll get what I need,' Lars stated and dashed off back across the square.

Tark took hold of Harper and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of goods, and proceeded to lightly jog, as Harper whispered directions to get to his house.

'Beka, talk to me,' Rhade asked, staying close to her so he could hear any sound she made.

Beka lay still, almost too still for Rhade's comfort as she stared back at him with tired eyes. 'Did you find the control room?' she managed.

'We've located the tunnel that leads to it from the basement,' Rhade answered, trying to hide his concern for her. 'The Dragans had not found it, we're one hundred percent sure on that, and we can only hope those who shot at us thought we ran in here for cover only, not for gain.'

'Let's hope,' Beka spoke weakly and tried to get a little more comfortable, but caused herself some pain doing so.

'Stay still, a medical officer isn't far away, just try to relax,' Rhade asked. 'Dylan reported in, there are more Dragan soldiers arriving but our men have secured the path to this location, if we can sit tight here we can ensure the Dragans never have full power on Edenia,' he smiled.

'A control room without a controller is worthless,' Beka offered.

'Well, Harper is like a bad penny, he'll show up at some point I'm sure, he's annoying like that,' Rhade smiled, but saw Beka didn't share his joke.

'If he's still alive,' Beka frowned and then sighed, her own pains causing her to grimace slightly.

'Harper is alive, I'm sure of that. There would be no purpose in killing him not when he's our only hope of getting that shield down. Nietzscheans might not value a kludge's life, but they value their own, they won't want to remain trapped in Edenia for longer than necessary,' Rhade stated, but already knew Beka had drifted to sleep again and he sighed heavily, unable to hide the concern he felt for his friend.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

'So who have they got?'

'Some alien I think.'

'They've been holed up in there for over a day now, is it Beka?'

'Naw, it's that bitch, I hope they burn her alive.'

Zal frowned still looking at the guarded building, and then smirked, as he looked at Naomi. 'Jealousy is such a strange emotion coming from you, especially after what you did to Shay.'

Naomi just glared towards the small building. 'It was her fault I did that, she was jealous of me, I didn't even like that guy and I didn't know what I was doing, she freaked on me!' Naomi returned sharply, clearly angered.

'Oh so she physically put you in that bed with that old guy, and you weren't the one all over him?' Zal mocked, and then recoiled as Naomi slapped him hard across the face.

'You're a waste of space Zal, don't bother dropping the act that you hate me, I know you're not acting, so just keep out of my sight,' Naomi warned and then moved quickly when she saw two Neitzschean soldiers approaching.

'Tell Junia I love her, and I can't help it that I'm such a good actor,' Zal called after Naomi with some desperation but Naomi just glared at him for a second before disappearing, and he grinned.

'Get back to work!' the first soldier yelled towards Zal.

'Going, going,' Zal muttered under his breath and adjusted the heavy sack on his back and started to walk again. For two weeks he had been forced to work in the fields, fetching the carrying the produce the female captives were told to grow and harvest. All the food was going onto the Nietzschean tables and they were seeing very little of it at the end of each day. He felt exhausted and starved, his mind was wandering more and he just wanted to stop, to sit down and then sleep for a very long time.

It had been the same thing each day, and it now felt longer than the two weeks they had been in the camp. Each night he found a quiet spot and hoped Junia and his little boy were safe, knowing most likely they were not and his concern for his unborn child continued to increase, but he was unable to see them even though they were in the same camp. Junia, as well as Naomi, had been placed with the children to care for them, as far as he could determine, while the other females worked the fields. In some ways he was glad Junia had escaped having to harvest the fields in her condition, knowing she was more in her element taking care of people, especially children.

Zal had found himself remembering very brief conversations with Shay, when the alien had opened up a little about his previous life before Edenia, before the spaceships and now Zal felt he understood Harper a little more, knowing this was probably very close to the life Harper grew up with and he wondered how he'd found the strength to survive and make it to adulthood, and then wondered with fear if his little boy, Zelazny would by a twist of crappy fate, face the same upbringing as his namesake.

Hearing a door open behind him Zal glanced back and caught sight of the alien Naomi had mentioned, and when he saw the golden alien Harper introduced him to as Trance he felt confusion, but also some hope. Confusion because she was usually so strong, but now she looked weak, different somehow all tied up and being marched between six soldiers towards another building, and he felt hope because it meant Harper's friends were here and they were kicking butt. He smiled as he thought of Beka, knowing she would be all guns blazing to fix the mess, and knowing Harper would be safe as long as she was nearby.

He stumbled slightly and then cried out in pain as the sound of a whip soon connected with the back of his legs. He glared at the Neitzshean that pointed him on his way deeper into the field, as he slowly recovered his footing.

* * *

Harper panicked as he awoke and instinctively struggled, as someone else held him and it took a sharp tug on his hair for Harper to freeze, and focus. Tark held him firmly, glaring into his eyes until Harper finally stopped struggling.

'I'm not going to hurt you,' Tark then calmly spoke, and then tugged at Harper's shirt.

'What the crap are you doing?' Harper struggled again and this time Tark took a swipe at Harper's head, dazing the human momentarily.

'You need to get cleaned up, you're covered in blood and grime and I don't want you getting sick, again,' Tark spoke with impatience as he succeeded in removing Harper's shirt.

Harper took a deep breath. 'I can do this myself,' he growled.

'Oh really?' Tark asked his words laced with sarcasm.

Harper made to move, but then sharply remembered his broken hands and the needle jammed in his knee and grimaced.

'How about you let uncle Tark help?' Tark stated with arrogance, as he tugged on Harper's pants.

Harper closed his eyes, the humiliation becoming too much as he let the Nietzschean continue. He felt the cold as Tark moved away, and he knew he was now naked and lying on some sort of surface, probably the counter in his bathroom, remembering that they had returned to his house. Harper shivered and he wasn't sure if it was the cold, or in fear as he heard water now running into the bath.

'Look, kid, I'm not some dumb ass; I know why you're afraid,' Tark then spoke with a reasonable tone.

'I'm not a kid,' Harper returned, his eyes still closed.

'No, you're not,' Tark agreed. 'And I'm not a monster. I just thought you'd appreciate getting cleaned up, you must be killing with those injuries.' Harper only offered a huff of disbelief, and Tark sighed. 'I served on Earth, I know things were bad for your kind, I know to you we are monsters regardless but we're not on Earth now, so why don't we just leave that all behind?'

'Why?' Harper asked, and finally opened his eyes. 'I'm still your prisoner, I have worth that you want, why should I think anything's changed? Your kind doesn't belong here, just like they didn't belong on Earth so you see, nothing has changed!' Harper yelled.

'Ok, you're emotional, I remember that about humans but remember, you don't belong here either, so that makes us even on Edenia, they want us both off their planet if they had their way,' Tark offered. 'I do just want to get you cleaned up, so just calm down.'

Harper closed his eyes again as Tark carried him to the bath tub and with surprising care lowered Harper into the warm and welcoming water. Letting out a moan as the water touched the many cuts and sores that littered his body, Harper soon relaxed into the water and for a moment enjoyed its qualities.

'I'll cut you a deal,' Tark then offered. 'If you let me get you clean, we'll never mention this to anyone, ever?'

Harper saw Tark had a wash cloth, ready to go and he felt conflicted. Number one rule in the camps, you never let any uber near, especially when you were so vulnerable and you never accepted their offers to help, certainly never a deal, it always led to bad. Harper didn't necessarily think Tark had any bad intentions, but his ingrained instincts kept up their guard and he couldn't help but not trust the uber, years on Earth had instilled that into him. He did however hurt, and with his hands broken there was very little he could do for himself and Tark appeared willing to help, and had already taken him away from the hands of Hertzler.

'Ok, deal,' Harper simply said in a low bitter voice, and attempted to relax as the humiliation of letting an uber help him began.

* * *

Lars attempted to be as calm as possible, as he walked into the holding cell area of the palace. No one appeared to be any the wiser of the plan he had devised with Tark, as he walked freely towards Asa's cell.

'Prisoner stand!' Lars spoke up.

Asa quickly got to his feet and hurried to the bars. 'You're one of the guards looking after Harper.'

'Correct, now shut up and let me talk, tell me where the control room is!' He ordered and then moved slightly closer, his voice rapidly turning into a whisper. 'We have rescued Harper, taken him away, we intend to protect him and overthrow Hertzler.'

'I have nothing to say!' Asa loudly returned for the benefit of any bugs in the room before he lowered his voice. 'I will help you, but this place,' he gestured with his eyes around them to indicate they were not free to talk.

'Then you leave us little choice,' Lars loudly proclaimed and began to unlock the cell doors. 'Just follow me; we'll have more privacy in one of the interview rooms to talk.'

'Take me with you, please, let me be with Harper,' Asa whispered hurriedly.

'Not in the plans, old man,' Lars whispered as he marched Asa along the corridor.

'I won't tell you anything then,' Asa then stated.

'Making Harper worthless and surplus to requirements, you wouldn't want that now, would you?'

'You're bluffing,' Asa looked at Lars but his expression gave nothing away, as they reached the room. 'Strange isn't it, how few soldiers there are in the area just at a time you wish to talk to me,' Asa then noticed idly.

Lars froze, the door was already half open and he saw the ambush waiting for him inside, they had known about his plans for Harper, and he guessed Hertzler must have already returned to find Harper gone and he inwardly cursed in the split second he had he whispered to Asa. 'Go, I think the kludges have a saying, something like there's no place like home!' he stressed before pushing Asa away.

'Harper was right about one thing, ubers are dumb,' Asa half smiled as the first round of weapon fire from the ambush inside the room hit Lars squarely on the chest and Asa didn't look back. Asa ran and quickly found a secret shortcut in his own Palace, although knowing soldiers would not follow, he still found his escape before he relaxed, happy to see Hertzler was keeping his end of the deal.

* * *

'Who did this to your hands?' Tark asked.

'Trance,' Harper answered. He was back on the flat surface, partially clothed in shorts and t-shirt after his somewhat relaxing bath. Tark was now playing nurse as he tried to bandage Harper's broken hands.

'That gold chick?'

'Yeah,' Harper nodded his head.

'She's hot, and a little scary,' Tark idly spoke as he felt Harper tense up, knowing he was not the most skilled at medical matters, as he attempted to secure the bandages on his hands. Harper seemed to agree with a sad but ironic expression, intriguing Tark. 'Can she appear at any time?'

'Yeah, usually when you least want it,' Harper agreed, as he looked at his now wrapped hands and frowned. Happy at least that he had some drugs in the house to ease the pain he felt.

'Your knee looks bad,' Tark commented, trying to test the movement but Harper could only cry out in pain and tense up again. 'I can't touch either of the needles, they are too embedded and I don't think you could survive the pain of removal on these painkillers,' he offered. 'I'll put it in a splint of some kind, lessen the accidental movement, at least make it more comfortable for you?'

'Yeah, whatever,' Harper grimaced. 'When do we go to the control room?'

'As soon as Lars gets back, with the directions from your friend Asa,' Tark answered.

'He won't talk,' Harper simply said.

'Not like we have many options,' Tark reasoned.

'I need food, I need energy, I feel weak,' Harper then spoke with growing agitation.

'Ok, ok, one problem at a time, let me finish fixing your knee in a splint,' Tark complained.

'I need to be fully awake and focused when I go to the control room,' Harper stressed. 'Promise me I will be.'

Tark stopped and looked at Harper. 'What are you planning?'

'Nothing,' Harper rapidly backed down. 'Asa never let me have full control whenever he let me visit the control room, he'd drug me up so I was only able to do what he got his guards to influence me to do.'

'Ok, I'll make sure I don't give you that drug, easily done,' Tark answered cockily.

'It's not that easy!' Harper snapped. 'You already know about Trance and her 'ability' to just appear, and you know Asa has the drug to have his hold on me, not to mention those damn control bots I now have inside me, thanks for that by the way,' Harper snidely mentioned. 'You just can't be lax about this, ok? Everyone who wants a piece of me has a piece of me, I could lose control at any time and that is bad,' Harper stressed. 'If you truly do want to help me and if you really do want my help, then don't mock me,' Harper stated firmly.

'What have the Commonwealth got?' Tark asked.

'What?' Harper questioned.

'That gold chick, us and Asa have some hold on you, what about the Commonwealth, surely they are a part of this too,' Tark mentioned. 'I just need to know all possibilities.'

Harper took a deep breath. 'They have people I actually give a damn about, the ability to make me see sense, probably makes them the most dangerous,' he figured.

'Whatever you have planned, the Commonwealth won't like?' Tark pushed with interest.

'My friends, if I can still call them that, won't like it,' Harper shrugged. 'But I'm not doing this for them, I'm doing this to just end this stupid war and take all this crap away from Edenia.'

'Ok, I'm hearing you, you'll have our support Harper, both Lars and myself know it's in our best interest to protect you, so relax, our necks are on the line now so we have a lot to lose if you mess up,' Tark insisted. 'No pressure,' he half smiled.

Harper visibly relaxed. 'You called me Harper; that tells me a lot.'

'That I'm not joking around, that I do want to help you, if you help me?' Tark checked and saw Harper nod his head. 'If it means anything the Boston camp was notorious for being the worst and toughest on Earth, I was assigned to the Johannesburg one, we heard all kinds of crap. Lars was Boston, and he used to tell me stuff that blew my mind,' he offered as he finished the splint around Harper's knee.

Harper took a deep breath, as Tark assisted him in sitting up and then took his weight so they could move down the stairs to the kitchen area. 'Why have you taken this risk? There's so few places to run if Hertzler comes after you,' Harper asked as Tark seated him in one of the chairs at the table.

'Lars,' Tark answered cryptically. 'I've grown up with him, we were boyhood friends, done so much by his side, come through the ranks, shared our dreams,' Tark fondly recalled. 'When you were first brought in I saw you as nothing more than a kludge, expected Lars to be the same but I saw something different, he admires you, he talked of you like he would a hero but don't tell him I said that,' Tark offered with a grin. 'It just got me thinking,' Tark began to arrange some food to find a meal, his attention fully on the preparation.

Tark then frowned. 'I knew then you were some big deal, I've never seen Hertzler so worked up over a kludge and you seem to have some huge reputation on this planet, being the one and all, so when Lars suggested we make use of the opportunity before us, it made sense and I was relieved,' he looked a little hesitant before he spoke again. 'If it means anything I didn't think you deserved any of that crap Hertzler was putting you through, those needles were just extreme,' Tark exclaimed with horror.

'So you're a softy at heart?' Harper teased and saw Tark spin around, a chopping knife in hand.

'You're brave or stupid to mock a Nietzschean who holds a big knife in their hands,' Tark offered, but smiled and resumed his work on preparing a quick meal. 'You seem to be more relaxed around Nietzscheans than I thought you would be, it didn't take me long to convince you to trust me.'

'Who says I trust you?' Harper asked flippantly.

'Ok, but you're talking to me now, not growling or biting,' Tark offered.

'Maybe since Earth I've had opportunities to learn more about Ubers, learn they're not all asses like the Drago Jerkoffs,' Harper responded.

'Cute name for my pride, kludge, I am still holding a knife,' Tark thought to mention and Harper just smirked.

'I never thought I'd see the day I'd meet a decent Nietzschean, then I met and have worked with two, well, decent to a point, so then I thought I'd never meet a decent Dragan, and here you are, you've rescued me, you're looking after me and now you are preparing me a meal,' Harper spoke with surprise. 'Maybe I'm still on the drugs?' Harper mockingly suggested.

'It's nothing special, just some odd looking wraps with a sauce I have no idea what it is, just eat because the options aren't high,' Tark put the two roughly prepared wraps with an assortment of ingredients in front of Harper.

'This is crap,' Harper stated with a frown at the food, and without looking at Tark he sighed. 'You're still holding that knife, right?'

'You got it,' Tark answered and then froze as there was a light knock at the door, before the lock turned. 'We locked that door,' Tark whispered as Harper's fear grew, and without hesitation Tark moved closer to Harper and kept a firm grip on the knife as the door opened and a figure hurried inside.

'Relax, it's just me,' Asa whispered breathlessly, and relocked the door. He checked the side window before making sure the curtains remained closed and he dimmed a couple of the lights, heading towards Harper and Tark.

'Where's Lars?' Tark asked. 'The plan was he'd get information from you, not send you right here!'

'I'm sorry, Lars didn't make it,' Asa announced hurriedly, his focus on Harper.

'What?' Tark was clearly taken aback before he stepped towards Asa with menace.

Asa quickly explained. 'Lars told me to come here, to escape before they could kill me as well, I understand we need to get to the control room,' Asa offered and then looked at Harper, who was attempting to get hold of one of the wraps he'd been given, his broken hands not co-operating. 'What on Edenia are you eating, boy?'

'He made me eat it,' Harper mocked and then saw Tark was in shock, realising it wasn't the time to joke. 'I'm sorry about your friend,' Harper offered with sincerity to Tark as he put the wrap down, and knowing Asa was surprised by the gesture.

'Shay, we can't trust this man,' Asa then spoke up and revealed the weapon he was holding.

'Whoa, hold on,' Harper ignored his pains and got to his feet to stand between Asa and Tark, who seemed oblivious to the threat or just didn't care in that moment. 'He's done nothing but help me, Asa, don't be stupid. Give the guy a break; he's just lost a lifelong friend!'

'Seamus we don't have time for nostalgia, he is the enemy and we need to act fast, Hertzler has killed the other one and they'll be turning this city over looking for us, we have to move and we have to do it without him,' Asa stressed and grabbed hold of Harper, dragging him the short distance towards him but Harper instead stumbled as his knee gave out and he fell to the ground in pain.

'Leave him alone!' Tark announced loudly and brandished the knife he still held, snapping out of his shock with Asa's treatment. 'You will tell us where the control room is and you will wait here while I take Harper there.'

'No, never, I'm taking Harper and you're going no where,' Asa declared but before Asa could react Harper spun on his back, using his good leg to strike and topple Asa causing his shot to fire wide of it's mark. Asa landed heavily beside Harper and this time Harper failed to protect himself as Asa lashed out in fury connecting with the side of Harper's head sharply. When Harper focused he found the nozzle of Asa's gun pointed right at him.

Harper calmed his breathing. 'Asa,' he spoke slowly and looked Asa directly in the eyes. 'Please, you have to trust me.'

tbc


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

_Asa landed heavily beside Harper and this time Harper failed to protect himself as Asa lashed out in fury connecting with the side of Harper's head sharply. When Harper focused he found the nozzle of Asa's gun pointed right at him._

_Harper calmed his breathing. 'Asa,' he spoke slowly and looked Asa directly in the eyes. 'Please, you have to trust me.'_

--

Asa didn't respond for a few agonising moments until finally he lowered the gun, and pushed himself up to a sitting position, discarding the weapon that Tark quickly kicked away to safety. Tark silently went to Harper's side and helped him up to his feet and back to one of the chairs.

'Asa, this has to stop, I can't deal with your controlling issues,' Harper finally spoke. 'I tried to play along but what good has that done? You still don't trust me.'

'Do you blame me?' Asa asked, as Tark reluctantly assisted the older man to his feet. 'You've done nothing but betray me Seamus Harper, and I have little doubt that you will continue to do so! I have to protect you from yourself because you don't seem to care who you hurt!'

'That's not true!' Harper snapped.

'What about Naomi?' Asa asked.

'She's the one who slept with another guy!' Harper returned with force.

'Didn't she find you in the arms of another?' Asa responded his voice rising.

'After she'd betrayed me, yeah, maybe,' Harper admitted a little awkwardly. 'But she didn't give me reason to think we had anything left.'

'You refused to even speak to her!' Asa defended.

'What the hell has this got to do with anything?' Harper then asked with annoyance, as he got to his feet again to stand opposite Asa. 'We're on the run from Dragan soldiers and you choose now to question my relationship with Naomi?' he stressed. 'Great timing old man, how about we now discuss the politics on Sinti to waste another ten minutes!'

'This has everything to do with the right now, Seamus!' Asa returned strongly, and Harper sensed Asa had been waiting a long time for this opportunity.

'If you've got an issue with how I treated your niece then fine, ok, we'll talk but not now, we have to get to the control room,' Harper attempted to calmly suggest, but his voice was still raised.

Asa took a firm hold of Harper's shirt, enough to ensure Harper realised he was in no mood to wait until later. Tark stepped forward with concern about the tensions. 'Look, Harper's right, this isn't the time and we should move.'

'Get off me, Asa,' Harper warned his voice cold, as he tried to shove Asa away but with his bandaged hands to no avail. 'I know you pushed me into the relationship with Naomi because you had some stupid idea of me and her producing an heir who might possibly have the same powers as me, right?' Harper suddenly accused. 'Think I'm too stupid to have worked that one out, so then you could make me surplus while not risking Edenia's future?' Harper sneered as Asa just blankly stared at him, then he calmed down a little bit. 'It was a stupid plan, I didn't become 'the one' by birth or blood line, I just got fitted with the tech needed to communicate, no kid of mine would inherit this,' Harper stated tapping his data port while Asa continued to keep a firm hold on him.

'Don't be so down on yourself, Shay,' Asa simply said, as he finally let Harper go. 'It's more than that device, and you know it! I've had technicians working around the clock to understand the things in that system that you just seem to know like the back of your hand, that's natural, Shay, and that would be passed on by birth,' he finished.

Harper took a deep breath, before putting some distance between them. 'You know I was still holding out hope that I was wide of the mark with that theory, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, everyone kept telling me you were a fake,' he frowned sadly.

'Shay, I'm not a fake, ok, I still care, I just made a misjudgement but you didn't seem to push my Naomi away when she approached you,' Asa suggested. 'In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you happier than when you were with her,' he added but Harper was in no mood for remembering past times.

'Stop trying to cover up the real facts,' Harper stated with frustration. 'That right now you can't afford to lose what little status you still have on this planet,' Harper taunted angrily. 'You know I could take up my so called destiny and take control of Edenia at any time, and then you would be left with nothing, your family would be reduced to a joke, and that's your biggest fear, right?' Harper questioned pointedly. 'Such a big fear that you were desperate that I became a part of your family, just so you wouldn't lose face with the people and you'd still have control over me, it's all about you at every fricking step of the way, never Edenia,' Harper stated with venom, and Asa's lack of a comeback told Harper he was pretty warm.

Harper sighed sadly, feeling run down more than ever before. 'I really did think we were friends, and I tried all I could to be your friend but I was only ever a means to an end, end of my life and end of the threat I caused you! Asa, I signed that contract, and I willingly committed myself to a lifetime being addicted to that damn drug, what more did you want from me?' Harper's voice had risen with pure fury and then he stared at Asa, composing himself again but his emotions were bubbling too close to the surface. 'You and Naomi, you can both go to hell because I'm not playing your twisted games anymore, Asa!' he yelled. 'I have my own games to play, and your sick family can become the joke they were always destined to become!'

Asa's reactions were instinct as he slapped Harper hard across the face, and Harper nearly stumbled before Tark got hold of him to get his balance back. There was an uncomfortable silence, and Harper wiped the blood away from his split lip.

'You will not talk about my family like that, like nothing you did mattered, like you have done nothing to hurt us by return,' Asa spoke with low menacing tones. 'I know you came here to destroy us, I know you purposely betrayed us, I have all the proof I need,' Asa stressed. 'You used Naomi for just a bit of fun till you got bored, and you didn't care what you did, or who you hurt the entire time I've opened my arms to welcome you to this city!' Asa's voice cut through Harper.

'That's not true,' Harper returned quietly. 'I tried to fix things, and I did like Naomi, I think I even loved her,' he admitted and avoided eye contact as he moved away, his knee giving him trouble as his guilt rose.

'You should be dead a hundred times over Seamus!' Asa returned, no longer even attempting to remain calm. 'But I foolishly protected you and for what? Take a look outside that window Harper, see the devastation you've caused because I gave you the opportunity to make Edenia your home, see what you have done to this city with your own eyes and then try and convince me again that I'm the bad guy around here!' Asa yelled. 'Who helped you when you were helpless against her? When no one else could help you? Who stuck by you when she was doing all that crap to you, who helped you Seamus?' Asa demanded his answer.

'You did,' Harper admitted quietly.

'And in doing so I kept you alive, and I protected you every step of the way and tried to help you become a part of Edenian society,' Asa stated, more calmly.

'I made mistakes, I know that, and I'm paying the price, don't you see?' Harper attempted to defend himself.

'You have no idea the true damage you have done, what your actions have created,' Asa spoke firmly and there was a moment's silence as thoughts were gathered before Harper spoke up.

'I know all too well the damage I have done, Asa, but I know I can fix it, so all I'm asking is to just tell me how to get to the control room,' Harper calmly asked, trying to reassert some control over proceedings.

'No,' Asa sat down. 'We wait here until first light, and then we'll talk further.'

'We go now and use the night as cover, quit being so pig headed and make the right decision for once,' Harper demanded, clearly finding it painful to be on his feet but refusing the help Tark offered.

Tark moved beside Harper adding a threat. 'We can't stay here, so either tell us where the control room is or we'll go without you and find it ourselves.'

'Impossible,' Asa decided, and his hand moved to his cloak. 'You will need some of this soon, Shay, take it or you'll be feeling the side effects again,' he then offered Harper a small bottle of the drug.

'I'm not addicted to your dumb drug anymore,' Harper announced with petulance and for the first time he could read the expression on Asa's face, he was surprised.

'That's not possible,' Asa stood up and closed the gap between him and Harper.

'Not so fast,' Tark intervened, standing in front of Harper who instinctively knew to back away before Asa could reach him, still holding the bottle.

'You also said it's impossible to find the control room, how do you rate my chances now?' Harper cockily announced with a half smile, and saw the flash of uncertainty in Asa's face. 'Haven't you worked it out yet, Asa? I beat the odds every time, call it a bad habit or a gift, I am 'the one' after all,' he further mocked.

'So,' Asa declared with a sudden change in mood. 'My people were right, you can't be trusted; they always tried to warn me you would ultimately betray us all in the end, so the jokes on me, stupid old man Asa trusting the alien who has done nothing but hurt and betray him, throwing everything I've done for him back in my stupid old face. Well congratulations on no longer needing your medicine but if you think I'll help you again, Seamus, think again,' Asa warned and his expression turned dark.

'I'm even starting to hope she finds you again, and maybe I will enjoy watching you succumb to her this time, it's all you deserve, Seamus!' Asa spoke with pure hatred in his voice.

Harper now hesitated, his gut feeling kicked and battered as he heard Asa speak, a man he still had a small affection for, not being able to completely let that go. 'It's not like that, you don't mean that, Asa,' Harper needed to know Asa's words were not spoken as truth. 'You're not so clean yourself, maybe we're both as bad as each other, maybe we need to cut each other one final break and just sort this mess out once and for all?' Harper shrugged.

'I'm not letting you near that control room, I see it in your eyes, Shay; you're going to do it, aren't you?' Asa asked. 'I know you better than you think.'

Harper sighed and closed his eyes before answering; he opened them and looked at Asa. 'Just trust me; that is all I've ever asked of you.'

Asa looked truly lost for a moment, unsure of what to do before he stepped past Tark, who stopped him before he could reach Harper.

'It's ok, Tark,' Harper spoke up seeing a change in Asa, a familiar look that had lost its edge and hardness, and he then watched as the old man approached and then embraced the human warmly.

'I love you like I'd love my own son if I had one, you know that Shay?' Asa stated. 'And you drive me mad and stupid as well as any son fighting for his place in this mixed up world would, why can't I just get you to do what I say?'

'I don't know, maybe because you're not my father and you keep asking the impossible of me, not to mention your parenting methods really could do with some work,' Harper could only offer, and he wondered when Asa would let go, Asa seemed to really need the hug.

'I thought you were all about making the impossible possible,' Asa attempted to joke, still holding him tightly. 'I can't help seeing you as I would my own son, and I can't help the things I do to protect myself, Edenia and my status, to protect you,' Asa continued. 'I've always warned you above all else that I would not tolerate your betrayal, I can not make anymore excuses for you, Shay, I'm sorry.'

'Tark! He's delaying us, he's purposely keeping us here,' Harper realised and then suddenly tensed and grimaced.

'What?' Tark responded unsure but soon realised Harper was struggling in Asa's hold.

'I'm sorry, son,' Asa spoke holding him tightly, tears forming in his eyes as he pressed his clenched hand deeper into Harper's back, gripping the knife's handle.

'No!' Harper quickened his breathing, trying to control his panic, feeling the sharp instrument against his back, cutting into his skin but he couldn't push himself away as his hands were useless. 'Not like this, I still have work to do!' he stressed with gritted determination. 'I'm going to save your fricking Edenia, I'm it's only hope you stupid old fool!' Harper yelled, trying to struggle but to no avail.

It took all of Harper's strength, and Tark's intervention to finally push Asa back to the ground and before Tark could react Harper grabbed the fallen knife in his broken hand, ignoring the pain it caused and pinned Asa to the ground using his body weight. With the best grip he could manage he held the knife to the old man's throat, before he took some deep breaths, and then hesitated slightly.

'You can't do it,' Asa teased, but his eyes showed fear.

'Never tell me I can't do anything, haven't you learnt that yet?' Harper questioned angrily with desperation, his emotions rising at what he felt he had to do. 'I respected you, I tried to be who you wanted me to be, I tried to get you to trust me but you never got it, did you?' Harper stressed, losing his control. 'I love Edenia, ok? It's all I've got left in this stupid universe, and I wouldn't do anything to destroy it but I made a mistake, a stupid big fricking mistake, and I've been paying for it ever since,' Harper's eyes burned into Asa. 'But I know I can fix it, and all I've been trying to do is fix it!' Harper exclaimed, his eyes watering as his emotions rose further. 'But everyone and especially you have done everything they can to stop me, why won't you just let me fix it!' he yelled with uncontrolled fury, completely losing his composure and then the grip he had on the knife that harmlessly fell to the side.

'We should go, Harper,' Tark offered and without waiting for a response he pulled Harper up and away from Asa. 'Before you do anything stupid, ok?'

'It's already too late, he's been keeping us here by saying all that crap because he doesn't want us to go to the control room,' Harper stressed as he slumped down in a chair that Tark directed him to, he roughly attempted to wipe his eyes as he tried to get a hold of his rising emotions holding his side. 'The Dragans are probably outside, just waiting for us to leave,' Harper glared at Asa who was trying to recover his composure on the floor. 'Hell, you know, why don't we just go out there, and let the damn Dragans capture us because I'm pretty sure they'll take me to the control room, even if they won't let me fix things at least I'll be where I can do something, but hey, you know that right?' Harper stated in defeat as he stared at Asa.

'If the Dragans capture me I'm dead already, and I'm not ready to die,' Tark offered, reminding them of Lars.

'Shay, the Dragans don't know where the control room is,' Asa offered, his voice noticeably quieter and his shock at how close Harper had come to killing him clear to see. 'Yes, I admit I was stalling, I was forced to trick that soldier friend of yours so he'd be ambushed and I was supposed to keep you in the one place until they caught up with us,' Asa admitted with some shame, revealing a tracker device he was hiding in his pocket. 'But they only want you to pass on the knowledge, albeit I suspect with more force than they may have led me to believe initially but I can trust they wouldn't let you gain control, and I'm sorry Shay, I still believe that's for the best for Edenia.'

'So you're happy for the Dragans to stamp all over you, to take over your world just so I can't? You trust them and their methods before me?' Harper questioned with hurt in his voice. 'You don't know what it's like to live under Dragan rule, Asa, well take a look a me, I'm a living example of someone who was forced to grow up in that environment for nearly twenty years, Asa, is this what you want for your people?' Harper asked with care. 'Or do you want freedom, because that's what I'm offering, whether you believe it or not, I would never wish this demented uber lifestyle you're seemingly accepting on my worst enemies, not even the Magog, but I'm offering freedom for your people and to give them back Edenia!' Harper stressed with passion.

'While you control pretty much everything,' Asa returned, unconvinced. 'I'm sorry Shay, I have seen absolutely no evidence that you are the man for the job, you do not have the abilities to be a god to my people and this world, I can't just stand here and give you that power and I refuse to believe you could ever be responsible enough to take it!'

'I never said I wanted that job,' Harper offered.

'But I see it in your eyes, I know what you are planning to do and I can't let you do it, I can't let this world return to the control it once had over it,' Asa spoke with conviction. 'The past three years we've assumed control for ourselves and we don't want to return to a time where strange forces dictated our seasons and our lives,' Asa sighed. 'I know you're a good man deep down, Shay, I like you like my own but you're dangerous, maybe you just don't realise this but take a look outside and try to tell me you're not.'

'This is too much,' Harper spoke with despair, and began to panic before Tark got a hold of his shoulders.

'Focus, we are going to get to the control room, ignore the old man he knows how to press your buttons, that's all, he's working on your weaknesses,' Tark instructed and they both looked at Asa. 'We will just have to force the information if we have to,' he stated.

Harper nodded his head slowly, and saw that Asa looked suddenly older and more tired than Harper could remember, and he gestured to Tark, a simple movement and Tark wasted no time in closing the space between him and Asa.

'Asa,' Harper spoke with hesitation. 'If it means anything, even if you were just speaking crap before about seeing me as a son, that is before you tried to kill me, I do see you as a sort of father figure, it's true,' Harper tried to lighten his mood but he struggled. 'Don't ask me why because you are nothing like my own father, it's almost an insult to his memory to say it; he never hurt me like you have, he never twisted my head like you do so often.'

Harper sighed before continuing. 'But I like you, and I can't deny that you've been there for me, and allowed me to make a home on Edenia, you have helped me and I've always appreciated it,' Harper shrugged. 'But just because of that doesn't mean you're always right and doesn't mean you can command my respect, or own me, and for the record that thing I signed no longer applies, you broke it the minute you tried to stick that knife in my back,' Harper announced with growing strength. 'You can trust me, Asa, and that's all I can say, even if I am planning to do the one thing you've feared I would all along, but please just trust me,' Harper asked seeing Asa simply close his eyes to the inevitable, as Tark took the tracker from the old man's hand and stamped on it to end the signal.

'You're going to tell us where the control room is whether you like it or not,' Tark threatened and secured Asa without much of a fight.

'Shay, please think about this, don't do it,' Asa suddenly panicked as he was pulled up to his feet, his whole stature suddenly melting as his true feelings came to the surface.

'You left me no choice,' Harper dismissed and hobbled towards the back door. 'You messed with my head one last time, no more, I haven't got time for your games, I got plenty of my own going on to be worried about yours anymore.'

'Shay, I beg you, don't do this, I need Edenia, you'll make me and my family a laughing stock, I won't survive the night if you do this,' Asa begged, as Tark dragged him after them.

Harper tried to ignore his pleas, but turned to the old man. 'Asa, just tell us where the control room is, and I promise I'll protect you,' Harper offered without emotion, focused now on what he had to do.

'No,' Asa returned with defiance, as he was dragged outside into the night's air. He immediately began to scream for help but Tark quickly covered his mouth.

They hurried through the streets for nearly ten minutes keeping to the shadows before they stopped near the border to the East side of the city. 'Asa, c'mon, this is serious, look around you Edenia is burning to the ground and I can save it, just tell me where the control room is, don't make this harder for us!' Harper stressed. 'I know it's in the East but just save me the time having to look.'

'No,' Asa spat when Tark uncovered his mouth. 'Shay I will only tell you if you promise me, promise on whoever's life you still give a damn about that you will destroy that damn system before it destroys us all!'

'I'm not destroying it, I can't make that promise,' Harper returned with conviction.

'Promise me, Shay, that you'll destroy that damn system, you know I have done nothing but protect you so just listen to me for once, don't be a fool!' Asa spoke sincerely.

'Fine, don't tell me but you know we will just find it ourselves!' Harper's patience was now frayed and he was tired, hungry and in need of a weeks worth of sleep, his body hurt, he was bleeding from the knife wound and he wasn't sure he could take much more when all he wanted was one thing, to be in the control room. 'JUST TELL ME WHERE IT IS!' he yelled, losing control and feeling tired, wishing he could just curl up and sleep.

Harper froze as he was suddenly secured from behind, someone covered his mouth and trapped his arms, he was caught and the shock left him unable to move as he feared the worst.

A radio was activated. 'This is Meloni to Commander Hertzler, we've got him sir, plus Asa and the traitor.'

--

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

'She's been ranting but the high powered restraints are doing the job, we'll have to thank the Persieds for their improvements to our internal containment fields,' Roseby smiled and put a hot drink in front of Rev.

'Her rants concern me,' Rev admitted.

'Well if it's any consolation, opening my ship up to born again Wayist Magogs concern me,' Roseby responded as she took her seat. 'The crew are showing increasing discomfort to their presence on board, apparently a few of them keep licking their lips?' she offered with a sly smile.

Rev simply frowned with a hint of amusement. 'I can assure you they are keeping their hunger under control, they are strong enough,' he spoke with comfort. 'My fear is if we need to ask them to defend this ship, that could be a test too far putting them in an environment where fighting occurs this early into their training, I can not be sure that they are ready to go into combat and not eat the enemy.'

'It's so easy to joke, but the reality is very real, if you are here to help then we will need to utilise the distraction they could provide us on Edenia,' Roseby frowned.

'In a perfect universe there would be no need for war,' Rev offered. 'But I came here to help, my students want to test their new found skills and sadly we do not have the luxury of providing them with a 'safe' testing ground for the tests they face,' Rev looked at Roseby. 'I am confident they are ready, that they are strong, and that we can offer the help that could provide an advantage to bring this conflict to an end, with no further blood loss.'

'That's good enough for me,' Roseby assured the Magog Priest. 'So, tell me, why are Trance's rants concerning you, they are just mindless rants I wouldn't pay them any attention.'

'All of them are directed towards a good friend, and she is not Trance,' Rev spoke gravely. 'I fear if we do defeat the impostor, then she will go all out after Harper and I don't think anyone would have the ability to stop her, so even if she is defeated she could still win, still hurt us.'

'Maybe that's why she chose Harper,' Roseby suggested. 'Put you and the original Andromeda crew in a no win situation, she found your weakness.'

'Harper is not weak,' Rev stated.

'I wasn't suggesting he was,' Roseby quickly offered. 'I'm sorry, I just meant she singled him out knowing how much all of you care about him, he had a use to her that maybe no one else could offer her.'

'She abused the respect he and Trance had for each other, picked a moment he was at his lowest point,' Rev sadly spoke. 'Usually he's so sharp and so aware, but I'm not sure anyone truly appreciated how much losing his home, both Earth and the Andromeda affected him,' he frowned. 'They all tried to force him to move on, to distract him when all he wanted to do was to simple stop, remember and find some comfort and happiness.'

'That's pretty deep,' Roseby commented.

'For a Magog?' Rev enquired.

'No for describing Seamus Harper, as I understand it he's a bit of live wire, and his file seems to have more than a few reports against him for unwanted advances, and I won't even mention the charge for indecent exposure he has to his name,' Roseby smiled.

'On paper Seamus Harper must appear to be something of a maverick, a fly by night,' Rev agreed. 'To know the person, that is a totally different experience, his people have a saying 'never judge a book by its cover'.'

'Point taken,' Roseby accepted and glance at the impostor Trance still trapped in the container field. 'But you have to admit it sounding like his biggest weakness is his desire to be loved.'

'And when a man is already down they'll accept it in any form, and Trance's sister knew this all too well,' Rev frowned again. 'I was just too blind to see, I was there at the beginning when she was starting her games. Young Harper had secretly asked to see me, he wanted to talk so he could sort his head out, and at the time I put it down to wanting an excuse to be away from the others,' Rev remembered. 'I had agreed to meet him but found that he was already drunk and I didn't suspect a thing when I found Trance was there on his arm, I just didn't see it wasn't our Trance.'

'Rev you can't blame yourself,' Roseby spoke.

'I can, he was asking for my help, and I realise now it was a cry for help because maybe he knew that the fake Trance had him where she wanted, he wanted me there that night because I suspect he knew he was in too deep and needed something to pull him back,' Rev explained. 'But instead I watched as he sunk lower, I was the one who walked away when had I stayed I might have stopped him meeting the Dragans,' Rev stated.

'Did you know we had the other Trance on board before?'

'I willingly served with her, I am not proud to admit that, but I made a promise to the real Trance to keep an eye on things, especially on Harper once I discovered the truth but it was already too late, Harper had fallen too far and let her influence him, even though he knew she wasn't the one, and she had progressed quicker than I ever imagined,' Rev lowered his head. 'I wasn't going to go to the reunion but Trance begged me to go, knowing her sister would be there impersonating her and knowing Harper had been used by her, had allowed it to the point she had infiltrated the others into believing she was the real Trance with Harper's co-operation, but I could see nothing suspect, Harper seemed himself and she was acting like the other Trance for the most part.'

'You thought maybe he had come to his senses, had begun to resist her?' Roseby prompted.

'At first, but then his fear of Trance when he woke up, it made me realise things were not ok and then everything that has happened since,' Rev sighed heavily. 'He wanted me to help him and I failed him both times.'

Roseby reached out and covered Rev's partly human hand. 'You're helping him now, and you're following Trance's wishes, be thankful for small mercies, Rev,' Roseby offered with a smile.

Rev couldn't help the smile he returned, taking comfort from her words.

* * *

Harper's wrists were now secured behind his back and he was surrounded by Dragan soldiers; they had remained in the backstreets of Edenia waiting. Tark was on the floor, his face a bloody mess as his former colleagues took offence to his attempt to change the plans for his own benefit.

Glaring at Asa, Harper showed his contempt and Asa avoided making eye contact but Harper wasn't in the mood to let this go.

'Happy now, Asa?' Harper sneered. 'Is this what you wanted? You're an accomplice to both Tark's and my deaths, does that please you? Does letting Edenia fall into the hands of monsters make you proud?' he continued until one of the soldiers holding him jabbed him in the ribs.

'You life is safe,' Asa simply returned.

'You're a fool if you believe that,' Harper stressed but before Asa could respond Hertzler appeared with more soldiers flanking him.

'Seamus Harper, we meet again,' Hertzler announced and then turned to Asa. 'Take us to the control room.'

'Remember our deal,' Asa stated.

'I remember it,' Hertzler stated.

'Wait,' Harper spoke up. 'What's going to happen to him,' he gestured to Tark.

Hertzler sighed and looked at the bloodied man with disgust. 'He is of no importance,' he offered and then withdrew a weapon.

'Wait!' Harper yelled, seeing the weapon aimed at Tark.

Hertzler showed amusement to Harper's apparent concern for the defeated Nietzschean. 'Is there a problem, boy?'

'It wasn't his idea, it was that other guys idea, he had no choice,' Harper offered and saw the glare Tark was now giving him, but Harper was adamant.

'So he's weak and stupid?' Hertzler asked flippantly.

'No! Only a numbskull would think that he didn't want to be found, and once Asa was on his side why do you think I was so easily caught? If he was honestly trying to avoid capture would you have caught me so easily? Or are all your soldiers that easy to catch? All I'm saying is it seems unfair to just kill him, that's all, when it was the other guy.'

'You're helping him, by pleading his case?' Hertzler was intrigue.

'Fine, go ahead and kill him then,' Harper dismissed and saw Hertzler raise his weapon once more. 'But he's the only uber I respect out of your motley crew, he's good, I've lived with Dragan filth all my life and even with all that he still managed to con me into thinking he was helping me, so depending on how quickly you want to learn the secrets of the system, you might find he still has a use to you.'

Hertzler put his weapon away once again and slowly turned to Harper. 'Are you trying to bargain with me, boy?' Harper just frowned so Hertzler pushed. 'Why him?'

'Because like me, he's pretty much dead meat on the grander scale of things so we have something in common, and he's in the sort of position that will guarantee he pays attention if he wants to live,' Harper answered flippantly. 'Students work better when they have a desperate need to pay attention,' he added with narrowed eyes.

'You mean he'll be probably less likely to kill you the minute my back is turned if you speak out of turn?' Hertzler caught on.

'Yeah, and that,' Harper agreed flippantly. 'I'd trust him above any of your other meatheads,' he added with a crooked smile.

'Ok, secure the traitor,' Hertzler ordered and then swung around, his fist catching Harper squarely across the face sending him sprawling in the dirt. 'Just a warning boy, if you ever feel like making any more demands.'

Harper lay still for a moment dazed before he felt himself being hauled up to a standing position once again. He glanced at Asa who showed concern but only shook his head at the older man, before looking at Tark, Harper saw a brief glimpse of thanks in his expression before they were all shoved forward.

'Asa, show us the way,' Hertzler ordered.

* * *

'Hey, Zal!'

* * *

Zal looked up and frowned at a figure running towards him, he then noticed the soldiers behind them giving chase.

'What the hell are you doing?' Zal returned towards the figure, slightly panicked as he kept one eye on the uber soldiers. 'You know you have company?'

'You're a daddy to a baby girl,' Naomi panted heavily, practically falling into Zal's arms as she arrived. 'Arrived this morning, mother and baby, and kid brother doing well,' she managed before the soldiers grabbed her harshly.

'Hey, be careful with her!' Zal protested but backed away on seeing the weapon brandished before him. 'She's just letting me know some good news, man, talk about killjoys!' he complained as they began to pull Naomi away. 'What about you, Naomi?'

Naomi smiled happily. 'I'm fine, everything is fine, we're all safe and sound and getting stronger,' she offered with a secret smile before being dragged away.

'Tell Junia I love her, I miss her, hug little Zelazny for me, hug all them, I'm not fussed, I miss them all and can't wait to meet the ones I missed!' Zal hurriedly called before she was dragged out of sight.

Zal stood still and let the news sink in as a slow smile crept across his face. 'You can lock us up assholes, but we keep living and breathing like the best of them, welcome to the world my little girl!' he proclaimed, before being shoved to the ground by the soldier assigned to him before being hit a couple of times.

'Congratulations, now get back to work,' the soldier gruffly offered before resuming his rounds.

* * *

'Report,' Dylan ordered as he walked into the makeshift command center.

Rhade glanced up. 'We've secured the building, and have units posted here, here and here,' Rhade gestured to the crude map they had put together that marked the areas their units were covering outside. 'Intelligence tells us that we'll have company soon, enemy soldiers are gathering here and here,' Rhade once again pointed to the relevant spots.

'Are we ready for a fight?' Dylan asked.

'More than,' Rhade simply answered. 'I'm guessing the objective is to protect the control room?'

Dylan only frowned. 'Until we know where Harper is, the control room isn't much use to us.'

'We have the best available technicians down there right now, hopefully we won't need to be so reliant on Harper, take him out of the equation,' Rhade remarked.

'Harper's had several months to become more than familiar with the system, your men only have hours if that,' Dylan reminded him.

'It's just a machine, like any other under the surface,' Rhade lightly disagreed.

Dylan could only frown. 'Well if they can figure out how to lower the shields, I hope you have a plan B for saving Harper, or things could get ugly when Beka wakes up,' he smirked.

'One problem at a time, Captain,' Rhade only commented.

* * *

For the past half hour Trance had worn a menacing smile as she stared at her captors behind the container field, as they looked back at her. She was still restrained, but had for a long time given up on the struggle to free herself, instead she calmly stood and stared.

'I don't like this,' Roseby admitted.

'She is planning something and if I know her people, she could already know her plan will work,' Rev agreed. 'We need to be prepared to move, and I feel Edenia will be our target.'

'I can prep the slip fighters,' Roseby suggested.

'All your best men, and all my best Magog,' Rev offered wryly.

'They know how to fly the fighters?' Roseby questioned.

'They knew how to fly when they were monsters, they flew the darts, now they are evolved they can even fly well now and in a straight line,' Rev offered mockingly.

'Sorry, I wasn't meaning to sound condescending,' Roseby apologised.

Rev simply looked on. 'Let's just hope they are prepared, I fear this is too soon.'

'What options do we have?' Roseby reasoned. 'They ran off all the additional firepower we had, by simply turning up, we need something that could provide enough of a distraction.'

'To be fair, all who were here before were under Trance's spell, would you say this was correct?' Rev asked looking with interest at Roseby.

'I trusted her, she'd served with Dylan Hunt, or so I thought,' Roseby offered with a sigh. 'We are depleted and the Magog give us more of an advantage but I need reassurance that they won't eat my men.'

'I can't say for sure, Magog are still monsters even if they are more capable of free thought and deeper control of their hunger, they are still driven by instinct,' Rev calmly spoke.

'You feel comfortable unleashing your people onto Edenia, all those people, all that fear?' Roseby asked, needing to know she was doing the right thing.

'Comfortable is not a term I'd use, but I am determined to put an end to this hell the true monster is unleashing around us,' Rev stared back at Trance, bearing his teeth as an old instinct kicked in. 'This will be a true test, but if we want quick results then I see no better way of making the Dragans run away faster than to unleash a hoard of Magog into their territory.'

'So if they eat a few Dragans we're ok?' Roseby half smiled.

'I would forgive them a bite or two,' Rev simply responded.

'We can't guarantee it will only be Dragans they attack, if they do turn back with temptation,' Roseby grimly offered.

'I know,' Rev replied. 'There are a couple I feel are not ready for the journey and I will ask them to stay behind on the Andromeda, if you are ok with that?'

'I would ask they stay in secured quarters just to be safe,' Roseby agreed.

'That is acceptable, one in particular, Wasim, must not go down there,' Rev glanced at Trance, and his anger rose as she just smiled at him with menace.

'So you still want them to go down there?' Roseby checked.

'We have no choice.'

* * *

They came to a stop and Harper was roughly pulled back as Hertzler spoke to one of his commanding officers. The stone streets were once again silent, reminding Harper of his first time in Edenia, it had been hell then and it was now hell again only with added Nietzscheans.

Hertzler walked over to Harper and grabbed his hair roughly, causing Harper to grimace. The leader took care to check Harper's reactions, moving his head sharply to observe the human. 'Your addiction?' he simply asked.

'No longer a problem,' Harper answered tiredly, his energy levels waning.

'My men did well,' Hertzler observed taking credit. 'I didn't think the pins would be so effective so soon.'

Harper didn't respond, knowing the pins hadn't been the reason he'd lost the addiction, but it rather being the work of the scary gold Trance. He found himself beginning to wish she'd appear again, and wondered why she was letting this happen to him.

Surely being in the hands of the ubers was not in her plans but then, Harper considered, it wasn't like he'd been able to successfully second guess her to this point so he guessed things were still going to her plan in her eyes. Harper suddenly blinked his eyes as they became heavy, the sun was rising and the heat of Edenia was rapidly returning, and Harper's head was feeling heavier as he battled to stay awake. Hertzler shook him hard and Harper jolted awake again.

'He looks pale,' Hertzler noted with little care more with irritation. 'Get him water, and some food, we need him awake and aware for when we get to the control room. Kludges are so weak, it's a surprise they even survive at all,' he complained with disgust.

'Sir,' the soldier holding Harper spoke up. 'He's injured sir; he's losing blood.'

'What?' Hertzler questioned and Harper found himself roughly turned around and pushed down to his knees, attention now on the small knife wound in his back, that still seeped blood. 'Who did this? When did this happen?' Hertzler demanded, and when no one answered he kicked Harper hard enough so the human fell to his side and lay on his back struggling for air.

'Ask him,' Harper offered gasping to reclaim his breath, as he stared at Asa.

'You stabbed him?' Hertzler checked unsure. 'I don't recall ordering that.' Asa stood strong and didn't flinch as Hertzler approached. 'You know we need him alive and well, unless you had other plans?' the Nietzschean frowned.

'I was trying to control him, to get him to listen to me,' Asa answered calmly.

'Or were you giving him a way out?' Hertzler offered, testing the Edenian leader. 'We know you care about this kludge, like a son I hear, it must pain you to see him like this, as a traitor who needs to serve punishment for his crimes.'

'No,' Asa remained defiant. 'It was self defence, you didn't see what happened; he tried to kill me.'

Hertzler smirked and turned back to Harper. 'This is why you should never trust a kludge, Asa, they are animals and they always bite the hand that feeds them, we know this only too well,' Hertzler grabbed Harper's thin shirt and pulled him up abruptly, and Harper struggled to get his balance until the closest soldier secured him. 'It was a joyous day when his poor excuse of a planet was finally destroyed,' Hertzler goaded and stepped back with amusement as he watched Harper's angry reaction to his words. 'And now he's trying to destroy your planet, Asa, not content with the part he played in his own planet's destruction.'

'What?' Asa questioned taken by surprise.

'Lies!' Harper screamed, working himself up as he listened to the words Hertzler spoke. 'I had nothing to do with it!'

'The Andromeda, the ship on which this kludge found himself by some weird deranged luck, it was on the front line, and it had the means and the power to talk to the universes biggest threat,' Hertzler declared with pomp. 'He was right there when the planet was destroyed, Asa, and he watched it right before his eyes isn't that right, kludge?' Hertzler goaded, grabbing Harper's face firmly to ensure he had the human's full attention.

'I was there,' Harper admitted with venom. 'But I didn't cause it, I had nothing to do with Earth's destruction,' he spoke clearly and with conviction.

Hertzler spun around, having pushed Harper back. 'Who do you believe?' he simply asked of Asa.

'Sir, we've pushed the Commonwealth back enough to get their attention,' a soldier announced.

'Let's get their attention then,' Hertzler beamed and he aimed a smile at Harper that sent shivers down the engineer's spine. 'You,' he pointed to Asa. 'Is that the building that hides the control room?'

Asa stepped forward, seeing the square up ahead and the front line that had advanced forward. 'That's the building,' he simply answered.

'Ok, let's go,' Hertzler ordered.

--

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

'How is she holding up?' Dylan asked as Rhade exited the room where Beka was still recovering.

'She's strong, but no sign of waking up yet,' Rhade simply said. 'It was close, Dylan, she needs constant medical attention, she needs to be off this damn planet and in better care.'

'Agreed,' Dylan answered. 'The Dragans have been pushing our teams back, they are almost on top of us now; we need a plan.'

'We need Harper, we need that stupid shield down and we need to get off of this planet!' Rhade seethed.

'Rhade, focus,' Dylan ordered bluntly and saw Rhade noticeably take a deep breath.

'Sorry, I just really hate this planet,' Rhade offered. 'I am never coming back, ever,' he growled and then activated his radio. 'Report on our current status.'

'Sir,' the radio responded. 'There's a development happening right now, their commander, Hertzler just showed up and he has Seamus Harper and Asa.'

Dylan frowned with annoyance as Rhade responded. 'What's the situation?'

'Unclear, I think they just wanted us to see Harper, they are holding position, but I think they are waiting for us to react,' the voice came back.

'We should get out there, this could get ugly very quickly,' Dylan stated, and they both swiftly moved towards the exit.

* * *

Hertzler stood waiting, before him stood two of his guards each holding an arm of their prisoner, Seamus Harper. He was flanked either side by more armed guards, all positioned and ready to strike with their weapons drawn. There was a natural tension in the air as the heavy doors to the building slowly opened and the various Commonwealth soldiers that acted as the building's defence prepared their own weapons for combat.

Dylan Hunt surveyed the area with a casual glance, but taking all the details in. He leaned towards Rhade who was by his side. 'You want this one?'

Rhade glared at Hertzler as he responded to Dylan. 'He's all yours, I'll concentrate on a counter strike, try and find a weakness,' Rhade whispered.

'Captain Dylan Hunt!' Hertzler then spoke up loudly, his voice echoing off the stone walls. 'We wish to proceed to the control room, and we want your full co-operation.'

'You see, I have a problem with that,' Dylan returned and before he could react Hertzler lifted a heavy baton and brought it down hard against Harper's back. There was a sharp cry of pain from the engineer as he fell forward into the dirt, only to be quickly and roughly picked up again.

'I don't,' Hertzler simply stated.

Dylan glanced at Rhade, clearly angered by the hostility shown to his friend. 'Now, can't we be a little more civilised, why resort to actions of animals to get your wishes across?' Dylan asked with agitation.

'When dealing with animals,' Hertzler began, grabbing Harper's hair in front of him. 'You deal with them the only way we know how.'

'Ok, enough,' Dylan demanded, seeing Harper's pained reactions. 'You have our attention now stop resorting to such low tactics!'

Hertzler kept a firm hold on Harper's hair, causing the engineer to squirm. 'It appears you are unfamiliar with the recognised practices of dealing with kludges, Captain Hunt, you surprise me for such a celebrated man as yourself.'

Dylan heard the low growl from Rhade, and he wasn't feeling much happier about the treatment Harper was receiving. 'You need Harper in one piece and fully functional if you're to get control of this city, I would advise treating him a little better if you want his co-operation, just speaking from my own well celebrated experience,' Dylan recommended his words laced with sarcasm.

'I don't want his co-operation, and I don't need it,' Hertzler sneered. 'I will demand it, in the same way I demand access to the control room that you foolishly protect, what good is a control room without the means of control?'

'Harper learnt a lot of what he knows from the archives of the Commonwealth, and we have our top available scientists and engineers already working in the control room, having studied those same archives,' Dylan relayed casually.

'So you're telling me Harper is surplus to requirements?' Hertzler spoke up and immediately drew a knife from his belt and pressed it close to Harper's neck, and the human froze in Hertzlers hold, terror in his eyes as he stared at Dylan.

'No!' Dylan yelled with frustration. 'But we have made more progress than you will ever make using the tactics you've employed.'

Hertzler relaxed his hold on Harper slightly, enough so the engineer could breathe again without fear of his neck being sliced open. 'The basic fact remains that we have Harper, courtesy of the very leader of this city, Asa, and you are in Dragan territory, you, Dylan Hunt, you're nothing more than a vigilante. You and your men do not belong here.'

Dylan only laughed in response. 'Where did they dig you up from? Honestly, I want to know,' he spoke now with sudden seriousness. 'We have the advantage here, not you.'

'We have Seamus Harper,' Hertzler reminded the Commonwealth captain.

'And we have his previous notes on using the system, we have all we need to lower these shields, because that's all we want to do; we don't want to take control like you do, so once we get the shields lowered we'll have enough manpower up above to force you to your knees if we have to,' Dylan paused. 'Harming my engineer, would certainly be enough to force my hand,' Dylan then stressed with conviction.

For the first time Hertzler showed a flash of uncertainty, and he roughly jostled Harper in a show of defiance, aggravating all of Harper's injuries. 'You will stand there, Captain Hunt, and allow the gruesome death of Seamus Harper?'

'Did you not listen to anything I said?' Dylan asked with mock agitation. 'Pay attention!'

Hertzler looked upwards. 'The shield appears to be very much still in place, would only take five minutes to kill the kludge, ten if we really wanted to put on a show. Are you still confident you have the advantage?'

'What would killing Harper achieve at this point, exactly?' Dylan persevered.

'Well if we are as defeated as you so arrogantly claimed, let's call it a bit of fun, so we at least get something out of this sordid business,' Hertzler ordered his guards to drag Harper up and secure him. Before Dylan could respond Hertzler raised the baton again and struck at Harper's damaged knee, and the cry of pain reverberated around the stone square, as Harper collapsed into the hold of the guards, three more successive and harsh blows came down across Harper's back as Hertzler let fly.

The forcelance shot whizzed by Hertzler's ear, barely missing him but close enough to get his attention that he stopped the senseless attack.

'I get the message,' Dylan conceded, his eyes focused on the fallen figure of his ex-engineer. 'But I still maintain that you're wrong and expect the full force, that's your only warning.'

'Enough!' A new voice bellowed and all attention turned to its source above, coming from the rooftop of the main building. 'I have ten weapons trained on the human, Seamus Harper, and I have no allegiance to either of you, my allegiance is to Edenia and I will kill the human.'

'Jashen?' both Dylan and Hertzler spoke, and as they saw Jashen they also saw the other soldiers and their weapons trained on Harper.

'What is the meaning of this? You are supposed to be working for us!' Hertzler raged, and as he spoke he glanced at his guards to protect Harper.

'Not so fast, keep Harper in sight or your men die,' Jashen yelled.

'What do you want?' Dylan asked unsure, he'd been aware Jashen was hanging around the commonwealth soldiers, since Beka had accepted him but these other men, and now this standoff, Dylan was feeling angered at the betrayal of the trust they had shown Jashen.

'I want an end to this mindless war, Captain Hunt like you, I also want Asa dead and most of all, I want control of my city,' Jashen declared. 'We had a plan, Harper,' he then directed to the human who only seemed vaguely aware of proceedings. 'But I guess you forgot, you're doing that a lot lately,' he sneered.

'How do you prepare to achieve all that? By killing the human?' Hertzler asked with amusement.

'Didn't I see you with a knife to the human's neck just moments ago? Are you saying that was a bluff? That this human is important to you?' Jashen was almost mocking. 'Turn the sights on,' Jashen then ordered to his men as they prepped the weapons.

Harper visibly paled as he was suddenly covered in ten red lights, all weapons aimed at him. 'Crap,' he muttered with panic.

'Step away from the human, now!' Jashen yelled. 'Or we will shoot.'

Hertzler only smiled. 'Really? Who's to say you're not bluffing?'

Dylan flashed an annoyed glance at Hertzler as Jashen only frowned before he yelled 'Jackson.'

The sound of a single gun shot suddenly sounded and moments later Harper was thrown back as a bullet tore into his skin, hitting him in the shoulder. Landing in a heap Harper rolled in agony, and the ubers armed their weapons.

'We will fire more if any of you so much as move!' Jashen yelled, and both the Nietzsheans and the Commonwealth soldiers held back, awaiting orders. 'Now I'll only ask once more, step away from Harper!'

Hertzler offered the slightest of nods to the men closest to Harper, and then backed away leaving the human on the floor holding his shoulder. 'Now what, Jashen?' Hertzler asked with arrogance.

'Now I have a team of men coming into the square, they will take Harper,' Jashen stated.

'No!' Dylan yelled, as a group of men moved forward from the east into the square with purpose. 'Jashen,' he yelled with concern, and then glanced at the commonwealth soldiers around him. 'Protect Jashen's men!' he ordered.

Already the Nietzscheans had used the arrival of Jashen's men to their advantage aiming all their weapons from the group on top of the roof to the new arrivals, and at the moment the marching soldiers blocked the sights of the men on the roof, the advantage Jashen held disappeared.

The first shots easily picked off the arriving men before they could take hold of Harper, and men fell around the fallen human, leaving the others to panic and try to find cover. The Commonwealth opened fire on the Dragans but those still standing of the new arrivals were causing confusion and getting in the way, giving the Dragans enough time to pull out to safer areas amidst the widespread panic and mayhem that followed.

Once the firing had ceased the square was empty, and only the fallen remained lifeless in the sudden eerily quiet location.

Dylan surveyed the area, the Dragans had made a quick exit and he suddenly moved towards the center of the square, finding seven of Jashen's men with several wounds still bleeding, and all dead.

'Is he there?' Rhade asked, having caught Dylan up.

'They've taken him, they had the chance to remove Harper in the confusion,' Dylan offered and then sighed, seeing all the blood on the stone ground and knowing some of it was Harpers.

'We'll get another chance,' Rhade stressed. 'They still need the control room.'

'I fear this will get even messier before it gets better,' Dylan sighed, seeing the dead around him. 'Get a team up to the roof, I want Jashen brought to me and the rest of his men locked up!' Dylan seethed with anger.

'Already despatched, Jashen is secured and so are his men,' Rhade confirmed.

Taking a controlled breath, Dylan looked around seeing only distant movements beyond the square, knowing the Dragans were still close by. 'Let's go talk to Jashen, and then we'll regroup, we need to make sure we're prepared for the next round.'

* * *

Harper concentrated on his breathing and tried to block out the pain that radiated from his shoulder. He was being jostled about, as three or four ubers were transporting him somewhere in a hurry, with little care. Asa's voice was close by, Harper could hear snippets of words from him, but couldn't quite focus enough to know what they were or if they were being spoken to him. The pain was increasing and he could hear his own heartbeat, he felt hot and tired, as finally he was lowered onto a flat surface and a bright light above him temporarily blinded his vision.

'This patient, again?' a tired old voice remarked, unimpressed and Harper narrowed his eyes to see Dr Uriah and his team around him. Instantly Harper froze and then panicked, trying to jump off the cot but all too quickly Uriah's team physically stopped him moving and restraints were soon holding Harper down to the cot. 'Kludge, behave, we're trying to help you,' Uriah simply spoke with no compassion.

'Like the last time,' Harper hissed, remembering the pins.

'I've been told you've beaten the addiction, so I helped,' Uriah arrogantly replied.

Harper smirked. 'That wasn't you, your idea sucked.'

Uriah just stared at Harper and then pressed down hard on the bullet wound, making out to examine it but Harper grimaced with the sudden pain, knowing Uriah was purposely hurting him.

'The wound is from a fast exploding penetrating bullet, a crude and somewhat ancient form of weapon but as you can see, quite effective at disabling an opponent causing a lot of unsightly damage,' Uriah spoke to his team. 'In this case it is not a clean delivery, the bullet case, debris, has remained inside the wound, a clean delivery would have seen the bullet travel through the shoulder causing an entry and exit wound,' Uriah explained. 'We need to therefore extract the foreign body.'

'Will you just get on with it,' Harper seethed, as the pain and weakness seemed to grow inside him.

Uriah only casually glanced at him before continuing. 'The important factor to remember is that the bullet is self sterilising, as it leaves the barrel of the weapon the sheer force and heat of its exit sanitises the surface, but on entry to the body, if it passes through cloth such as the case here,' Uriah gestured to the ripped shirt stained with Harper's blood. 'We need to be aware that the shirt particles that would have travelled into the body with the bullet could cause infection, so we first need to clean the wound.'

Harper yelled without care as a very libel dose of antiseptic was poured all over the open wound. His cries were largely ignored as Uriah's team them proceeded to sanitise the area by removing the blood soaked shirt, and cleaning the exposed flesh up.

'Please, just hurry this up,' Harper pleaded in barely a whisper; his eyelids growing heavy as he battled with exhaustion.

'Check his readings,' Uriah then remarked, and Harper felt various objects being placed on his skin and then heard his slowing heart rate on a distant monitor. 'Ok, looks like we need to get moving, we're losing him.'

Harper was already drifting, and didn't have the energy to offer a sarcastic comment that his mind offered. He heard Asa's raised voice, and suddenly it felt like there was a lot of activity around him but he was already giving into sleep and everything slowly faded to black.

* * *

'You're not helping your friend.'

Her voice was familiar but Rev Bem remained alert to the fact she was not who she pretended to be, she was a sister, an evil twin, a poor copy of a good friend.

'Please, do not speak,' Rev requested, as he checked the force field that contained the powerful alien. She looked just like Trance, he considered as he risked a glance in her direction.

'I protect him, I keep an eye on him and he needs me,' she offered. 'You are blocking my abilities to know if he's safe.'

'Do not pretend to care, please,' Rev simply replied; his eyes fixed on the monitor in front of him. The entire ship and available personnel were waiting, on standby for any signal or sign from the planet surface to offer assistance. It was hard not knowing how things were progressing below the shield, but they had to be ready for when the situation changed and with the evil trance trapped, they knew they held a small advantage, her agitation was a sign alone that things were progressing below that did not please her.

'He's been captured by the Dragans, Rev, he's being tortured, I can help him, free him,' Trance continued, almost sounding like the friend he knew and her words were affecting him, he sensed she was speaking the truth but he didn't want to believe it. 'They have him tied up by his arms, hanging from the ceiling, they are sticking pins into him, driving him crazy is that what you want?'

'Of course not,' Rev answered agitated by her.

'Let me help him,' she insisted with passion.

'No!' Rev yelled in a sudden loss of control. He stopped and caught himself before regaining his composure. 'I know above all else that young Harper wants you stopped, that the control you've had on him has led us to this point, has pretty much destroyed him, I firmly believe he would prefer to die than let me release you to save him, you're no better for him than the situation he may be in on the planet.'

The fake Trance slowly smiled, amused by Rev Bem's words. 'Ironic then that if you're precious Harper dies, I grow stronger.'

Rev stared at Trance with contempt, his inner demons fighting to be released as he glared at the alien. He looked away, returning to the console and proceeded to close his eyes and prey to the divine for a sign.

* * *

Naomi smiled as she approached Junia, the new mother was beaming as she cradled her new born. Without word Naomi sat beside her and put her arm around her friend.

'This war will be over soon, and then you'll be all together again,' Naomi offered in support. 'I'm sure Zal can't wait to meet his daughter, your so lucky she's so calm, it must help that she hasn't been affected by our stresses.'

Junia offered a smile. 'I know, it's just hard to be apart, we should be enjoying these early days together,' she spoke with sadness. 'Our world has gone crazy, nothing makes sense.'

'Shay will fix it,' Naomi stated. 'I'm sure of it.'

'I know,' Junia offered again, as she cradled her baby. 'How are you doing, are things any better? Sorry I've not been around so much,' Junia then asked.

'Don't worry about me, I'm fine, slowly getting into a routine and managing on my own,' Naomi half laughed. 'I just keep thinking of that day when all this madness will be over and maybe things will be different.'

Junia got to her feet and put the baby down in her cot, then glanced at where Zelazny was taking a nap, checking he was ok. 'I don't want to sound pessimistic but you have to keep living day by day, stop thinking of what we can't be sure of.'

'What do you mean?' Naomi asked.

'This madness might not be a few days, or a few more weeks, it could be a long time, we don't know,' Junia offered.

'But this can't go on for much longer, it's too crazy,' Naomi almost laughed.

'Did Shay ever speak to you about his upbringing?' Junia was careful as she asked the question.

'This isn't Earth, or wherever it is he came from,' Naomi objected.

'These people who have taken over our planet are the same race who controlled Shay's home planet, Naomi,' Junia reminded her.

'But he came from hell, that's what he always said, and he wouldn't let that happen, he can stop it and he will,' Naomi protested.

'I know, and I'm sure he will, but we can't ignore the possibility, we could be bringing our children up in this camp, as Shay was brought up,' Junia considered and she saw Naomi look away troubled. 'I'm sorry, but I think you should just be aware of the possibility, start preparing.'

'I have to keep believing,' Naomi finally spoke. 'For Seamus, for me, I can't give up, not now.'

'No one is asking you to give up,' Junia comforted warmly.

Naomi took a deep breath, her emotions threatening. 'I just hate this, I want the chance to tell Shay I love him, I want to tell Shay everything, tell him the truth about what he thought he saw,' she stressed, tears brimming in her eyes. 'She drove us apart and I stupidly let her, I let Zal pretend to hate me because I was too scared to tell Shay the truth and now Shay thinks I hate him, believes Zal thinks I'm bad, what was I thinking, why didn't I just fight?'

'Naomi, I don't think Shay hates you, he was hurt but I don't think he'll need much convincing that you two are good together, once he learns the truth, he'll understand I'm sure,' Junia smiled and then paused. 'Have you thought anymore about what you will say to Seamus, when you see him again?'

'The truth,' Naomi responded adamantly.

'Naomi, I don't know if Shay ever told you this but his species, where he comes from, it takes longer, he wont have any clue or idea about the truth you will hit him with, you need to understand that,' Junia spoke cautiously.

Naomi looked at her with some confusion. 'How could he not have any idea? We were in love, we shared our love, and he must know when that union happens that the possibility exists,' Naomi explained.

Junia simply smiled. 'When I told Shay I was with child he said something strange, he asked if I was looking forward to the next nine months of swollen ankles, less mobility and if I wanted him to keep reminding Zal of these facts.'

Naomi looked blankly at Junia. 'Why would he say that, what did he mean?'

'Turns out for his species, on his planet the birth cycle took nine months,' Junia answered. 'I tried to explain that things were a little different for us, but Zal took him away before I could say too much, afraid that I would bore his friend with talk of birth, you know how men feel about the subject,' she smiled.

'So he doesn't know?'

'I don't think he fully appreciates the differences between his kind and ours,' Junia warned. 'He'd be looking for different clues, he kept asking about when I would start 'showing', and I still have little idea what he meant, it was as if he expecting it to be obvious I was pregnant just by looking at me.'

'Nine months cycle, that might mean the baby does a lot of growing inside their females,' Naomi guessed. 'That doesn't even bear thinking about.'

'You may be right,' Junia agreed. 'It might also explain why your child has been so needy, so demanding of nutrients and slow to become independent of your constant care, if your child is half Shay's species, it might be his genes that are causing the problems you have experienced.'

'I wish I could have told Shay,' Naomi then spoke, tears brimming in her eyes.

'You will get the chance,' Junia comforted her.

'I'm so worried we could lose him, he's still so weak, even though a fighter but I'm not sure if he's strong enough to survive in this camp, he needs the love of both his parents, he needs better care,' Naomi broke down unable to control her rising emotions.

'I'm sure he'll keep fighting, just like his dad, who I bet is fighting right now to end this madness,' Junia assured her with a warm embrace.

--

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Massive apologies for the delay in posting, a mad busy time with stupid deadlines kept me from writing for the past month and

Massive apologies for the delay in posting, a mad busy time with stupid deadlines kept me from writing for the past month and I was consumed by my day job of building websites but I have caught up, and now have my spare time back, so the story shall finally continue…. Thanks for reading!

--

Part 31

The cold dampness shook him, but it was welcomed and he heard a moan escape his lips as he enjoyed the cooling sensation.

'Harper?'

The voice was jarring, familiar but couldn't be placed. Harper wearily opened his eyes; feeling tired and weak, everything was an effort and he wanted to just enjoy the coolness of the cloth he could feel against his forehead.

'Hey, look at me, Harper, are you awake?'

'mmm,' Harper managed, unfocused.

'Ok, take your time,' the voice encouraged. 'You're ok, you're in the best place you can be in at the moment, ok, maybe there's better places but you're healing and your injuries have been fixed, you should be up and about in no time.'

'Who?' Harper could only manage, his eyes refusing to focus as they stayed half opened, nothing was making sense.

'It's Tark, it's ok if you don't remember me just yet, no rush, but I was assigned to you because Uriah couldn't bear to assign one of his team to your care, so I was volunteered with the instructions of making sure you didn't die,' Tark spoke in barely a whisper. 'So thanks for not dying, I appreciate it, you saved my life again, kid,' Tark joked continuing to whisper, it seemed he was not wishing to attract attention.

The cooling cloth returned fresher to Harper's forehead and he relaxed into its soothing properties, as Tark continued to speak not needing Harper's acknowledgement that he was actually listening.

'No one else is caring for you, Harper, it's just me, Uriah sees you only as an unwanted disease in his pristine temporary hospital,' Tark explained. 'He comes over, checks your readings if you're lucky, wishes that you would die of natural causes already, and then goes but thankfully he needs you to be well as much as I do, his life depends on it,' Tark explained and Harper only listened. 'So he has been taking care to administer drugs and the right treatments for your injuries, as far as I can tell, but he's just not straining himself in giving you the most care he can.'

'Tark,' Harper whispered, remembering the Nietzschean now as his rescuer come kidnapper, come ally and he knew he could probably trust him, Tark was certainly talking to him as a friend, but the situation had probably forced that on him after Harper had saved him from being killed as a traitor.

'What is it, Harper?' Tark asked.

'Water, thirsty,' Harper managed and a short moment later found a glass to his lips, as Tark helped him to take a few sips. There was something restricting his movement, his neck was strapped down, as was most of his body. 'Take these off,' Harper said with agitation as he tried to move, but found the restraints only gave him a small amount of mobility.

'No, Harper relax, don't struggle, I can't remove these, not yet anyway, just relax, it's ok, I won't let them hurt you,' Tark offered quickly and with confidence.

Harper relaxed slowly, as he became more awake and aware of his surroundings. The makeshift infirmary looked like any other he'd been in, and there had been a few. Around him he saw Nietzschean soldiers, injured on the cots, the room was pretty big and it looked like the Dragans had taken a few hits, as medical teams scurried around to meet the demand.

'We're being largely ignored,' Tark spoke as if reading Harper's mind.

'I'm just a kludge,' Harper knew why that was.

'But with orders not to die through negligence,' Tark offered. 'So as much as they'd love to completely ignore you, they can't afford to. You had Uriah pretty worried for a time, and rightly so, you were struggling, even Asa seemed concerned,' Tark remembered.

'Where is Asa?' Harper asked.

'Uriah ordered him out of the infirmary, he was making too much noise, demanding too much attention for you,' Tark offered. 'That's why I was brought here to look after you, I was considered the only Nietzschean who had enough care that you lived, that I would show reasonable attention to your care.'

'Your life is in my hands,' Harper remarked.

'Don't I know it,' Tark agreed.

'You know you're a dead man, right?'

'I have a fair idea that will be my fate,' Tark spoke with no emotion. 'But whilst you keep giving me the opportunity to save my skin, I'm taking it in the hope you might actually be able to fix this mess.'

'I can barely move, or stay awake,' Harper reminded him.

'I know, I'm as good as dead,' Tark sighed.

'Sorry,' Harper offered tiredly.

Tark smirked. 'It means a lot that you've said that, now get some rest, I have your back, don't worry about that.'

--

Dylan stared at the man across the desk from him, and Jashen showed no emotion as he stared back, his hands tied and two guards stood either side of him.

'So you have no explanation for your actions?' Dylan asked.

'I was trying to help,' Jashen simply stated.

'Help who?' Dylan questioned. 'Harper? By shooting him?'

Jashen looked away with agitation. 'I want peace restored to my city!'

Dylan rubbed his face, tiredness was beginning to creep into his body and he wanted nothing more than to solve the mess Edenia was currently in. 'Jashen, what you did today could have jeopardised a quick resolution, possibly even killed the one guy who can fix this.'

'You two were getting nowhere, you and the ubers are using my city to fight your little war, innocents are suffering because of you!' Jashen objected. 'I have no care about your history or your battles before now! I just wanted you both to know Edenia isn't totally helpless.'

'So you represent Edenia's army?' Dylan asked.

'Not officially, but we care just the same,' Jashen stated, avoiding eye contact. 'We knew this was coming, Seamus kept warning us that we should be prepared and so he helped us, and in return he was going to guarantee the city would remain in our hands, but that never came about.'

'How come?' Dylan asked.

'He decided we weren't strong enough, that we weren't ready, so he quit on us and decided to take his chances with Asa's proposal, and we all know how that faired,' Jashen frowned. 'We were just trying to prove a point but I guess in doing so, he's had his point more than proven,' he figured. 'I'm sorry, ok, I really thought I could help,' Jashen sighed.

'Least you have some intelligence inside that head of yours,' Dylan remarked and gestured to the two guards to stand down and leave the room. The captain stood up and untied Jashen's hands. 'How big was your army?'

Jashen shrugged, showing reluctance to admit the answer. 'About twenty-five,' he finally spoke.

'I can see why Harper possibly looked elsewhere,' Dylan remarked and Jashen could only smirk.

'We just didn't know what he wanted, not at first,' Jashen offered. 'We didn't really get what he was trying to say, and then he introduced us to some Ubers and suddenly half our men didn't want to know, I guess we're not ready for any of this.'

'He introduced you to the ubers?' Dylan caught.

'Yeah, they were here before all the troubles, Harper was working for them and he convinced them to give us some combat training, that's when my guys got scared,' Jashen offered. 'But the ubers knew they couldn't trust Harper, so that's when they enlisted me to act as the go-between.'

'How did you meet Harper, again?'

'I was Asa's right hand man in his security forces, when Harper first arrived in the city I was ordered to keep an eye on him, and I made the first mistake, I befriended him,' Jashen offered. 'When I objected to the restrictions being placed on Harper, the drugs to control him I was banished, and Harper told me go to the ubers and he probably saved my life, Asa attempted to kill me, still thinks he succeeded but the ubers protected me.'

'If that was the case why didn't Asa say anything back in that field hospital, you were right there when Asa took Harper away,' Dylan remembered.

'He never saw me, if you remember I kept pretty quiet during that exchange, kept my head low and for a reason,' Jashen half smiled.

'At what cost did the ubers protect you?' Dylan then asked, guessing there was more.

'I kept an eye on Harper,' Jashen offered with an ironic laugh.

'You don't work for the ubers now?' Dylan checked.

'As I told you before, I did, and then I jumped ship, again,' Jashen offered. 'As soon as Harper made his decision to take up Asa's offer I knew I was as good as dead, what men were left I took with me, away from the ubers, and we've been living in the shadows ever since, waiting for this war and trying to prepare.'

'At least some of the pieces are starting to fall into place,' Dylan frowned and considered what Jashen had told him.

'If I can be of any help,' Jashen spoke up.

'I think for now you've helped enough, but I'll keep your offer in mind, for now though you're our guest,' Dylan stated and tapped on the door, a guard entered. 'Take him down to secured rooms but keep him separate from his men, for now.'

'Sir,' the guard grabbed Jashen's elbow and he was escorted from the room, leaving Dylan with more questions.

--

Tark kept an eye on Harper as he slowly moved around the room. Uriah had moved him to a side room as soon as he was out of danger, wasting no time in trying to wash his hands of the kludge. As a result, Harper was receiving no medical advice on how soon he could return to normality, and not even Tark could threaten him enough to make him rest more. Harper was simply restless, and as he recovered he remembered more about the task at hand, and his urgency to get moving increased.

'So what is your plan?' Tark asked.

'Making it up as I go along,' Harper offered.

'Seriously,' Tark responded.

Harper stopped and shrugged. 'I don't know, right now all I want to do is get to that control room, after that it all depends on how much the city has gone to hell, and how much I can still realistically do.'

Tark noticed Harper falter slightly with his next step and moved to his side. 'Back into bed, you still need to rest.'

'I'm ok,' Harper tried to protest but his knee gave way, and he reluctantly returned to the bed.

'Do you need any medicine?' Tark asked.

'No more drugs,' Harper returned, but grimaced as he tried to get comfortable and then glanced at his hands, both in casts designed with extended boards to keep the fingers straight. 'A new form of Nietzschean torture,' he remarked.

Tark only smirked. 'Uriah seemed quite impressed by the amount of damage you had to your hands, I got the impression you need to keep those casts on for a while for any hope of using your hands again.'

'Great,' Harper moaned.

'The doc seemed optimistic that your knee will be fine now those pins are out,' Tark then added. 'You just need to try and rest, so you don't aggravate it, but I guess you didn't hear me say that before you got up several times to walk on it.'

'I don't have time to just rest and recover, there's a war going on unless it's escaped your attention,' Harper partly snapped.

'Harper, the people you are so desperate to save have tried to kill you several times already,' Tark reminded him. 'That last bullet you took was from Edenian's themselves, get the message, they don't want your help so help yourself instead.'

'It was just Jashen,' Harper dismissed. 'He doesn't count.'

'Jashen?'

'A friend,' Harper responded.

'Your friends have a habit of shooting you?' Tark asked.

'You'd be surprised the company I keep, it's like I like hanging out with my worst enemies,' Harper purposely glanced at Tark.

'That was low,' Tark offered, and saw Harper look away. 'So, you still just want to get to that control room?'

'Yeah,' Harper simply replied. 'I don't care how.'

There was some shouting in the distance, coming from outside and Tark moved to the barred window. Harper sat up with interest, as Tark glanced around at a sudden flurry of activity.

'What's going on out there?' Harper asked.

'They are pointing upwards,' Tark offered and narrowed his eyes. 'Wow,' he then simply said. 'The shield is down, there's ships descending in the East, they look like Commonwealth.'

'The shield is down? That's impossible,' Harper moved quickly to the window. 'No, no way, I thought Dylan was bluffing, they can't have figured it out! This is bad, very bad.'

'Relax; doesn't this take the pressure off you?' Tark asked.

'Are you kidding, we're both dead meat now, surplus to requirements, what will they want with us now if the Commonwealth have control?' Harper panicked. 'This is end game, Commonwealth have won, the Dragans will just leave, shooting us before they go!'

'They won't just leave, they still want this planet for strategic purposes,' Tark argued. 'So, the Commonwealth figured out getting the shield down, that's not what Hertzler wants, he wants full control and you're the only one who can give him that in the timeframe he wants.'

Harper was silent as he moved back to his bunk; he didn't look convinced as he shook his head. 'We have to escape.'

'We can't escape,' Tark stated. 'There's guards posted all down this corridor, I've already checked,' he gestured.

'Check again, maybe the shield coming down has caused confusion, other priorities, we could take advantage,' Harper enthused and with a sigh, Tark moved to the door and slowly opened it, taking care not to make too much noise for any guards to notice. He glanced back at Harper. 'Looks clear,' he whispered.

'Let's go,' Harper urged.

'Go where?' Tark questioned.

'Anywhere but here, hell back to my house like last time,' Harper stressed. 'Let's just,' Harper was cut short as Tark quickly closed the door and physically pushed Harper back to the bunk, slamming him down just as the door opened.

'Traitor, bring the kludge,' a young soldier ordered.

'Where are we going?' Tark asked.

'You do not question me, traitor,' the young upstart returned with contempt.

Tark glanced to one side, holding back words he wanted to say to the man several years his junior. With a show of what remained of his authority Tark roughly grabbed Harper and they left the room following the boy soldier.

'You can take him,' Harper whispered, as he was manhandled by Tark along the corridor, and all he received in response was a shove in the back. 'Just saying,' Harper complained knowing Tark was protecting them both with his treatment, saving face to appear to dislike his duty of being a kludge's babysitter.

They arrived in one of the rooms in the basement, the lack of windows made it appear quite dark with only a few lights illuminating the surroundings.

'Seamus!' Asa's voice spoke up from the darkness, and Harper narrowed his eyes to see Asa in the corner secured but looking ok.

'Be quiet!' Hertzler spoke with annoyance, as he stepped forward. 'I would assume you noticed the latest events from your private room.'

'Yeah,' Harper simply answered.

'Step back from the human,' Hertzler ordered towards Tark who dutifully obeyed, stepping back about five paces. 'You're looking well,' Hertzler observed, but he was clearly struggling to be civil, as his voice lacked any emotion.

'I'm alive,' Harper offered.

'My doctor was very impressed with your rate of recovery,' Hertzler gestured to Uriah, who stood looking a little concerned in the far corner. 'I was surprised to find you off the critical list so soon, and recovering in a private room no less, and away from the infirmary.'

'I'm a model patient,' Harper responded, and he glanced at Uriah, sensing the good doctor was a little worried and he wonder if there was something he should be concerned about.

'Seamus Harper,' Hertzler then announced with a heavy sigh. 'The shield has come down which implies that the Commonwealth's brains have figured out the system,' he stated.

'There's more to that system than just lowering a shield,' Harper argued.

'You told us you were the only one smart enough to work it, Seamus,' Hertzler spoke with obvious anger. 'Or did you forget that you've help the Commonwealth too like the good little two faced back stabbing kludge you are?'

Harper rolled his eyes. 'If I could have just got to the control room when I wanted to go there, we wouldn't be in this situation,' Harper sneered glancing at Asa. 'All I've had lately is people stopping me doing what I can do.'

'Maybe so, but we now face the question of whether our time is best spent pursuing this troublesome quest, or if we should just leave whilst the shield is down and cut our losses,' Hertzler announced.

'You mean give up, and admit defeat to the Commonwealth?' Harper tested. The sly smile showed amusement in Hertzler's expression, but Harper knew he was treading dangerously.

'You know us better than that, kludge, much better, in fact you know first hand that we never go away,' Hertzler declared and Harper could only agree. 'So, tell us how to defeat the Commonwealth, how to kill Dylan Hunt.'

'What?' Harper checked.

'They stand in our way,' Hertzler simply said.

'You need a kludge to tell you what to do?' Harper stalled, and felt the full force of Hertlzer's fist as it caught him in a right hook, sending him to the ground.

'One comment too many, kludge, first warning,' Hertzler stated, as Tark stepped in and assisted Harper to a standing position again.

With some unsteadiness, Harper cleared his head and focused. 'I can't help you, I don't know any weakness for Dylan Hunt,' Harper offered with a genuine air.

Hertzler stared at him for a short while and the silence was almost suffocating until the Neitzschean finally spoke. 'Very well, you are of no use to us then until we have secured the control room, lock them all up I'm sick of the sight of them, him, Asa and the traitor, they slow us down with their weaknesses,' Hertzler decided and quickly left the room.

Harper was quickly grabbed by the nearest guards and he glanced around seeing Tark and Asa also being led away, and his hopes of ever reaching the control room began to fade fast.

--

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

The summer has been mad but hopefully from now on the gaps between chapters won't be quite so long - enjoy!

Part 32

'Well done!' Dylan commended, as two young scientists and an engineer reported to him on the success of bringing the shield down. He made small talk until ordering them back to work, and then with a frown he checked the latest reports on the ships landing to the East.

'You seem disappointed with our progress,' Rhade observed.

Rommie stepped forward. 'I worked with that team, Dylan, and it was no easy task to figure out the controls.'

'I know, and I'm happy, honestly, very happy,' Dylan remarked with little emotion, still focused on the reports.

'This is about Harper isn't it?' Rhade guessed.

'I try not to care like you Rhade, but dammit he's still a part of my crew as far as I'm concerned,' Dylan partly snapped.

'Hey I do give a damn, but this is a war and we needed to make the progress we did with that shield or we'd just be at stale mate with the Dragans until Harper figured a way to escape!' Rhade argued. 'Now I know he's a genius but I don't rate his chances of fixing this anytime soon thanks to his so called Edenian friends!'

'Rhade is right, tactically we had to do what we did,' Rommie agreed.

'And I'm not disputing that, but unless it's escaped both your attentions I'm retired from the front line, this isn't technically my war,' Dylan stated. 'Harper is a friend, and I promised to help him.'

'You can't just pick and chose when you want to be active,' Rhade returned abruptly. 'This is just as much your war as anyones here, Captain Hunt.'

Dylan put the reports down and sat with a heavy sigh. 'I didn't mean it to sound like that.'

There was a brief silence, before Rommie moved forward toward Dylan. 'I'm worried for Harper too, he's still my engineer to me, he never resigned or retired from service, but we could not hold back on lowering the shield for the safety of one man, not when we could save an entire population,' Rommie reasoned.

'Have the back up ships made any contact yet?' Dylan tiredly asked.

'I can feel them, but as yet the frequencies are not clear, I can feel my sister but the signal is weak, something is draining her power,' Rommie answered.

'Should we be worried?' Dylan asked, sitting up.

'I'm not sure,' Rommie returned and then paused. 'Odd,' she remarked and looked to one side.

'What is it?' Rhade asked confused by her reaction.

'Magog,' Rommie simply said.

'What? Where?' Dylan asked.

'Apparently on our side, first transmission received, Rev Bem assisting, army of Magog, show caution but on our side,' she recited in part as she received a broken transmission.

'The Magog are here?' Rhade spoke slowly. 'And fighting for the Commonwealth?' he added with disbelief.

'It appears so,' Rommie was equally puzzled.

'Rev did mention he was rounding up the strays after the fallout,' Dylan vaguely remembered.

'But can we trust Magog?' Rhade spoke with disbelief. 'I sure as hell don't want to fight anywhere near them, let alone along side them!'

'Rhade, if they are offering help, if they have been taught by Rev Bem then we can't ignore the advantage they could give us,' Dylan stated.

'They are monsters, we can't forget that, Dylan, just a few months ago they threatened the very universe we're in,' Rhade returned strongly.

'The Dragans will not know they are on our side, they will cause both panic and confusion,' Rommie agreed.

Rommie then froze and closed her eyes. 'We have a two hundred strong army in the East ready to join the forces already there, should total nearly seven hundred soldiers, Magog scared off the Dragan back up forces, they have no reinforcements,' she spoke as she received messages. 'Forty-three of our reinforcements are Magog, all of whom are here, as instructed by Rev Bem, to merely cause distraction and confusion, to break up the chaos but they come in peace, not to fight but to protect and defend.'

'Rev still refuses to fight,' Dylan half smiled.

'Roseby has transmitted that whilst Rev has every faith in his makeshift army, this is their first test and communications must remain open,' Rommie stated.

'Great testing ground,' Rhade frowned. 'I still don't trust them.'

'Are you going to argue with them?' Dylan dryly commented. 'If they are just here to act as a distraction then we should make use of that,' he stated. 'Rommie, send a message back to Roseby that we have understood the update and we require immediate assistance in breaking up the Dragan threat around our position.'

'Dylan?' Rhade causally asked. 'What happened to this technically not being your fight?' Dylan paused and looked unsettled for a moment. 'Its fine, I would have issued the same orders,' Rhade smirked.

'Bad habit, must remember you're in charge,' Dylan remarked finally, a little embarrassed.

'Dylan, I lost the charge the moment you arrived, just do what you always do and I'll just make the comments,' Rhade offered. 'Always worked in the past,' he moved towards the door but stopped when a young officer opened the door.

'Sir, Beka Valentine is awake and asking for you,' the officer quickly spoke.

Rhade glanced at Dylan and Rommie, before quickly leaving the room.

--

Trance's eyes were wide as she focused all her strength on trying to determine the situation outside the four walls of her prison cell. Her sister was strangely quiet, and Trance feared the reason for this. For days she had been imprisoned by the Dragans, treated badly and she knew there was little she could do. She was weak, the teleport had savaged her abilities and on reflection it was no surprise she didn't materialise where she needed to be, and just her luck to do so in Dragan territory. Trance could hear her sister laughing as it happened, she had been so determined to try and help that she lost her focus for a split second, now she feared that error could cost her everything she cared about.

Trance lowered her head as she heard movement outside, another session being yelled at and pushed around was not appealing, she had no answers and her hopes were fading.

'Trance?'

A friendly voice disturbed her self pity and she glanced up. 'Zal?' she spoke with surprise.

'Quick, there's chaos outside and I might have taken advantage courtesy of a heavy piece of wood,' Zal offered, as he gestured to Trance to take his hand. 'I'm sure a headache will be the least of that uber's worries when he wakes up.'

'What's going on?' Trance asked.

'Not sure, I think the shield has come down and I saw ships arriving and judging by the panic around here, and the way the ubers are getting all frantic, that they were your guys and not their guys,' Zal rapidly explained as he escorted Trance through the camp, taking cover every so often when they spotted ubers.

'You know who I am?' Trance asked.

'Of course I do, Trance,' Zal half smiled.

'I mean, you know I'm not her,' Trance pushed.

'Yeah,' Zal half smiled. 'You've not insulted me, so I figure you're what Shay describes as the real one?'

'You couldn't have known that before you rescued me,' Trance offered.

Zal shrugged. 'I got suspicious when you couldn't or didn't escape, I've been keeping an eye on your building but you're right, I didn't know for sure but I do know that in his own way he cares about both of you, so I figured I should rescue you regardless.'

'Harper cares about her?' Trance found herself asking.

'In a freaky doesn't really understand why way, yeah,' Zal smiled. 'Come on, we need to get to that building, I have a family to rescue,' he stressed and with determination he dragged Trance behind him.

--

Harper struggled in the Nietzschean's hold as he was escorted into a makeshift cell; it had the distinct smell of once being used to confine animals, a metallic cage within an old dusty wooden room. Continuing to fight the uber that was securing him, Harper grew more frustrated.

'Seamus, you're not doing yourself any favours,' Asa hissed, as he calmly walked into the cage without a fight.

Harper ignored Asa as he was roughly turned around and he saw some heavy chains being prepared. 'What good are we locked up in this place?' Harper asked.

'You're of no use to us right now, kludge,' the uber simply said. 'We have more important things to deal with.'

'Dumbass,' Harper remarked, and the uber swung a right hook sending Harper to the ground.

'Harper, what the crap are you doing?' Tark tiredly asked both he and Asa seemed resigned to their capture and had already been secured to the cage with the chains, sitting on the ground.

'Fighting, try looking it up,' Harper stated as he wiped his mouth on his shoulder, seeing the fresh blood from a split lip.

'But why?' Tark asked.

'I don't want to be freaking tied up and left to rot in this cage,' Harper stressed as the uber roughly picked him up. 'Leave me alone!' Harper snapped, ignoring the pains in his hands as he tried to push the uber away without success.

'I have had enough of you!' the uber yelled with annoyance and he picked Harper up and threw him against the cage, the two other ubers that had dealt with Asa and Tark joined him as they proceeded to shut Harper up with a series of strong punches and kicks, until the human was nothing more than a heap on the ground.

Once satisfied that they had shut the kludge up, they dragged Harper between Tark and Asa and easily secured his arms behind his back, securing him to the cage. Harper only groaned as he slumped down on the ground, unawares for the moment of anything but his new pains. The ubers locked the cage and moved away, leaving them all alone in the disused building.

'Great work, Harper, I'm so glad I've been following your plan,' Tark remarked dryly, seeing what a mess Harper was in now.

'What on Edenia were you doing, Seamus?' Asa demanded. 'They could have killed you!'

With a groan Harper remained slumped on the floor; blood covered his face from fresh wounds. 'All I wanted, all I've really wanted is to get to the damn control room,' he murmured, and then began to tug at the chains securing his arms behind his back.

'Harper, don't do that, your hands, remember?' Tark stressed. 'The casts are already damaged enough after your stupidity, don't make them worse.'

'Don't care, I just want out,' Harper stressed with little reason, his frustration obvious.

'Seamus Harper, listen to me!' Asa raised his voice loudly and was about to continue but Harper interrupted.

'I'm done listening to you, Asa!' Harper yelled. 'You should have listened to me from the start, old man, and we wouldn't have been in this ridiculous situation!'

'Both of you, just shut the hell up,' Tark ordered.

'Make me,' Harper sneered and then felt the full weight of Tark as he manoeuvred his legs to capture Harper across his body. 'What the crap,' Harper stressed but he found he could barely move, as Tark's legs trapped his upper body against the ground.

'We need a plan, little guy, not hysterics,' Tark stated firmly, and then slowly removed his hold on Harper who seemed to finally focus, and he simply struggled to sit up in silence.

'What kind of plan could we possible hatch, look at us,' Asa sighed, and to make his point he rattled the chains securing them to the metal cage.

Harper checked the chains around his wrists for flexibility. 'My hands are already broke, I might be able to get free,' Harper suggested.

'No, your hands are healing,' Tark corrected. 'Don't be stupid.'

'Well what suggestions do you have brainiac?' Harper returned sharply, and then watched as Tark began to strain, using his strength against the chains.

'Hate to burst your bubble but your own pride put you in those chains, I doubt they forgot to use the uber proof ones,' Harper frowned sadly, and after a few more moments Tark relaxed and caught his breath.

'Least my efforts were better spent, and not suicidal, what were you trying to achieve by getting beaten up?' Tark asked through heavy breaths.

'Seamus?' Asa prompted when the human didn't answer.

Harper frowned, feeling all the new pains as he let his head fall back against the cage. 'I don't know,' he admitted. 'I just lost it, ok? I'm sorry but do you blame me, this whole situation sucks and keeps getting worse,' he sighed. 'I'm never going to get to the control room, am I?' he asked wearily.

'Maybe you're not the one to be the hero this time?' Asa offered calmly.

'Maybe that's what you wanted all along; is this what you wanted?' Harper checked pointedly as he glared at Asa.

'No, Seamus, this isn't what I wanted,' Asa admitted.

'You pick a fine time to grow a brain cell,' Harper remarked and kicked out as his temper refused to calm.

'Harper, just stop it, what good is baiting the old man now?' Tark stated, not wanting any more raised voices.

'No, Tark, I'm interested in knowing what this old man wanted, why he did everything he could to stop his own city being saved,' Harper stressed.

'I wanted you safe, ok?' Asa stressed with frustration. 'Is that such a bad thing?'

'Safe?' Harper mocked. 'And you call this safe?' he mock gestured to their surroundings.

'You're alive, you're still in one piece, inside your own body,' Asa responded.

'And your city is in ruins,' Harper pointed out.

'So be it, family comes first, I thought you realised that, Seamus,' Asa snapped, tiring of Harper's anger.

For a moment Harper didn't know how to respond as he went to speak but stopped himself a few times, he finally found the words. 'Asa, if you truly cared about me you would have let me do what I could to help your city, to help your people,' Harper spoke with quieter frustration.

'Not if it meant that my great nephew or niece would grow up without a father,' Asa almost whispered, closing his eyes.

Harper narrowed his eyes and just stared at Asa for a moment, before looking away and the realisation began to dawn. 'Naomi?'

'Shortly after you broke up, she told me,' Asa sighed.

'You believed her?' Harper checked and saw the flash of anger in Asa's expression and looked away before letting out a held breath. 'Wow,' he simply said. 'I didn't even think we could, you know, make you know,' Harper struggled.

'Babies?' Tark offered to help Harper remember the key word.

'When will it be born?' Harper tried to sound casual, but his voice was hollow.

'It should be already here, nine weeks flies by at these times,' Asa remarked.

'Nine weeks?' Harper checked with evident shock, and even Tark showed some surprise. 'Human babies require nine months,' he stated.

'Maybe it'll be longer, our people have never crossed species before, but Edenian birth cycles are only nine weeks,' Asa explained.

'Congratulations,' Tark simply spoke.

'What?' Harper immediately spoke.

'Well, you might already be a father,' Tark shrugged.

Harper didn't respond for a moment, his face fixed in a frown before he relaxed and looked upwards. 'Is that really why you stopped me?'

'Yes,' Asa answered. 'I didn't ever want you to become attached to that infernal machine, but once Naomi told me the news I was determined not to let you give up your life for Edenia, not when you have bigger responsibilities,' he looked with care at Harper. 'Why do you think I let you leave Edenia for that reunion? Shay, I wanted things to calm down here, I didn't think you would return and so I was simply planning to find you once things had settled but you came back, and it was all I could do to protect and stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life.'

'Why didn't you just tell me?' Harper asked quietly.

'Naomi made me promise, she wanted to be the one to tell you, but circumstances took that away from her,' Asa frowned.

'Asa if you'd of let me get to the control room I could already be doing everything in my power to protect this city, to protect Naomi,' Harper offered, but stopped as he closed his eyes. 'This whole mess is my fault, every last bit,' he frowned and let his head drop. 'I have to fix this mess, I can't just sit here and rot, I have to do something!'

'Well first we need a plan to get out of here,' Tark reminded them.

'Yeah, a plan, right,' Harper focused and scrunched his face up suddenly.

'You ok?' Tark checked, seeing the pained expression Harper now sported.

'Just hungry,' Harper offered distractedly. 'Did anyone else notice how concerned Uriah seemed to look,' he asked, his eyes remaining closed.

'Yeah,' Tark simply answered. 'He looked pretty worried.'

'He just discharged you too soon,' Asa remarked. 'He just feared Hertzler would prove you were not fit and well enough to leave his care.'

'Do you feel ok?' Tark checked.

'Yeah,' Harper replied absently. 'Just didn't like how he was acting. Were you both with me whilst I was out cold?'

'I was,' Tark answered. 'Don't worry, he didn't do anything to you without me knowing what it was he was doing,' Tark then smirked. 'I don't think Hertzler trusts him that much either.'

'Maybe it was just what Asa said,' Harper sighed, finally opening his eyes and relaxing. 'Plan, we need a plan,' he reiterated and began to consider their limited options.

--

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

Rev Bem glanced around, all his troops were waiting for further instruction and so far they were remaining in control of their more natural instincts but Rev couldn't hide his growing concern.

'What is it?' Roseby asked.

'Probably nothing,' Rev quickly answered.

'Rev, if you sense anything, now would be a good time to tell us, rather than when it's too late,' Roseby hinted.

'I should speak with that group over there,' Rev gestured, and indicated that Roseby should accompany him. 'They seem restless,' he added and Roseby simply followed.

'Rev, we need to speak.' Rev approached the group, and stopped with surprise on seeing the Magog named Wasim speaking to him. 'We can smell him, it's proving distracting.'

'I thought I ordered you to stay aboard the Andromeda,' Rev stated.

Wasim looked confused. 'I had orders to come down; I was surprised to receive them after our discussion.'

'Who ordered that?' Rev asked.

'You, some Commonwealth soldier told me to join you all,' Wasim offered and glanced around.

'It's true, just before we headed to the hanger bay Wasim was ordered to join us, was told you expected all of us to help,' another of the trainee priests ordered.

'Rev, can't you smell it?' Wasim then pushed. 'It's in my senses, I feel it, my bloodline makes me more attuned to it, I can help,' Wasim encouraged.

Rev sniffed the air and closed his eyes before opening them to look at Wasim.

'What is it Rev?' Roseby asked.

'Blood,' Rev simply answered.

'What?' Roseby checked.

'They can smell blood,' Rev showed concern.

'Not just any blood,' Wasim stressed. 'We must go, its feint but it's still driving me crazy, he's bleeding, and he may need our help,' Wasim spoke.

'No!' Rev stressed.

'I can lead you to him, it's who you want to find, yes?' Wasim spoke with passion. 'Please, once I have led you to him, then I will go, and I can return to my prayers up above.' The other three Magog seemed to be in agreement with Wasim. 'Let me be tested,' he pleaded.

'I will lead, and you will go back to the ship, Wasim,' Rev decided, his concern over the groups behaviour clear to see.

'I can handle this, Rev, this is my test don't deny me the chance to prove myself to you, to rise above my more natural instincts,' Wasim pleaded once again.

'This is no ordinary person, the blood you smell is blood of your history, a strong connection to all our sordid pasts,' Rev warned. 'You may not be ready for such a test; I can not put any lives at risk, including your own, if I were to grant you this test.'

'Rev, with all respect, your senses are dampened, we would find him quicker, this fight could be resolved sooner,' Wasim persisted. 'He is the one, the key to this war, and his recovery would put us in a strong position, correct?'

'His blood is connected to your line, Wasim, that is why you sense him so strongly,' Rev offered. 'I can not risk his life above your need to be tested.'

'My ancestor,' Wasim agreed solemnly. 'He has tasted his blood, he chose this human to be a host to sons that were never born, but that makes me more determined to rise above the actions of my weaker ancestor.'

'What is going on?' Roseby finally demanded not completely following the discussions.

'They smell Harper,' Rev answered cagily.

'His blood?' Roseby asked, slightly taken aback.

'He is hurt, bleeding, fresh bleeding, I can pick up the scent faintly,' Rev lowered his head, controlling his hunger after years of practice. 'My senses have lessened as my body has developed and evolved but my bond with Harper makes me able to find him.'

'Let us lead the way, it'll be quicker and you know this is true,' Wasim insisted.

'Why would Wasim find him quicker?' Roseby asked.

'Wasim's ancestor was one of the Magog who attacked Harper years ago, infested him,' Rev informed her. 'After the attack on the Andromeda, Wasim was part of a future generation to be born, and he was born with the taste of his ancestor's prey, it is an unfortunate skill that flows in the bloodlines of all magog, it is why they returned so often to the same hunting grounds.'

'Keeping it in the family,' Roseby figured.

'Wasim's family line is very familiar with Harper's family from Earth, it was their hunting ground and it was why Wasim's ancestor chose to join the attack on the Andromeda,' Rev frowned. 'It's why I would never have ordered Wasim down here, I know his family history all too well, and at every step I have tried to stop Wasim joining us and I thought I had his co-operation, but I now suspect his intentions by him showing up planet side,' Rev stated glaring at Wasim.

Wasim slowly began to smile, and his true colours began to show. 'I knew you would lead me to him, in time, you taught me patience and it's served me well,' Wasim spoke. 'I act only for my murdered brothers, for my family,' Wasim began. 'I am here because I have a job to do, a debt to repay and maybe I'm 

not the only one here who carries the bloodline you fear so much in our kind. My ancestor never recovered from the humiliation of a host not only surviving but also killing its eggs, I owe Seamus Harper death by return.'

Rev ventured forward but the Magog around Wasim stood firm. 'I will not hesitate to stop you.'

'And I now introduce to you my brothers,' Wasim gestured to the three Magog around him. 'Don't feel so bad for us using you, and your teachings have been interesting but now I and my brothers must fulfil a promise we made to our family.'

Roseby sensed the desire from Rev and armed her weapon. 'Not so fast,' Roseby warned.

'You think that's a good idea?' Wasim asked. 'There are a great many Magog here who do not know what we discuss, would only see the injustice of a human panicking and killing their own in cold blood.'

'They would know that we act in good faith,' Rev opposed.

'Your faith blinds you old man, you may be a hero of sorts, you are the Magog who brought sanity to the insanity of our culture, but your work is already done and I'm the evidence of that, I can continue your work now with you being dead,' Wasim smiled.

'Don't do this, not now, not when you have learnt so much,' Rev tried to reason.

'You brought us here to create a distraction, and that's exactly what I'm going to do,' Wasim smiled with sudden bloodlust and immediately moved away, Roseby went to fire but Rev stopped her.

'No, we can't resort to violence,' Rev stated. 'We need to follow them and hope we can stop them before they reach their intended goal.'

Roseby gestured to a troop of ten men to follow, and they quickly picked up the pace keeping Wasim and his brothers in their sights.

* * *

'Magog?'

'Sir, all reports are true,' the Neitzschean soldier spoke. 'Latest report tells us Magog are close to our prisoners.'

Hertzler showed a flash of uncertainty and then annoyance. 'Get men over to the cell blocks, we still need the kludge but if the Magog get too close throw the other two to the monsters, but make sure you bring the kludge here.'

'Sir,' the soldier saluted and left the room. Hertzler sighed and moved slowly towards the window.

'The Commonwealth have reinforcements on the ground already, reports suggest the Magog are on side with them,' a commander officer spoke slowly. 'Our reinforcements are non-existent, we don't know what has gone on up there, the enemy potentially outnumber us now and they are already in the control room building.'

'What are you suggesting?' Hertzler asked with anger lacing his words.

'That we need a plan,' the officer spoke.

'The commonwealth might not want Edenia, like we do, but they want Seamus Harper,' Hertzler stressed.

'And how exactly does that help us? The Commonwealth won't let us near the control room without a fight, they have more firepower now, that makes Seamus Harper worthless to us,' the officer remarked. 'We might as well throw him to the Magog and let them take the blame for the kludges death and our pride will remain intact.'

Hertzler turned to his officer. 'There's a reason I'm the leader of this pride, you would do well to maybe remind yourself of who you are talking to,' he sneered.

'I was just remarking that our situation isn't the best,' the officer stepped back.

'We are leaving, with Seamus Harper,' Hertzler announced. 'And once things have settled down, we'll return, with Seamus Harper who would have had the chance to teach our men everything he knows about the system.'

'Your plan is a good one, sir,' the officer smiled but then looked at a nearby console. 'Sir, the prison block where we currently hold the human, a group of Magog, closely followed by a Commonwealth team are heading in that direction, I don't think we have the time to get the kludge out before they arrive, the closest unit can try to stop them but they are outnumbered.'

Hertzler flashed his annoyance and then relaxed. 'Those friends of his, the locals?'

'They are still in our territory, both the women I understand have recently given birth and have remained in their blocks,' the officer informed them.

'Let's take the chance that these people mean something to the kludge, take them all and their offspring to one of our ships,' Hertzler ordered.

'The best available ship with holding cells will be in orbit in roughly two hours,' the officer pointed out.

'Then hold them until then, do I have to think of everything?' Hertzler spat with annoyance. 'Give the order to move out making sure we don't forget our additional Edenian cargo, if this plan doesn't work there's always slavery, the babies could bring a good price, so a win win,' he hinted with a smile.

* * *

Naomi sung lightly to her baby, holding the small bundle of joy close as the baby slept. She didn't notice she had company, but on sight she froze.

'Why is she here?'

'Naomi, this is the real Trance,' Zal explained. 'I rescued her, she's not the Trance you think she is, I promise.'

'I'm sorry for my sister's actions,' Trance offered, and slowly she moved forward and smiled on seeing the child in Naomi's arm. 'Your baby is beautiful.'

'Thanks,' Naomi simply said with distrust.

'He's just like his daddy, look at that face,' Zal enthused with a smile, putting his arm around Naomi with affection. 'Proud of you Naomi,' he offered genuinely and lightly kissed her head.

'So we can be friends again, no more pretending?' Naomi checked.

'I was just protecting Shay, remember? How you wanted?' Zal defended. 'Man, he's going to be so happy when he finds out.'

'Finds out what?' Trance asked then found herself drawn to the child, suddenly realising. 'The child is Harpers?'

'Yeah,' Naomi couldn't help the smile.

'Can I look?' Trance offered. 'I have medical training, human medical training, I'm assuming these camps haven't offered too much in the way of care?'

'He's a fighter,' Naomi offered and then with only a slight hesitation she laid the baby down on the bed, and allowed Trance to check him.

'So there have been problems?' Trance checked.

'He's weak, Junia told me human birth cycles are longer so we're guessing that is a reason,' Naomi offered unsure.

'Human's have a long birth cycle,' Trance agreed. 'I'm concerned by his lack of movement, his silence, is he normally this placid?'

'Yeah, but Edenian children are rarely active in their first month,' Naomi answered. 'But he worries me, I don't think he's well but I don't know, he's my first and there's very little help here,' Naomi began to show signs of emotions before Zal comforted her. 'You should go find Junia, you need to meet your own new arrival!' Naomi insisted. 'She's down the hall to the right, third door,' Naomi enthused.

'Thanks, I'll be there if you need me,' Zal backed away quickly and then dashed off.

'I'm sorry, Naomi, this child is ill and needs medical care, care I can't administer here,' Trance looked at the baby. 'We need to get him to the Andromeda,' she frowned.

'Please help him, he's all I've got,' Naomi begged.

Trance picked up the baby, feeling how light the child was in her arms. 'I'll do what I can,' she offered, but deep down she knew at that moment it was very little; she couldn't risk another transport especially with the baby and mother, it could kill her. She put the baby back down and looked upwards, she needed a sign that everything would be fixed soon; she missed not knowing the future.

* * *

'What's going on?' Harper demanded as a security force of Nietzscheans took up position around the cage, looking outwards as if expecting company. 'Tell me!' Harper yelled but they continued to ignore him.

When none of the soldiers spoke, Harper glanced at Asa and Tark with confusion, and they offered no answer. Harper then froze, and instinctively edged back till he was pressing himself against the back of the cage.

'What is it?' Asa asked, seeing Harper's reaction.

'You don't hear that?' Harper spoke with fear.

'Hear what?' Asa asked.

Tark focused and then seemed to realise. 'Animals, sounds like animals, growling, scraping nails, they are heading this way.'

'Animals?' Asa demanded. 'We don't have any animals to be afraid of on this planet.'

'Magog,' Harper was breathing quicker now.

'But how, where from?' Tark asked showing the first signs of panic. 'Magog have never been here before.'

'They knew,' Harper gestured to the soldiers. 'I was so stupid, actually thinking it couldn't get any worse!' he raged and then stopped, frozen in fear as he saw the shadow he feared the most. 'Crap, we're so dead,' Harpers voice was hollow as his eyes grew wider with fear.

'Magog,' Asa then realised. 'The monsters you spoke of,' he added. 'The ones who attacked you before, the ones you fear most.'

'Yeah, thanks for the commentary to the life of Seamus Harper,' Harper snapped, his fear all too obvious as he tried to push himself further back against the bars.

In seconds the security force came under attack and the soldiers fought as best they could. Harper closed his eyes to the screams, both Nietzschean and Magog, and tried to ignore the splatters of blood that flew their way as the attack became more savage. Then there was silence, but Harper kept his head down, his eyes shut.

'Human, Seamus Harper.'

Harper visibly paled, and gulped down some air as his heart raced with natural fear. He sensed the monster moving towards the cage and guessed all the Nietzschean soldiers were down, and probably dead.

'What do you want?' Asa spoke up but the monster failed to respond, instead he shook the bars and Harper instinctively shuddered.

'Look at me Seamus Harper when I speak to you!'

Harper calmed his breathing as best he could as he glanced at the Magog demanding his attention. 'What.. what do you want?'

'You. You brought me here from the future, I call it fate that I, unlike my ancestors who you so callously destroyed, can speak to you and show you how we've evolved but still in so many ways we haven't,' the Magog offered something close to a smile and then forced the cage door open.

Harper flinched, knowing nothing could stand in the way of his certain death. He heard Tark once more trying to free himself from the chains, and he sensed Asa's uncertainty on seeing these monsters for the first time. The chains felt heavier than before as Harper tried to ignore the pending doom, it had never been in his thinking that this would end at a Magog's hand, he'd always imagined that somehow he'd just find a way to the control room and things would be fixed but fate was having an off day, and he had no one but himself to blame.

The clawed hand of the Magog grabbed him by the neck and Harper cried out, unable to avoid staring at the Magog as it roughly pulled him forward, and then yanked at the chains making them snap with ease, before throwing Harper into the centre of the cage like a rag doll.

'Seamus!' Asa cried out but Harper didn't respond, too frozen by fear and too prepared for what was coming.

The Magog landed heavily on top of Harper. 'You won't survive this time, for my ancestors, my family, I will make sure you continue my family line, and that you do so with a gruesome death!'

'Wasim!' Rev Bem shouted, he looked tired and out of breath, before Roseby moved alongside him with a firearm, she was dishevelled and blood covered her uniform. The look of confusion on Wasim's face was clear on seeing the Reverend. 'Your brothers succumbed, and you will too.'

'You?' Wasim almost mocked.

'Me actually, I don't like Magog who act against orders,' Roseby stated with attitude and prepared her weapon as a show of her force. 'Oh, and the team I called up as back up, out of earshot from your fellow Magog,' she gestured to the ten strong unit that appeared behind her, all heavily armed.

'Move away from Harper,' Rev warned.

Instead, Wasim covered Harper in the paralysing spray. 'I don't think so,' Wasim declared and before a shot could be fired he struck Harper's upper body and attacked.

Within seconds five rounds of fire entered Wasim's body and he collapsed, being killed instantly.

'Seamus,' Rev moved forward immediately and then with Roseby's help they lifted the Magog body away from Harper.

'Shay?' Asa spoke up with shock and concern.

'Get these chains off us,' Tark barked, anxious to be free and able to defend himself and the backup team located the keys from a fallen Neitzchean and hurried into the cage.

'Seamus?' Rev spoke with care, but he could smell the fresh blood and had to fight his inner instincts. Harper didn't move or react, and he was bleeding heavily from the wounds inflicted on him.

'Let me, Rev,' Roseby offered and checked for a pulse. 'He's still alive, but we need to move fast,' she quickly took an offered emergency medical pack from the backup team and began to apply pressure bandages to Harper's chest and neck.

'Is he?' Tark left the question open as he looked at the fallen Magog and then at Rev with a knowing stare.

'Too soon to say but I would doubt that Wasim had enough time, mere seconds before Roseby took action,' Rev offered.

'But there's a chance?' Asa asked, as he rubbed his wrists having recently been freed.

'Let's focus on the now and getting Harper to safety,' Roseby stressed and Rev simply looked on.

--

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

'Up against the wall!' the soldier yelled and Zal found himself pushed hard towards the stone wall. He immediately corrected himself and put his arm around his wife Junia, as she cradled their baby. Little Zalazny clutched her hand refusing to let go, showing little reaction otherwise to anything going on around him as he simply stared coldly ahead.

'What's going on?' Zal yelled, seeing the effect their ongoing treatment at the hands of the Neitzscheans was having on his once lively son. 'You are defeated by the Commonwealth, it's over!'

'Shut up,' the Nietzschean soldier returned with authority, his weapon aimed.

'There are women and children here, what are you people? Animals?' Zal stressed clearly angered with their treatment. He had only had five minutes with his new baby daughter when the soldiers had turned up all shouting and guns on show before marching his family out to the main area, where he found Trance, Naomi and her little baby already waiting. 'Shay was right about you people, so right,' he sneered.

'I said shut up!' the soldier was losing patience.

'Zal,' Junia hissed. 'Please, don't make this harder for us.'

Zal controlled his emotions and focused on his daughter's smiling face, instantly finding it relaxing. He turned to Naomi, seeing how frightened she was as she cuddled her little boy, and knew he had to relax and stay strong for them all, and then hoped the Commonwealth would discover them soon.

--

The force field's hum had nagged at her conscious for too many days. The alien tested the strength once again knowing it was taking all the ship's power to contain her, but she also knew it could not remain like that, soon at some point they would have to divert power back to systems they would need.

Fake Trance glared at the emptiness of the area where she had been left, but her eyes inwardly stretched outwards, using her senses she utilised the power from the force field to build up her range and her eyes suddenly opened.

'Seamus Harper,' she whispered. 'He's close, he's onboard,' she realised and tried to focus her energies more, it was taking all her strength but she knew she needed to know. 'And he's weak,' she then sensed with a slight smile creeping across her face.

Suddenly she felt the force field around her weaken and she immediately removed herself from its effect. Closing her eyes; her mouth silently spoke words before she took a sharp intake of breath and finally focused on her surroundings, she was still in a normal holding cell but she waited expectantly, before the hologram appeared before her.

'Trance, or whoever you are,' Rommie spoke officially. 'We have had to divert power to critical systems, especially med deck,' she began.

'I know, because of Harper,' Fake Trance guessed.

Rommie tried not to show her surprise. 'Yes, he has been injured, badly,' she continued. 'We can not hold you in this cell, and we realise this, your powers are unknown, but Harper is seriously ill and needs urgent medical care,' Rommie paused for a moment, as if questioning herself before continuing. 'We know our Trance has the knowledge and care to administer medical care and without her here, we are severely lacking any skilled medical officers.'

'You need my sister,' Fake Trance simply said, almost leading the hologram.

'That would be ideal but if you have any knowledge to help,' Rommie asked.

'I'm not my sister,' the fake Trance returned calmly, almost knowingly. 'I will get her if you free me, for Harper, I will return my sister to this ship; I do not want any harm to come to him.'

Rommie eyed her suspiciously. 'Be quick,' she simply said before disappearing from view.

Fake Trance showed genuine concern before slowly smiling, and then she gathered her strength, feeling the last of the binds keeping her on the ship vanish, and she too disappeared.

--

Dylan, Rhade and Rommie listened intently and then a silence descended over the room as thoughts were gathered.

'Will he be ok?' Dylan asked.

'Harper is in a critical condition; it's too early to say,' the voice of Andromeda returned over the coms.

'I want all available medical staff to return to the Andromeda,' Rhade ordered.

'Trance's sister has offered to bring us the real Trance, she cared for Harper last time, she could help him again,' Andromeda responded.

'We have a big enough medical team now, Andromeda, so don't rely on that creature, we can't afford to be blindsided trusting that alien forgery, we may not be able to contain her but we equally do not need to play her little games either,' Dylan stressed and then turned to Rhade. 'Is Beka being prepared to return to the Andromeda?'

'Next available transport, she's still drifting between being awake and unconsciousness but she's not staying awake for long, I'm worried about her,' Rhade frowned. 'I wish I could be in two places at once but I feel I need to be by her side,' he then offered.

'I'll travel with her, Rhade, you should stay here, you have enough to do here,' Dylan got to his feet.

'But,' Rhade began to protest.

'She'll have to put up with me, they need you down here to ensure we get no surprise visits, and no more complications, we owe Edenia a hassle free retreat after everything that's happened here,' Dylan stated.

'Ok, but tell Beka this was your idea,' Rhade complained.

'Rhade, your in charge now, you know your duties and its sacrifices like these that you have to take,' Dylan offered.

'Don't lecture me,' Rhade warned. 'You were more than prepared to oversee the tidy up down here until things got more interesting up there with Harper,' Rhade stated knowingly.

'Just concerned for my friend,' Dylan acted surprised by the accusation and then smiled, Rhade knew him too well. 'I don't think I have to tell you not to assume anything when it comes to the Nietzscheans?'

'I know their tricks, don't worry, I'll ensure every last one of them is gone before I declare this victory and city to be under our protection,' Rhade assured him.

'Good,' Dylan saluted and then left the room.

--

The transport ship could be seen, and the shuttle had landed just outside the building as Zal was pushed ahead towards it. He glanced back at Junia and Naomi, both clutching their children with concern, Zelazny no longer seeming to register anything around him and then Trance being led behind them, they were obviously prisoners and he tried to hide his own concern.

He knew this was somehow due to Harper, but chose not to say anything to the others, even though he half guessed they knew this too. The Nietzscheans had been defeated but hadn't left without some kind of prize and he was angered by the fact it was his friends and family.

A sudden bright light caught them all unawares and before anyone could react Zal was confronted by the other Trance and he immediately froze.

'Trance, other Trance that is, hi,' he stammered quickly.

'Move aside,' the fake Trance ordered and Zal stepped to one side without question, hope rising inside even if it was the Trance he didn't trust.

'Halt!' the Nietzschean soldier demanded but Trance ignored him and proceeded past the Junia and Naomi towards her sister.

'You must go, I will stay but you must go, Harper needs you,' Fake Trance announced and moved to join hands with her sister, intending to share the power she would need to return.

'No!' Trance stepped away from her sister, and then glanced at Naomi. 'Let me take the baby too, he's ill,' she stressed and Naomi moved quickly to hand her baby to Trance until a quick thinking soldier pulled her and the baby back.

'No!' Trance stressed desperately and tried to move forward but another soldier took his cue from his comrade and grabbed Trance.

'Harper needs you!' Fake Trance insisted strongly. 'And I need him alive,' she added looking into her sisters eyes before glancing back at the baby, knowing the child was important to her sister.

Trance was taken aback as she stared back at her sister. 'You have power now but you're weakening, I can see you are weak,' Trance realised having seen deeper into her sister's eyes for only a second.

'Help him.'

'I'm not going without the baby,' Trance insisted. 'Please.'

Fake Trance showed her frustration as she turned to Naomi but the soldier armed his weapon and placed it to Naomi's head.

'Take him, don't worry about me,' Naomi sobbed.

Fake Trance was about to comply but heard her sister tell her not to, caught in the dilemma fake Trance simply turned around and before her sister could protest she made the connection with their hands. 'I'll take care of the baby, just help Seamus,' she stressed as Trance was transported back to the Andromeda.

Just moments after seeing her sister transported to the Andromeda fake Trance fell into the arms of the surprised Nietzschean, who picked her up and proceeded to put the fake Trance into the shuttle with the rest of the prisoners.

--

'Trance!' Rommie was first to speak up, her hologram appearing close to where Trance had appeared.

'I need to go back,' Trance panicked. 'I can't leave her to look after the baby!'

'Trance, Harper needs you,' Rommie spoke firmly and for the first time Trance focused on the med bed before her, and the crowd of medics around it.

'He seems to be in good hands,' Trance observed.

'He needs you,' Rommie simply said and Trance frowned slightly as she looked at the conviction in Rommie's expression.

'I can see more than enough medical staff taking care of him,' Trance gestured unsure, a slight concern began to rise within her. 'I am no longer the sole medic, I'm not even part of your crew anymore, Andromeda,' Trance spoke with her fear rising. 'What did she do to you?'

'I, I don't understand,' Rommie frowned, and then flickered. 'We have more than sufficient medical staff looking after Harper,' she realised.

'My sister is up to something and it can not be good,' Trance simply answered.

'She was a prisoner, I was holding her captive using all available power,' Rommie remembered.

'What happened to Harper,' Trance moved forward and finally took in the scene, catching her breath on the sight she saw through the crowd of medics. 'Magog?' she gasped.

'Rev Bem is explaining the situation to Dylan at the moment, it appears one of his charges found themselves planet side against orders, but I have evidence from one of our Commonwealth officers revoking that order on Rev Bem's say so, and sending him down,' Rommie frowned. 'Its being investigated but there are inconsistencies, and regardless of that Harper has once again been attacked by Magog but it's still too early to tell how bad is it.'

Trance knew exactly what Rommie was implying, it was too soon to know if any eggs were successfully planted. With a sigh she closed her eyes. 'It could be a lot worse than this, my sister could have masterminded this whole mess to her advantage and I don't know what that advantage could be.'

'Where is she?' Rommie asked.

'She swapped places with me, gave me the last of her energies to transport me here, I have nothing to return back, I'm too weak, I need to rest,' Trance sighed tiredly, a mere shadow of her former self. 'I would guess after I left she became a prisoner to the Nietzscheans,' Trance explained with some confusion in her tone. 'Why would she willingly do that, if she wants Harper why swap with me when he's right here and I'd guess going nowhere for a while?' Trance then froze and stared at Rommie. 'Oh no,' she almost whispered.

'What is it, Trance?' Rommie asked.

'She doesn't intend to take care of the baby in the way I was implying,' Trance began to stress. 'She must know, somehow, she must or why else has she done this?'

'Trance you are making little sense,' Rommie returned.

'Harper has a son, Naomi gave birth to their baby in the past week but the child is ill, weak, he needs immediate care but he's in Nietzschean hands now, with my sister,' Trance panicked.

'Trance, Harper has a son?' Rommie checked and Trance simply nodded. 'This changes things, we need to speak to Dylan, it might help explain why certain things have happened, if your sister indeed found a way to infiltrate my crew, and it seems even me.'

--

'Hey sleepy,' Dylan half smiled.

'Dylan,' Beka croaked, and she accepted the water Dylan offered, as he placed it to her lips. 'The Andromeda?'

'You're home, and far from Edenia,' Dylan confirmed, putting the glass down.

'Where's Rhade?'

'Still planet side, finishing off proceedings, we won,' Dylan smiled.

Beka moved to sit up, she looked drained and pale, her hair limp. 'Don't tell Rhade this but that's a relief, he was the one sending me back to sleep, he never knows what to talk about,' Beka smirked.

'How are you feeling?' Dylan asked, trying not to show too much amusement to her comments towards Rhade.

Beka frowned. 'I think this,' she gestured to herself. 'Its not so much the effect of the blast or damage to my body, I think my body just sensed a good opportunity for a deserved time out, it feels like I've slept for a year!'

'Maybe that's it, the medical staff never seemed overly concerned once you were out of danger, they just felt you really needed some rest,' Dylan offered.

'Can you blame me?' Beka scoffed. 'You try running after Harper and then trying to survive after years of luxury on this thing, it was hard returning to the old life again,' Beka reasoned. 'I'm not getting any younger.'

'But you are wiser,' Dylan noted. 'You've not asked about Harper and trust me, that's a good step for you, you worry too much about him, always have done.'

Beka narrowed her eyes as she looked at Dylan. 'What's happened?'

'What?'

'To Harper, what's happened?' Beka asked.

'Beka, concentrate on yourself for once,' Dylan stated, but was clearly uncomfortable.

'If he was alright you would have said just then, so tell me,' Beka demanded.

Dylan let his head drop, and he sighed running his hands through his hair before responding. 'A lot has happened, but he's onboard and he's in good hands.'

'Oh no, what happened?' Beka sensed it was bad.

'Magog, again,' Dylan simply said.

Beka digested the news and just remained staring at Dylan, showing no reaction. 'He's ok?' She asked with a hollow voice.

'He's alive, and he's in good hands,' Dylan confirmed.

'Good,' Beka remained passive. 'I should get some more rest, feeling a little tired again now.'

'Ok, yes, good idea,' Dylan stood up, knowing Beka wanted to be left alone, her non reaction was a sign that she wasn't ready to return to normality just yet, she needed to recuperate in her own time and he realised it might take longer than usual, but for once they could afford to wait.

--

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35

The room spun slightly, as fake Trance focused and found herself looking at a Neitzschean, she blinked her eyes feeling only some of her energy had returned, she needed more.

'So, let's recap,' Hertzler proclaimed loudly, his voice resonating around the room as fake Trance tried to clear the fog in her head. 'You gave us the kludge, Harper, who willingly decided to work with us until such a time he decided it was no longer worth his while so he jumped ship although under the pretence of still working for us but actually working against us,' Hertzler stated, all the while pacing up the down. 'You figure a way for us to re-capture Harper, but his annoying Commonwealth friends stop it, and then he returns to Edenia anyway,' Hertzler explained with frustration. 'We follow, war ensues and now,' he paused for effect. 'Where are we right now exactly in your great scheme of things?' Hertzler questioned out loud. 'That's right, we are running from Edenia because guess what? Your plan once again failed, we don't have the kludge and we still don't have Edenia, or its power!' he roared angrily.

'You have something better,' the fake Trance announced.

'Oh please, please tell me what I have that's better than total defeat and humiliation at the hands of Dylan Hunt and his motley crew!' Herztler demanded.

'Harper's son,' fake Trance smiled, and seemed to grow in strength as she stood straighter and allowed the news to sink in. 'I always have a back up plan, Naomi couldn't hide the truth from me, like she did from Harper,' Trance slyly spoke. 'We still have control, the Commonwealth will not allow anything to happen to one of their own and Harper's son falls into that category on all fronts.'

'What do you suggest?' Hertzler had to ask.

'You want Edenia's outpost positioning, I need a constant source of power to feed from, and Harper will want his son returned safely and out of Uber's hands,' Trance offered.

'The kluge, I hear, is practically dead and you're suggesting he doesn't even know he has a son,' Hertzler countered. 'What good is his son, if the kludge dies or is none the wiser?'

'He's in no danger, and he's clean,' Trance responded calmly.

'Next you'll be telling me it was just a scratch, don't take me for a fool, lady, don't think I'm so easily led by your strange behaviour and speeches, you have failed to deliver on all fronts so far!' Hertzler stressed. 'And I can smell your growing weakness, you reek of defeat. Seamus Harper has had your number all along, you're the only one who's failed to realise this, and he is not for turning that much is clear!'

For once, fake Trance appeared uncertain but she soon composed herself. 'It's true, I may have misjudged Harper's resourcefulness,' Trance admitted with a struggle. 'I knew I was playing with fire when I first approached him.'

'You've been burnt to a cinder as a result,' Hertzler spoke with satisfaction.

Trance simply smiled. 'Fire is in my blood, I do not fear it like your kind do, if I've been burnt then it doesn't harm me only drives me on.'

'Tell me your plan,' Hertzler demanded.

'Seamus Harper will wake soon, we need to get the message to the Andromeda that you have us, that you have his son, that you have Zal's son Zelazny,' Trance revealed. 'Keep it simple, Edenia and Harper in exchange for the kids.'

'They'll never buy it,' Hertzler dismissed.

'They'll have little choice.'

'There are always choices when it comes to that crew!'

'You sound defeated, that is not very Nietzschean,' Trance countered.

Hertzler took a long deep breath. 'The plan always depended on the kludge being a willing ally,' he carefully explained. 'That hasn't worked out so what we're left with is a complete mess, his co-operation will be like blood from a stone and any chance we had of converting him to our gains are gone, accept defeat this one time and we may be able to recover our losses before anyone notices, our prisoners will make fine slaves to the pride,' Hertzler decided.

'No, I need this to work!' Trance stressed with panic in her eyes.

'Too late already,' Hertzler casually decided.

'You can't afford to waste this opportunity; you could have Harper right where you need him if you want his co-operation! You have Harper's child on board this ship, his friends and his lover!' Trance pleaded, her voice breaking with desperation coming through.

'And they will be ample revenge only for the trouble he has caused us these past few months,' Hertzler stated, and then turned with a firearm aimed at Trance. 'Now to finish the job.'

'You can't kill me,' Trance spoke but still backed away slowly.

'Why?' Hertzler asked amused.

'You need me,' Trance offered, but her voice betrayed the fear she was feeling.

'Don't tell me, you have another can't lose plan up your sleeve, or more of the same rubbish you've been spouting lately? You're weak enough now that this gun will do serious damage, hopefully fatal, in fact, definitely fatal, which is for the best really,' Hertzler considered carefully. 'I don't usually like to do the universe a favour but on this occasion, it's my pleasure,' Hertzler grinned.

'No!' fake Trance finally realised her predicament but she was weak and as the gun discharged she already knew her fate was sealed. The eruption in her chest was fiery, and she fell motionless to the floor with her life finally extinguished before she landed.

'Should have done that months ago,' Hertzler declared with a matter of fact as he returned the gun to its holster. 'Now, what do we do with the kids,' he questioned and decided to give it some thought, leaving the body of Trance's sister lifeless on the floor.

--

'No!' Trance froze suddenly, and then looked upwards with confusion.

Dylan hurried over to the golden alien; she looked in pain as he reached an arm out to comfort her. 'What is it?'

Trance couldn't speak immediately, and then managed to compose herself. 'I'm not sure but it wasn't good, at least I don't think it was,' Trance tried to explain and then her eyes went wide. 'She's gone.'

'Who?' Dylan asked, and gestured to the crew members nearby to resume their work around them.

'My sister, she's been taken from this universe,' Trance spoke with a sense of relief.

'I'm sorry,' Dylan didn't know what else to say.

'I'm not,' Trance took a deep breath. 'She let the power consume her, she went against everything my people stand for.'

'She wasn't you,' Dylan remarked. 'But she wasn't all that different from your people, of the ones I've been in contact with.'

'Yet she was still able to pretend to be me, with no one noticing,' Trance offered. 'What does that say of me?'

'That we still have so much to learn about you, Trance Gemini, nothing more than that,' Dylan reasoned reassuringly, putting his arm around her shoulders. 'You should return to med deck, I know that when Harper wakes he'll want you there.'

'He was always able to tell the difference,' Trance half smiled.

'Well, we're still trying to work Harper out as well, so that's not all that surprising,' Dylan joked and then frowned. 'So, what do we do now?'

'Harper's son, his family, they are in Neitszchean hands,' Trance stressed.

'They'll want Edenia,' Dylan figured. 'And they'll need Harper.'

'How will we stop Harper agreeing to that exchange?' Trance asked with fear, as she looked up to Dylan, her eyes brimmed with tears.

'Still working on that conundrum,' Dylan admitted heavily. 'We could declare Edenia as Commonwealth, and make it unattractive to the Nietzscheans to attempt a coup,' he shrugged. 'But that would make the prisoners surplus to requirements, they'll either be killed or disappear into slavery, especially the kids.'

'Can the Commonwealth consider going to war against the Nietzscheans?' Trance asked.

'Could get very ugly very quickly, we are not the force we once was, so if there's an alternative I want to consider it at least,' Dylan moved away from Trance. 'And I'm retired.'

'This entire situation could make or break Harper,' Trance spoke with sadness. 'I fear the latter.'

'We'll work something out, the old crew, we'll think of something,' Dylan assured her.

'Does Beka know?' Trance asked. 'I keep meaning to visit but I hear she's not good with company right now.'

'She needs some time, but no, she doesn't know all the facts about Harper, only that he's on board and in good hands,' Dylan responded. 'I would prefer that she only know once she's ready, she needs to concentrate on herself.'

'Harper will need her,' Trance lightly argued.

'She needs us right now, I'm not saying Harper doesn't but if I'm honest he's taken too much from her these past couple years, its time she was given a break from his concerns,' Dylan returned.

'What happened to Beka wasn't Harper's fault,' Trance spoke with passion.

'Everything that has happened recently has been Harper's fault, Trance,' Dylan returned with an edge to his voice. 'Even now we're contemplating a very real war with the Nietzscheans for Harper so don't tell me he's innocent in all this.'

'Dylan, you can't think like that,' Trance argued. 'If anyone is to blame it's my sister and now she is dead! Harper was manipulated, drugged, deceived, you name it he suffered it and yes, he was aware of what he was doing a lot of the time but you know better than to place the blame on just one person, Dylan, you're better than that!'

Dylan turned away and gathered his thoughts before facing Trance again. 'I didn't mean it to sound like I was blaming Harper,' Dylan offered lightly. 'I don't know what I meant but all I do know is I take my eyes of the lot of you and look what happens.'

'Dylan, most of all this isn't your fault,' Trance offered.

'If I hadn't retired,' Dylan argued.

'You never retired,' Trance half smiled. 'You just let someone else take your ship for a ride. Look around you, Dylan, you're still Captain Hunt in this crew's eyes, your still issuing orders and people are taking them.'

'But you guys needed me to continue, you needed your captain,' Dylan frowned. 'I didn't think twice about the impact of me giving up the Andromeda would do to you all.'

'You didn't create this,' Trance stated firmly. 'So many different factors and circumstances created this, its how it's always been, and time does not rest on one person.'

It was Dylan's turn to offer a smile. 'Are you telling me that I'm forgetting this universe isn't all about me, me, me?'

'Something like that,' Trance smiled in return. 'And I think Beka should be told more about the situation, we all should, don't think you have to solve this on your own, we made a great crew remember, so use us.'

'Harper as well?' Dylan asked.

'When he wakes, he has every right to know what's going on,' Trance agreed. 'No more secrets.'

'Agreed,' Dylan offered. 'Ok, I'll consider our options and then once everyone is able, we'll get the team back in action, like old days!'

'That's if the Commonwealth will loan you the Andromeda for a few days,' Trance mocked.

'If it's going to be like old days then I'll just tell the Commonwealth a pack of lies and fight until I get my own way, why change things now?' Dylan joked as he led Trance away.

--

It had been quiet when he woke up. Harper had been disorientated until he realised he was home, back on the Andromeda and he couldn't help the excitement that he suddenly felt. It was as if his nightmare had come to an end, had never happened but all too quickly the harsh reality dawned, it had all happened and he was once again on med deck.

But he was home. Harper took several attempts to sit up, pains from injuries he never remembered receiving cautioned him to take it slow. He could hear voices, but they were in the other room, no one at that moment was paying him any attention and usually that meant he had been out of it for some time. With careful movements he moved to get off the cot, the aches confirming that he hadn't moved for a while as he battled to get in gear.

'Mr Harper?'

Harper closed his eyes, he'd been caught. He glanced at the medic and meekly smiled. 'I need to stretch my legs.'

'Ok, just give me a few moments to disconnect you,' the medic returned, and immediately began to remove the various things that Harper hadn't noticed were attached to his stomach and arms.

'What are they for?' he asked curiously.

'Just monitors,' the medic returned brightly.

'Monitoring what?'

The nurse's calm exterior began to falter slightly. 'Just as a precaution, you were badly hurt.'

'I don't remember,' Harper offered, as he tried to recall the last things he had done.

'That's not such a bad thing to forget, just concentrate on getting better,' she smiled, and Harper appreciated her words and was in no hurry to remember any more horrors.

'I need to speak to someone, who is around that I know?' Harper asked as he finally found his feet. The medic moved to his side and offered some support as he took his first steps.

'Captain Hunt?' she offered. 'And do you know Trance, Rev Bem, Rommie?'

On the mention of Rommie's name her hologram suddenly appeared. 'Harper, good to see you are awake, I have informed all who wanted to know.'

'Rom doll, are you a sight for sore eyes,' Harper grinned.

'It's good to see you too, Harper,' Rommie smiled back.

'Harper.'

Harper turned on hearing the familiar voice, he hadn't heard the door open but he now saw Beka Valentine stood by it, she looked worse than he had ever seen her, a deathly pale, her eyes gaunt.

'Beka?' Harper immediately moved towards her.

Beka moved towards him and they embraced, holding each other tightly seemingly afraid to let each other go. No words were said for a few moments as they took comfort in the hold.

'Beka,' Dylan's voice then spoke up.

Beka pulled away and looked at the captain, her arm still around Harper. 'I knew he was here, I kept an eye on him, after you told me, I couldn't just stay in my room.'

'You need to rest,' Dylan simply said.

'He's right Beka, you look dreadful,' Harper supported. 'What happened to you?'

'Nothing, just a battle wound,' Beka dismissed. 'And I'm fine, I'm feeling better already.' She hugged Harper closer to make her point.

Dylan didn't appear convinced but turned his attention to Harper. 'How are you feeling?'

'Better,' Harper shrugged. 'What happened?'

'We won,' Dylan offered.

'We did? Edenia's safe?' Harper checked.

'The Neitzscheans ran off, we will continue to protect Edenia but the city is free once again,' Dylan confirmed.

Trance chose her moment to step forward. 'And she's gone, Harper, you're free also.'

'Who's gone?'

'My sister, she's dead.'

'Oh,' Harper was considering this development.

'No more mind control, no more games or deceit, no more promises or deals, you're free of her now,' Trance smiled.

'What was the deal again? The original one?' Dylan enquired.

'She needed power,' Harper shrugged. 'I was going to gain control of Edenia and give her access to the power source, all the power a girl could want.'

'With that power, Harper, she could have done a lot of bad, she could have controlled this entire universe,' Trance reminded him.

'I know,' Harper agreed. 'And she would have needed me to keep giving her that power.'

'Is that why you agreed to help her? So you would be needed by someone?' Dylan asked.

'She caught me on a really bad day,' Harper only offered before suddenly going very still. 'Where's Naomi?'

'Harper, we need to sit down and talk,' Dylan offered, glancing at Trance.

'Where's Naomi?' Harper demanded again.

'Come on Harper, let's sit down,' Trance encouraged.

Beka looked at both Dylan and Trance, almost sensing their sudden concern and she simply led Harper towards the seating area without word, and he followed, trusting her judgement.

'So come on, what is it?' Harper asked a little agitated once he was seated.

Dylan took a deep breath to begin talking but Trance gestured to him to let her talk, and she took hold of Harper's hand. 'Before the Nietzscheans retreated they took some prisoners, they took Naomi, Zal and Junia.'

'And the kids?' Harper asked a touch of dread in his voice.

'They were with them,' Trance confirmed.

Harper was already shaking his head. 'No, no this can't be happening,' Harper stressed.

'I was there, Seamus, right up until my sister switched with me, they had reached the transport ship,' Trance continued, her eyes watering.

'She switched with you?' Harper asked with confusion.

'I think she saw sudden value in the children, in one of the children,' Trance implied with a heavy heart, and saw Harper continue to shake his head.

'You say she's dead now?' Harper checked.

'I felt her death,' Trance spoke with some pain at the memory. 'Seamus if I could have stopped her I would have, I wanted to stay; I wanted to be with him.'

Harper held her hand more firmly now, as he struggled to contain his feelings. 'You knew? You saw him?'

'He's beautiful,' Trance could only say.

'And now he's property of the ubers?' Harper tried to contain his anger.

'Who is?' Beka asked.

'My son, Beka, that uber bastard has my son!' Harper stressed, his emotions steaming through as Beka tried to take in the news that Harper was now a father. Harper however couldn't stop thinking about the situation, as his panic rose. 'He has Naomi, Zal, Junia and Zelazny too,' he was close to losing control over his emotions. 'Did the new little one arrive safely?'

'Junia and Zal had a beautiful baby girl,' Trance offered with a weak smile.

'She's been taken too?' Harper had to ask, and Trance only nodded her head to agree.

'Harper we will do everything in our power to find them and bring them home,' Dylan insisted.

Harper stood up and rubbed his face. 'Its already too late,' he stressed. 'Let's not kid ourselves, once ubers have slaves they don't hang around in processing them, they've already had their real identities erased, they are as good as dead.'

'Harper,' Dylan stood up. 'We will find them.'

'Arrgh!' Harper cried, as he clutched his stomach and doubled over.

'Seamus!' Beka rushed to his side, with Trance and Dylan closely following. 'Medics!' Beka yelled.

The medics quickly arrived, and Harper was thankful they hadn't moved too far away from the med deck, the pain in his gut was extreme. Flashbacks suddenly erupted in his mind, he could smell Magog, he remembered the cage where the ubers had left them, he then remembered the attack and the sudden shock of remembering sent him into darkness.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Things have calmed down a little in my ever so hectic life so I thought I'd post a little bit more, hopefully you enjoy and I should have a few more posts soon... maybe, it'll be finished by summer I hope!

Part 36

'Any news?'

Rommie looked up from the console and frowned as Dylan approached, for a moment it was like old times on the command deck, only Dylan was dressed more like a civilian. With a sigh she answered. 'We're been scanning all communications, checked with all the known space ports that could possibly have been a destination for the Nietzschean fleet as they returned to their space, there's nothing Dylan.'

'They will know we will want those hostages back, they'll contact us in good time,' Dylan stated confidently.

'And if they don't? If they are happy to simply add to their slave numbers?' Rommie questioned.

'I can't think like that, it's just not something I can begin to consider right now,' Dylan stated tiredly, as he leaned on the console and rubbed his face; he needed sleep.

'At least Harper is ok,' Rommie offered.

'He once again gave us quite a scare,' Dylan agreed, for a moment they had all thought the sudden pain in Harper's gut must be newly laid eggs. For some very painful minutes they were unclear but were thankful to find it had just been Harper's eagerness to get out of bed that had led to him aggravating a healing surface wound on his stomach. 'I should know what we need to do,' Dylan then spoke.

Rommie sensed his unease. 'Dylan, you're not the captain of the Andromeda any more, you are not part of the Commonwealth, and you do not need to take on this responsibility.'

'So people keep telling me, with much enthusiasm,' he snapped suddenly angered. 'Harper is my friend, and he needs my help, doesn't that count for anything or did I retire from that duty as well?' Rommie's emotionless face caused Dylan to calm down. 'I'm sorry, I do realise my current situation I'm just feeling a little bit useless right now, and that's not your fault.'

'I'm sure if you wanted to,' Rommie prompted.

Dylan smiled. 'Trance has suggested the same thing, in fact I've just brought Beka up to speed with events and yeah, she said the same thing, that I'll never stop being the captain of this ship,' he smirked. 'Not sure Roseby will say the same thing.'

'If you need someone to push you,' Rommie half smiled. 'Just let me know.'

'Do it,' Dylan stood up straight, preparing himself.

'Dylan, go to the Commonwealth, get back your rank, get back your ship and then,' Rommie paused for a moment. 'And then we'll help you get Harper's family and friends back, deal?'

'Deal,' Dylan agreed. 'And thanks, if my own ship wants me back that's all the encouragement I need.'

'Just let that be the last time I tell you what to do, technically that's your job,' Rommie joked.

'Don't worry, Rommie, when you next see me I won't be retired, and I'll be bossing you about like the good old days,' Dylan beamed before leaving the command deck to set the ball in motion.

'Yeah, and don't make me regret I ever pushed you back,' Rommie spoke under her breath, and then smiled.

* * *

Hertzler paced up and down, offering the occasional glance to the people stood uneasily before him. Looking troubled he tried to avoid their eyes, he wanted to speak but felt his own soldiers looking at him curiously.

'Sir?' One of them spoke. 'Sir, I just need to know your intentions, my family, please don't hurt us, don't separate us, please, I have a newborn daughter,' Zal spoke with despair; his arms rattled the chains around his wrists as he begged.

'Be quiet!' Hertzler snapped, he stopped pacing and turned to the prisoners. 'My intentions were only on your home, on Edenia,' he began and slowly the pacing returned. 'We were going to storm in and take over, a kludge was to be our key,' Hertzler shook his head with sorrow. 'Wasn't as easy as we were led to believe and now all I have is you pitiful excuses of life to show for it.'

'Please,' Zal whimpered, protectively standing by Junia and the children.

'I need to know if you're willing to betray the kludge, willing to betray Seamus Harper!' Hertzler suddenly demanded and he was met with shocked faces and silence. 'Tell me!'

Zal looked between them all, Naomi was shaking her head and Junia looked afraid. 'Don't ask us to do that, please,' he finally spoke.

'You're here because of him; your home was almost destroyed because of him! Why do you still protect him?' Hertzler demanded, and when no one spoke he strode over to Naomi and grabbed the infant in her arms.

'No, please!' Naomi wailed as the kid was pulled from her grasp.

Hertzler examined the baby, already crying. He held the baby aloft and checked the kid's reactions. 'This kid is sick, weak, like his father,' Hertzler stressed. 'Wouldn't survive more than a few hours in our camps,' he frowned. 'He's no more a bargaining tool than a lit fuse waiting to explode.' To everyone's surprise Hertzler handed Naomi the child back. 'Once again, a plan built on nothing but false hope,' Hertzler strode away, leaving the bemused prisoners alone.

Hertzler continued to walk, his anger rising as he considered his options. On arriving in the control room he moved to his communications officer. 'I need you to contact the Commonwealth, Captain Hunt.'

* * *

'What?' Beka exclaimed loudly.

'They rejected my request,' Dylan shrugged and no one could hide their surprise.

'Dylan you won that battle on Edenia single handed, without you,' Beka offered and then paused. 'This is your ship, Dylan, without you the new Commonwealth wouldn't even have it, hell there wouldn't even be a new Commonwealth, who do they think they are?'

'The guys in charge?' Harper piped up. 'And do we have to have this meeting around my sick bed? Guy healing here,' He complained as he rubbed his eyes.

They all looked at Harper in annoyance before relaxing. 'How you feeling?' Beka finally asked.

'Fine, thanks for asking,' Harper mocked. 'What's going on?'

'Dylan has to stay in retirement, Commonwealth orders,' Rommie spoke up, ignoring the glance from Dylan.

'They don't want you back?' Harper offered his surprise.

Dylan sighed and mono toned. 'They feel I have deserved the rest and retirement after my many years of service,' he frowned and then sighed.

'You showed them how much easier it is to be the Commonwealth without you around, they don't want 'Mr Destruction and Do Good' back on their case,' Harper smiled. 'You should never have retired.'

'Thank you, Mr Harper,' Dylan returned. 'But this doesn't exactly help us.'

'Forget my family, we could spend the rest of our lives looking, they've gone, we gotta accept that fact, the ubers don't make it easy at the best of times,' Harper sadly spoke.

Beka took Harper's hand. 'Don't give up, Seamus, we'll find them.'

Harper half smiled and looked at Beka. 'You're looking better,' he remarked and Beka only smiled in returned, still holding his hand.

'I don't see how we'll find them without the Commonwealth, without The Andromeda,' Dylan stressed.

'I could retire, and then be re-commissioned,' Rommie suggested.

'Oh, then it'll be like the old days, just us vs. the bad guys!' Trance rejoiced, but didn't get the same enthusiasm from her crew mates. 'I was just thinking out loud, it could be like that,' she tried to consider.

'I can't believe they've dumped you, can't Rhade say anything, he still has rank and position?' Beka asked.

Dylan shook his head. 'Maybe the Commonwealth are right, I retired when I did because I needed to,' Dylan considered with a heavy sigh. 'I want to help Harper, I really do but maybe we need to keep the Commonwealth out of this, we still have the Maru, right?' Dylan looked at Beka.

'Yeah,' Beka looked at Harper, then to Dylan. 'That I'm the captain off remember?'

'Doubt you'll let me forget,' Dylan half smiled.

'The Nietzscheans might not be looking for a small freighter, they might miss it looking for the Commonwealth fleet demanding freedom to the prisoners,' Trance looked hopeful.

'Who are we kidding, the ubers know all about us, know everything we've done,' Harper sighed. 'They be expecting anything, but most of all they'll be expecting me, that's all they want, me for the kids.'

'Harper,' Trance offered, she fearfully glanced towards Dylan as her concern became real.

'We're not stupid, either are the ubers, well not as much as I'd like to think they are,' Harper dismissed. 'They still want Edenia and I can still give it to them, I want my family and friends safe, they can give that to me, done deal.'

'Harper, we won't let you do that,' Dylan warned.

'You'll give my kid a life sentence to have the crappy upbringing his dad did?' Harper stressed.

'You survived,' Dylan tried to reason.

'Well that's ok then, I'll get some more sleep and get on with the rest of my sorry life then,' Harper sniped.

'Harper, you know better than any of us that Ubers do not give fair deals, they'll want you, they want Edenia and they'll still want your kid,' Dylan returned sharply and Harper's expression went from anger to resignation.

Rommie then stepped forward. 'Dylan, you need to go to Command Deck, the Nietzscheans want to talk.'

'To me? I'm not in charge,' Dylan responded.

'They are asking for you by name,' Rommie returned. 'Roseby has requested you attend.'

'I'm coming with you,' Beka stated.

'Me too,' Harper made to move but Trance stopped him.

'You can't risk injuring yourself again, you're staying here.'

'I will play a feed to med deck, Harper,' Rommie offered, as she began to walk with Beka and Dylan.

Once out of earshot Dylan whispered to Rommie. 'Put a time delay on the feed to the med deck, we don't want to give Harper any more nightmares if the ubers have any nasty surprises in store, use your best judgement.'

Rommie nodded her head in understanding and they walked solemnly towards Command.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37

Hertzler's image was on the large screen and Beka glared at it from her spot on Command, knowing he could probably see them. Roseby motioned that the sound was mute as she turned to face them.

'Captain,' Roseby greeted.

Dylan smirked at the rank but returned her greeting with a nod. 'What's the story?'

'No idea, communication came through that he only wished to speak to you,' Roseby offered as she gestured to Dylan to take centre stage and he moved to the console. For a brief moment he realised this could be the last time he'd be able to do this, he fought the nostalgia and signalled for the sound to be activated. 'Hertzler,' Dylan simply said.

'Hunt,' Hertzler returned with a form of respect apparent between the two. 'I'm sure you're aware of the situation.'

'I have what you want, you have what we want?' Dylan suggested with a frown.

'Something like that,' Hertzler agreed and began to pace, Dylan noticed a slight hesitancy from the Nietzschean and a total lack of any show of power. 'I wish to end this conflict between us.'

'Between the Nietzscheans and the Commonwealth or are you thinking more personal than that?' Dylan asked with curiosity.

'You know as well as I that two men can't end the conflict between our people, I am speaking of my faction and yours,' Hertzler corrected with an almost friendly smile. 'I was mistaken, mislead by one of your own.'

'By the sister of one of my own,' Dylan now corrected.

'You would be forced to agree it's hard to tell the difference,' Hertzler quickly returned.

Dylan couldn't help the smirk. 'I'll give you that.'

'Seamus Harper has been a thorn in my peoples side for many years,' Hertzler continued. 'Pretty much all his life and I wish to broker a deal.'

'Keep talking,' Dylan encouraged as he crossed his arms.

'The people of Edenia are cut off from the Universe and I believe the full weight of the Commonwealth wasn't involved in this war, correct?'

Dylan considered the question. 'Those who were only knew the very basic of information to the background of this battle, too much information in wars with the Neitzscheans is not a good tactic.'

'Then we can reach a deal,' Hertzler stopped his pacing and looked directly at the screen. 'If you can agree to keeping certain information out of your report to the Commonwealth, certain details about those you were fighting, namely me, my Pride, then I will guarantee the safe return to Edenia of my prisoners.'

Dylan took a moment to take in the offer and frowned. 'You're asking me to belittle our historical data, to omit important fact, to forget a Commonwealth victory.'

'For the safe return and lives of the prisoners who I believe are very dear to one of your men,' Hertzler spoke with an edge.

Dylan glanced at Rommie who seemed to understand the unspoken question; she closed her eyes momentarily and then returned her gaze to Dylan. 'He's not speaking, only listening, I am unsure of his feelings.'

Dylan considered Rommie's words, he had hoped for some kind of reaction from Harper, something to guide him as to what to do. It seemed too easy, his instincts screamed that it was an elaborate trap but at the same time it felt like a timely solution to end this sorry mess.

'One condition,' Hertzler then spoke up and Dylan's heart sank slightly, it had been too good to be true it seemed. 'As the only man who can control the Edenia system, you give me your word that Seamus Harper never returns to Edenia.'

'But his family,' Dylan returned.

'That is our only condition,' Hertzler reiterated.

'That is unfair and technically you have requested two conditions,' Dylan pointed out. 'So let me add another one, that might even this deal up, your people, the Nietzsheans, you give me your word that for as long as Seamus Harper breathes that he is never troubled again by your kind.'

'That is asking the impossible!' Hertzler stressed.

'That is our only condition,' Dylan mocked. 'Along with that other one about forgetting we kicked your ass.'

Hertzler seemed to be considering the request. 'I can only promise that my pride will do what they can to object to any actions that might come up in the future that may include Seamus Harper, but if you try to abuse this agreement I can't guarantee his safety,' Hertzler offered.

Rommie attracted Dylan's attention and muted the communication. 'Dylan, Harper wants to speak.'

'Any idea of his mood?' Dylan asked cautiously.

'Unclear, but he's outwardly calm,' Rommie offered.

Dylan glanced back to Hertzler as the sound was activated once more. 'Let Harper speak, this after all concerns him more than us.'

'Very well,' Hertzler agreed and Harper's image on med deck appeared on the screens beside Hertzler.

'Let me stay on Edenia under the condition I never leave,' Harper asked.

'Impossible,' Hertzler dismissed immediately.

'If you force me to be separated from the people I love then my natural reactions will kick in, as they always have against your kind, I'll fight,' Harper explained with care. 'The whole reason I've been a thorn in your side is due to your kind killing all those I've ever loved, or threatening the only family I have now,' Harper gestured to the Andromeda crew who looked on. 'Take away that reason for me to hate the ubers and you'll never hear of me again, give me the life back that you stole from me when I was just a kid,' Harper pleaded with passion.

'Leaving you on Edenia is asking for trouble, you could be a god there,' Hertzler argued.

'Hertzler, why would Harper ever need to take that power on again if Edenia is left alone? Unless you plan to double cross us and try to take Edenia again once our backs are turned, are you actually asking us to look the other way so you can avenge your defeat?' Dylan asked wisely.

Hertzler looked uncertain for a moment, considering his response. 'Meet us on Edenia, just you and the kludge, in four hours. We will make our final decision face to face.'

The screen went blank and Dylan rubbed his eyes before looking around the command deck. Roseby stepped forwards and assume command. 'Plot a course to Edenia,' she simply ordered.

* * *

Harper carefully moved off the cot and took some uneasy steps before finding his balance, the colour had returned and he was growing stronger as he moved to the fresh pile of clothes waiting for him, but first he wanted a chance to freshen up.

'Seamus,' Beka's voice stopped him before he entered the bathroom. 'Before, when you left for Earth that time, and you didn't say goodbye?'

Harper slowly turned with the guilt clear on his features. 'I won't do that to you again, Beka, promise.' Beka looked back at him, her arms crossed as she leaned against the door frame, considering his response.

'You're doing it for the right reasons this time, the leaving I mean, the saying goodbye to us all,' Beka explained awkwardly, as she stepped closer. 'You deserve it.'

Harper half smirked. 'Still feels like an impossible dream, I'm speaking of family I haven't even met yet, and I'm talking of giving up all I know to spend the rest of my life with them.'

'Against all odds you've found something special on Edenia,' Beka smiled as she brushed his cheek. 'You're doing what you're doing because you know that too, you know Naomi loves you and you can be happy with her, you kid, and with Zal and Junia and their family.'

'All seems too perfect for me,' Harper frowned, doubt lacing his words.

'Hey,' Beka's voice was strong, as Harper looked at her. 'You might not have the years Dylan has behind him, but you've served your time and now it's your time to take it easy and just have the life you always dreamed of.'

'White picket fences?' Harper mocked. 'What if it all goes wrong, what if paradise turns into a nightmare, with no escape?'

'You mean a bit like Earth?' Beka questioned. 'You seemed to survive that ok, and still had fond memories of the place.'

'True,' Harper smiled. 'I'll miss you.'

'We'll see each other again,' Beka assured him.

'But the deal,' Harper began before Beka cut him off.

'Ah yes, I was forgetting, Seamus Harper who always follows rules, especially those laid down by Ubers,' Beka mocked. 'I'm sure you'll find a real smart way that we can still meet up with you behind the ubers backs.'

'Again true,' Harper conceded with a smile.

'Now go get ready, we're in orbit and I know I'm not the only one wanting to say goodbye,' Beka hurried him on, and Harper dashed into the bathroom.

* * *

Dylan carefully navigated the landing before he checked the switches and turned to Harper. 'Ready?'

'Just powering down,' Harper returned, and then took a deep breath as he gazed out of the cockpit window to the now familiar walls of Edenia in the distance.

'Have you got everything?' Dylan checked as he rose out of his seat.

'My bags, my worldly possessions oh and my guilt trip is right here,' Harper motioned as he gathered his things.

Dylan took one of the bags and half smiled. 'The girls will just miss you, and I wasn't expecting Rhade to be so emotional in his message,' Dylan joked.

'Real tear jerker,' Harper mocked. 'Beka is right, you can all find ways of reaching me if you really want to see me.'

'Are you sure you want us to, we tend to bring trouble wherever we go,' Dylan gestured for Harper to move through the Eureka Maru to the exit.

'It's why we got on so well, I have the same problem,' Harper smiled.

'If I have learned anything in my life,' Dylan began as the airlock opened. 'Its never pass on the chance of happiness, even if it seems remote.'

Harper frowned as he looked at Dylan. 'I wish I could have brought her to you.'

Dylan appeared distant as he smiled. 'Three hundred years was a big commute, you gave me the chance to say goodbye and I'll always be thankful to you for that.'

'Yeah, you should find someone now you have some more time on your hands,' Harper suggested.

'Maybe I will,' Dylan smiled.

'I mean if I can,' Harper offered.

'Ok, ok, it's not like I've been looking,' Dylan stressed as they started to walk towards Edenia.

There was silence for a while as they navigated the best path to Edenia's gates. Harper moved alongside Dylan, as he adjusted the pack on his back slightly. 'Can you look out for Beka for me?'

'I will,' Dylan confirmed without further comment.

'I mean, she finds men easily but always the wrong sort, you know?' Harper continued.

'I'll keep an eye on her,' Dylan confirmed.

'Good,' Harper seemed satisfied. 'And Trance, keep an eye on Trance.'

'I will, and Rommie too,' Dylan smiled.

'Yeah, although I've told Rommie to keep an eye on you because she's like a big warship, she can look after herself,' Harper explained.

'I'm touched,' Dylan mocked and then stopped. 'Harper, stop a minute,' he ordered and saw the confusion on the young man's face. 'We're just a few minutes from the meeting point, there's no guarantee that Hertzler will go along with the deal, he never agreed to you staying in Edenia with your family, just be prepared for a double cross.'

'Don't worry about me,' Harper stated.

'Harper,' Dylan spoke again, demanding his full attention. 'Just don't let Hertzler get to you, this could all be a trap.'

'You're working this out now?' Harper frowned.

'Not exactly, I just wanted to make sure you had also worked it out,' Dylan admitted.

'I'm the only guy who knows what makes this Edenia tick,' Harper gestured to the looming walls nearby. 'A city where less than 24 hours ago defeated the ubers we're now planning to meet just outside it's gates, and you think it will go smoothly? They still want me, they still want Edenia.'

'Then why did you agree to come?' Dylan asked.

'Because you agreed to come too, because there's a chance however small that my family and friends might actually be here too,' Harper shrugged. 'Because I'm tired of the fight, ever since I stepped through that gate to Edenia, that very first time, I've brought misery to Edenia and I can't walk away from that fact, I still have to fix this mess.'

Dylan smiled. 'I thought so, I didn't doubt for a moment that you'd forgotten you core objective.'

'Things have changed, but the facts remain, I started this mess,' Harper stated firmly.

'Let's go,' Dylan ordered and they began walking towards the gates of Edenia.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry it took so long to get this final part online - thanks for keeping the faith - enjoy!

Part 38

Hertzler was stood with two of his senior officers; Dylan could see flashes of what could be other soldiers in the wilds around the gates to Edenia. He lightly pressed his wrist communicator and got a three beep signal back, Andromeda had their back, as did the Maru and a few other ships that happened to be in the area. Dylan wanted peace but he wasn't going to the pay the price of trusting the Ubers, the three beeps indicated they were outnumbered in close proximity.

'Tell your men to back off, my ship informs me she has all their locations mapped, don't try any games Hertzler,' Dylan yelled, surprising Hertzler who hadn't noticed Dylan or Harper approaching.

'Just a precaution, just in case,' Hertzler dismissed calmly, and he waved his hand. Dylan saw movement and pressed his communicator again, this time one beep returned to signal the Nietzcheans had backed away sufficiently.

Dylan glanced at Harper, seeing determination in the young man's eyes and together they stepped forward so Hertzler could see them.

'Would you prefer that one of my officer's leave?' Hertzler offered, gesturing to the two men that flanked him.

'Just stay where you are and I'm happy for the moment,' Dylan replied, staying cautious and leaving a good distance between them. 'So, let's stop with the pleasantries and get down to business, what do you want?'

'Me,' Harper spoke up before Hertzler had the chance.

Hertzler offered a wry smile. 'It's true; you would make a fine addition to my serving staff.'

'Harper,' Dylan put a hand on Harper's shoulder to stop him from responding. 'Quit the small talk, let the Nietzschean speak,' he stared at Harper to make sure the engineer got the message. Harper shrugged Dylan's hand off his shoulder and took a deep breath, then looked at Hertzler to speak.

'I have your family and friends,' Hertzler began. 'I am willing to return them, unharmed, to Edenia right this minute.'

'Do it,' Harper stated.

'On condition you never return to Edenia,' Hertzler finished.

'Why request for me to meet you at the very gates of the place you want me furthest away from? Makes no sense, at least not to a human with a brain but I forgive you for what you are, logic fails when you add an Uber to the mix, so just tell me what do you really want?' Harper asked and sensed Dylan's unease at his choice of words and insults.

'Very well,' Hertzler then spoke up, dismissing Harper's tone. 'What I really want is revenge, but I doubt that surprises you. I was hoping you'd take the easy option but it seems you're not willing to pay the price of defeating my pride by never seeing your family again so you're leaving me very little options that allow me to save face with my pride.'

'You have no control over this part of space; do you remember we defeated you?' Dylan spoke up with a sarcastic tone. 'Return all your prisoners to their home in Edenia, and then you have no say over whether Harper sees his family or not, its not up to you who comes and goes from Edenia so that's the only option available to you,' he firmly stated. 'Clear out of this area of space and never return, that's the only saving face you can have. You lost, accept defeat graciously.'

'You see I would love to be able to honour that,' Hertzler frowned. 'But Dylan Hunt, you are a soldier and your naivety surprises me to think we could even consider that as an option, you must be getting old,' Hertzler mocked menacingly. 'I still have your engineer's family in my rightful custody, the spoils of war if you prefer, if we leave graciously, then they do to and they will become lost in our slave communities within our pride. Your little human would never see his family again, guaranteed.'

'You don't have to drag innocent people into this,' Dylan countered.

'They are not so innocent, they have all acted at some point to help your Commonwealth bandits, to help Harper, that instantly qualifies them as enemies of my people,' Hertzler pointed out.

'Ok, enough with the verbal sparring,' Harper then spoke up. 'If I was to willingly come with you, as a prisoner, would you keep my family and friends onboard as well?'

'Harper, don't,' Dylan warned.

'Just tell me,' Harper repeated with determination to Hertzler.

Hertzler seemed to consider his words and looked at Dylan before speaking. 'That could be possible.'

'Harper, this is what he wants,' Dylan hissed in low tones.

'I thought I'd just cut to the chase, I was getting bored dancing around your testosterone issues,' Harper hissed back.

'OK, here's the new offer,' Hertzler declared. 'On you giving yourself up as a prisoner to my pride we will return your friends to Edenia, but your woman and child will remain as slaves.'

'No deal,' Dylan immediately spoke up.

'Wait,' Harper waved Dylan aside.

'Harper I won't let you do this,' Dylan stressed. 'You did nothing to warrant becoming a prisoner to these people, and your family do not deserve that life!'

'It would enable me to stay with my family,' Harper shrugged.

'No, Harper, not like this, I beg you don't do this,' Dylan could see Hertzler was smiling now, Harper was walking right into his trap. 'Think about it, you're supposed to be a genius remember? In that head of yours is the knowledge to control Edenia and you're considering just walking into his hands, how is that helping Edenia?'

Harper finally hesitated as he considered Dylan's words but in seconds he felt a powerful force hit him full on and didn't get his bearings until he felt the dirt against his face. As seconds passed by, Harper tried to figure out what had just happened, he heard gun fire, but before he could work it out he felt himself being pulled away by someone grabbing his wrist. He began to protest to try and fight but he was still too stunned to put up a struggle, the trees and overgrowth passed him by quickly and he felt his clothes and face getting ripped at the speed he was being dragged. His head cracked against something and he was momentarily dazed, and didn't notice when he was no longer moving.

'Keep quiet, very quiet.'

Harper squinted but the light now hurt his eyes as his head pounded. 'Rommie?' he questioned.

'Quiet!' Rommie snapped, and Harper felt her strong hold over his mouth. Moments later he felt leaves and overgrowth being hastily placed on top of him, and figured it was to hide him further. Confusion took over, what had happened to make Rommie this jumpy about being found?

He heard muffled shouts, as Rommie's hand remained firmly over his mouth. She was on full alert, and he could sense her soldier mentality as he looked up at her scanning the area. He lifted his hands to meet hers on his mouth, prompting her to trust him as she slowly moved her hand aside. Harper slowly and carefully sat up and squinted into the distance, he saw Dylan being held by the two soldiers that had been flanking Hertzler.

'We have to help him!' Harper stressed quietly.

'Quiet,' Rommie returned in a hushed whisper.

'What happened, what is going on?' Harper demanded.

'Harper, I love you very much but please, be QUIET!' Rommie insisted.

Harper reluctantly got the message and watched as Dylan received a couple of upper cut hits to the face. Before he could protest again, Rommie had grabbed his arm and they were moving once more with speed.

Trying to stay at pace with Rommie, Harper managed to glance a few more times in Dylan's direction, getting the impression Dylan was playing with Hertzler and Hertzler was responding with violence. Rommie abruptly stopped and indicated for Harper to remain low, she tried to cover him with more undergrowth but Harper wasn't interested in hiding.

'Tell me what is going on before I ask Hertzler,' Harper spoke in warning tones.

Rommie flashed frustration in her perfect features and looked down for a moment before responding.

'We're trying to get your friends and family released,' she answered.

'Do you mind me pointing out that this is a crappy effort so far?' Harper offered. 'Let me give myself up.'

'Not an option,' Rommie answered in hushed tones.

'And Dylan getting his ass kicked is?' Harper objected.

'This is his plan,' Rommie partly shrugged.

Harper stopped before responding, he noted Rommie's expression. 'You also think this is a crappy plan, right?'

Rommie looked at odds before briefly nodding her head. 'We had to try something, we all knew you were planning on giving yourself up to those ubers, we can't let that happen.'

'It's for my family, Rommie,' Harper stressed.

'I know,' Rommie answered truthfully.

'Dylan is family too, yet you're all happy for him to take a beating for a plan that has no chance of succeeding, over mine that does?' Harper asked.

Before Rommie could reply she suddenly flung Harper aside and proceeded to simultaneously fight four of Hertzler's men that had discovered them. As she expertly dealt with them, Harper saw his chance to keep moving. Staying alert he swiftly moved and as he did so he disguised any possible scent with strong plant life he found around him, an old trick to bypass the ubers that he'd learnt many years before. Evading two with ease, Harper then saw a ship in the distance, sitting in a clearing being guarded by three more ubers.

'They have to be on that ship,' Harper muttered to himself and stayed low, as he tried to figure out a plan.

'Stay where you are.'

Harper jumped and then quickly recovered his senses. 'Crap Beka, some warning next time, you nearly gave my position up to the ubers!' he hissed as he held his ear. 'I didn't even know these things still worked.'

'They still work, you've either been too drunk to notice the voices in your head or right by my side for me to need to use it lately, plus Rommie might have got a fix on your position for me,' Beka responded. 'Now don't you dare move any closer to that ship, Seamus, I'm warning you, I have your position locked and I will shoot you down myself.'

Harper took a deep breath. 'Beka, I have to.'

'Don't make me do this, Seamus, please,' Beka now pleaded.

'Could you maybe shoot the soldiers by the ship then?' Harper asked.

'Not without alerting the entire crew and other ubers in the forest of your location,' Beka admitted.

'You'd also be alerting them to my position if you shot me,' Harper pointed out, and he slowly began to move.

'If I shot you there'd be very little left to find of you,' Beka stated but Harper didn't respond. 'Seamus, I was joking, you know I won't shoot you.'

'I know,' Harper finally acknowledged. 'So help me.'

'I want to but,' Beka hesitated.

'Dylan has whatever reasons he has to take that beating for me but all I want is my family,' Harper stressed.

'Harper get down,' Beka stressed, her voice in his head was enough to make Harper get down fast and hide. He cautiously looked up enough to see Hertzler and his men dragging a beaten Dylan towards the ship.

'Crap, one more fricking body to save now,' Harper whined under his breath.

'He's on the ship, that's further than you've got,' Beka noted over the comms.

'Damn him,' Harper sighed. 'That was his plan?' he questioned.

'Yeah,' Beka replied, as unconvinced as Harper.

'So why have Rommie take me out of that plan?' Harper asked.

'For a genius you really are slow sometimes, the one place in this universe Hertzler wants you is on that damn ship, none of this is for your family, he wont release them, not ever, Harper, wake up, he wants you because he still wants Edenia,' Beka stressed. 'Dylan is of no use to him, he can at least protect your family if nothing else.'

'That wasn't the deal, I want to be with my family!' Harper stressed with frustration. 'Dylan will be killed before he's even let near my family!'

'Harper, Dylan is on that ship, not you, and you know what its like when Dylan is on a ship he doesn't want to be on,' Beka reasoned.

'He's not there for long and always finds a way off,' Harper conceded as he watched Dylan being pushed towards the ramp of the ship. 'But this is so very different Beka, I can't just sit around and hope Hunt will be the hero again, I can't do it, Beka.'

'Seamus, I know what you are like and I'm sorry,' Beka responded.

'Sorry? For what?' Harper asked and then felt the sudden feeling he wasn't alone. Without looking back to see Rommie approaching he suddenly got to his feet and began to run towards the ship, as quickly as he could, screaming out his location before the ubers had the chance to miss him, hearing Beka screaming in his head a host of empty threats and insults.

--

Dylan inwardly smiled as he heard the first of Harper's screams, almost without fail the uber's attentions were caught on their number one prey and he had his chance to strike out. He'd floored two ubers before they even realised he had moved, Rommie's shots from the forest fired either side of him taking out three more soldiers. Dylan took his one chance well and got Hertzler into a head lock, expertly catching a force lance from the rapidly approaching Rommie, who had since overtaken Harper.

'Stop or I'll strike him down right here!' Dylan yelled and all activity on the Uber's part ceased immediately. Hertzler rightly stayed silent as the force lance pressed against his temple, offering no resistance.

Rommie rounded up the remaining soldiers, as Dylan secured Hertzler. Harper finally wandered over and took in the scene. 'You played me, Dylan?'

'I played to your strengths,' Dylan simply answered. 'I knew we couldn't go head first into battle with these guys, I also knew it would kill you to think I would take over your fight, I trusted you to go against both Rommie and Beka for something you believe in, your family.'

'You still played me,' Harper complained.

'It worked, now take Rommie and go finished the job,' Dylan ordered, indicating to the interior of the ship.

Harper glanced over to where the Maru and a couple of other ships were descending to clean up the mess, and without further prompting proceeded inside the ship.

'What if they're not in here?' Harper asked quietly.

'They are, we have determined their life signs in ship scans,' Rommie answered.

'Could be a trick,' Harper shrugged.

Rommie moved beside him as they walked. 'They are here, I am never tricked.'

'Right,' Harper sighed heavily and followed the directions Rommie gave him.

'You get to play hero, you get to save the day and rescue your loved ones,' Rommie smiled.

'I guess,' Harper agreed and felt Rommies hand on his arm stopping him.

'What is it?' Rommie asked and noticed Harper look away, looking into the distance.

'I don't know, maybe I'd resigned myself to losing this one,' Harper offered unsure. 'I'm still not sure we've won.'

'Dylan used Hertzler's obsession with you to his advantage to defeat him, and he's definitely defeated this time, he had the chance to run, Dylan gave him more chances than he's ever given anyone,' Rommie stated.

'I guess I thought I'd be the one to fix this mess,' Harper admitted.

'Harper, Dylan has just fixed the immediate problem, have absolutely no worries that he's intending on leaving you to fix the bigger mess, Edenia is far from fixed,' Rommie smiled and was relieved when Harper seemed to understand her meaning. 'Your work begins now, with the release of your friends and family,' she indicated.

Harper began to nod his head in understanding. 'Pretty big job, yeah?'

'I'd say that's an affirmative,' Rommie agreed.

'Want to help?' Harper asked hopefully.

'I'd love to, but sadly have to wash my hair,' Rommie simply answered and then playfully pushed Harper forward.

Harper was all smiles as he turned the corner that led to the cells, and he then stopped as he focused on the people cowering in the cage before him. Returning immediately to the case in hand, he quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside to hug the breath from Naomi.

'Shay, oh my goodness, Shay, but how?' Naomi flustered as she held tightly.

'Shay, it's official, you will never cease to amaze me, never,' Zal announced from the darkness, sounding weak.

'We have to go,' Harper stated, turning to everyone, encouraging them to move. As he turned back to Naomi he felt a bundle of rags pressed into his arms and he already knew the value, as he gently adjusted his hold.

'Protect him, first and foremost,' Naomi asked.

'You didn't have to ask,' Harper nodded and kept the child close to him, before helping Zal to his feet, then he noticed movement. 'C'mon Zelazny,' Harper saw the child looking lost, before Zal scooped him up, he recognised the terror in the kids face and his determination grew. 'We have freedom waiting for us just outside, come on!' he rallied them on to move.

--

The warmth of the day bathed the room in golden light, the brickwork no longer cold looking but had the feeling of safety and home.

'I guess this means we made it,' Harper spoke up, dropping his bags outside their home.

'Or that this is just the beginning,' Naomi offered, as she sidled up to him. A little noise from the bundle she was carrying made Harper smile fondly.

'I'm so glad we're here, nothing else matters anymore,' he decided as he stroked the cheek of his baby son.

'I wouldn't say that, our friends are just twenty minutes behind us and our house is a mess,' Naomi smiled broadly. 'You need to clean that crap off the walls to start with.'

Harper grimaced at the questionable graffiti that had been sprawled on their walls during the bleakest moments of the past few weeks. 'Do you think I'll ever be accepted here?'

'Does it worry you?' Naomi asked.

'Not if I have you and the little one,' Harper shrugged. 'Everything I've done to this point has been for you, my dream,' he added and put his arm around his wife.

'Well, maybe we should leave that rubbish on our walls for the time being to remind those around us how wrong they were about you,' Naomi suggested.

'I like that plan, less work for me, I have enough to get on with as it is!' Harper grinned and picked up the bags. 'After you, my dear,' he gestured for his wife to enter the house.

--

Drinks were flowing and everyone seemed to be smiling, news of a party had quickly spread and it seemed half of Edenia, along with the Andromeda crew were now in the Harper house.

'So come on, Mr Harper, have you named the baby yet?' Dylan asked loudly, and a hush seemed to quickly descend on the room.

'As a matter of fact we have,' Harper announced and took his son from his wife. 'In just a few weeks of life this little one has proved to be a fighter, a survivor, and obviously he's from very good stock,' Harper declared. 'Really with that fighting pedigree is there any other name we could call him than Valentino?' Beka put her hand to her mouth in shock as her eyes brimmed. 'Named after the strongest, best fighter I know of the female species, Rhade, I mean Beka Valentine! He'll also be the world's most handsome man, so win win for my kid!'

'A fine choice of name,' Dylan declared loudly, raising his glass and a series of agrees were cheered.

Beka moved over to where Harper and Naomi were sitting, her eyes still brimming. 'Thank you,' she simply said.

'Really, was there any other name I would have given to my first born son, hell, my first born daughter probably as well! Although Beka might work better there,' Harper joked. 'This is my thank you for everything you've done for me, every pain in the ass moment I've given you over the years,' Harper offered.

Beka smiled and accepted her namesake into her arms as Harper stood up. 'He's already looking a lot better, stronger,' Beka observed.

'Fighting fit, just like his dad,' Harper agreed. 'And like his dad will probably have a crappy immune system but it's never done me any serious harm,' he quickly added. 'I'm just glad I have the Commonwealth to call on should he ever get sick.'

'He's beautiful,' Beka smiled.

'Yeah, who'd of thought this would ever be possible?' Harper smirked.

'I never thought I'd be jealous of you, Harper, but right now, officially, I would love to be in your shoes, family, a home, a new life,' she stressed.

'Beka, stop with the losers and you could easily have all this,' Harper insisted. 'We all deserve this, even Rhade, even though he already had this and chose to walk away, at least he's seen sense to return to it.'

'I have the Maru, and a desolate Trance, that's my family,' Beka half smiled.

'I didn't find that so bad when I had that,' Harper offered, as he accepted his son back from Beka. 'In fact it probably saved my life.'

'Just promise me one thing,' Beka then asked.

'Anything,' Harper agreed.

'Stay out of trouble,' Beka requested.

Harper laughed and then frowned. 'You always asked the impossible of me, Rebeka Valentine, but I'll see what I can do, for his sake,' he gestured to Valentino as he handed him back to his mother.

'Good,' Beka then hugged Harper tightly.

'I need to breathe still,' Harper choked.

'I think this is probably our cue to leave,' Dylan announced as Beka finally let Harper go. 'We need to get Andromeda back to base, reports written, commands stepped down and all that jazz,' Dylan explained, with Rommie, Trance and Beka now beside him. 'And Mr Harper,' Dylan then added.

'What?' Harper asked.

'Don't mess this up,' Dylan half smiled.

'Dylan it's already messed up, that's why I'm here,' Harper joked.

'Don't mess it up any more than it already is then,' Dylan restated.

'Gotcha, but you'll be the first person I call if I do, after Beka, naturally,' Harper offered.

Trance stepped forward. 'This is your future now, we are your past, keep looking forward.'

'I will, princess,' Harper agreed. 'I have to, new priorities and things to fix, my work is never done.'

'We have enough empty houses if you guys want to stay, I mean you seem in no hurry to leave,' Zal remarked candidly. 'We can then all worship at the altar of Shay then.'

'Ok, ok, we're leaving,' Dylan mock protested. 'You know where we are if you need us, don't forget that.'

'I know,' Harper smiled now, seeing Zal hit his forehead and then be nudged angrily by Junia to stop teasing Shay's friends.

'Communications every week, understand!' Beka ordered and Harper simply nodded his head in agreement.

With no more words the Andromeda crew turned and offered one last wave before leaving. Harper felt a sudden emptiness as they went, looking around at his new friends and family, before looking at the miracle of his son.

'No one could have predicted this when I first stepped through those gates,' Harper thought to himself with a smile.

'Shay,' Naomi spoke up, breaking his thoughts.

'What?' Harper asked, whilst tickling his son's nose.

'What is this thing Beka gave you as a leaving present?' Naomi asked, pointing to a series of wooden objects.

'It's a symbol,' Harper proceeded to pick the planks up, painted white. 'It's to complete my dream, tomorrow, my dear, our house shall have a white picket fence,' Harper smiled, the only one now in the room that would get the reference.

'Your people are weird,' Zal observed. 'No wonder you're a rare species now if this symbolises your dreams.'

'You have absolutely no idea,' Harper offered distantly, flashes of his life on Earth coming to mind and then just as quickly leaving his thoughts, as he turned to his wife and child still not quite believing how lucky he suddenly was.

--

'Two months.'

'I say at least three.'

'Come on, give him some credit, six months to take into account his stubborn 'not accepting he's in trouble till he absolutely has to face it' nature,' Beka joked, as she looked at both Dylan and Rommie on the communications screen.

Trance moved closer to the console. 'I think we might have heard the end of Harper's trouble making days, you saw him with little Valentino, he wouldn't risk anything for him.'

Dylan smiled. 'You're right, maybe this is the end to Harper's love affair with trouble, he's in a place now that is off the beaten track, he has other concerns now.'

'The universe will have to find a new beating stick to play with,' Beka agreed.

'Let's just try and not step into Harper's shoes, I want the quiet life now,' Rommie noted.

'I think it's safe to say we're all looking for the easier life now,' Dylan agreed.

'I still say six months,' Beka grinned, before closing communications with the Andromeda and setting course to take her away from Edenia, already missing her Seamus Harper.

The End


End file.
